The Other Magical World
by PhoenixDayo21
Summary: How will the Magical World handle both Harry Potter and Phoenix Matthews a daughter of a Charmed One?Join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Phoenix as they go through seven years of Hogwarts together.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/n:** This is a Charmed and Harry Potter crossover. Most of the story will be more of the Harry Potter world though. I am not going completely along with the Charmed series so some things did happen and others have not happened. There is no Billie. I did not really like her. There maybe some Prue down the road. With Harry Potter, I am trying to mainly match up with the books so if you have only seen the Harry Potter movies that is why some things do not match up.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

A light tapping was heard from the window. Peering inside, the room was a good size. The full size bed was in the middle of the room against the wall, a black dresser on one side of the room, and a desk with a medium size easel on it, on the other. The room was also decorated not only with dirty clothes on the floor, but many easels supporting the artist's works. The wall on the other hand was solid white.

Another tapping was heard. The twisted and lumped up sheets on the bed remained motionless. Getting annoyed, the tapping got louder and harder followed by a loud screech. A small strawberry blond head moved while brown eyes peeked over the covers looking towards the window.

Too sleepy to see clearly, the small figure untangled the sheets and lazily got out of bed. Yawning and hair messed up, the figure went to the window. What the person saw was a big brown feathered owl holding an envelope in its mouth. The envelop read:

Miss P. Matthews  
2nd Stairs 3rd room on the right  
3678 Peanut Street

The young girl flipped the envelop over and saw a red waxed seal with a big capitalized 'H' on it.

The girl looked over at the nightstand to read what time it was. The clock's red numbers read 12:30 p.m. No wander she was hungry. She looked on the floor for the cleanest pair of jeans, then went through her dresser for the least wrinkled shirt she could find, slipped on her favorite flip flops, and lazily went downstairs.

When she reached the bottom, the smell of food fed her nostrils. Following the sent, the girl went to the formal dinning room. Opening the door, she found everybody sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" her father exclaimed. "Back from the land of the dead are ya!" he started chuckling as her mother slapped him on the shoulder softly. "What! I was only kidding!"

"Phoenix sweetie what is that you have holding?" Her mother asked indicating the envelope in her hand.

"I don't know. Some strange owl was tapping at my window holding this in its beak."

"I got one of those too! Same way, but my owl was black and stinky!" Her twin sister Katie said.

"Have you opened it yet?" asked Phoenix.

"No! I don't know where that stinky bird has been!" exclaimed Katie in a disgusted voice.

Phoenix sat down in an empty chair and looked at her mother and father. "Can I open it?"

"Sweetie it's your letter, you can open it if you want. It is up to you." Henry, her father, answered.

Phoenix stared at the envelope she put on the table. It was strange on how she received it. But what was even stranger was how it was addressed. It wasn't addressed like ordinary letters. She picked up the letter slowly and flipped it over to study the seal even more.

"Phoenix, it's only a letter. It won't bite." Her mother, Paige, reassured.

Phoenix let out a tiny laugh and ripped open the letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry was written at the top with capitalized letters. She went on and read the letter out loud.

Dear Miss Matthews  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to announce that you are among the first international students at Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Phoenix read it through silently to herself once again. She was trying to comprehend what it said. She was already attending Magic School, but this Hogwarts sounded interesting. She reread the letter one last time hoping it would reveal its secrets. She wanted to go. Phoenix brought her focus away from the letter. Apparently her mother and father were already discussing about what to do.

"I don't think she should go." Henry stated. Apparently the argument was already heated before Phoenix overheard.

"Henry I don't like the idea of it also, but it is her decision."

"Paige she is only eleven! I think it is our decision! Besides she has already been going to Magic School since she was five."

"Katie has already made her decision not to go. Phoenix needs to make her own also. She can always go back to Magic School if she ends up not liking Hogwarts."

Phoenix looked over and realized Katie and her brother was gone. It was only the three of them. _'Katie doesn't want to go. Dad sounds like he is totally against it. Mom, like always, sounds like she will support my decision no matter what.'_ Phoenix brought her attention back to her parents.

"I want to go."

Both Henry and Paige stopped their arguing. They didn't even realize Phoenix was still in the room. They looked at each other then back to her. Phoenix looked back and forth between her mother and father.

"I would like to go to Hogwarts."

"I thought you liked Magic School?"

"I do, but mom everyone thinks that the teachers are being lenient because they do not want to fail me because I am a daughter of a Charmed One. If I go to Hogwarts, I will know if I am passing for real because no one will know who I am."

Henry and Paige both let out a big deep sigh.

"I know it is in England. I promise to write every weekend."

Paige looked over at Henry and saw the defeat in his eyes.

"Okay, Phoenix, you can go. Just promise me you will write."

"I will mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Phoenix hurried out of her chair and ran over to give hugs and kisses to both her parents. "I'm going to go and send a response. I just hope one of those owls stayed around!"

As Phoenix ran to her bedroom, Paige and Henry remained in the dining room. They both gave out another sigh then Henry broke the silence. "I can't believe you just told her she could go." He wasn't mad. He was just upset Phoenix was leaving.

Paige placed her head on his shoulder and replied, "I know, but she really wants to go. We should not stop her. She really wants to prove herself."


	2. September 1st

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 2: September 1****st**

It was three days before September 1st. Three days and Phoenix's mother still hasn't taken her to get her school supplies. It was just three days and Phoenix was starting to get anxious.

As soon as she sent off a letter with her response, another letter came by owl. In the letter, it told Phoenix where to get the supplies and how to get there. Her Mother promised her they will go as quickly as possible, but of course demons and saving innocents had to happen. Was there ever a time when they didn't show up? Then her mother had to go to Magic School to have a faculty meeting.

Phoenix looked at her clock. Surly the meeting must be over by now. She went downstairs and found only her father sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dad is mom home?"

Henry turned around to look at Phoenix. The look on his face told her the answer. Her mother got caught up staying at work. _'Is this mom's way of telling me she really didn't want me to go?'_ Phoenix thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, but your mother is still stuck at Magic School. It shouldn't be too long."

"She is supposed to take me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for Hogwarts!"

"I know Phoenix, and I know that your mother is upset that it is taking this long, but she is also running a school herself you know. She needs to get things ready for Magic School also. I'm sure she will take you tomorrow."

Phoenix just rolled her eyes and went up stairs. Everyday was the same old story. '_Ya I'm sure she is upset all right! And I'm sure it's not about the supplies. She is upset about me not going to Magic School!'_

"Mom not home yet?" Katie asked.

Phoenix looked at Katie; "No." then went to her room depressed. Flopping on her bed in frustration, she stared at the ceiling thoughts running through her mind. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not realizing how nervous she really was.

Suddenly she felt someone gently shake her. She didn't want to wake up, not yet anyway. It was probably Katie or Henry letting her know dinner was ready. She turned to her side and remained sleeping.

The hands were gone, but the presence of someone remained. Phoenix felt the bed give as added weight accrued. The covers were pulled off, and the shaking continued. This time a little harder. At this note Phoenix knew exactly who it was.

"Phoenix honey, you need to wake up!"

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes. She rolled back over onto her back and saw the one person she did not want to see. Paige was sitting on Phoenix's bed with an apologetic look on her face.

"I don't want to get up."

"Phoenix get up!" Paige said with a little force in her voice.

"Mom I don't want……"

Paige held her hand up to interrupt her daughter, "Phoenix I am sorry, but we need to go to Diagon Alley. You slept for three days. It is the first of September."

At the sound of this, Phoenix bolted out of bed. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?" She yelled at her mother.

"We tried to get you up. Then your father and I thought that you needed the rest. We both knew that you hadn't had any good night rests with your nerves and everything."

Phoenix looked at her clock. It read 5 A.M. "There really is such at thing as 5 A.M.?" she said looking at her mother. They both started laughing breaking the tension between them. Paige and Phoenix conjured up a trunk while gathering and putting clothes inside it.

"You are more like me; it is starting to get creepy." Her mother stated. Paige knew that out of her three children, Phoenix is like her and continues to get more like her everyday. While Katie and Henry are more like their father and continues to be more like him.

An hour came by and Phoenix and Paige were finished packing. Henry came up stairs as the two girls came out of Phoenix's bedroom, the trunk being pulled by Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked her husband giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Weeell, I wanted to see my girl off."

Before any of them headed downstairs Phoenix grabbed a hold her mother's arm wanting to get her attention. "Mom I was wandering something."

"What is it?"

"Can I bring a copy of the Book of Shadows with me to Hogwarts?"

Paige eyed her suspiciously "Why?"

"Just incase I need it. You never know when demons pop up."

"I suppose."

Paige took Phoenix to the attic where Paige's copy of the Book of Shadows was held. The real one of course was in the attic at the Halliwell Manor with Piper and Leo. In order to make a copy of the Book of Shadows was through blood. Paige took out a small double bladed dagger from one of the cabinets.

Walking towards her daughter, Paige cut her palm, reached over, and cut Phoenix's palm as well. Paige and Phoenix held their cut palms together over the Book of Shadows and said a small incantation.

When finished, an exact copy of the Book of Shadows was in front of them. Her mother went to put the dagger back in the cabinet. Then healed Phoenix's palm while placing a white bandage around her own. Paige grabbed the copied Book of Shadows and placed it in Phoenix's open arms.

"Do not let anyone near that book understand?"

Phoenix nodded. She understood very well the value of the book. It was part of their heritage. Then they went to meet up with Henry, Katie, and little Henry in the living room. They were finally heading to Diagon Alley.

Paige grabbed Henry's hand while the twins held little Henry's hand. Phoenix decided to leave her trunk and Cali ,her cat, home while they were shopping.

"We all know where to orb to?" Asked Henry.

"Diagon Alley!" Everyone yelled annoyed. Henry always did want make sure everyone knew where they were going.

"Just checking!" Henry laughed at the annoyance in everyone's voice. "Phoenix do you have your supply list out and ready?"

"Yes dad!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The living room glowed in blue and white lights, and the family was gone.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Now that School has started I may not be able to update once a week like I have been doing. Just to let you know though that I will try and I will say my apologies now for any late up dates. Also when I say Henry, I am referring to Phoenix's dad. Little Henry or Henry JR. will all ways be her brother.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

In a dark alley way, blue and white lights appeared and disappeared leaving five people behind. Phoenix ran to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner. What she saw, she thought was mind blowing.

People, who she assumed were witches and wizards, were dressed in robes of all sizes, styles, and colors. Many were talking and gossiping. Some were shopping and others bargaining. Phoenix had no idea that there was a world like this.

"Wow!" was all Phoenix could say as her family came in behind her with the same astonished faces. Shops were everywhere. They were big and small, long and wide, new and old. They all tried to take in everything, but it was all too much at one time.

Finally after closing their mouths, they all moved slowly back in the alley.

"Okay Phoenix, where to first?"

"Henry shouldn't we look for some sort of bank or something? I mean do we know if they use the same type of money we do? Or do we need to exchange it?" Questioned Paige.

"Right, Phoenix does it show anywhere on that map where a bank is?" Henry asked pointing to the map Phoenix received after her response.

"It looks like it is not far from here" Phoenix pointed to the spot where it read Gringotts Bank. It looked only two miles away.

"Okay then lets go." They nodded and let Henry take the lead.

They all looked around more closely. Shops had unusual names. The shop windows displayed items none of them had ever seen. Phoenix saw everything from mannequins wearing robes, a store selling equipments for something called "Quidditch", a shop for books, another for supplies, and some for wands.

In one of the display windows, Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. It was a shop for flying brooms. Several children were gathered around awing over one particular broom called the Nimbus 2000. '_You have got to be joking! Flying brooms!?'_ She couldn't help but think.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Katie making their parents and little Henry stop and turn around.

"They are fascinating! Those children over there are drooling over this broom. Which just happens to fly!!! I won't believe it though until I actually see one in the air!"

"You know you can blame the whole flying broomstick thing on your Aunt Phoebe." Paige said smiling.

Phoenix didn't understand and had to ask. This was obviously a story she had never heard of or just never paid attention to. "Why? What does Aunt Phoebe have to do with flying broomsticks?"

"Apparently the elders sent all three of your Aunts to the past. They needed to save our ancestor Melinda Warren from being taken at birth by a demon. Well, when it came time for her birth they were being attack, and Aunt Phoebe took a broom and figured out how to fly on it. Therefore she became the first witch to fly a broom."

"And now the flying broom trend is huge in this world. Thank goodness it stopped in ours! Thanks a lot Aunt Phoebe!!" stated Katie.

Everyone laughed and continued onto Gringotts. It was not much further. All they had to do was squeeze through the bustling crowd until a huge white building came into view. The building was cocked just a bit and on the top it read Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Ah! Here we are!" yelled Henry over the crowd to his family.

As they walked inside, everything went quiet. It was not as loud as it was outside. Instead everything was quiet and nothing was heard except of the thudding sound of stamps hitting parchment, and a squeaking sound of something Phoenix could not quite make out.

"Look Henry, there is someone that can help." Paige pointed toward a clerk waiting impatiently.

Walking closer, Phoenix noticed that the clerk was not human at all. The creature had pointy ears sticking strait out of the side of his head. He had hardly any hair. The fingers were long with pointy nails, and the teeth were small in size that came to a sharp point in the end. Overall to Phoenix the creature was gross and ugly looking. She looked around at the other clerks and noticed they were all the same creature.

"Morning!"

Phoenix heard a man say to another clerk beside them. She looked over to get a good look at the man. The man was taller that anyone she has ever seen. He almost looked like the giant that was a friend to her family. But not as skinny and a little shorter. His hair was dark and curly or knotted she could not tell. Phoenix could sense this man had a good nature about him.

"We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Phoenix leaned back a little to peek around the huge man. Sure enough there was a boy about her age. The boy was so small he was overshadowed by the man he was with. The boy, feeling some pair of eyes on him, turned around to face Phoenix. Phoenix didn't want to be caught but was too late. The boy spotted her. All she could do was smile and nod a hello. The boy replied back with a nod as well.

"Phoenix lets go!" she heard her mother yell. She waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her family.

"Hey Harry, who was tha?" asked Hagrid nodding towards the girl who just left. Hagrid noticed the small wave she gave to Harry. "Did ye know her?"

Harry just shook his head and responded "No"

"Well maybe you will find out who she is at school eh?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he and Hagrid left for the vaults.


	4. The Wand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 4: The Wand**

"Okay," Henry took a look at his watch, "it is nine o'clock. We need to hurry up and get your supplies before eleven. You don't want to miss your train in your first year no doubt."

"Henry to make things easier and faster, I think we need to split up."

"Ya you're probably right."

"Aren't I always right?" Both Henry and Paige started laughing and kissed each other while Phoenix and Katie rolled their eyes and little Henry gagged.

"Right, I'll take Katie and little Henry to get the books and her supplies. Paige you and Phoenix go and get the school uniform and the um wand?" Henry looked at the supply list to make sure he read that right.

"Wand?!" Little Henry looked up at his mother questionably "Did Aunt Phoebe start the wand thing too mom?"

"Uh I don't think so. But you can ask her. It wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"Oh."

Alright now that we got the wand issue settled, after we get finished with the shopping let's meet back here at the steps of Gringotts." Henry said going back to his conversation.

After they all agreed, Paige handed Henry some Wizarding money, and Henry handed her the page she needed for the uniform. When Henry and them left, Paige turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, where do we want to start? Do we want to get the wand? Or your uniform? What do you want to do?"

Phoenix looked down at her list pondering the same question. "How about we start with my uniform? It looks like it will take the longest. I mean how hard is it to get a wand? You just choose the one that you like right?"

Paige just shrugged. She didn't know how to pick a wand. "Okay, let's see if there is a shop for uniforms close by." Phoenix walked over to her mother who held the map out for both to see. "Ah here is one." Her mother pointed out. "Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Looks like it is just three blocks and on the right." Her mother stated folding the map back up and putting it in her pocket. "Lets go."

Walking between the crowd, Phoenix kept her interest on the many shop displays. Then faster than it felt, they arrived at Madam Malkins. The window displayed many mannequins with many different robes for many occasions.

Phoenix pushed the door open followed by her mother. A squatty witch in mauve robes came rushing up with a smile on her face.

"Hogwarts student, dear?" Phoenix nodded a reply, but before she could say anything, the woman spoke again, "I'm Madam Malkin. Follow me dear and I'll get you fitted." Phoenix and Paige followed the witch to the back where there was a boy with blonde hair and a pale face. "I'll be right with you Mr. Malfoy. Let me help her." As the boy glared, Malkin guided Phoenix to an empty stool. "Step up here dear and let's get to work."

Paige just stood back watching the woman do her work, laughing occasionally at the pleading look Phoenix would give. Madam Malkin rushed over rushed over to a rack, grabbed a few set of robes, threw it over Phoenix's head, and went to work. She left every once in a while to work on the blonde boy's robes. Then as soon as she started, Madam Malkin was done in a flash.

"Well child were done here. Hop off, hop off!"

Phoenix jumped off the stool while her mother walked over and paid for her school uniform.

"More will be sent to Hogwarts when they get done."

"Oh well thank you." Paige walking over to meet her daughter at the door. "Okay now that this is finished, let's go get your wand."

"Mom maybe we can ask her were to go?" Phoenix said pointing to Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me Madam Malkin?" Paige said while Madam Malkin turned around in the hearing of her voice.

"Yes dear?"

"Um, we are not from around here, and I was wandering if you know of a place to get a wand?"

"Yes dear you would want to go to Ollivanders. He makes the finest wands in all of England. He is not far from here just two blocks away."

"Thanks." With a wave goodbye, Paige and Phoenix set off for Ollivanders.

"I wander how your father is doing?"

"Don't worry mom. He has Katie and Little Henry with him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Paige looked down at her daughter with a smile. Both continued to talk while each carried a box with two sets of uniforms and continued on there way to Ollivanders.

As they finished one of their many conversations, a small building came into view. If neither one of them was trying to look for it, they would have passed it easily. The building itself looked old and worn. It wasn't as kept up as most of the buildings around it. In the window, there was no fancy display. There was only one wand laid out beside an opened box.

Phoenix was about to open the door until she noticed the worn down gold letters. It read Ollivanders Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"382 B.C.? I guess we can't blame Aunt Phoebe for this one." She looked at her mother with a replicated smirk. "Unless there is a story you never told us?"

"Well if she did they never told me. So as far as I know she only started the flying broom fad."

Phoenix pushed the door and went inside. The shop was surrounded by huge shelves with tiny boxes. It reminded Phoenix of a giant shoe store but with wands instead. Out of the corner of her eyes, Phoenix saw some movement. Out of no where, an old gray haired man with grayish silver eyes jumped in front of her making both her and her mother jump themselves.

The old man gave a soft smile, lifted his chin slightly up, and looked Phoenix over head to toe. After his look, he stepped back and did the same to Paige. Both feeling awkward, Phoenix continued looking at the many tiny boxes.

When the old man was finished, he extended out his hand to Paige, "Hello I am Ollivander."

"Matthews, Paige Matthews and this is my daughter Phoenix."

"Ah the name of the fiery legendary bird, good name good name."

"Thank you, sir." Phoenix responded not sure why he was so impressed with her name.

Mr. Ollivander clasped his hands together "Okay I'm thinking that the young Miss Matthews is here for her first wand?"

Phoenix nodded her head slowly. _'Is this old man on something? He is really odd."_

"Let's see which arm is your wand arm?"

"Erm…excuse me?" _'Now I know he is on something!"_

"Your wand arm child!" Ollivander said in annoyance.

"Um…I'm right handed?" Phoenix answered still confused.

"Okay, okay let's see now." Ollivander grabbed a measure tape and held it in front of Phoenix. "Well child hold out your arm."

Phoenix did as she was told looking at her mother with an uneasy expression. Paige just laughed vouching she will never forget this day.

"Every wand here at Ollivanders is unique. No two are the same. He started to explain while measuring every inch he needed, but Phoenix suddenly realized Mr. Ollivander was walking in between the shelves. The tape measure was measuring itself then stopped when it was through. Mr. Ollivander came back with two small boxes in his hands.

"That's all I need thank you." The tape measure dropped on the floor without warning. "Okay child, I want you to try this one. It is seven inches willow wood with unicorn hair." He handed the wand to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at it for a while then looked at Mr. Ollivander "What do I do?" she asked him.

"My gosh child just give it a wave!" he exclaimed unbelieving his ears.

"OOkay." She said looking at her mother and back at him. Phoenix started to wave the wand but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand before even trying it. He reached for the next box he had and pulled out another wand.

"Try this one. It is eight inches dragon heartstring and ebony. Give this a wave."

The moment Phoenix waved the wand a shelf full of boxes flew off and went onto the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Phoenix exclaimed shoving the wand back into Ollivander's hands. "I'm so sorry! Here take it back!" Paige couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scene before her.

"It's okay child. This wand defiantly is not yours. Let me get some more." He ran off in an opposite direction he went earlier. When he came back, he held three more boxes of wands. "Try this one nine inches phoenix feather and pecan wood."

Phoenix took the wand and let out a small sigh. Again barely able to wave it, Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand.

"No, no, no. Try this one. Unicorn hair seven and a half inches maple wood." The moment he gave it to Phoenix, he snatched it back again. "No, try this dragon heartstring maple wood ten inches."

Phoenix, bored with the whole ordeal and this time very cautious, took the wand. She was unsure what he was looking for. _'Is he looking for a bright light?'_

"Is this going to take long?" Paige asked in annoyance.

"Mrs. Matthews do you need to be some where?"

"Well, yes actually we do. You see it is ten o'clock, and we need to get to Kings Cross by eleven."

"Well Mrs. Matthews, it is not up to me how long this will take."

"What?"

"The wand chooses the wizard Miss Matthews." He responded looking back at Phoenix as if he was telling her not her mother.

"And why is this?" Both Phoenix and Paige asked.

"No one really knows why Miss Matthews."

At that note, he dashed behind his desk. A few minutes went by until the gray headed man appeared again with a small smirk on his face. The box, Phoenix noticed, was covered in thick dust. The box was very old and worn. It looked as though it was forgotten. Ollivander took the lid off, reached in, and slowly took the wand out.

"Try this one." He said in a very creepy excited voice.

Phoenix took the wand. A worm sensation went through her. It was like fire was surrounding her. She waved the wand and a bolt of lightning shot out.

"Interesting. How very exciting! Two in one day! I have never hoped for more!"

"Um, what is so exciting?"

Ollivander took the wand out of Phoenix's hand.

"Thirteen inches and oak wood. But inside there are two powerful magic cores not just one like an ordinary wand. One is a Phoenix feather and the other…well …the other is a lock of hair from a most powerful witch." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "I was trying to create wands that had two power cores like yours, but I stopped because they would not work. Though this one I thought had promise. I tried to sell it for a long time after I made it, but I gave up. Realizing that it was impossible to sell it at the time I put it away. Until now. Something about you intrigued me."

"What?" Phoenix saw herself getting into the story.

"Mrs. Matthews may I ask do you know the name of your oldest ancestors?"

Paige did not know where this was going. Ollivander saw the look on her face and decided to continue.

"Well, the witch who the hair belongs to was none other than Melinda Warren, New England's most powerful witch. She told me only a true descendent would be able to wield it. Of course, I making wands forever did not believe her. Until now. You Miss Matthews must be a descendent of Melinda Warren in order for this wand to choose you!"


	5. Lost in Thought

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 5: Lost in thought**

The door closed behind Phoenix and Paige as they stepped onto the street of Diagon Alley. Phoenix was holding the old dusty wand box as she pondered what the old man said. She looked at her mother wandering what she herself was thinking. _'Does mom know what Mr. Ollivander meant? Or is she just as clueless as I am?'_

Paige had a concerned look on her face. She held the two boxes of uniforms under her arm. For a brief moment she was pondering on what the old man said. Paige looked at her daughter with a changed expression.

"Well that was certainly interesting wasn't it?" asked Paige as she forced the same expression to stay on her face.

"Yah, I guess so." Phoenix wasn't fooled. She knew her mother was very uncomfortable about what Mr. Ollivander said. Phoenix wanted to ask Mr. Ollivander more about what he said, but her mother forced her out before she could open her mouth. _'I know there is more than what he was saying. And I think mom has an idea about it too. So why is she not telling me!'_

Paige looked at her watch as they started walking towards Gringotts. "I hope your father got everything. He has never been good on shopping. We still need to go back to the house to get your trunk and Cali."

For the rest of the walk, both remained silent. Phoenix wasn't going to ask more about the wand. She knew if her mother wasn't talking about it by now, she either didn't want to talk about it, or she was stumped on the topic and was trying to figure out the puzzle. _'It would be pointless to talk to mom about it. She will probably look more into it at Magic School.'_

The building of Gringotts came into view, Henry was standing on one of the steps as Katie and Little Henry sat there with boxes and bags surrounding them. Pacing back and forth Henry kept checking his watch every five seconds as Katie and Little Henry followed his every move.

"What is taking them so long? I thought they were only getting school uniforms and a wand! It is a good thing your not with them Katie or we would defiantly be running late!" with that remark Katie gave her father a look that reminded him so much of her mother.

The moment he looked up, two strawberry blond loose curly heads was seen amongst the crowd.

"It is about time!" Henry said to himself but loud enough that Paige could hear.

Paige and Phoenix ran onto the steps of Gringotts and met up with the rest of the group.

"Sorry Henry it was the wand that held us up." Paige gave Henry a kiss as he gave her a questioningly look. "Apparently the wand chooses the wizard. Or at least that is what the old man said."

"Well there will be plenty of time for explanation, but right now we need to go, get your trunk, your cat, and go to…"

"Kings Cross Station dad." Phoenix said.

"Thanks hon. Um Katie, Little Henry, and I will go to the house to pick up the rest of Phoenix's things. Paige, you and Phoenix go to the station, and we will meet you there."

"Okay I will see you there." Paige gave Henry another kiss as he, Katie, and Little Henry gathered around the boxes and bags then orbed off to the house.

Paige looked at a now nervous Phoenix. "Ready?" Phoenix was only able to shake her head as the realization hit her. "Okay then lets go to… Cake's cross?"

"Kings Cross Station mom."

"Ooops, okay lets go." Then on que two streaks of blue and white disappeared.


	6. Platform? What?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 6: Platform? What?**

Being a busy train station, no one took the time to notice strange lights coming underneath the restroom doors. Paige, Phoenix, and Katie came out of the women's as the two Henrys came out of the men's. The trunk was lifted onto a cart with Cali's cage sitting on top. The cart ended up being pushed involuntarily by Little Henry.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" asked Katie handing Phoenix her bag she brought from the house.

Phoenix reached inside her bag knowing she put her ticket in one of the compartments inside and pulled it out. She was about to read it out loud but did a double take on what it said.

"What does it say?" asked Little Henry annoyed that he was the one pushing his sister's cart.

"Um… well need to go to…um…platform nine and three-quarters."

"What!?" exclaimed Katie while she snatched the ticket out of her sister's hand. "This has got to be a joke. There is no such thing!"

'_Katie is right there is no such thing. Or is there? I mean we made it this far.'_

"Maybe it is like Magic School and it is well protected?" Little Henry told his sister as he snuck a small peek at the ticket.

'_Maybe he is right. It would make sense. We hide Magic School and the entrance too.'_

"Well, let's just walk around until we find platforms nine and ten. Then we can go from there okay?" Ushered Paige as she was trying to break up the soon to be fight.

Looking around for the right direction, they headed towards their destination. Platforms five and six came by slowly followed by seven and eight. Then platforms nine and ten finally came into view. The numbers were huge on each side nine on one and ten on the other.

"Okay according to your ticket, Phoenix, the platform should be in the middle." said her father Henry.

"Right so were is it?" asked Katie in the same tone as before.

"Like, I know! All the ticket says is platform nine and three quarters!" Phoenix retorted back.

As the fighting continued, Paige walked up between platforms nine and ten and gently placed her hand on the cold concrete. She closed her eyes as if she was concentrating on something.

"Paige?" Henry asked.

"I sense something. And it is coming from behind this pillar." She responded as she opened her eyes and looked up and down the pillar.

'_I can sense something too! I wander if Katie can? Lil' Henry looks like he doesn't.'_ Phoenix looked over toward Katie to confirm her thought as Katie looked at her and nodded a yes. _'I thought so.'_

Lil' Henry let go of the cart and checked behind the pillar for anything suspicious looking. "Nope looks the same from over here to me." He looked back at Katie and placed his hands on his hips. "See! I told you it could be protected like Magic School!"

'_Oh boy here we go again! Is he trying to pull that off?' _thought Phoenix, as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

Katie gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms, "Okay genius! Then how do you get on platforms nine and three quarters?" she challenged.

Lil' Henry pondered on the question, "How about knocking? I'm sure someone is there to open the door."

"Knocking? You think knocking will let us onto the platform?" Katie asked skeptically.

'_Out of all the things we have seen knocking is what he came up with?'_ Phoenix couldn't believe it. She really thought he was more creative than that.

"Why not?" Lil' Henry ran to the other side pushing in front his mother and knocked several times hoping it might work.

'_It would be really funny if this actually worked. I wander though if we could have just orbed? Though we could end up exposing our magic and we really do not know how these people would react.''_

Unfortunately nothing happened.

"Told you it wouldn't work!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Henry shouted as Katie and Lil' Henry jumped at the sound of his voice. Henry looked around to see if they have attracted any attention. Sure enough some of the people stopped and stared at them. The guard behind one of the pillars kept his eyes on the suspicious bunch. "Let's look like we are waiting for a late train over here while we figure out what to do." He said cautiously.

Phoenix sat on her trunk resting her chin on her hand, Katie was sitting at the end of the cart, and Paige and Henry with Lil' Henry in between them sat on the bench. They all sat there staring at the pillar. They only had fifteen minutes before the train will leave and everyone but Paige and Phoenix gave up.

Five minutes went by and the sound of bustling people and trains whistling distracted the Matthews. As soon as Phoenix looked away from the noises, she saw a family of red heads nearing the platforms. She couldn't hear what the older woman was saying but knew they were in a hurry. As the family reached the platforms one of the boys looked both ways and ran right through the pillar. Phoenix jumped up, looked at her mother, and back at the red head family. _'Did I just see…?'_ Phoenix couldn't think what she saw, but looked back and saw her mother Paige getting to her feet. Paige walked over as another boy was getting ready to go through the platform. Paige was soon followed by the rest of the family.

"Excuse me?" Paige said quietly so not to attract the suspicious guard.

The red headed woman turned around apparently been interrupted in a conversation. "Yes?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um… my name is Paige Matthews and that is my husband Henry with our three children."

"Please to meet you dear my name is Molly Weasley." Said Mrs. Weasley shaking Paige's hand.

"We are not from around here, and I was wandering if you could possibly show us how to get onto platform nine and three quarters?" Paige again said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley gave a soft smile, "It will be my pleasure. Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She stated pointing to her youngest son who gave a proud smile who Phoenix in returned smiled back. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier that is between the platforms nine and ten. Don't stop or you will crash into it."

Katie looked at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief. "That's it!? Just walk straight at it? We tried that and it didn't work!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Katie with a confused look in her eyes.

"Katie, honey, be quiet." Henry said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe we didn't try it hard enough. Or we didn't do it right." Stated Phoenix trying to help out Mrs. Weasley.

"Try it now before Fred and George." Said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed aside her children.

Paige looked at her husband and down at her son. "Yes Honey, why won't you try it?" she smiled.

Henry just rolled his eyes knowing what she meant. The two Henrys grabbed hold of the cart and briskly walked towards the barriers. Phoenix closed her eyes anticipating a crash and her father gripping. When she didn't hear any of them, she opened her eyes, and they were gone. Phoenix looked from Katie to her mother both whose jaws were opened and eyes wide.

Baffled Paige closed her mouth and looked at Katie, "You're…um…your next Katie."

"Why can't we just orb? We know how to get in the alternative way. You can't expect me to do that!" exclaimed Katie pointing to the barrier.

"We can't expose our magic either Katie. We don't know how different these people's magic is!" retorted Phoenix.

Katie rolled her eyes at Phoenix, looked at the barrier, and ran toward it. Like the two Henrys she disappeared as well.

"Very good! You guys catch on quick." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Thank…thank you." Said Paige who, like Phoenix, was speechless. "I'm sorry we kind of just butted in. How about you go next. Phoenix and I can wait now that we know what to do."

"Oh that is so kind of you dear!" Mrs. Weasley looked at one of the tall red headed boys, "Fred why don't you go next?"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! And you call yourself our Mother?"

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. _'I wish Katie and I would have been able to pull that off.'_

"Sorry George, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The boy positioned himself and before he took off he shouted back "I'm only joking. I am Fred!" George went after him and both boys were gone.

Phoenix walked in front of the barrier to get ready herself. Her mother walked up beside her. Before Phoenix started taking off though, she heard a creaking of a cart and a small voice saying, "Excuse me."

Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice. She realized it was the same boy from the bank. _'Hey! I saw him at Greg Fart, Tog tarts oh!! What ever!!! that bank we went to!!'_ This time he was alone. _'I wander where that man he was with went? Surely he isn't alone?'_ Phoenix looked the boy over. He had a very thin face. He looked like he never had a proper meal. She looked then went to look at his face. He wore round black glasses with…_' Is that tape holding his glasses together?'_ His eyes ,she noticed, was a bright green. _'Wow those eyes!'_ His hair was black and messy _'Does he ever comb his hair?'_ Then she looked at his forehead. On his forehead, she noticed a thin scar that reminded her of a lightning bolt. _' That is an unusual spot for a birthmark.'_ Phoenix was about to go and listen in on Mrs. Weasley when.

"Phoenix honey we have got to go!" Her mother grabbed her by the arm and into the barrier they went.

**A/N: Okay so we are almost on the train!! **


	7. Hogwarts Express!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Yay!! We finally made it to the train!!!!!!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express!**

Instead of crashing into the barrier, Phoenix came face to face in front of a scarlet red steam engine. _'This is wonderful!'_ She looked around and saw many kids her age and older saying goodbyes to their parents then getting onto the train. Some of the kids already had their robes on then the rest had casual wear like she did.

"Look there they are!" exclaimed Paige as she pushed through the small crowd towards the rest of their family.

"Took you guys long enough!" retorted Henry.

"It was your daughter. She was checking some boy out. And he was kind of cute." She exclaimed.

"Boy? Wait a minute! Do I need to worry about some boy now? Did I mention you and Katie can not even think about boys until your 32?" He and Paige laughed as they looked at Phoenix whose cheeks matched the train.

"I thought you already liked someone?" asked Lil' Henry making his sister's cheeks turn even redder. "Wasn't it your best friend Kaleb? Or did I read you diary wrong?"

"You read my diary!!! Why you……..!"

Lil' Henry ran behind his father while his mother held Phoenix back. "Okay you have my permission to kill him when you get back, but right now you need to get on that train!"

"I already put your things in a compartment. It looked like you were alone. I don't know if any went in there afterwards. Cali would love it though if you could let her out as soon as you can." Henry informed her.

The family gathered around to give one big bear hug. Phoenix took a big breath, smiled, and went onto the train.

It didn't take her long to find her compartment. She opened the door and closed it back behind her. Phoenix went to the window, found her family, and gave them one last wave. _'This is the last I will see them until the holidays. I have never been this far away from home!'_ The train whistle blew, and the train took off. She was on her way to Hogwarts.

Cali's cage was sitting on the opposite side of Phoenix. She reached over and opened the cage door. Cali came out slowly stretching her legs and purring. She was glad to see Phoenix though she was giving her a dirty look and cussing her out left and right with her tail. Phoenix didn't take any offense. She knew Cali would get over it soon.

A small knock was heard and the door opened. A bushy brown haired girl poked her head inside. "Excuse me? But I didn't realize anyone was here. Do you mind if I sit with you? Is there anyone else sitting with you?"

Not realizing that every one was finally settling down into compartments, Phoenix answered, "No, go ahead." Phoenix grabbed Cali's cat cage and set it on the top rack above her along with her bag. She sat back down and Cali jumped on her lap, curled up, and went to sleep.

The girl sat opposite of Phoenix and remained quiet. Ten minutes went slowly by, and the girl looked anxious. _'She looks like she is dying to say something!'_

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she finally said breaking the silence between them.

"Phoenix Matthews."

"You're not from around here are you?"

""Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you don't sound like you are from here."

"Oh no, I'm from San Francisco in the U.S."

"You're from the United States?! Wow, no one from outside Europe has ever been to Hogwarts!! I read that in Hogwarts A History. You are the first."

"Yeah, I read something like that in my letter." _'Hogwarts A History? Maybe I need to read that!'_

Cali, annoyed by all the talking, jumped off of Phoenix and went over to Hermione. Phoenix smiled and laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "She likes you. She only goes up to people if she likes them. Oh and her name is Cali by the way."

Hermione relaxed at that note and started rubbing her hand on Cali's head. Phoenix went back to staring out the window while Hermione continued to pet Cali. As Hermione went to pet Cali's neck, her hand brushed the tag on Cali's collar. She grabbed hold of it and shifted the collar around to get a better look. The tag was no ordinary cat tag. There was no information on it. In fact there was nothing written on it period. She turned it over to the back side. The symbol of a triquetra was engraved on it. This interested Hermione. Why on earth would someone put a symbol on a cat tag instead of contact information? What did this symbol mean to Phoenix?

Hermione looked at Phoenix who was still taking in the country side. She was getting ready to ask Phoenix about it when the door slid open and a boy's head popped inside.

"Sorry. My name is Neville, and I was wandering if you have seen my toad? I lost it, and I'm trying to find it."

Both Phoenix and Hermione shook their heads.

"No sorry, no toads hopped through here, but we can help you find it." Phoenix responded.

"You will? Thanks!"

"As soon as we get our robes on, we'll help you." Hermione chipped in.

Neville nodded his thanks then left motioning that he will start down at the end. The two got up and put their new robes on. _'This is so weird. I never had to wear robes at Magic School. We just wore normal clothes. Only the teachers wore robes. But I'm not going to Magic School. I'm going to Hogwarts!'_

When the two got their robes on, Hermione slid the door open and both walked out Phoenix closing it behind them. They opened many compartments and not one person so far has seen Neville's toad. _'I have the feeling that his toad hopped off a long time ago and is long gone!'_

They didn't have much time. One of the prefects doing his routinely route, stopped the two to warn them of their limited time. So they decided to check one more compartment before they go back to theirs. They both found Neville coming down the hallway and teamed up with him. He mentioned that he already checked the last compartment, but Hermione insisted on checking it again.

Hermione opened the compartment door and asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Phoenix looked in behind Hermione as Neville decided to leave. She looked at the two boys observing them. One of the boys had red hair and freckles, and the other boy had black hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Both whom, she realized, she saw at the train station. They had piles of candy surrounding them. The red head having most of the opened candy around him. _'What did they do? Buy the whole trolley or something?' _she couldn't help but wander. Then she noticed a pathetic looking rat sitting in the red head boy's lap. _'It looks like Hermione and I caught them in the middle of doing something. That boy has his wand out. I wander if he was going to do any magic? I would love to see this.'_

"We haven't seen it. We told the boy who already asked!" The red head boy said as Phoenix came back to the conversation. Hermione was not about to give up but decided to walk into the compartment and sit down. Phoenix did the same.

"Are you going to use magic?" Phoenix asked intrigued. "May we see?"

"All right." He said a little annoyance in his voice. He cleared his throat, raised his wand, and began.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

Phoenix started to giggle as he waved his wand like a maniac. Still nothing happened. _'Okay I have heard many spells in my life, and this is by far have to be the funniest! I wander where he got that from?'_

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" retorted Hermione. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me."

'_Well, I have done hundreds of spells in my short life. I bet I could make that spell work without a wand. But I never used spells on a wand before so Hermione has the advantage on me there!'_

The two boys looked at Hermione in annoyance. Hermione on the other hand just continued not even noticing the looks.

"My name is Phoenix, Phoenix Matthews. This is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" Phoenix introduced butting into Hermione's one person conversation.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said mouth full of candy, "I remember you from the station."

""Oh yes, I thought that was you. Thanks again by the way for your guys help."

"No problem."

Phoenix looked at the dark headed boy "And may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I think I saw you at the bank."

"Oh yeah, that was me. And you were also there at the station as well right?"

"Yes." Harry immediately liked this girl. She didn't flinch and got excited over hearing his name like other people in the Wizarding world did. It was almost as if she didn't know who he was. Or didn't really care about his fame. He liked that idea. He really hoped Phoenix would be in the same house as he and Ron. He heard about the houses through the conversation Hermione was having to mainly herself.

**A/N:** Hermione, Harry, and Ron finally made their appearance!!!! The circle of friends is now complete! He he he!!


	8. Hogwarts Express 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 8: Hogwarts Express! Part Two**

Harry ignored the majority of Hermione's conversation and looked at Phoenix. There was something about her that interested Harry. She was different. He could feel it. He didn't really know what that meant. She looked normal. Well as normal as a bunch of underage witches and wizards.

Feeling eyes on her, Phoenix caught Harry looking at her. _'Hmmm. I wander what he was looking at?'_ All Phoenix could do was smile.

"Any way we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. Phoenix are you ready?" Hermione started walking towards the door looking at Phoenix for a response.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll meet you back in the compartment."

Hermione looked a little annoyed, but she understood nonetheless. "You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be their soon. See you back in the compartment Phoenix." Then she left walking down the same way Neville went.

"So what is your Quidditch team?" Ron asked excited that Hermione was now gone.

"Um…Ron…exactly what is Quidditch?" Phoenix asked as Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Wait a minute. You two don't know what Quidditch is?!"

"We wouldn't be asking if we did."

"Oh, it's only the best game in the world!"

"Better than softball? I personally love that sport. Use to play it until I got the letter to come to Hogwarts. Then I had to leave my team."

Ron stopped and stared at her the same expression came across his face as Harry and Phoenix had. He just went on and explained everything he could about the sport. He looked over at Harry and Phoenix who had nothing but confused looks on their faces.

"Well it is much easier to explain once you actually see the game in person."

"Oh, well softball sounds so less confusing."

Then Phoenix, like Ron, went on and explained everything she could about her sport. Like her and Harry, Ron was as confused as ever. When she tried to answer Ron's questions the door slid open not reveling Neville or Hermione, but three boys. Neither one of them Phoenix recognized.

Phoenix looked at the three boys. Two of the boys were huge and placed themselves on either side of the other boy much smaller boy who had pale skin and blonde hair. She noticed he had an interest in Harry by the way he was looking at him.

"Is it true?" He finally spoke. "Everyone on this train is saying that the famous Harry Potter is in this compartment, it has to be you."

'_Famous Harry Potter? What is he so famous for? What is the deal?'_ Phoenix didn't understand what was meant by what the boy said.

"Yes, I'm he."

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Said the boy, who noticed that both Harry and Phoenix were looking at them.

'_What kind of a name is Crabbe? Is he crustaceans or something?'_

"And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Phoenix heard Ron give a slight snicker which he tried to cover with a cough, but Draco didn't seem to by it.

"Is my name funny? I don't need to ask who you are: red hair, freckles, and hand me down clothes. My father told me about the Weasleys. He told me they have more children than they can afford."

'_Now who does this guy think he is! He must be one of those rich bratty kids!!!'_ Phoenix looked over at Ron who gave her a look of embarrassment.

"And who are you?" Draco asked finally acknowledging that Phoenix was in the same compartment as the rest of them.

"Oh, now you want to start with me? Should I give you my name now or do you want to pick on my living status as well? Because I'm sure there is something you are dying to say!"

The room went silent for a moment. Draco's pale face went red because of anger. How could anyone talk to him like that! Didn't she know who his father is?

"I have a better question for you. What are you: pure-blood, a half-breed, or a pathetic…"

"Do you really want to know? Really? Because I can do things to you. Draco right? I can do things to you that would confuse your pretty blond hair. You would be so confused that you would have to check **YOUR** family tree to even see if **YOU** are as high and mighty as you think you are. If you really want to know what My "Blood Status" is, why don't you go and look it up yourself? Or have your goonies go look it up for you if you are too good for it. The name is Mathews, Phoenix Matthews. Because if I did tell you Draco. I will have to kill you."

Draco's pale face was now redder than ever. Crabbe and Goyle were trying so hard not to laugh. Ron on the other hand had fallen off his seat he was laughing so hard. Phoenix just remained motionless. She just had a glint of a smile came across her face.

Draco turned back to Harry trying to keep what left is of his composure. "You'll soon figure out that some Wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand in anticipation for Harry to take it.

'_Don't play into his game Harry! He doesn't want to be your friend! He just wants your fame!'_

"I can figure the wrong sort out myself, thanks."

'_Yes! Way to go Harry!!!'_ Then Phoenix smiled by the look she saw on Draco's face. She looked over and saw the boy called Goyle slowly walk over towards Ron. She looked back over as Harry and Ron both stood up by whatever Draco had said.

'_Did I miss something? I turn around for one minute and something happens!!'_

"Say that again!" She heard Ron say as she still kept her eyes on the two buffoons that came with Draco.

"Tryin to impress your lady friend Potter? Going to fight us?"

"Unless you get out now!" Harry told Draco.

"Phoenix was about to say something but a horrible yell broke her off. She looked over to where she saw Ron's ugly rat hanging off of Goyle's finger. The rat's sharp teeth was sinking deeper into Goyle's knuckles. Crabbe and Malfoy, who looked over at Phoenix mouthing it is not over, backed out of the compartment. Goyle, backing away with them, was swinging the rat around and howling in pain at the same time.

Harry and Ron tried to stand their ground, but Phoenix was laughing so hard tears came running down her cheeks as she was trying to stay on her seat. Then the rat flew off Goyle's finger hitting the window. Draco and them left in a hurry.

Harry looked at Phoenix who was trying to control herself as Ron went to pick up his rat.

"How is your rat Ron?" Phoenix asked as she was wiping the tears off her face and eyes.

Ron held his rat by the tail and answered "I think he's been knocked out." He took a real good look and sighed. "I don't believe it! He's gone back to sleep!"

Phoenix noticed the train slowing down. She got up and stretched a little as Harry and Ron looked at her.

"I think we are almost there. You two need to get your robes on. I'll leave so you can change. Hope this won't be the last time we see each other." The Phoenix slid the door open and left.

**A/N:** So we are almost to Hogwarts!! I have been rereading the first book and I have not realized what was left out. I mean the part when Ron's rat bit Goyle. I completely forgot that part. I really wanted to keep that part in there I was laughing so hard. So what do you guys/gals think about the Draco and Phoenix scene? I mean wow she is not even at school yet and she already made an enemy! Any way till next Friday!!!


	9. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 9: Hogwarts**

As Phoenix moved swiftly to her compartment, the train was continuing to slow down. She hurried even faster, and as she reached the door, an announcement was made.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

When the announcement was over, Phoenix opened the door to find a nervous Hermione sitting there with Cali on her lap.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Phoenix asked closing the door behind her.

"Um…well….yes…um."

"Are you sure? You don't look or sound fine to me."

"Well…huh…." The finally defeated Hermione answered Phoenix. "I'm just a bit nervous. I mean were at Hogwarts!"

The reality finally hit Phoenix when she took Cali and put her in her cage. _'Hermione is right. We are at Hogwarts. And I haven't even realized it!'_

"I mean you above everybody should be nervous being so far away from home."

Hermione was not helping. In fact she was making Phoenix more nervous as she sat down.

'_Katie and Lil' Henry started Magic School without me. And I left my best friends there.'_ Phoenix's stomach started to hurt as she started to get homesick. But she had to be strong. She was the one who wanted to go. Then the train came to a complete halt.

Phoenix and Hermione opened the door and entered the crowd. Phoenix looked around the crowd to see if she could spot Harry or Ron, but everyone was being pushed toward the small door. So she decided to just give up and followed Hermione onto the dark small platform.

The cold night air went through Phoenix as she started shivering. She continued to look over the crowd for Harry and Ron until she heard a man's voice yelling.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Phoenix recognized the man as the one Harry was with at the bank. His big stature and wild unkept hair shadowed all the first years. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me!"

The crowd obediently followed Hagrid down a narrow path. Phoenix, trying hard to control her shivering, which was getting worse, was slipping and sliding a little because the path was steep and wet.

'_What are they trying to do? Get us all a workout before we even get there?'_

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Phoenix heard him say, as she looked up from the path. The only word that could come out at that moment was "Wow!" A huge black lake leads to a view that was a painters dream._ 'I must paint this! This is my painting! _

Across the great lake, there was a castle Its many towers and turrets held its own beauty. With the castle perched on a high mountain, made the windows twinkle just right under the starry sky. It was a view a painter, like Phoenix, would die over. _'Everything is perfect! The lighting and the coloring! I need to plant this in my brain!'_

Phoenix looked down at the shore as people started to walk passed her. She didn't hear what anything was said. She was paying to much attention to the wonderful view. She noticed small boats all lined up and saw only four people getting into each one.

"Phoenix over here! Phoenix!" Hearing her name being hollered, '_Being hollered at has been happening for most of the day. Why can't I just get a breather or two?' _Phoenix looked over the many heads until she found Harry, with Ron and Hermione, waving her over. Phoenix waved back telling them she saw them and walked slowly towards them.

"Sorry I was enjoying the view."

"Don't worry we wouldn't leave without you." Said Harry as he and Ron helped her onto the boat.

Phoenix was shivering now more than anything. Her teeth were clattering and her mouth was chapped.

"Are you cold?" asked Ron.

Phoenix looked at Ron a little annoyed. "No! I'm just shivering because it's so hot outside I didn't know what else to do! Yes, I'm cold! And the lake is not helping either!" Phoenix retorted sarcastically.

"Everyone in?" They all heard Hagrid shouting stopping the conversation. "Right the-Forward!"

As the boats started moving toward the castle, Phoenix couldn't help but stare. She was trying really hard not to keep her mouth wide open. She looked around and noticed everyone else was staring with mouths open. _'Wow Hermione is actually speechless!'_ Phoenix turned back around and took in as much details as she could.

"Heads down!" Phoenix heard as the boats reached the cliffs, which Hogwarts stood on.

Phoenix lowered her head as they were lead through an opening in the cliff that was hidden by ivy. The ride was coming to an end when they reached a harbor placed underneath the castle. Ron was the first to hop out of the boat followed by Hermione, herself, and then lastly Harry. Phoenix heard a small noise and turned around to see a toad inside the boat.

"Urm Neville?" She said tapping him on the shoulder when she found him. "I think I found your toad." Phoenix pointed Neville to the boat.

"Trevor!" yelled Neville as he held out his hands to let the toad hope into them.

Phoenix walked up towards her new friends followed by Neville. _'Here we are. We are finally at Hogwarts. This is going to be hard to get used to.'_ Phoenix thought as the first years walked up the stone steps and gathered around the huge oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked.

Phoenix looked up at the door, as Hagrid knocked three times on the door.

**A/N:** Yeah! We are at Hogwarts!!!! Let's see what is supposed to come next? Oh yeah the sorting! Well, see ya next Friday! At the sorting!


	10. Let the Sorting Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Okay just wanted to tell yeah that the majority of what is italicized is thoughts. Right now it is only limited to Phoenix's thoughts.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 10: Let the Sorting Begin!**

With a loud creak the door swung open and behind it a tall black-haired witch stood there. Phoenix couldn't help but shiver some more for this woman was not someone she wanted to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

'_This woman is a Professor? I thought she was the greeter!' _Phoenix couldn't help but think.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Phoenix followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Professor McGonagall opened the door even wider and walked inside followed by the students. Phoenix looked around the hall as the others did the same.

'_This is much more impressive than Magic School!'_ She then heard voices, hundreds of them, as they came closer to a doorway they passed. _'Is the rest of the school already here?'_ As Phoenix bumped into Neville, she realized they all stopped in a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in your houses."

'_Houses? Is that what Hermione was blabbering about on the train? She said so much so fast I couldn't grasp it all. And what does Professor McGonagall mean by being sorted?'_

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

'_Wow! This will take sometime getting used to. Though I guess it is no different than any other boarding school.'_

"The four houses are called: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

'_Okay Now what does she mean by house points? Do we get anything for having so much?'_

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

'_Okay I spoke to soon. Maybe if I was patient I would have known.'_

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

'_In front of the whole school! Wouldn't it be better to be sorted in private? I mean what if something happened and you didn't want anybody else to see it?'_ This above all did not help Phoenix. She got warmer from being inside, but the shaking continued caused by nerves more than the cold.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Phoenix continued to look at her surroundings as everyone around her began to shuffle. Professor McGonagall left which just made the dread of waiting even worse.

"Ron exactly how do they sort us into houses?" Phoenix heard Harry ask Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

'_A test? What kind of test? I don't know any of these people's type of magic! Heck, I don't even know how to use a wand! '_

"I wonder which spell I would need to use." Hermione whispered as she looked at Phoenix with fright.

"I'm sure there is some other way to be sorted besides a test." Phoenix told Hermione hoping it would ease not only Hermione's nerves but her own.

A small scream was heard behind them. Everyone turned around and gasped, well besides Phoenix, as she has been accustomed in seeing dead people before. Twenty or so ghosts came streaming through the wall. They seemed not to of noticed the first years even being there.

'_You mean to tell me that none of them have ever seen ghosts?'_ Phoenix just shook her head in disbelief. _'They would have something to really be afraid of if they see a demon!'_

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall returned as one by one the ghosts floated away. Phoenix couldn't help but wave at a couple floating by.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Phoenix got behind Ron as Hermione got behind her. Now the butterflies fluttered their wings faster. The double doors to the Great Hall opened, and in they went. The other students sat in four long tables each having hundreds of candles floating over it. Looking forward Phoenix saw another table where older witches and wizards were sitting.

'_They must be the teachers. So, that is where the teachers' table must be.'_ Phoenix wasn't use to that. _'Normally the teachers had their own room they went and ate at.'_

They came up to the front of the hall and formed a line. The hundreds of eyes looking directly at them made the first years even more nervous. Phoenix glanced up not noticing what was above her and also trying to ignore the eyes.

'_Is there no ceiling in this room? Or is this just a really cool painting. It makes since it is an old castle.'_

Hermione noticing, Phoenix was looking at the ceiling and also trying to ignore the people, leaned over and whispered

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

'_Bewitched? Now that is something. In fact it almost reminds me of a Gothic cathedral mom took me to. Hmm I wander if that ceiling is bewitched?'_

"I read about it in……"

"Let me guess Hogwarts A History?" Phoenix said starting to get a little tired.

"Well yes, of course."

They stopped talking as soon as they heard a small clunk. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On the top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was all patched up and extremely dirty.

"What are we suppose to do with that?" Phoenix leaned over and asked Hermione.

"I don't know." She said.

They both stopped as they heard the hat twitch a little. Then a mouth opened by a rip near the brim and it started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

'_We got to put that ugly hat on!'_ Phoenix couldn't believe it as the whole hall burst into applause. _'I think a test would be better than that filthy thing. Good thing Katie is not here. I think she would have just walked out.'_

Just then Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and began. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Phoenix watched as the blonde pigtail girl came out from behind her, put on the huge hat, and sat down. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder what they are suppose to be waiting for until the mouth of the hat opened up and yelled.

"Hufflepuff!"

'_Okay, so you put the hat on, and you get sorted. Well, that is not as bad as I thought. I wonder though, how exactly does this hat know where to put people simply by putting it on?'_

Another girl went to Hufflepuff followed by two new Ravenclaws. A girl named Lavender Brown was next. Phoenix watched eagerly trying to figure the magic behind the hat. Lavender became the first new Gryffindor. Then two more people went until.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione took one look at Phoenix who gave her a reassuring and good-luck smile, ran to the stool, and jammed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

Phoenix gave a loud cheer as Hermione ran to the Gryffindor table. Ron groaned as she went by.

"Hey!" Phoenix whispered.

"Sorry! It's just she is so annoying!" said Ron in a whining voice.

"She is not that annoying Ron! And you can be annoying by your whining!"

While Phoenix and Ron was arguing, Neville went up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

Phoenix and Ron immediately became quiet when they heard Professor McGonagall yell out Malfoy's name.

'_Oh I hope he gets Slytherin!'_

In perfect timing, Draco was sorted into Slytherin.

"Matthews, Phoenix!"

When Phoenix heard her name, her face went completely white. Ron gave her a courage smile as did Harry. She slowly walked to the hat, gave a huge sigh, sat down, and shakingly put the hat on.

'_Well this is it! It is my turn!'_

The hat opened his mouth……….

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter for some reason couldn't come to me. So most is out of the book, sorry. But I did want to include the song any way. So, what is the hat going to say about Phoenix? Hmmm, 'til next Friday!!!!!


	11. The Unique and Difficult Student

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 11: The Unique and Difficult Student**

The hat opened his mouth and said in a very quizzical voice, "Interesting, very interesting you are. A very …unique one…. yes..yes you are. A once in a lifetime. An old wizarding family you come from. Yes. You are the only one I have come across that has the potential to be placed in all four houses. Yes, very unique. Yes, child you are wise beyond your years… yet … you do not realize it. Always wanting to learn more, a perfect Ravenclaw you can be. Though you are very loyal to those around you and can easily make friends. Loyalty at heart you are. Hufflepuff would be wonderful for you.

But temptation always creeps in. Yes.. A need to prove oneself. A thirst for a power you do not yet know. The house of Slytherin can help you achieve your goal. But it is courage that weaves you together. Bravery is what keeps you from falling apart. You are very special. One that has already done and we shall continue to see such greatness. Such power you have yes. All houses will benefit you quite nicely. Hmmm….. In that matter you shall be in….."

Phoenix held her eyes closed even tighter letting down a huge thick lump in her throat. _'I don't care which house I am in! As long as it is not in Slytherin!' _

"Gryffindor!"

Phoenix opened her eyes as Professor McGonagall took the hat off. The Gryffindor table went bursting with applause as Phoenix jumped off the stool. She ran over and took her seat next to Hermione and Neville. Everyone welcomed her to the table by congratulating her, patting her on her back, and shaking hands.

"Yeah, Phoenix! We are in the same house!" yelled Neville.

"Yes, I am so glad too!" said Hermione giving Phoenix a weird look.

But Phoenix just ignored it. Instead, Phoenix looked up at the teachers' table. She felt like someone was watching her. A silver haired old man with half-moon shaped glasses looked at her in surprise. Phoenix shifted under his gaze. She didn't feel threatened by him. She just felt as if he was looking through her. As if, he was trying to find what she was trying to hide.

When she took her attention back to the table, two red-head boys with a cheeky smile leaned over,

"Hey! Welcome to Gryffindor!" They both said to Phoenix.

"Thanks," she said trying to shake away an odd feeling.

"I'm George and this is Fred."

"Or are you Fred and he is George?" Phoenix asked not wanting to be pulled into their trick.

"Ah…. good one! Okay, you're good, I'm really Fred and he is George. I think you met our brother Ron."

"And this is our older, not very cool brother Percy. He thinks he is so important because he is a "Prefect"." George finished as both twins looked at Percy.

Phoenix laughed as Percy's face twiched a little, while he continued to listen to the sorting.

"Hey, Fred." Phoenix asked as she knew Fred and George would know her answer, "who is that man sitting in the middle of the teachers' table?"

Fred was a little confused by the question. Surely, she would know who that famous wizard was? Hermione saw the looks Fred, George, and Neville were giving.

"Oh, she is not from around here."

"Well, that is our headmaster Dumbledore. Where exactly are you from?""

Before she could respond, Professor McGonagall hollered,

"Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall went completely into a hissing parade. Everyone was whispering about what they heard correctly.

'_Okay, this is bugging me! I need to know why he is famous! What is up with Harry?'_

Phoenix leaned over on Hermione to grab her attention, but before she could say anything, she heard the hat cry out loud,

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone around her jumped and cheered. The other tables groaned their disappointment. All around her she heard the congratulations from the older Gryffindors. Percy was shaking Harry's hand uncontrollably, and the Weasley twins behind her were yelling,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

As Harry sat down, Professor McGonagall continued on when the crowd died down. A boy named Dean Thomas joined the Gryffindor table as a girl named Lisa Turpin became part of Ravenclaw. Then, it was Ron's turn.

"This won't be a surprise." Phoenix heard Percy say.

Hermione leaned over as did Harry with their fingers crossed hopping Ron would join them in Gryffindor. Ron became the last of the Gryffindor as the last student to be sorted went to join the Slytherin table.

Ron sat down next to Harry as Percy congratulated him.

"This is so cool! We are all in Gryffindor!" said Ron excitingly.

"Yeah, so whose homework are you going to be cheating on?" said Phoenix as Ron, Harry, and herself laughed.

Hermione looked at all three of them in total surprise. "You should never allow someone to cheat! Much less encourage it!"

"Hermione, I was not being serious!" Phoenix said.

"Well, you shouldn't joke on something like that!"

All that Phoenix could do was just roll her eyes.

**A/N: **Okay, we are done with the sorting. I kind of skipped over Harry's sorting since we all know what was being said. What do ya'll think? I wander what the sorting hat meant? Hmmm. Well, til' next time!


	12. My New Family, My Second Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 12: My New Family, My Second Home**

As if on cue, the gold plates in front of everyone were now filled sky high with food. Phoenix flinched as it happened not used to food appearing in front of her.

'_Oh my! Did this food just appear or am I starting to see things? I was ready to stand in line for food!'_

She looked at the food before her. She saw roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled and roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, gravy, and some other things she has not seen before.

"Chops? Sausage?"

"Or how about steak and roast beef?" Fred and George asked shoveling the food down their mouths while offering.

Phoenix gave a little queasy look, waved it off, and responded, "No thanks. I'll stick with the chicken."

"Your loss!" said Fred as he filled his plate with more food.

Phoenix served herself to the roast chicken with a spoon full of peas and carrots for the side dish. She wasn't that hungry but decided to eat anyway knowing she would get hungry later in the night.

"Hey, Hermione?" Phoenix started off as Hermione finished serving herself. "What is the deal about Harry? Why is everyone so awing over him?" She said in a low voice so just the two of them could hear her.

"Well, Harry stopped a dark wizard when he was just a baby. That is what I read and heard."

"That's it?" Phoenix was not very impressed with that. _'Okay, I have encountered many things and defeated many things when Katie and I were still inside my mother! Or that is what we were told. Since then, I have vanquished many demons, and all Harry did was stop a dark wizard?' _"That is why he is so famous?"

"Well, his scar comes from a curse. At least that is what I read. His parents died, and he lived stopping you-know-who."

"Who?"

"You-know-who."

"No, Hermione, I don't! That is why I am asking you!" Phoenix exclaimed frustratingly.

"No, silly! No one speaks his name. They are frightened of him. So, instead of calling him by his real name they call the dark lord he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. Some think he is dead and gone for good. Others have theories he is alive and waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Oh." _'Well that makes since I guess.'_

As the food was replaced by the sweets of deserts, everyone started talking about their families as Hermione and Percy was talking about the different classes and lessons they will learn as first years. _'Of Course!' _Phoenix just picked at her desert. She wasn't much on sweets, but George insisted on her trying a treacle tart. She was getting homesick. She looked around the hall for a clock but decided it was a waste of time.

'_Right now we would still be at Magic School looking up something or at home. Mom and the aunts would be out fighting and vanquishing demons or mom would be with one of her charges helping them out with something. Dad would either be at home or at work with one of his parolees. Lil' Henry would be somewhere with Chris if not stuck at home. _

_Katie and I would be having Martial arts lessons with Aunt Phoebe, if they are not vanquishing demons. Or Katie would be in her room practicing on her singing as I would be in my room painting or drawing.'_ Phoenix gave a little sigh as she continued to play with the tart on her plate.

"How about you Phoenix?" asked a boy named Seamus

"Um, what, sorry?"

Hermione stopped the conversation she was having with Percy and listened in.

"What about your family" asked Seamus again?

"Oh..well…um…" _'I guess I could just leave the whitelighter part out and say nothing about my aunts,'_ "My mom is a witch. My dad is.. well what you say "muggle"? So, about half and half. Dad knew mom was a witch before they got married."

As Phoenix finished the others continued to talk more about their families. She looked up to see if the headmaster was continuingly looking at her. To her relief, Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall. But then she noticed they were both eyeing her as they were talking. _'They are not talking about me are they? What have I done?'_

Everyone around Phoenix was starting to get sleepy. Neville and Hermione were yawning, as Ron and Seamus were trying to keep their eyes open. Phoenix, on the other hand, was still wide awake. _'I guess this eight hour time change can make a huge advantage.'_ Phoenix then looked down at her plate to find the tart she was picking at disappeared.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore got on his feet.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Phoenix noticed the look Dumbledore gave to the twins. She glanced behind her and both gave a troublemaker smile and a mischievous laugh.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Wicked!" Phoenix heard the twins say behind her and Hermione gasping.

"And now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

As the music was over, the Great Hall went into a loud noise factory, as all the houses walked noisily out and in opposite directions. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through several hidden doorways and stairs. Phoenix's eyes grew wide as she saw the figures in the paintings move. _'Maybe I am just getting tired because of the train ride? There is no way these people in those paintings move!' _Everyone was dragging their feet wandering how much further they had to go.

Phoenix looked in front of her then back at Hermione,

"Are those walking sticks I am seeing floating there or is it just me?"

Hermione looked ahead too and could not believe it herself.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to them. "A poltergeist." Percy raises his voice. "Peeves-show yourself!"

Phoenix heard a sound as if air was being let out of a balloon and looked all around her for the source.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

Phoenix saw a little man pop in. The others around her flinched, but since Phoenix was use to the different ways the people of her magical world popped in and out, it didn't bother her. Peeves had dark eyes and a wide smile that looked wicked. He sat with his legs crossed holding onto the walking sticks floating in the air.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked

Sticking out his tongue Peeves vanished dropping the sticks on Neville's head hitting Phoenix in the back.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again, "the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. Here we are."

Phoenix looked over Percy. They all stopped at a corridor and at the end Phoenix only saw a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress hanging there. _'Uh, where is the door?'_ She thought, but then saw the woman move.

"Password?" The woman asked.

"Caput Draconis." Said Percy and the portrait swung opened to reveal a round hole in the wall.

' _Okay, now I need to remember that password!'_

As they all gathered inside, Percy directed each to there dormitory, boys on one side girls on the other.

"Goodnight, Harry, Ron see yeah tomorrow!" Phoenix said.

"Goodnight!" Harry and Ron said as Phoenix and Hermione climbed up the tower to their dormitory. The beds had four-posters with red velvet curtains. Their trunks were placed at the foot of their bed.

"Looks like Cali found her place to sleep tonight." Hermione pointed out. Phoenix looked over and by the night stand there was a miniature replica of her bed for Cali. Cali was already fast asleep. _'Typical for a cat.'_

The two girls put their night clothes on as everyone else were already asleep.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight."

Phoenix closed the curtain around her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Just would like to let you all know that I really appreciate those who have been continually reading my story. I thank you for adding me to your alerts and to the forums. Sorry about not thanking earlier. I wanted to but was so excited that I have people reading my story I kinda forgot! Now that we are officially sorted and at Hogwarts the fun begins. I really wanted to include Peeves. I was really upset that he was not in the movies so I am making a point to keep him. Okay till next Friday! 


	13. Phoenix's Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 13: Phoenix's Wake up Call**

"Phoenix." Hermione whispered as she slowly pulled the curtain back. "Phoenix, you need to wake up!"

"Oh, Mom! Please, just five more minutes! Pleeeeaaaassssseeee!" Phoenix mumbled as she shifted onto her other side.

Hermione leaned in a little closer to Phoenix since she moved further away.

"Phoenix!" Hermione said a little louder.

Again, Phoenix did nothing. Hermione let out a soft sigh not knowing what to do. First of all, she didn't want to wake everyone up. Secondly, she didn't want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast by herself. Even though the two just met, Phoenix was becoming her friend.

'_How does her mother get her up in the mornings?'_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione looked around and suddenly an idea popped inside her head. Her eyes were fixed on the replicated bed beside the nightstand. She slowly walked over to the tiny bed and kneeled down. The curtain was pulled back a little reveling Cali curled up in the bed. Hermione slowly reached across and picked Cali up out of her bed. Cali opened her eyes slowly giving Hermione an angry look.

"Sorry, but this is the only thing I can think of at this moment! Oh, look at me talking to a cat!"

Hermione walked back over to Phoenix's bed and pulled the curtain further back. She slowly leaned over to gain some leverage. Holding Cali with both hands, Hermione swung the cat on top of Phoenix.

As soon as Cali landed, claws out, on top of Phoenix, arms and legs went flying in the air. Cali immediately jumped out of the bed and ran out of the dormitory as Phoenix yelled,

"Demon!!" Eyes still half closed, she jumped out of bed, flicked her hands, blew up the lamp close to her, and ran out the dormitory.

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded. That was not the reaction Hermione was expecting. _'What in the world of wizards was she talking about? Demon?'_ Hermione pondered on this for a while. She would have to go to the library to check that out. She looked around the dormitory to see if any of the other girls were awaken by Phoenix's reaction. As far as, she could tell, they were all still sleeping. _'Wow! They can sleep through anything! Well! That's there own fault if they get up late!'_ And Hermione slowly walked out of the dormitory going after Phoenix.

When Phoenix hit the last step on the stairs, she swiftly leapt to the common room hands ready to blow or freeze any demons in sight.

"Phoenix!" Hermione yelled catching up with her. Hermione ran over to Phoenix and waved her hands in front of her. "Phoenix wake up! Snap out of it!"

Phoenix stood there letting her arms drop to her side. Eyes fully awake and opened, she looked around the common room and noticed Hermione standing in front of her.

"How did I get in here?"

"You sort of slept ran in here."

"Oh. Um..did anything else..um…happen?"

"Well." Hermione started. She thought carefully for a moment then continued. "It looked as though you blew up a lamp just by flicking your wrist. And you hollered out demon. What did you mean by that and exactly how did that lamp just blow up?

"Oh…I do uh….crazy stuff when…uh..I'm asleep. Sometimes I uh…say crazy things. I also uh… have no idea about the uh…lamp blowing up. So, I uh…have no idea what you are talking about I uh never remember what I do when I wake up." She said giving a cautious smile.

Hermione, not convinced at all, took what she was told. "Um, I think you need to go change into your robes. We get our class schedules at breakfast. I will wait here until you're ready."

Phoenix looked down and noticed she was still in her night clothes. She slowly walked back up the stairs to the dormitory and found Cali along the way.

"Hey, kitty. Looks like I almost blew our cover. I wander though, if you didn't claw me on purpose?! Anyway, hey! Looks like you got yourself some warm milk."

When Phoenix arrived at her bed a small saucer full of milk was in front of the small bed. Cali, licking her lips, gladly trotted over as Phoenix started to get ready for the day.

"Hmm should I wear my hair up or down?" She questioned herself as she grabbed her brush to fix her hair. "Oh, I'll just leave it down. Hermione will have a hay day if we are late!"

Minutes later Phoenix came trotting down, her bag on her shoulder, ready to go. The common room was empty besides her and Hermione.

"What time is it?" Yawned Phoenix as she started to become sluggish as the morning adrenaline was wearing off.

"It is 6:00. Classes start in two hours! We can not be late!"

"You mean to tell me there is a 6:00 A.M. here as well?!" Phoenix yawned again. "Chill, Hermione! We won't be late. We have plenty of time!" letting out another yawn.

"Well, let's go!"

Both girls crawled out of the portrait hole and headed down the hall. Hermione was speed walking as Phoenix was sluggishly trying to keep up.

"Do you know where you are even going?!" Phoenix yawned out.

"Yes, I think I do. I read a small map when we got here and copied it. Will you hurry up and stop yawning!"

"Hey! I'm working on an eight hour time change! I would be sleeping right now if I was at home! So, I have the right to be sluggish!" Phoenix yelled, yawning again.

As they walked further on, Phoenix found out the hard way to avoid certain steps on the stairs. One disappeared and she fell straight into the guard railing. She was so happy that she hadn't run into Peeves, for all she knew she would never hear the end of it. She noticed that some of the doors you had to speak to in order for them to open. Then finally they found the Great Hall.

When the Great Hall doors opened, Phoenix slowly walked behind Hermione. The four long tables were there along with breakfast foods piled on them. The bewitched ceiling held the morning sun as sun rays came through the windows.

"Here is our table." Indicated Hermione as she went to the Gryffindor table. The only way Phoenix could tell was, there were five seven year Gryffindors sitting at the table. She looked at the other tables, saw, and noticed that there were at least a handful of students in each table. Phoenix just sat next to Hermione placing her bag between her feet. She was so tired, she didn't even want to eat.

"Here you are Miss Granger, Miss Matthews, your class schedules." Mrs. McGonagall handed them. Then she went back to the teachers table in the front of the Hall.

Phoenix looked at her schedule barley making out what the words were. _'Geez, I hope I don't fall asleep during classes! That wouldn't look good on the first day!' _The only classes Phoenix was able to make out was Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. She knew, she left some out, but when she tried to make them out, Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"We need to leave quickly if we are going to find our classes on time!" She anxiously said.

Without given a chance to grab her bag, Phoenix cried in a low voice "Bag!", and her bag, still underneath the table, went into blue and white lights and ended up on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay Allen Pitt and Charmedsisters, here are some of those Halliwell gifts I promised that will show up in this chapter. We now have seen three powers: Orbing, Telekinetic-orbing, and Molecular Combustion. Then, there was a mention of Temporal Stasis. Orbing we have seen in the previous chapters. Does she have more? Or is this all the powers she has? Only time will tell. I tried to get the time change right from San Francisco to London since there is one, and I thought it should be shown. If this time is wrong please let me know. Till next Friday! Class time!


	14. First Week of Classes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 14: First Week of Classes**

Phoenix couldn't really remember the first few mornings of her classes. It was more of the afternoons when she was fully awake. Apparently, it took longer than she thought to change her sleeping habits as Hermione kept trying to find different ways to wake her up.

What she remembered wasn't much. Hermione had to catch her up by the end of each day. Phoenix found out that every Wednesday at midnight they had astronomy class. Though, Phoenix loved this class since it was one of those she was actually awake for. Then, they had Herbology class three times a week in one of the greenhouses behind the castle. Professor Sprout was very impressed with Phoenix on how much she knew about some of the plants they were studying. She earned Gryffindor 25 points alone on the first day of class. Phoenix already found it a fascinating subject. This was going to definitely be one of her favorites.

Then, there was History of Magic. This one was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Phoenix would have almost cost Gryffindor some points if Hermione wouldn't have kicked her in the shin to wake her. It was such a boring and slow class that it didn't help Phoenix's sleeping problem. Her eyes kept drooping down slowly and heavy. Professor Binns voice was putting Phoenix in a trance like state because it was monotone.

Charms was a little hard for Phoenix as most of the class had to deal with wand waving. It seemed as though Professor Flitwick didn't mind for he said that most young witches and wizards our age didn't know how to wave a wand. Professor Flitwick was so small he had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Flitwick reminded Phoenix of one of the teachers she had at Magic School.

Then there was Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The DADA class was one of the classes Phoenix was looking forward to. But it became a huge disappointment. Professor Quirrell's class stunk of garlic claiming that it was to ward off vampires. Professor Quirrell's stories that he half talked about was kind of questionable to Phoenix. She immediately did not like him. It wasn't because of him being boring. She did not like him because of the darkness she felt around him. Like her mother, Katie and she could sense evil along with sensing good. And she could feel a lot of evil coming off of the DADA professor.

Transfiguration became the class Phoenix loved the most, at least, so far. By this time, Hermione helped her get used to her wand, and after getting the hang of it, it almost became second nature to her. Well sort of. Professor McGonagall was teaching this class, and by the way class started, Phoenix knew she would be a difficult teacher.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complete and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall explained. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she flicked her wand, changing her desk into a pig and back again.

Phoenix has seen this done but not with a wand. Her mother, because of her whitelighter side, can change her appearance to look and sound, like someone else. Then Kaleb, her best friend, he can change objects into anything he wanted. Now, she can do it as well but with a wand.

After taking notes, Professor McGonagall gave each student a single match. The task was to turn it into a needle. At first, it wouldn't do anything for Phoenix. Hermione, on her left, was having some problems as well. As behind her, it seemed as though Ron and Harry had given up. Phoenix just looked at the match. Then remembered what her mother and Aunts said to her and Katie. They were trying to learn how to orb on command.

"_Just close your eyes. Let the magic fill you up. Start from the bottom and work yourself up. Feel it building and growing." _Then just like that, Katie and Phoenix were able to orb.

Phoenix took a small sigh and closed her eyes. She concentrated on nothing but the match. She was thinking on turning it into a needle. She felt the magic rising up. She opened her eyes, flicked her wand, and watched as the match turned into a needle. Professor McGonagall was so impressed she demonstrated to the class what she had done. Then minutes later, Hermione changed her match as well. Professor McGonagall demonstrated hers as well and gave both a rare smile.

When Friday rolled around, Phoenix was able to stay awake in most of her morning classes and got exceptionally well with her wand that many professors were impressed. She received some mail from her friends and family. The ones from her family were mainly saying how much she was missed and couldn't wait to hear more on Hogwarts. The mail from her friends, were mainly saying how much the gang missed her and that causing trouble was not the same without their fearless leader.

"Hey, I'm going to the library before class, would you like to come with?" asked Hermione as they ended up stopping at a corridor that split between going the Great Hall one way and the library the next.

"No thanks, maybe later Mione. I'm actually hungry for breakfast today. Meet you in class? What is it anyway?"

"I believe it is Double Potions with the Slytherins." answered Hermione.

"Oh, I hope that Slytherin girl, Parkinson, won't cause us any trouble. And that Malfoy boy!"

"Well, they are in Slytherin, so we would unfortunately have to see them. Anyway, I'll meet you then!"

As Hermione headed towards the library, Phoenix headed to the Great Hall.

'_Why would Hermione need to go to the library? Well, that is Hermione, got any other explanation?'_

Entering the Great Hall, Phoenix looked towards the Gryffindor table to see if there was anyone she knew she could sit by. Sure enough, she found Harry and Ron sitting there discussing about something she didn't know.

"Hey Harry, Ron, mind if I sit?" She asked.

"No, sure go ahead." Said Harry as he scooted over for her to sit down.

"Where is your Miss Brains?" asked Ron.

"Her name is Hermione, and if you must know she is in the library.'

"Hmmmm, figures."

"Hey! What is it that you have against her any way? Is it because she knows more than you!"

But before Ron could answer, hundreds of tiny specks known as owls came flying in. It took a while for Phoenix to get use to but found it as something pleasant to look forward to as she almost got a letter every other day. But she felt sorry, for Harry has never gotten anything.

Today, though, was different. Harry's snow owl, Hedwig, came swooping down and dropped a letter on Harry's plate. Excitingly, Phoenix watched Harry opening it, reveling a very unreadable handwriting.

"Can I borrow one of your guy's quills?" asked Harry as Phoenix and Ron scrambled for one. Ron found his and handed it to Harry.

"Who is it from Harry?" asked Phoenix.

"Hagrid. You know, the guy that I was with at the bank." Harry answered as he handed the note to Hedwig and flew off.

"Oh." Was all she said, as she looked down to see three letters of her own: one from Katie, one from both Marand and Kathy, and the last form Kaleb. _'I'll open these later.'_

The last class of the day was Potions. Phoenix wandered how much different it was compared to the potions she had to make. The place where the class was held was quite uneasy. It was down in the dungeons and very cold. It would have been okay if it wasn't for the pickled animals floating in jars around the walls.

The Professor's name was Snape. He had a dark feeling around him, but it was nothing like Professor Quirrell's. His eyes were black, cold, and empty. His hair was greasy and long. Professor Snape was just an overall creepy man.

He started the class off by taking role call. When Phoenix's name came by, he paused slightly and looked carefully into her brown eyes. Then he continued on. When Harry's name came by he paused again only this time he made a snide remark.

"Ah yes," he softly said, "Harry Potter. Our new-celebrity." Then Snape went back to finish calling the rest of the names on the list then looked back up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." He began. He spoke no louder than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- if you aren't a big, bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed. Phoenix was on the edge of her seat along with Hermione. But Phoenix's eyes showed a different sparkle for potions than did Hermione's. This intrigued Snape. If it wasn't for the symbol on her robe or the red and gold colors, Snape thought she could pass for a Slytherin.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly yelled. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Phoenix could tell Harry had no idea what Professor Snape just said. Harry had that deer in the head lights look, Ron just looked like his stumped self, and Hermione, like always, had shot her hand straight in the air.

"I don't know Sir." Harry responded.

Phoenix saw Snape sneer a little for pleasure.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Harry had the deer in the head lights look. Clearly, he did not like the spotlight. Hermione's hand went further into the air. Phoenix could hear the snickering in back clearly from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I don't know Sir."

'_Poor Harry, Why is Professor Snape picking on him?'_

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know Sir." Said Harry, "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

Phoenix could clearly see the hatred boiling on Professor Snape's face. Harry's remark was not helping him.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. Then he looked over and stared into Phoenix's eyes. "How about you Matthews? Same questions I gave to Potter."

Phoenix gave a small smile. Potions was one of her strong points, though her cousin Melinda was the best out of all of them.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Well can you elaborate?"

"Well Sir, asphodel and wormwood can make a powerful sleeping potion. I think it is known as Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that can save you from most poisons and is taken from the stomach of a goat. Then monkshood is the same as wolfsbane. It all depends on what part of the world you are."

The sneer from Snape's face disappeared only to be replaced with a smile only Phoenix could make out.

"Well Potter, looks like Matthews here has saved you."

Potions didn't seem to be in favor for the Gryffindors for the rest of the lesson. Snape criticized on everyone's potions except for Malfoy's and surprisingly Phoenix's as well.

When lessons ended, Phoenix went off with Hermione to the common room to finish off the day's homework. The only question that remained in Phoenix's mind was _'Why did Professor Snape hate Harry so much? And why did he take an interest in me?'

* * *

_

**A/N:** So why did Snape take an interest in her? What did Snape mean when he thought Phoenix could pass as a Slytherin? Is she going to brush off the feeling she gets from Professor Quirrell? Okay, till next Friday!


	15. Hermione’s Curious Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 15: Hermione's Curious Mind**

In the Gryffindor common room, Phoenix sat in one of the big cushy red chairs by the fire. Hermione was up in the dormitory doing her studies claiming it was too loud for her to concentrate. So Phoenix stayed reading her thick brown leather book, knowing that no one was paying any attention to her.

As time flew by, Harry and Ron came walking down the stairs talking about why Professor Snape hated him. When Harry spotted Phoenix, he gave a big smile.

"Hey, Phoenix!"

Looking up from her book, Phoenix saw Harry and Ron standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Harry, Ron. I didn't hear you come down." She said closing her book, the back facing up.

"Ron and I are going to meet Hagrid in his cabin. Would you like to come?"

"Uh…sure. Let me go put this up." Phoenix grabbed hold of the huge book and headed up stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Hermione lying in her bed petting Cali.

"Hey, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I are going to Hagrid's cabin want to come with?"

"No thanks. I was thinking about going to the library."

"Okay then, be back in a few." Phoenix flopped the book on her bed and left.

Hermione looked over on Phoenix's bed. She did not recognize the book. It was not a text book. So, with a curious mind, Hermione went over and sat on Phoenix's bed taking a good look at the book.

The book was huge, ancient, and heavy looking. It was bound by brown and green leather. On the front was a symbol. A symbol Hermione saw on Cali's tag. It was three arcs interlocked inside a circle. It was the triquetra. This intrigued Hermione. Her hand slowly went to the book when suddenly.

"Meow!" Cali jumped from Hermione's bed and landed on top of the book making Hermione flinch.

"Cali you scared me!" Hermione silently yelled as Cali gave her a disapproving look. She grabbed hold of Cali, who didn't want to let go, and tossed her on the floor. Hermione's curious mind was getting the best of her.

Hermione slowly went back to the book. She grabbed hold of it and pulled it towards her. It was definitely not light weight. And finally, she opened it. The parchment inside was very old. The first page, in medieval calligraphy, was written _'The Book of Shadows'_.

"Book of Shadows? What is this?" She spoke to no one in particular. "Ow!" Hermione looked down on her leg and saw Cali, claws out and digging into her skin. "Is there something you don't want me to know?" Hermione asked, but all Cali did was squint her eyes and dig deeper into her lag. Hermione closed the book, pushed Cali off of her, and got off the bed. "I'm going to the library." Hermione said as she looked at Cali. She grabbed the book, stuffed it in her bag, and walked down to the common room. Everyone started to come in and hang out with their friends. This allowed Hermione to quietly slip out of the portrait hole and off to the library she went.

Not to her surprise, Hermione found the library empty. Finding the most farther and darkest table, Hermione placed her book bag on the chair seated next to her, pulled out the Book of Shadows, reopened the book to begin to read some more. Instead, the next page Hermione stopped on was a photo, an illustration. It was a woodcut picture of three women who appeared to be sleeping. Hermione took a closer and better look at the picture. The clothes and furniture looked very old almost ancient medieval. _'Why are these women sleeping? Better yet, who are these women?'_

Turning the page, Hermione saw another illustration with the same three women. This time though, they were fighting several horrible looking creatures Hermione has never seen before, much less read about. _'What horrible creatures! What are they! I need to do more research on them. Maybe there is information on them in this book?'_

Hermione flipped to the next page. This page looked more reasonable. The same three women were in it again. _'Maybe these women are important for some reason?'_ In this picture, the women were dancing and singing in a circle. They looked happy. They looked at peace for the time being. They looked as though they were celebrating. _'What are they celebrating?'_

"Could this symbol represent these women? Is this the symbol for Phoenix's family coven?" Hermione thought to herself out loud. "Is Phoenix trying to hide something?"

Hermione turned the page again to find what looked like an incantation of some sort. _'What kind of incantation or spell is this?'_ Hermione couldn't help herself. She came this far might as well read it. _'If I read this and not say it out loud, then maybe it won't trigger anything.'_ Hermione didn't know for sure if this was true. She knew that many spells can be performed without saying them out loud. She read about it. So, Hermione took a deep breath and read the incantation.

'_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the Ancient Power!_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three,_

_We want the power._

_Give us the power.'_

"Power? What power?" Hermione looked up at the clock to read what time it was. It was almost time for dinner._ 'I need to head up to the common room before Phoenix finds her book missing.'_ Hermione placed the book back into her bag and left the library. When she came back to the Gryffindor common room, she headed straight back up to the dormitory, placed the book back on Phoenix's bed, and left for the Great Hall.

The whole time Hermione was at dinner, she couldn't help but ponder on what she saw and read. She tried to pay attention to Phoenix, Harry, and Ron, but her mind kept wondering. _'Who were those women? What were they doing? What horrible creatures were they fighting?'_

Hermione had to know. She had to look at the book again. But how and when can she sneak it out of the dormitory without Phoenix seeing her? She couldn't just point blank ask her to see it. That would ruin the trust and friendship they have.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, Oh! Hermione has found the Book of Shadows! What is going to happen? Is Hermione just going to let everything go? Well, of course not! It's Hermione! She will become obsessed! Hmmm so how does she get the book out? And will Phoenix find out about it? Till next Friday! 


	16. Trials of Melinda Warren

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 16: The Trials of Melinda Warren**

It was the first Saturday of Hogwarts, and for the first time since she got there, Phoenix was able to sleep in as long as she wanted without having Cali or anything else thrown on top of her by Hermione. When she woke up, Phoenix noticed she wasn't the only one still in bed. Lots of the other Gryffindor girls were still in bed. Phoenix looked across from her seeing if Hermione had slept in too. Without a doubt, Phoenix found the bed empty.

Phoenix gave out a yawn while doing a cat like stretch. She slowly got out of her bed and went to take a shower.

'_Let's see. What is it I should do today? I really need to reply to mom and my friends. Maybe Hermione has something planned? Or Maybe I can hang out with Harry and Ron?'_

After her shower, Phoenix put on her regular clothes, put her hair in a loose pony tail, grabbed paper and pen, and headed down to the common room. Phoenix really wasn't into the quill thing. She was so happy she brought regular pens with her.

"Hey, there you are!" said Phoenix as she spotted Hermione sitting in one of the chairs with her Charms book out. "Are you doing homework? I thought you finished it yesterday? Or are you going over it again for the fifth time?"

"No, I'm reading over next week's lessons."

"Why?"

"So I can be prepared."

"But Hermione, it is Saturday! That book will always be there! Saturdays always change!"

"So?"

"Humph! So let's go outside! You can study out in the fresh air!"

"No thanks, I'm not really up to that."

"Okay, fine! I'll stay to keep ya company. I need to write some letters anyway."

Phoenix sat down across from Hermione and started writing her letters. A half an hour went by until she was finished. Hermione not once looked up. The time went by slowly and quietly. Phoenix just sat there drawing what ever images came to her mind. She was getting bored, and because of it, she could not concentrate on drawing anything. Tapping the pen on her paper, Phoenix still could not come up with anything to draw.

'_I need to go outside. I need a change of scenery. I am getting really bored!'_

Finally about ten minutes later, Phoenix got fed up.

"I've got to go do something or I'm going to go crazy!" She started pacing in front of Hermione who finally took her nose out her book. "I'm going to the owlery and go explore more of the castle or something. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay," Phoenix left leaving Hermione all alone.

'_Now is my chance to look at her book!'_

Hermione closed her book and made her way to the girl's dormitory. Once there, she went over and sat on Phoenix's bed. Hermione looked under her pillow, and then under her bed. There was still, no, _Book of Shadows_. _'I wander where she put it?'_ Hermione opened the nightstand near Phoenix's bed. Still nothing was there. She looked in the trunk, but found nothing but text books and clothing.

Hermione closed the trunk and sat down on top. _'Where is it? I looked everywhere!'_ She slowly looked over at the replicated bed. Cali was curled up on the floor fast asleep. _'I looked everywhere except for Cali's bed. Why would Cali be sleeping on the floor instead of her bed unless?' _Hermione decided to go check it out. She got on her knees and moved over to the tiny bed. Cali immediately opened her eyes. She yawned, gave a big stretch, and sat up blocking the view of her bed.

"Oh, Come on!" She whispered not wanting to wake any of her fellow Gryffindors. Cali just sat there with her tail twitching and ears down. Cali clearly did not want Hermione near her bed. But this didn't stop Hermione.

Hermione reached over and pushed Cali to the side then pushed the small curtain open. '_The Book of Shadows_' was lying there almost as if it was sleeping. Hermione picked it up and went over to sit on her bed. _'Now, I've got you! Let's see what else is in here!'_

Flipping through the pages she already looked at, Hermione went to the next page. What was on the next page intrigued her more so than the previous pages. On the top was written _"The Trials of Melinda Warren". 'Who is this?'_ Hermione thought. Cali jumped on Hermione's bed, laid on top of the book, and sprawled herself as much as she could on the book, preventing Hermione from reading any further. She just laid there, with a hint of a smile on her face and the look of innocence in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione started petting Cali while slowly moving her off. "Okay, now, let's see what this is." Hermione took the book and placed it on her lap.

'_Melinda Warren left England and arrived In America in 1654 with her two year old daughter Prudence.'_

Before Hermione could continue, Cali jumped back on the book. She walked up to Hermione and started to rub her head on Hermione's face while purring.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she tried not to get cat hair in her mouth. Cali just kept rubbing not want Hermione to continue.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione tossed Cali off and closed the book. "I'll just go to the library!"

Once at the library, Hermione took her usual table. She looked around to make sure she was the only one around. Then she opened the book to where she stopped and continued to read.

'_Never forgetting her knowledge of witchcraft, Melinda Warren possessed three special powers.'_

"Powers?" Hermione thought out loud. "That is interesting."

'_The first, telekinesis or moving objects using only the power of her mind.'_

"Now moving objects with mind power is impossible. You would need a wand!"

'_The second, clairvoyance, or the ability to see the future. Her third power, to stop time.'_

"Stopping time? Time travel is possible with time turners, but stopping time? I really need to research some more."

'_Melinda Warren's power were discovered when her lover, Hugh Montgomery, betrayed her to the towns people. She was tried for witchcraft, found guilty, and sentenced to be burned at the stake- a sentence that was never given before.'_

"Oh, my! I wander if this has to do with the time of America's Salem Witch Trials I read about?"

"Well, look who we have here."

Hermione slowly lifted her head. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"The Miss- Know-It-All of Gryffindor. What are you trying to do Granger? Make us Purebloods look bad?" said Pansy with two other Slytherin girls beside her.

Hermione gulped and closed the book. She really didn't feel like dealing with them.

"Not wanting us to see what you are reading?" The girls giggled silently. "Well, allow me."

Pansy reached over for the book, but before she could get close enough to touch it, the book glowed red and moved away from her. The other Slytherin girls looked at each other in disbelief. Pansy shook it away and reached for it again. The book glowed red and moved further in the middle of the table.

"Look Granger this isn't funny. We'll be back and next time you better have something better up your sleeves. Let's go." Then Pansy and the Slytherin girls left, faces still startled by what they saw.

When they were out of sight, Hermione looked over at the book puzzled. The book was in the middle of the table. _'What just happened?'_ Hermione wasn't sure whether or not she should touch the book. _'But that has never happened with me before.'_ Hermione took up the courage and gently touched the book pulling it towards her. _'Okay, maybe it doesn't like certain people? Or maybe there is a spell that protects itself from evil people or people it doesn't trust? It did glow like it had one on it.'_

Hermione flipped the book open and turned to the page she was on, hoping she would find some answers.

'_The town's people tied her to a stake in the center of the village. The executioner waved a flaming torch before her and asked if she had any last words. This is what she said:_

'_You may kill me, but you can not kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger- until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones."_

"Well that explains the three women in the illustrations. They must represent the Charmed Ones!"

'_The executioner then touched his torch to the straw beneath Melinda's feet. She died horribly- but her powers live in every Warren witch's heart. It will be a joyous day when the Charmed Ones are begotten.'_

Hermione had tears streaking down her face. "That is so sad. No one should be killed like that. But I wander how Phoenix relates to all of this? Is she one of the Charmed Ones? Or is her mother one of the Charmed Ones? Is she part of the Charmed One's line? She has to be related some how. That explains the lamp blowing up."

Hermione needed to do some more research. She went to look for any book that had to deal with prophesies. She also needed to stand and walk around as she was getting stiff. Hermione, though, was not able to find one with any evidence of the Charmed Ones.

She looked around some more. _'There must be Something on the Charmed Ones? Or even Melinda Warren if she is as powerful as it is led to believe.'_

Hermione scanned the shelves some more._ 'Maybe I over looked or missed it?'_ She went to the back shelves of the library. It was not as lit up as the rest so she was not able to see the books as well. Slowly, she went through each book, placing her finger on each bind. The last book in the corner, eye level, and in the last wall of books was a book that caught Hermione's attention.

The book was black and leather bound. It was not as thick as the books around it, but it was a good size. The spine was old, battered, and dusty as if it was long forgotten. But this was not what caught Hermione's eye. It was what was on the spine. On the spine, was a symbol she has seen in two other places: on Cali's tag and on _The Book of Shadows_. The triquetra was in the middle, in light red.

Hermione took the book and went through it. She found out that the incantation she read was supposed to release the sister's powers. Each sister will receive one of Melinda's original powers. Then the powers would evolve. Then she found information on a possibility of there being a fourth sister. The fourth sister apparently reconstituted the Charmed Ones after one of the sisters died.

Hermione went back to the _"Book of Shadows"_. She wanted to compare the two books to see if any information out of the black one was accurate. It was, and she went from one book to the other gathering what she could. What startled her, the most, was about what they were supposed to do. The Charmed Ones were supposed to fight demons, something called warlocks, and other evil creatures.

"So, is this what Phoenix was saying when she yelled demons?"

Hermione went on to read. There apparently were different levels and types of demons. They had many ways of transporting, and they had powers of their own. Then, there were warlocks. Warlocks were evil versions of witches. Then she learned that, according to Phoenix's world, they were very cautious of wizards. They believed wizards could turn on anyone. Apparently, all of these types of creatures lived in a place called "the Underworld" a world beneath the surface.

"Is there really this much evil in this world?"

She flipped through some more pages and found other creatures. She found Leprechauns, unicorns, trolls, fairies, and people called "Whitelighters" and "Elders". The Whitelighters were like guardian angles for witches. They help guide them and protect them. They also guide future Whitelighters. There nemesis is a darklighter which would do anything they can to kill Whitelighters.

"There has to be a counter balance."

Hermione didn't know what to think. There was a whole other world that she never knew about. She wasn't for sure if anybody in this Wizarding world knew about it. She had the feeling the prophecy is true. Hermione had the feeling, Phoenix had to be either a Charmed One or her mother was. Hermione did remember Phoenix mentioning her aunts._ 'Didn't she say she had three?'_ And then her mother would clear the rumor of the fourth sister. But that really didn't prove anything. Or did it?

'_I saw that lamp blow up. I heard her say Demon. Then she tried to deny it all. The hat was very confused. But it also was like that with Harry. The hat did mention that she came from a very old Wizarding line. The name Warren is in one of the extinction line. She knows more about potions than anybody in our year. Even the Ravenclaws stand no chance. The hat could have put her in any house but chose Gryffindor.'_

"I'm going to have to tell her I know about her and her secret. Hopefully, she would explain everything, or at least I hope she will. I really would like some straight answers." She said to no one in particular.

**A/N:** Okay, I know that Melinda was betrayed by Matthew Tate in the series. In the book "The Power of Three", it says Hugh Montgomery, and I liked this guy better. So, when does Hermione get her answers? When will she get the nerve to ask and tell Phoenix what she knows? What will Phoenix think? And why was that book in the library? Till next Friday!!!!


	17. Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 17: Flying Lessons**

Hermione didn't have the chance to do any more research. Monday came, and Phoenix and Hermione just noticed a note pinned on the Common Room board. They had flying lessons starting on Thursday. But it wouldn't just be the Gryffindors; the Slytherins would be joining them as well.

"Flying lesson! And with the Slytherins! You have got to be joking! What on earth do we need flying lessons for?" Phoenix asked looking at Hermione knowing she would have an answer.

"Apparently, each house in the first year is being paired for lessons. And you can not fly a broom unless you know how to fly it. That is where the lessons come in."

"OOkay, so the whole flying broomstick thing is not a joke?"

"No."

"What joy will we have when we have flying lessons with the Slytherins?" Phoenix dramatically said placing the back of her hand on her forehead and falling on one of the chairs. Hermione sat next to her rolling her eyes at her.

"Hey…um…Phoenix?" A voice from behind her asked ten minutes after she sat down.

"Yes, Ron?" Phoenix shifted to see both Ron and Harry standing behind her.

"Do you have that transfiguration homework done?"

Phoenix gave both Ron and Harry an evil smirk as they gave a small grin in return. Hermione on the other hand gave a look of disapproval as she knew what Phoenix was going to do.

"I have everything done but potions. Homework is in my bag." She said as she reached for her bag and pulled out two binders full of homework and notes. "I want it back though. I worked hard to transfer the notes from parchment to notebook paper. And try not to copy it word for word."

"Thanks!" Ron said as Harry grabbed the binders, and both boys went to their dormitory.

"I can't believe you just did that!" yelled Hermione.

"Did what?" asked an innocent Phoenix.

"Give Ron and Harry your homework!"

Phoenix just gave Hermione a huge grin and went on with her homework.

Thursday came and everyone but Phoenix was nervous about the flying lessons. Phoenix had to calm down a very nervous Neville, as he had never been on a broom before. She surprisingly had to calm down Hermione, who kept referring to a book she read called _Quidditch Through the Ages._

During lunch, Hermione was going over what she read. Phoenix took the information with interest as Neville, beside her, was drinking in every word he could. Phoenix's attempt to calm him down worked somewhat but not completely. Hermione was in the middle of her lecture when the mail came. Everyone around her was happy for the interruption, but Neville was not at all happy. He wanted as much information as he could.

Phoenix got her usual mail: one from home and one from each of her friends. Neville received a package from his grandmother.

"Hey, Neville, what did you get?" asked Phoenix.

Neville opened his package and showed Phoenix. It was a marble sized ball that was filled with white smoke.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a Remembrall!"

"A Reme what?"

"A Remebrall. Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there is something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh…" As Neville was explaining, his face fell. Phoenix watched as the smoke turned a scarlet red. "…you've forgotten something."

"Well, it looks as if you did forget something."

"But the problem is, I don't know what I could have forgotten!"

While Neville was pondering on what he forgot, Draco snatched the Remembrall out of his hand while passing the Gryffindor table.

Immediately, Phoenix, Harry, and Ron jumped to their feet. Harry and Ron were hoping to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

'_Man! She can smell trouble a mile away!'_ Phoenix thought as she slowly sat back down.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

When three-thirty came around, Phoenix, Hermione, and Neville came hurrying down the stairs along with the other Gryffindors. It was their first flying lesson. Phoenix looked around. It was a wonderful clear day. The grass was rippling with the wind and under their feet as they walked to the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest.

When they got there, the Slytherins were already there along with twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Then Madam Hooch arrived. Phoenix looked closely at her. She had short, gray, hair and yellow eyes that were hawk like.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked looking at everyone. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Phoenix walked between Hermione and Neville looking at her broom. The broom was old and battered. _'I still can't believe I am having flying lessons on a broom!'_

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'up'!"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Phoenix's broom flew into her hand at once. Then suddenly it gave her a little shocking jolt.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she dropped the broom and looked at her hand.

Madam Hooch came rushing over, reached for Phoenix's hand, and pulled it towards her.

'What happened?"

"The broom shocked me Madam Hooch."

"Shocked you?" Madam Hooch looked at Phoenix, then down at the broom, and back at her. She squinted her eyes as if she was looking deep within her. Then, she shook her head as if she was reassuring herself, grabbed the broom, and shoved it into Phoenix's hand.

"Impossible. You must of just been overly excited by getting the broom your first time." Then she walked away taking one more glance in Phoenix's direction.

**A/N:** Okay, so Phoenix is in her first flying lesson. Why did the broom shock her? Does Madam Hooch have an idea? Till next Friday!


	18. Flying Lessons 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 18: Flying Lessons Part Two**

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch after she showed everyone how to mount their brooms. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two."

Phoenix out of the corner or her eye, notice Neville squirm beside her. Because of his nervousness, Neville pushed off hard way before Madam Hooch went to one.

"Come back, boy!" Phoenix heard Madam Hooch, though Neville was fast out of hearing distance.

He kept getting higher and higher. Phoenix could see the frightened white face Neville had on. When he looked down, he gasped, and slipped sideways falling off the broom.

Followed by a loud thud and crack, Neville ended up facedown on the grass. His broomstick continued to rise higher changing its route to the forbidden forest before it went out of site.

Madam Hooch ran over towards Neville as her face was just as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Phoenix heard. "Come on boy- it's all right, up you get."

Turning to the rest of the class, Phoenix saw Neville's tear-streaked face as Madam Hooch said "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on dear."

The moment they were out of earshot, Phoenix heard Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined the laughter. Phoenix's jaw clenched. Boy, did she hate the Slytherin house!

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought 'you'd' like fat little crybabies Parvati."

"Yeah!? Well, who would like you with a face that looks like a troll?!" yelled Phoenix.

Pansy was on her way with another comeback, when everyone heard Harry say,

"Give that here, Malfoy." Then everyone turned and watched the scene before them unfold.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy already leapt onto his broomstick and took off. When he reached the top of a tree he yelled,

"Come and get it Potter!"

Phoenix ran over to Harry at the same time Hermione was warning him not go after him.

"Hey, wait Harry! Let me come with you!"

Both Harry and Phoenix mounted the one broom. Phoenix, behind Harry, held on tight as he kicked hard against the ground and up they went. Phoenix felt the wind rush through her hair and robes. She pulled her face further away from Harry's shoulder to fell the fresh air.

'_This feels great!'_

She loved flying. At that moment, she knew she would enjoy flying on brooms.

Everyone below them screamed, gasped, or an admiring whoop from what sounded from Ron. Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Phoenix smirked from seeing the stunned Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Said Malfoy trying to sneer but failed. He looked behind Harry to see a smirking Phoenix.

Phoenix felt Harry lean forward as they shot towards Malfoy like a bull. But like the teaser, Malfoy moved away just in time as Harry turned back around to face him.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you Malfoy!" Phoenix yelled.

"No, but Potter brought you! What are you his girlfriend?" Malfoy said with the pleasure of seeing Phoenix's face flush. "Catch it if you can then!" He shouted.

Malfoy threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

'_Yeah, run like a scaredy-cat!'_

"Go Harry, it's right over there!" Phoenix whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. Phoenix just held on tight resting her chin hard into Harry's shoulder so she wouldn't miss all the action.

"Faster, Harry! You almost have it!"

Harry stretched his hand- a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remebrall clutched safely in his fist.

Phoenix hopped off the broom getting the adrenaline rush of flying slowly out of her.

"That was amazing Harry!" They both smiled at each other but the moment ended when they heard,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you- might have broken yours and Miss Matthew's neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Matthews-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now."

As Professor McGonagall and Harry went to the castle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had triumphant faces on.

"Well, Potter won't be here tomorrow that's for sure." said Malfoy.

"Oh, is that right?" said Phoenix as she went up to Malfoy. "Let's not forget that you were flying as well. The whole Gryffindor class can see to it that you can get into trouble or expelled as well."

Malfoy didn't flinch. In fact, his triumphant look grew even bigger.

"You must not know who my father is. There is no way I can be kicked out of Hogwarts. And If I am not mistaken **Matthews** but you went on Potter's broom as well. I can ruin your time at Hogwarts, while my father can ruin your whole family!"

"Oh, I doubt that. Cause you don't know what My Family and I are capable of."

Malfoy came right up to Phoenix's face. They were so close each could feel one's breath.

"You do not scare me, Malfoy."

"I will make sure you will not have another day in Hogwarts!"

As soon as Malfoy reached for his wand, Phoenix, not knowing what spell he was going to use, flicked her hands and froze Malfoy.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this is updated so late. Like I said in my bio school comes first and I had to write my final paper. Then I was in the middle of typing this out and the power went out! It was out in two blocks!! Anyway, how will Phoenix explain about what happened to Malfoy? Is Hermione going to tell Phoenix what she knows any time soon? Till next time!! Hope the power won't go out!


	19. Harry's Second

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Yeah!!!! I got my power back yesterday when I was at work!!!!!!! I went home, and I could Turn The Light On!!!!!! The house was so warm!! I was going to update yesterday, but I had withdraw symptoms on everything that I did a little on each. Anyway I wanted to thank you for being patient. Also, if one of you were either one of the volunteers, know any of them, or related to one of the volunteers that came and helped I thank you! Big Huge hug for all of you! Okay, I'll shut my mouth and let you all read now.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 19: Harry's Second **

It has been a few hours after Madam Hooch dismissed the class and before she arrived close enough to see a frozen Malfoy; Phoenix unfroze him and ducked from the spell he was casting. The Slytherin house was trying so hard to tell Madam Hooch what happened. She dismissed the idea after she asked for Phoenix's explanation. Phoenix just said she had no idea what they were saying and left it at that.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors on the other hand were not as convinced as Madam Hooch was. The Slytherins went on their way, eyeing Phoenix to see if she was about to do to the rest of them as she did to Malfoy, as the Gryffindors bugged her with questions.

Malfoy on the other hand had no idea what everyone was talking about. All he could remember was that he was raising his wand one moment, and the next, it seemed as though everyone had moved around him. But freezing Malfoy did not stop all the questions Phoenix was receiving. She could only come up with one explanation.

"Okay, tell me how you did that?" asked Ron.

"I told you! I used a spell that was all!" She convinced almost everyone but her friends. Ron was confused. Like everyone else, he did not see her wand. They only saw her fling her wrists.

"But I didn't see you draw your wand! You just raised your hands and Malfoy froze! It was brilliant!"

"Ron, you must of not seen it. Phoenix did draw her wand. She was just faster than Malfoy." Hermione explained. Even though she knew the real reason on how Malfoy froze, she wanted Phoenix to be the one to say it.

Phoenix looked at Hermione perplexed on what she just said. _'Does she? No, she couldn't. Maybe she really thought I had my wand.'_

"Any way Ron, it's late, and I'm getting hungry. So, could you just drop it?"

"Okay fine!" a defeated Ron huffed as they made their way to the great hall.

They opened the doors and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry was already there waiting for them. Ron sat on his left while Phoenix sat on Harry's right followed by Hermione.

"So, Harry, what happened?" asked Phoenix.

Harry told them everything. He explained how Wood was eyeing him and how Professor McGonagall was all excited.

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed excitingly forgetting what he was going to tell Harry about Malfoy. Phoenix had to take away Ron's fork for he also forgot he had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth.

"Seeker?" he continued not paying any attention to Phoenix. "But first years never- you must be the youngest house play in about"

"- a century," said Harry as he shoved pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

"Okay, exactly what does a seeker do again?" Phoenix asked.

"The seeker catches the golden snitch."

"And the golden snitch is what?"

"The gold ball that is so small hardly anyone can see it when it flies at a fast pace. The seeker tries to catch it to win and end the game." Ron explained.

"Oh, right, the flying golden thingy."

Ron just rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry, his mouth opened wide. Phoenix just started to laugh as he looked like a fish.

"I start training next week." continued Harry. "Only, don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Well done!" said George in a low voice. The Weasley twins hurried over to Harry, when they came into the great hall. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year." said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but you must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of school."

"There are passageways in the school?" Phoenix perked. The twins saw the excitement and devious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, the school is full of them. We'll show you if you'd like." The twins grinned as they saw her glitter up with the mischievous look they themselves had.

"I guess that would make since. This is a castle, and castles do have passageways. I would love to! It would be so much fun!'

"Hey Ron, keep this girl. We like her. See yeah, Harry." The twins left leaving a blushed Ron.

"Oh, Phoenix, I almost forgot to tell you. I told Wood about you too."

"About me? Why would you do that? What did I do?"

"Because, you helped me. You also saw Neville's Remembrall. I bet you would have been able to catch it too. Anyway, he seemed interested. He was thinking about making you an alternate or something called a chaser."

"But…"

Before she could finish, Malfoy turned up flanked by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

"I'd take you up on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Actually, I was looking forward for Matthews to be Potter's second."

"Phoenix?" asked Ron.

"Yes." Malfoy sneered.

Phoenix turned around and matched his sneer.

"Okay, I'll be Harry's second, as long as Ron could be his third." Ron looked over at Phoenix mouthing that there was no such thing as a third while Malfoy just chuckled.

"Fine Weasel can come. Crabbe will be my second. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron, Harry, and Phoenix looked at each other.

"I can't believe you said third!" Ron stated.

"What _is_ a wizard's dual?" said Harry.

"And what did he mean by me being Harry's second? And you could have stopped me if there was no such thing as a third!!"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die. And I wanted to stop you but you kept on talking!" said Ron casually getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry and Phoenix's face, he quickly added, "But people only die in proper duels, you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. He probably thought you two would have refused."

"But we didn't. So, what if Harry waves his wand and nothing happens?" asked Phoenix in an excited creepy way that made Ron shiver a little.

"Well, Harry, throw your wand away and punch Malfoy on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me!"

All three looked over beside Phoenix. It was Hermione Granger. Phoenix completely forgot she was beside her due to what was happening.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

"Ron!" yelled Phoenix.

"What?"

Hermione ignored him and spoke to both Harry and Phoenix.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying."

"Bet you could. Ouch!" Ron yelped as Phoenix slapped him on the backside of his head.

"- and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you both."

"And it's really none of your business."

"Harry!" yelled Phoenix.

"Good-bye." Said Ron, as Harry and he stood up to leave an upset Phoenix and Hermione. Both upset for two different reasons.

**A/N:** Hmmm. So, how is Phoenix going to convince Ron? When is Hermione going to finally reveal to Phoenix that she knows? And what about the wizard's dual? Until Friday!!! Yes, I'm still going to post as scheduled. Hopefully.


	20. Busted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 20: Busted**

It was getting late, and Phoenix was heading to the common room listening to Hermione's bickering the whole time. When they walked through the portrait hole, they headed straight to the girls' dormitory and got ready for bed.

Phoenix just laid there. She never was in a wizard's duel. _'I dueled with demons in Magic School. I wonder if it is the same concept. I wonder if the BOS has some advice on wizard's dueling.'_

Phoenix slowly lifted her head to see if anyone was around or awake. From the snoring, Phoenix knew everyone was asleep.

She got out of her bed and went to her trunk to pull out the huge leather bound book. Then she went back to her bed and pulled the curtains all around her. She opened the book but realized she could not see.

'_Oops I need light! I'm such an idiot! I should have known it would be too dark.' _

Phoenix opened her hand and formed a few small energy balls and threw it above her head.

'_I love my little nightlight! It always comes in handy!'_

A few hours went by, and Phoenix looked at the clock. "It's eleven I need to start heading down." Phoenix waved her hand to blow the orbs out. Closing the BOS, she slipped out of her bed, put the BOS back in her trunk, grabbed her wand, and headed downstairs.

'_Harry and Ron are not here yet!'_

Phoenix stood by the stairs waiting for them to come down. It was half-past eleven, and Ron and Harry finally came down.

"Ready Harry?" whispered Phoenix as all three of them headed towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Absolutely!" Phoenix looked around as she felt eyes on them. It felt as if they were coming from one of the chairs.

They almost reached the portrait hole, when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them. It was the same chair Phoenix knew she felt eyes.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry, Phoenix."

They all three stopped and turned around as a lamp flicked on. It was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy- he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to Ron and Phoenix. He pushed opened the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

"Harry, just to warn you, Hermione doesn't give up on things easily." said Phoenix, as she noticed Hermione following Ron through the portrait hole, while hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away!"

"Ron!" yelled Phoenix.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

"So, what?" Phoenix asked wanting to know what she was going to say. "Hermione?"

Phoenix turned around to Hermione. Hermione was starring at an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit, and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."

"Come on Mione. You can come with us." Phoenix suggested.

"No, she is not."

"Do you think we should just let her stand out here and let Filch find her?"

"And if he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve," Ron loudly shouted.

"Shut up, all three of you!" Harry said sharply. "I heard something."

"Is it Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron

Phoenix slowly walked over sensing something. _'I don't sense Mrs. Norris. I sense that it is more like…'_

It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me!!! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville. The password's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" asked Phoenix and Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good- well, look, Neville we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"

"We can't just leave him Ron. Come with us Neville."

"If either of them gets us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

They silently walked through the corridors with only the moonlight for light. At every turn, Phoenix was hoping they wouldn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris.

'_But how fun would it be, if we did run into them?'_

They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.

'_I smell a trap!'_

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry drew his wand, and Phoenix raised her hands when they heard someone speak- and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

'_Oh, Malfoy is good! I'm going to make him pay! Snitching on us to Filch and not show up, who does he think he is playing?'_

To busy in thought, Harry had to grab Phoenix and waved to the others to follow. They ran to the door that was away from Filch's voice as quietly and quickly as possible.

"They're in here somewhere," they all heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed still holding onto Phoenix. They began to creep down a long galley full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

'_I can totally see an accident waiting to happen!'_

Right after Phoenix thought of this, Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run- he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. Phoenix froze the armor before it hit the ground, but the damage was already done.

'_I hope no one saw that!'_

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery. Harry had no idea where they were going or where they were.

"I think we've lost them." Phoenix panted out.

"I-told-you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I-told-you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Well, Duh Ron!" Phoenix panted.

"Hey, Phoenix, did you freeze that armor back there?"

"Yeah, it almost looked like you did with Malfoy." said Ron.

"I told you!" I had my wand! And I used my wand to freeze the armor as well!"

"Let's go." Commented Harry as he was lost in the conversation.

As much as they wanted to leave, it wasn't going to be that simple. It wasn't more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

'_Oh great, It's Peeves!'_ Phoenix thought as Peeves saw them and squealed with delight.

"Shut up, Peeves- please- you'll get us thrown out."

'_Right like saying please was going to help!'_

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties?" Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

Phoenix, still being held by Harry, leaned over and whispered not to let Peeves hear. "Harry, we need to split. You and the others head for the end of the corridor. I will try and distract Peeves and Filch."

"But Phoenix,"

"Don't worry Harry I know what I'm doing."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves- this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Thanks Ron!" screamed Phoenix as they all went their separate ways.

"Harry, where is Phoenix going?" asked Neville as they ran down the corridor.

"She said she had a plan."

Peeves continued shouting as everyone, but Phoenix, left.

"Peeves shut up or I will Vanquish You!"

Peeves finally quieted down and gave Phoenix a questioned look. "Yes, I know of a way to get rid of you! Now, I need you to be qui..."

Phoenix heard footsteps as Filch was running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shout. Phoenix looked around for anywhere to hide. She found a pocket in the wall and leaned up against it hands ready to freeze.

'_Please don't let him see me!'_

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

Phoenix was trying so hard to be as quiet as she could. She let out a small sigh, and Mrs. Norris was in front of her in a second.

"Meow," said Mrs. Norris, who was still looking at Phoenix.

'_I really need to sic Cali on Mrs. Norris! She would teach her a lesson!'_

Phoenix closed her eyes, but kept her hands up ready for when Filch came closer. She opened them back up when she heard Filch's footsteps coming towards her.

"What is it my sweet? Is one of them here?"

Mrs. Norris looked at him and back at Phoenix. "Meow." She let out as if answering his question.

Filch came closer chuckling. As soon as he came by the pocket, he jumped in front of Phoenix and lifted his lantern. He looked into Phoenix's eyes giving a slight glare. Phoenix shivered a little and dropped her hands. She was caught. But after a few seconds, Filch looked right and left as if seeing if anyone would come to Phoenix's rescue.

"My sweet, are you sure you saw someone here? There is nothing here my pet."

Phoenix looked confused. _'What is Filch talking about? He is looking right at me?'_

Filch reached out grasping for anything. He was making sure that no one was hidden under an invisibility cloak. Phoenix moved away from his grasping hand still unsure why he was acting the way he was. Giving up after a while, Filch turned around to face Peeves.

"Peeves, which way did they go?"

Peeves crossed his arms and kept his mouth shut.

"All right- _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaaaa!

Then Peeves whooshed away with Filch cursing with rage as he too left.

Phoenix was left alone very confused. _'What just happened? Why did Filch just leave me here? It is as if he didn't see me at all?'_

Hoping that Filch was far away enough to not hear or see her, Phoenix hurried towards the direction she saw the others run to. But she found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville running towards her instead. Harry grabbed Phoenix's arm and pulled her to run with them.

"What is going on!" yelled Phoenix.

"Just keep running!" yelled Harry.

They didn't stop running, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed into the armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville indeed looked as if he'd never speak again.

"Okay….what…. is with…. all the…running?" panted Phoenix.

"A three…headed….dog!" answered Neville.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Hermione, I wasn't there. Maybe the floor? That would be my first guess." Remarked Phoenix.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." came Harry.

"No,_ not_ the floor. It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something."

"Guarding something? Trap door? Sounds like fun. Hey! Let's ask the three headed dog what it is guarding. Maybe it would tell us." exclaimed a sarcastic Phoenix.

Hermione stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could of all have been killed- or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth opened.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"We sorta did Ron. Or at least Phoenix insisted." Harry pointed out.

"Hey, she is still my friend! I couldn't leave her outside like that and let her get caught because of us!"

"Well being her friend, you might need to let her know what is more important. She really needs to sort out her priorities!" Stated Ron as they all parted for bed.

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and also those who have just started. We have reached chapter twenty and still rolling! Thank you! So, Filch is not turning in Phoenix? Why did he over look her? Did he even see her? Well, until next Friday!!!


	21. The Package

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Good job for those who have figured out about the situation in the previous chapter about Filch and Phoenix!!! Yes, Phoenix has a new Power!!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 21: The Package**

It was the next morning, and Hermione didn't say a word to Phoenix. Phoenix tried her best to talk to her, asking her questions hoping Hermione would answer. The only input she got was Hermione sticking her nose up in the air and turning the other way.

Phoenix was kind of hurt by this. _'Why is she so mad at me? If it wasn't for me, Harry and Ron would of just left her there!?'_

Phoenix gave Hermione some space, knowing that Hermione could not stay angry at her forever. _'Can she?'_

But Phoenix wasn't bothered by that at the moment. She was bothered about a different issue involving last night. It was what happened with Filch. She could not understand what happened.

'_He looked right at me. It was not like he just quickly glanced either. He stared at me for quite a long time. Even Mrs. Norris could see me. Why didn't Filch? I didn't want to be seen by him that was the whole point of hiding. But he did find me. Wait a moment! Maybe… Hmmm maybe I got a new power. Mom and the Aunts always said that our powers were tied into our emotions. Maybe I should send a letter to mom. She may have an idea. The Elders must have told her something!'_

After a while, both Hermione and Phoenix made their way to the great hall, and it was just in time too. Phoenix got to see the lovely flabbergasted Malfoy looking between Harry to Ron and back at Phoenix.

'_Oh how I Love that look on him!'_

"Hey look Hermione! There's Harry and Ron!"

Hermione glanced over and turned right back to the opposite direction. Phoenix just rolled her eyes and went to sit in her usual spot next to Harry. Hermione eventually followed.

"Hey Harry," said Phoenix.

"Hey."

As soon as the girls were settled, Harry filled Ron and Phoenix in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and all three spent a lot of time wandering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

"Okay, so, something is hidden underneath the trap door that is being guarded by a three-headed dog that you guys saw last night right?"

"Yes." Ron stated.

"Okay, just checking." _'Wish I could have seen that dog!'_

Then after that was clear, it was time for mail. Hundreds of owls came flooding into the great hall, but there were two long thin packages carried by six owls a piece.

Both Phoenix and Harry looked on with interest much like everyone else. They were both amazed when the two packages dropped down in front of them. Then before the owls left, another two owls came by and dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Phoenix though received an extra one.

'_What in the world?'_ Phoenix thought. _'My birthday isn't until another month. Why would someone send me this? Who….'_ Phoenix looked over at Harry who all ready was reading his letter and handing it to Ron.

'_What did Harry get? I wonder if it is the same as me? Maybe it is from the same person?'_

"What does the letter say?" piped up Hermione.

Phoenix looked down at one of the two letters. She picked up the one that was on top, and opened it. The letter read:

Harry told me about how you helped him get Neville's Remembrall. You sound as though you could also be a great Seeker. Unfortunately, that position has been filled. But another position has recently been opened. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and she asked the Headmaster to make another special request.

The catch is Professor McGonagall would like to see for herself, as do I, if you can handle being our new Chaser if possible or even a substitute. So, you are required to give Professor McGonagall and me a small tryout.

Don't get your hopes up if you do not make it. You still have plenty of years. I will talk to you about tryouts the next time I see you in the corridors or the common room.

Oliver Wood

P.S. You will have to get a broom if you do make it, and of course if the Headmaster will allow it!

When Phoenix was done, she looked at an interested Hermione and handed her the letter. She read it and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Quidditch? Don't tell me you will be trying out for this silly sport?"

"Hermione, if I don't I might go crazy! You don't understand! My family is very active in sports." _'That is when we are not vanquishing demons. We had to learn how to balance that with our games!'_ "My sister and I were in softball and basketball. My brother was in soccer and football. This is the only sport in this place!"

"Okay, but you don't even know how to fly! Who is going to teach you?"

"I flew on Harry's broom!"

"Yeah, but Harry was doing all of the controlling. You were behind him."

"What ev Mione! I'm going to try out! If Wood and Harry believe in me, then maybe I can get on the team!"

"Fine! But if you go and break your neck, don't come running to me!"

"Don't worry, I won't. The first person I would be running to would be Madam Pomfrey." Phoenix retorted giving Hermione a small smile. Hermione returned it with a 'you know what I mean' look.

When Hermione went back to eating, Phoenix opened her second letter. It read:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE! I was in the Headmaster's office when Wood and Professor McGonagall wanted to talk about having Potter and you join their Quidditch team. I was very interested in what the Headmaster had to say, so I stayed. I heard that Potter would automatically get the position of Seeker if the Headmaster would allow a first year to participate. I was not pleased with the situation, especially when they wanted you to try out for the team. Since it was Potter, he automatically didn't have to try out. I did not like the idea, but the Headmaster Okayed it.

I know first years are not allowed to have brooms, but I asked the Headmaster for special circumstances. This package contains your new Cleansweep Seven. It may not be as fast or fancy as a Nimbus, but it should do nicely for your first broom. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES let anyone see that you got a broomstick or EVERYONE will want one. Good luck in your tryout and I will enjoy seeing you in action.

Professor S. Snape

'_Professor Snape?'_ After reading the letter, Phoenix folded the letter and stuffed it back in its envelope. She turned towards Harry, but noticed Harry and Ron had already left. Phoenix looked up at the teacher's table finding Professor Snape talking to another Professor. When he was finished, both Phoenix and Snape, linked eyes, Phoenix nodded her thanks as Snape gave a genuine smile and nodded back. Then he continued conversing with the Professor.

**A/N:** So what is it with Snape? How is Phoenix going to do in the try outs? Till next Friday!!!


	22. The Library

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 22: The Library**

"I'm going to take this up to the dormitory." Phoenix whispered to Hermione. Ron and Harry had already left, and Phoenix needed to be alone for the moment.

"Are we still going to meet up in the library?" asked Hermione as Phoenix started to get up.

"Yeah, of course we are. I just left my bag in the common room, and I needed to get it any way. I shouldn't be long."

Phoenix grabbed the still wrapped package and headed out of the great hall. She held onto the package tightly in her hands. She really didn't want it out of her sight. Phoenix knew the rules on brooms with first years, and the package was very obvious on what it was. She just didn't want any of her "favorite Slytherins" to see her with it.

'_I really hope mom got my letter. I just wonder what is taking her so long. I sent it last night! The owl should have gotten there! I wonder if I'm right? But how does it work? What was it that I did? I need to figure out what my new power is before I figure out how to trigger it.'_

Phoenix looked around the halls. She was alone. Everyone else was still at dinner or in there houses.

'_Okay let's see. What was it that I did? Maybe if I stand here something will happen.'_

Phoenix looked around again just to make sure no one was around. She popped her neck to get ready for anything that could possibly happen. Package still in hand, Phoenix just stood there. Nothing happened.

'_Maybe if I close my eyes? Would that work?' _

Phoenix looked around again. This time she placed the package on the hall floor and looked around one last time. She closed her eyes and waited. Still nothing happened. Phoenix gave out a huge sigh.

'_I give up.'_

Phoenix picked up her package and headed for the common room.

Running to the dormitory, Phoenix placed her package on her bed and looked at it. Cali came out of her miniature bed to say hello but instead spotted tha package. Like any ordinary cat, Cali took an immediate interest in it. She sniffed around and rubbed her face on the end of the wrapped up handle getting her scent on it. Phoenix reached over and opened the package.

"Wow!"

Again Cali was rubbing all over Phoenix's Cleansweep. She was making sure Phoenix knew she couldn't have anything without her scent on it. Phoenix just shook her head and pulled the broom in front her allowing Cali to follow. The broom was very nice and beautiful. It was nothing compared to what she saw in Diagon Alley. She liked her broom much better. But what did she know about brooms?

The broom was sharp. The handle was made out of some kind of bark that gave off a metallic blue color. On the handle, there was a C and a 7 in black. Phoenix was drawn to the broom. She had no idea why, but she felt as though it was connecting with her some how. When she looked at it some more, a small glow surrounded it. Phoenix just shook it off.

'_I didn't just see that did I?'_

Phoenix stared at it again. Then decided to wrap it back up and placed it under her bed for safe keeping.

'_Maybe since Professor Snape got this for me, he could tell me where I could place it for safe keeping?'_

After placing her Cleansweep under her bed, Phoenix slowly went down to the common room in search for her bag. Before she could call for it though, she felt someone in the common room. By the fire place, there was figure of a boy, which looked older than her, doing his homework. The boy heard her searching and turned around.

"You look as though you are looking for something?"

"Oh, yes, I'm looking for my bag. I think I left it in here." Phoenix responded playing dumb.

'_Of course I know where it is! I just can't get it with out you seeing!'_

"You shouldn't just leave your bag lying around here you know. Anyone might take, either by accident or to teach a lesson."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Phoenix by the way."

"Wood, Oliver Wood." Wood shook Phoenix's hand before continuing on. "So you are Phoenix Matthews? Harry told me about you."

It took Phoenix a while before anything registered. "Oh! You're Wood! I'm supposed to talk to you about when to do my tryout!"

"Yes, that's me. I am thinking you received my letter?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Professor McGonagall and I were hoping that tomorrow around six was good for you? We will meet in her office"

"That should be good for me."

"Great. I'll let her know. If anything comes up unexpectedly let us know and we will reschedule."

"Okay."

"Good. I hope you find your bag."

"Oh, thank you." Phoenix nearly forgot about her bag and just smiled and headed towards the portrait hole.

Before she left, Phoenix, making sure Wood wasn't watching her, whispered "bag" and the bag orbed to her shoulder.

After running hard and fast towards the library, Phoenix finally arrived. She knew she was late.

'_I wonder if Hermione is mad at me or just gave up and started without me!'_

She stepped inside and found Hermione sitting at their normal table. It was the last one on the right in the farthest corner.

"Sorry, Mione. I ran into Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, in the common room. We were setting up a time to meet for tryouts. I'm so excited about it!"

"That is okay. I just arrived myself."

Phoenix gave Hermione a weird look. That was very unusual for Hermione. She was always on time if they did not come together.

"So, what subject are we going to do first? Potions? Trans? Charms?"

Hermione looked at Phoenix. She didn't know whether it was a good for her to ask, but she had to know. Before Hermione was about to ask, Phoenix asked first.

"Hermione what is wrong? Did all of your homework already? You still will help me won't you?" She said as she started to laugh a little.

"No, I still have homework, and of course I will still help you."

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's just…huh…I need to know something."

"YOU!? Needing to know something!? Wow!." Phoenix shockingly expressed. "Wait! Let me cherish this for a while."

Hermione gave a discouraged look and shook her head. Phoenix closed her eyes, held her head up, and gave Hermione a smile.

"Are you finished?"

"No. Give me another minute."

"Phoenix!"

"Okay, shoot!"

Hermione looked at her and gave one slow sigh.

"Well, I was doing some research…."

"Yeah, keep going"

"Phoenix, what do you know about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Hermione finally asked the question!! Well sorta. How will Phoenix react? Will Hermione and Phoenix remain friends? How will she do in her try out? Till next Friday!!!! 


	23. I Know Who You Are!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 23: I Know Who you Are!**

Phoenix's expression never changed. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were as if she was looking off in space. Hermione looked at her waiting for any type of response.

'_Did Phoenix even hear me?'_

"Uh, Phoenix?" waving her hand in front of Phoenix's face, Hermione was unsure whether or not she should ask again.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. No, I have never heard of Melinda Warren, and what did you say? The Charmed Ones?"

"Yes, the Charmed Ones. Are you sure you never heard of them?"

Phoenix scratched her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Positive?"

"Hermione, I think I would know if I have or have not heard of them!"

"Think again. The Charmed Ones does not ring any bells?"

"Hermione, is this part of an assignment? If it is, I don't remember it. When was it assigned? And who assigned it. When is it due? Is it due tomorrow? Oh my! If it is, I really need your help!"

"No, it is not really an assignment. I'm just doing my own research. You know me. I got bored and decided to do some light reading. Something in the book I was reading sounded interesting so I wanted to know more."

"Oh! Whew! I thought I forgot a paper. I was really dreading it. I was hoping it wasn't an assignment. I have too much homework to do for tomorrow anyway. It's not on a test is it? Was it even mentioned in class? Is it in History of Magic? You know I fall asleep in Professor Binn's class! "

"No! It is not on any tests. It has not been mentioned in any of our classes. And I know you sleep in Professor Binn's class because you steal my notes in that class! I have been doing my own research!"

"Calm down Hermione. And I do not steal your notes. I borrow."

"Borrowing without permission is considered stealing."

"I thought I didn't have to ask since we are friends. And when do you have time to research? You are with me most of the time."

"When you are with Harry and Ron, I spend my time reading."

"Oh."

"Have you or have you not ever heard of Melinda Warren?"

"Are we going to start on this again?" Phoenix whined.

"I was hoping something would have jogged your memory."

"Hmmmm…Well Melinda sounds like a pretty name. Warren, is that a common last name?"

"Phoenix!"

"No. I have not."

"What about the Charmed Ones?"

"Nope."

'_Phoenix has answered that a little too quickly. She knows something. I know it!'_

"Are you 100 percent sure?"

"Yes, Hermione, I am sure! Where have you heard of Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones?"

Hermione gave a small huff, got up, and left. Phoenix watched her leave giving off a smirk as soon as Hermione was out of eye shot.

'_I got her right where I want her.'_

She wiped away her smirk when she saw Hermione coming back. Hermione had the same frustrated look on her face. She was carrying a dusty black book and placed it in front of Phoenix. Then she reached into her bag and brought out another book.

"These two books are where I found out about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones."

Phoenix looked at the two books. The black book intrigued Phoenix very much. The book was medium size. The black spine was old, battered, and dusty as if the book was long forgotten. She picked up the book and looked on the spine. The spine had a light red symbol on it, the triquetra. The other book was leather and brown with the same symbol on the font.

"This looks interesting. Are they any good?"

Hermione looked at Phoenix with frustration in her eyes.

"Phoenix! I Know Who You Are! Or at least I have an idea."

Phoenix's face dropped to being expressionless.

"Well Hermione, I don't know what to say about that. We have shared a dormitory for how long now?"

"Phoenix! I know Melinda Warren is your ancestor! I know that you are either one of the Charmed Ones or your mother is. You are part of the Charmed legacy!"

She just couldn't help herself. Phoenix tried so hard to keep it in until finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Hermione was looking at Phoenix with a quizzical and angered look.

"I was wandering how long it would take you."

**A/N:** Hermione finally came out with it!! But what did Phoenix mean? Hmmm… anyone? Thinking…thinking… I have nothing. What about that mysterious black book? How did that end up in Hogwarts?


	24. Knew You Couldn’t Resist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 24: Knew You Couldn't Resist.**

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Take me!? You wanted to know how long it would take me!?"

Phoenix nodded back keeping the same big smile on her face. She couldn't help it. It was very funny. _'Hermione is acting just like I thought she would!'_

"It took you longer then I thought. I was beginning to think you gave up."

"I…wha...uh….I…..?" Hermione was speechless and shocked. "You knew about this the whole time!? And you didn't even help or tell me."

"Uh huh. It was much more fun letting you sweat about it."

"When did you know about it?"

"Well, Hermione." Phoenix stopped as she pondered on how to word what she was going to say. "I sort of basically planned it all."

Hermione's jaw would have dropped lower if all was possible. The look on her face was more than what Phoenix hoped for.

"You planned it? You planned ALL of it!"

"Yep! To the last detail."

"How? When?"

"Well, Hermione, someone would be a real idiot if they think they can plop a book in front of you and not expect you to read it or even be curious about it."

Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione looked as if she had no idea what Phoenix was talking about. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I placed that book in front of you on purpose. I hid it in places where I was hopping you would look, but not be too suspicious of me. I stayed out longer than what was required to give you enough time to either place the book back or read more. I wanted you to read it."

"You wanted me to read it?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you sic your cat on me?"

"Cali was in on the idea as well. I told her to act like that."

"And Cali is not just an ordinary cat is she? She's your familiar like I read in your book?"

"Yes, that's right."

Hermione allowed everything to sink in: The Book of Shadows, Cali, Phoenix planning it, the black book."

"Wait! What about the black book I found? How would you of known I would be looking for it back in the back?"

Phoenix looked at the mysterious black book Hermione placed before her moments ago. Phoenix had no idea that Hogwarts had anything on her family. _'I wonder if mom and the aunts know about this book.'_

"No, I have no idea. I did not plan that part. I just planned the Book of Shadows. So, I guess some ideas were not all planned."

"So, you are one of the Charmed Ones?" asked Hermione.

"No, that would be my mom and the aunts."

"So, you are a daughter of a Charmed One."

"No, I'm a son of a Charmed One. Of Course, I am a Charmed One's daughter!"

"That means you have powers. You are a wandless witch. I have noticed that you have powers of Molecular Combustion and Temporal Stasis. At least, that is what I think they are called."

Phoenix gave a small cringe knowing that nothing would get passed Hermione. In one way, she was glad Hermione saw her using her powers. That way she would know Hermione wouldn't freak out if she used them. But that also means other people have seen them too. Like Ron and the Slytherins.

"So, my excuses for me blowing up the lamp or freezing Malfoy didn't help?"

"No. I wanted to say something then, but I figured that if you haven't said anything by now, you probably didn't want anyone to know."

"Wow, thank you Hermione."

"What other powers do you have?"

Phoenix smiled. She now has someone she could talk to about her "Other World" as she deemed.

"Well, let's see. I can orb, I have telekinetic-orbing, and I got a new one. I just don't know about."

"Orbing? I read about that. Isn't that a type of transportation power a whitelighter has?"

"Yep."

"So, this black book is true? About there being a fourth sister?"

"Yep, my mother is the youngest out of the four. She was the one that reconstituted the Charmed Ones. That black book had all that on it?"

"Yes and much more. You said you gained a new power. What is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"When did you get it?"

"It was when we sprung Malfoy's trap. I was hiding, and Mr. Filch came asking Peeves where everyone went. Mrs. Norris gave away my position. I was ready to freeze him, but when Mr. Filch found me, he didn't do anything."

"Hmmm. That's interesting."

"What?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She only had the face she always got when she tried to figure things out.

"Heeelllooo, Hermione?" Phoenix tried again waving her hand in Hermione's face.

"How were you feeling when Mrs. Norris found you? Then when Mr. Filch came over, did your feelings change?"

"Why?"

"Well, your powers are tied into your emotion right? At least that is what I read."

"Yesss. It had that in the book as well"

"No. This came from the Book of Shadows. Then how did you feel?"

"Like I hope he wouldn't see me."

Minutes went by and nothing was said. Hermione still had that concentrated look. Phoenix just let the time by not understanding what Hermione was getting at.

"Maybe you weren't able to be seen?"

"What?" asked Phoenix.

"Maybe Filch didn't see you because he Couldn't see you."

Phoenix eyed her. It wasn't quite clicking with her on what Hermione was saying. Hermione was waiting patiently until she couldn't wait any longer.

"Phoenix! Mr. Filch couldn't see you because you were invisible!"

After being shushed again, the two girls lowered there heads and there voices. They both kept quiet allowing everything to sink in.

"Invisibility! Wow, just think what I could do with it! I could sneak out of the corridors at night! And the tunnels! I could even scare Mr. Filch and Mr. Norris!"

"Okay, now I read about the personal gain stuff. And those are definitely personal gain issues."

Phoenix groaned "Hermione what are you my mother? You're not going to be my personal gain Nazi are you?"

"No! Well not a Nazi but just looking out for you like what friend is suppose to do."

"Okay as long you won't be my mother."

"Are you thinking about telling Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about telling them at the moment, probably but in the near future."

**A/N:** So the truth is out! Well, at least with Hermione. Now Phoenix has a friend to talk to about her powers. Is she going to tell Harry and Ron anytime soon? What about her family? How are they going to react? Until next time!!!!


	25. Memory Dust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Okay Allen Pitt, one of those questions you asked me will finally be answered; you'll know which one I'm talking about. Can't revel it here though! You will have to read. See if you thought right!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 25: Memory Dust.**

It was the next day at lunch. Harry was telling Ron, Phoenix, and Hermione about his Quidditch practice with Wood, when Professor McGonagall came walking up.

"Miss Matthews, would you come with me please?"

Phoenix gave a questioning look towards her friends before responding.

"Okay Professor." She said quietly. She stood up and slowly followed McGonagall out of the great hall.

They walked down the corridor in a fast past. It was faster than what Phoenix wanted, but it looked as though McGonagall was on a mission. Phoenix just stayed a few paces back not understanding the reason for the speed.

'_Where are we going? Are we going to her office? Is she taking me to Dumbledore? Does he know about me? Did Filch tell McGonagall or Dumbledore about me? Do I need to explain about what happened to Malfoy? Would he accept the same explanation as everyone else did?'_

Phoenix couldn't take it any longer. The silence was killing her. She needed to ask McGonagall where they were going. Phoenix stopped walking and asked McGonagall.

"Um, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall stopped as well and turned around to face Phoenix.

"Yes, Miss Matthews?"

"May I ask where are we going?"

"You have a visitor in the Headmaster's office." And with that, McGonagall turned back around and continued toward Dumbledore's Office.

'_A visitor? Who on earth could it be?'_

There were more twists and turns until they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

The password was said, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a spiral stair case.

"This is where I leave you Miss Matthews. I have other things to tend to." Then Professor McGonagall left in a huff leaving Phoenix alone."

Phoenix looked at the stair case and leaned inside for a look as well. It looked as though the stair case never ended, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was it led to Dumbledore office. She stepped inside, and the stair case spiraled itself up being closed off by the statue.

Seeing the door to Dumbledore's office, Phoenix stepped off the stairs and walked toward the door. The door was opened just a crack, and Phoenix heard the now familiar voice of Dumbledore. The other voice she hadn't heard yet. She slowly walked closer to the door and listened in.

"She is fitting in quite nicely, already has friends. I noticed she is a very bright student. Very confident in what she knows and very knowledgeable. I believe she will be one of our brightest students next to Miss Granger."

"That sounds great. I'm glad she is doing well!"

Phoenix shifted a little more towards the crack.

'_No! It can't be her! Why would she be here? I didn't call for her!'_

"I hope…."

"I believe we have a visitor."

Phoenix heard Dumbledore say after cutting off the visitor. The door slowly opened, and Phoenix heard Dumbledore calling to her.

"Come in Miss Matthews, we have been expecting you."

Phoenix walked in as innocently as she could. Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk. A woman was sitting across from him her back towards Phoenix.

After Phoenix came in, she closed the door, and the woman finally turned around. She had shoulder length dark brunette hair with a small wave. Her eyes were across between green and gray. The woman was wearing gray slacks with black high heels. Her top was a black button up blouse with a white tank top underneath.

This woman was someone Phoenix was not expected to see at all. This woman was her whitelighter. Most importantly, this woman was none other than her Aunt Prue.

Seeing the looks the two were given each other, Dumbledore stood up to excuse himself.

"I will leave you two alone."

"Professor Dumbledore, You don't have to go. I was actually hoping if you would allow Phoenix to show me around the castle while her and I talk? If you don't mind of course."

"Of course not. You may have a tour." Answered Dumbledore. Then he turned towards Phoenix. "Miss Matthews take all the time you need. I will tell Miss Granger to take notes for you."

"Thank you Professor." She mumbled never taking her shocking eyes off of her Aunt.

Prue stood up, as did Dumbledore, and headed towards the door.

"It was wonderful to meet you Professor Dumbledore."

"It was an honor to have met you Miss Halliwell." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'_Honor? What did Professor Dumbledore mean about that?'_ Phoenix couldn't help but wonder.

She opened the door and allowed herself out being followed by Prue. They walked down the corridors in silence. Phoenix just couldn't figure out why her Aunt was there.

'_Is she just checking up on me? Do the Elders need something of me? Is mom in trouble?!'_

They walked around the students, who were trying to get to their classes, as they remained silent. Prue looked around for an empty corridor. As she saw the last student turn the corner, she looked at her niece and said

"This way," as she was dragging Phoenix by her robes. "Is one of these classrooms being used at the moment?"

"I think this one is empty. Why?"

Prue ignored her as Phoenix opened the door. It was the History of Magic room and no one was insight. Professor Binns was even gone. They were in the clear for whatever reason.

"Okay Aunt Prue, we are in the clear. What is it you need to talk about?"

Prue didn't say anything. All she did was grab Phoenix's arm and orbed out.

When they orbed back in, they were in San Francisco on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Okay, Now we can talk." Said a very mad Prue.

'_Why did she orb me here? She never orbs me here unless she is really mad at me. What did I do?'_

Phoenix gave her aunt a confused look. She really had no idea why she was up there.

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" **yelled Prue.

"What?!"

"Don't play innocent with me Phoenix! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

It finally clicked with her. She couldn't believe her aunt was freaking out about it. "Hermione?"

"Ding! Ding! Let's give her a prize!"

"But…"

"No buts! The Elders want me to wipe her memory with memory dust."

"Why?"

"Because she found the Book of Shadows! They think she will expose us. If not on purpose, it will be by accident. But I know you better than that. I know you helped her find it, or you planned on her finding it."

"But Hermione doesn't disserve to get her memory wiped! She didn't do anything wrong! It was all me! I did everything!"

"You know I have to do something."

"Why? Why do you have to do something! Maybe you can leave this one alone!"

"Because we can't be exposed!"

"Exposed! Aunt Prue! I'm in a freaken wizard's school! Or better yet, I'm in a world Full of Witches and Wizards! What exposure would there be?"

"Phoenix you know I have to. We can't put more people at risk. This wizarding world is much different than ours. We don't know how they would react to our world. The Eld….."

"Since when did you start listening to the Elders!? You never listened to them! I remember all the stories you, Aunt Piper, and Phoebe told us!"

Prue kept quite. She really had no response to that at all.

'_When did I start listening to the Elders?'_

"Please Aunt Prue! I had my friends at Magic School to talk about magic! Or at least Wandless magic! If you wipe Hermione's mind with memory dust, I wouldn't have anyone to talk too!"

"It would protect her in the long run!"

"Aunt Prue! Protect her from what!"

"It would protect her from demons! Besides you have your brother and sister to call."

"But they are not at Hogwarts! They are at home! You had Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe!"

"Yes, I did and…."

"And you told Uncle Darryl, and mom got to tell Uncle Glen!"

"We had to tell Darryl something. We kept running into each other at his crime scenes and such. The issue with your mother, well, I wasn't around!"

"Then you told Uncle Andy!"

Prue was shocked. She never really had gotten over his death even if she didn't show it. She still to this day believes it was her fault he died. She cried when she saw him. He was the first person to meet her when she died.

"Aunt Prue Pleeeaaassseeee!!!!! I need someone to talk to! Hermione was all excited about it! Don't punish her because of me. Don't take that excitement from her. And if I know her, she will find out about it eventually. Please! You Never listened to the Elders before. Why are you starting now?"

"I was part of the Charmed Ones. Now, I'm a whitelighter, your whitelighter!"

"You still are a Charmed One! Or at least part of you is still connected! You always tell me to trust my instincts! How can I, if you won't even follow yours anymore!"

Prue just stood back for a while allowing Phoenix to cool off. It was hard for Prue. She was not only Phoenix, Katie, and Little Henry's whitelighter; she was also their aunt, and balancing the two sometimes got difficult. She knew how Phoenix felt. Sometimes she felt alone, not able to talk about her powers with people other than her sisters.

Prue let out a heavy sigh. "Okay fine, I won't sprinkle memory dust on Hermione. I will allow you to let Hermione know. But, if you decide to tell Harry and Ron, yes I know," she stated as Phoenix looked at her shockingly, "let me know first. I gave you this one this time. Now your mother, You will have to tell her. And I wouldn't dwell on that if you don't want to feel her wrath!"

"Thank you! Thank you! This means so much! You were always my favorite aunt!"

Prue just rolled her eyes knowing very well that it was only a suck up statement. She grabbed Phoenix's arm and orbed their way back to Hogwarts. Or at least that was where Phoenix thought they were going!

**A/N:** Uh oh! Phoenix got in trouble! Hermione was going to get memory wiped! What would the Elders think now since she didn't get it? And Prue being her whitelighter! What do you think! I was very upset that the final episode didn't have anything about Prue! Not even a picture was shown. So I thought she needed to be in her nieces and nephews lives. So where did they go? What did Dumbledore mean about it was an "honor" to met Prue? Well, till next Friday!!!!


	26. But She's My Friend!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 26: But She's My Friend! **

Paige was at her desk looking through papers until she heard a familiar sound.

"Hey! It's about time you're here! I was wondering," Paige began as she sat her pen down along with her reading glasses. "When…Oh!" She said finally realizing who it was.

"Hey, Paige."

"Hello mom." mumbled Phoenix, as she unenthusiastically waved to her mother.

Paige looked between Prue and her daughter wondering what was up between the two.

"What is going on? You didn't get expelled already did you?"

"Mom! That hurts!"

"Okay...hm...Then why are you here?"

Prue nudged Phoenix a little closer to her mother.

"Why don't you tell her why we are here Phoenix. Now would be a great time."

"Tell me what?" Paige quickly jumped out of her seat and ran in front of her desk.

"Oh, it's nothing." Phoenix began and continued in a whisper mumble. "Just that Hermione knows the family secret."

"What!" yelled Paige. Prue went to close the office door, letting Paige give the deadly parent stare to Phoenix. She didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation they were having.

Phoenix shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Hermione found the Book of Shadows and figured out our family secret. You know like the powers we all have, demons, and probably about our family heritage."

"Oh, but tell her why Hermione found it." stated Prue. She knew Phoenix was trying to weasel her way out of it. It was just like her, finding her way out of trouble.

"I might have let her find it." She said as softly as she could.

"What." Her mother stated. Phoenix knew she was fuming. She didn't shout at her. That was usually a sign that her mother was more than mad at her. She was furious. "Phoenix Kaye Matthews! You let her find it. After **we** both agreed no one at Hogwarts should know about it! You broke that promise. You lied to me about not letting anyone find it. You decide to go behind my back and let someone find it. I thought you understood the importance of the book of our secret. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was thinking of my other daughter Katie. "

"But mom!"

"No buts." Paige looked over at Prue still fuming. Prue was standing behind Phoenix trying to stay out of the line of fire. But it didn't work. Prue was Paige's next victim. "Did you give Hermione the memory dust?"

"No Paige, I didn't."

"Mom, I really trust Hermione. She is my best friend at Hogwarts. I really would like someone to talk to about my secret. It's not like magic is a secret in Hogwarts and the magical world."

"But Phoenix, their world is different than ours. We don't use magic for every day chores. We don't use wands. They don't worry about personal gain. We don't know how those people would react to wandless magic. They may think we are outsiders. They may think we are a threat. Maybe they think we are the coolest beings they ever saw. We cannot take that chance."

"Aunt Prue, a little help please!"

"Don't crawl to your aunt for help missy! This is an issue you and I need to discuss."

"Paige, I think that as long as it is just Hermione, we should be fine. Our secret would be safe. You know as well as I do, Phoenix would not tell just anybody. She must really trust Hermione. Besides, Phoenix should have someone to talk to. She has made some strong points when I have spoken to her. Now if she thinks or even blinks about telling Harry or Ron, she **will** tell us first."

"Please mom? You had Uncle Glen to talk to. Then there is Uncle Darryl" Phoenix gave one of her famous pouty lip look that always won with everyone.

'_She does have a point.'_ Paige thought. _'Oh, I wish Phoebe would of never of showed Phoenix and Katie that pouty look!'_

"Fine! Hermione won't get her memory wiped. But Prue is right. Before telling Harry and Ron, you speak with us first. Now give me a hug. You need to get back to school, and I have missed you so much!"

"Oh, mom! Did you ever receive my letter? About me getting a new power?" Phoenix asked as she hugged her mother bye.

"Yes, sorry demons you know. "

"And the Elders told your mother and me that you got the power of invisibility. But like the wonderful Elders that they are, they didn't tell us how to help you control it. They said that you should figure it out on your own."

'_So, Hermione was right! That is why Mr. Filch didn't do anything to me!'_

"Cool! Thanks!"

"All, right. See you at holiday break. I believe Kaleb is counting the days already. He really misses you. He took it the hardest. And stay out of trouble!"

"Mom, trouble is my middle name."

"I know."

"Like mother, like daughter." Prue quietly said not caring if either one of them heard her.

Paige and Phoenix looked over at Prue clearly hearing what she said. Prue couldn't help but give a small laugh. Phoenix looked so much like Paige it was freaky. Well except Phoenix had more of an olive skin color.

Phoenix gave her mother a one last good bye and orbed out with Prue.

* * *

**A/N:** So was Paige being too harsh or too soft? Hermione is safe from getting memory dust put on her. Is Phoenix going to tell Harry and Ron anytime soon? So just how different is the wizarding world with the Charmed world besides the obvious? How would they react? Well till next Friday!!!! 


	27. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 27: Quidditch Tryouts**

It was two hours before her tryout. Phoenix said goodbye to her aunt and found Hermione coming out of class. The girls exchanged the details of their day while walking to the Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks Mione. I didn't realize I was out that late. Thank you for the notes."

"No problem. I am grateful for you fighting to let me keep my memory. I am glad that you trust me enough to keep your secret."

"And that is why we are called friends. Besides, not all of your memory would have been wiped. It would only been the part on the Book of Shadows."

Once they made it to their dormitory, Hermione explained about the assignments from each class, and helped Phoenix when she saw the confusion.

The time was going bye to slow for Phoenix. She moved with nervousness and started to pace back and forth when she saw it was five o'clock. Hermione just followed her with her eyes. Phoenix looked at the clock and only two minutes went by. She just paced faster hoping that time would speed up. Hermione still followed her with her eyes until she got too dizzy to do so.

"You seem to be getting nervous." Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Me? No, I'm not nervous. I was just thinking you know about how well I hope to do at the tryout. I...I…I mean you're right Harry was the one that did all the flying, and"

"Phoenix."

"I was just the passenger. But it felt really good to be flying. It was almost like freedom. But I also did some of the controlling."

"Phoenix, you will do fine. If you don't make it, you will always have next year. Even though, you shouldn't be on the team until next year. First years are not even allowed to have brooms. "

"Thanks for the words of encouragement. You're right, though, I mean about being fine. Sorry, I attend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Phoenix looked at the clock again. The clock's red numbers red five thirty. Hermione looked over as well seeing the change on her friend's face.

"I think you need to start heading over to Professor McGonagall's office. You don't want to be late for your own tryout.'

"Do you think? Or do you know?"

"Just grab your broom and good luck."

Hermione huffed out as she rolled back onto her bed. She picked up the black book and started reading where she left off. Phoenix was very interested in the black book. But Hermione had more of the patients to read it than she did. She even forgot to mention it to her mother and aunt. She was so busy in trying to persuade her mother and aunt not to use memory dust on Hermione, she didn't have time to talk about the "BOS2" she called it.

Phoenix walked to her bed, knelt down, and grabbed her broom from underneath. It was still partially wrapped. So she pulled the paper off of it and walked down stairs. Once down, she looked around making sure no one was in the room. No one was there except Harry and Ron. She let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you off to?" asked Ron looking at the broom in her hands.

Harry too saw the broom. It dawned on him and he asked "Going to your tryout? Wood mentioned it to me during our training."

"Yeah, I just hope I do well. I'm a bit nervous."

"Wood doesn't bite. At least he didn't bite me. You will do fine. You were a great passenger."

Phoenix began to laugh a bit releasing some stress. She really liked Harry. He was a good friend.

"Well, I need to go. Hermione will have a fit if she found out I was late. See ya!"

"Good Luck!" Harry yelled as Phoenix slipped through the closing port hole.

Holding tight on her broom, Phoenix nervously walked down the corridor. She was heading to McGonagall's. The closer she got the closer she knew the tryouts were. When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door waiting for the reply to enter.

"Come in."

Phoenix opened the door. McGonagall was sitting at her desk talking to Oliver Wood. They both stopped watching Phoenix approaching them. She had the look of a nervous first year on her face.

"Hello Miss Matthews. I believe you have already met Mr. Wood."

Phoenix shook her head in acknowledgement as McGonagall stood from her chair.

"I believe it is time for us to go to the Quidditch pitch."

All three walked down the corridor in silence. Wood glanced at Phoenix giving her a reassuring smile. This made Phoenix relax a little.

When they reached the pitch, Phoenix noticed four figures standing around a closed trunk. She realized each figure had a broom in their hand.

'_Are they trying out as well?'_

But as they got closer, Phoenix recognized two red beacons. It was the Weasley twins.

'_Didn't Ron say that his brothers were already on the team?'_

"Great! You're all here!" McGonagall said excitingly.

"Phoenix, here are other members of the team. See in Quidditch, there are seven players: the Keeper, which is what I play, the Seeker, which is Potter, two Beaters, which is the Weasley twins, and three Chasers. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are two of our Chasers and the third, I hope, will be you. That is if you make the team."

Each player shook her hand as Wood introduced them. She had seen them around Hogwarts, but the twins were the only ones she had spoken to. It was all because she was friends with Ron though.

"Now, what is in the mysterious trunk?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

Kneeling down, Wood unfastened the trunk to reveal four different-sized balls. He took out the ball in the middle which was bright red. Estimating it, Phoenix figured it was the size of a soccer or basketball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle." Wood explained.

Phoenix listened to every word Wood was saying. She wanted to understand the game better. Ron was not the type of person you want to explain something. He was extremely confusing her.

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other, and they try to get through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Are you with me so far?"

Phoenix looked at the Quaffle Wood was holding then at the hoops. Taking the Quaffle, Phoenix tossed it in the air. She wanted to get the feel for the ball. She wanted to know how heavy it was. She needed to know how it was going to fit in her hand. She needed to know if she was going to be able to throw it and catch it as well. After her feel, she tossed the Quaffle back to Wood.

"Yeah, I got it. It's kind of like basketball in a way right?"

Wood looked at Phoenix quizzically.

"Potter had mentioned that as well. What is basketball?"

"Oh nothing, it is just a muggle sport."'

Wood ignored her and went back to explain the rest of the game. He didn't really know any of the muggle sports, but he doubted there were any that was as exciting as Quidditch.

"Now the Keep flies around their team's hoops and stop the other team from scoring. "

"Kind of like the goalie in hockey and soccer right? Or is soccer called football here? I can never get it right in foreign countries."

"Are those other muggle sports?"

"Yeah, never mind. Um...What are those that are moving?"

"Oh, uh, Fred, George come over here."

The two twins came over, standing on either side of Phoenix. Wood handed them a small club which reminded Phoenix a lot of a mini baseball bat.

"These two are bludgers. I'm going to show you what they do."

The two balls were on either side of the Quaffle. Phoenix looked at them. They were smaller than the Quaffle itself. She determined they were no bigger than a softball. Instead of red, the two balls were identically jet black.

Phoenix stood back. Seeing how determined the balls wanted out of there cage, she didn't want to end up being a target. Wood bent down placing the Quaffle back in its spot and released the bludgers. It was as if the balls knew they were free. One jet black stream went around Phoenix and Wood. Then it decided to aim itself at Fred who smacked it hard with his club. The ball went flying to another direction. Phoenix could have sworn it made weird noises. The second ball, however, went straight up in the air. Then it placed its target on Phoenix. Coming down Phoenix didn't have anything to protect her. She grabbed hold of George's club intercepting the ball before it hit her.

"You and Potter could be great Beaters! Anyway, the bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. It is their job to protect the players on their side from the bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team."

"Okay, so where is the snitch? Ron and Harry were telling me about it. Well, it was mainly Ron. They said the snitch flies so fast, no one can see it unless you have a trained eye for it, like the Seeker."

"Ah!" Wood exclaimed. He kneeled down and opened a secret compartment. The compartment held a tiny gold ball. "This is the snitch." He held it out for Phoenix to see. The gold ball, possibly the size of a golf ball, spread it hummingbird wings.

"This thing is the snitch?! It isn't even doing anything."

"Oh, but it is hard to see when it is in action. When the Seeker catches the snitch, their team wins and the game is over. This is what Potter's job is. Think you got everything down?"

"Uh…I think so." Phoenix looked over at the other players and at Professor McGonagall who she forgot was even there. They all gave her reassuring smiles.

"Okay, now what I would like for you to do is mount your broom and take a lap around the pitch. I would like to see how you are riding a broom. Don't worry. I know you are a first year. I just need to see how many practices it will take for you to feel comfortable on your broom."

Phoenix swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Mounting her broom, she pushed off keeping a firm grip. The wind whipped through her hair. It felt great. She had no trouble keeping her balance like she thought she would have.

'_This was way easier than I thought it would.'_

Shifting her weight, Phoenix realized her broom followed the balance of her weight. She tested it by shifting to the left. The broom followed by turning left. The she shifted to the right. Again the broom turned to the right.

'_I wonder how to pick up speed?'_

She smiled a little. The wind in her hair really felt good. Leaning forward, she started to speed up.

'_Oh, yeah! This is fun!'_

The wind pounding in her ears, It felt great. It felt like she ought to be up there. She felt as if she was free. She didn't realize she already made a lap until she heard Wood hollering.

"Phoenix! You can come down now!"

Phoenix slowed her broom by leaning backwards and landed softly next to George.

"Wow, you did extremely well. I don't think we need to help you out." One of the twins said and gave her a wink.

"Thanks, George."

"Okay, now for the official tryout."

Wood walked over to Phoenix placing a hand on her shoulder. He waved over Katie and Angelina ending up in a huddle.

"Okay Phoenix, I'm going to make the scenario like a real Quidditch game. That is why I invited these four to come. So for your tryout, I want you to pass the Quaffle three times each to Katie and Angelina before you score. I also want three scores in each hoop. "

"So, you want me to pass the Quaffle six times before I score: three to each Chaser and three to each hoop?"

"Right, I am going to release the bludgers so they will be out. This is where the twins come in. Fred is playing as an opposing team member. He will try and knock you off your broom. George will try to protect you."

"George is good. Fred is bad got it."

"I am going to protect the hoops from you. Professor McGonagall will keep watch and count on your scores."

"Okay."

"Then, let us begin."

They all mounted their brooms and pushed off. Katie and Angelina showed Phoenix where she would be in an actual game. McGonagall released the bludgers allowing a few moments to pass. When everyone was in place, she tossed the Quaffle in the air which was intercepted by Katie. Katie flew a little then tossed the Quaffle over to Phoenix. Phoenix caught with ease. Then the Chasers were off.

Phoenix swerved through the air dodging a couple of bludgers along the way. When the opportunity approached, she threw the Quaffle at Angelina who flew off and threw it to Katie. Katie flew off and, when close enough, tossed it to Phoenix. Phoenix did a little lap almost getting hit by Fred. Finding Katie, She tossed it to her who tossed it right back. Then Phoenix tossed it to Angelina. Angelina lapped around and threw the Quaffle to Phoenix who flew to the hoops passing Wood and scored.

They continued this until McGonagall gave Wood the word that all hoops were scored in. Phoenix did one last lap and with the others landed next to McGonagall.

"That was a great tryout! Well done, Miss Matthews! That was wonderful flying! Wood what do you think?"

George leaned in whispering into Phoenix's ear.

"She is very competitive when it comes to Quidditch."

"I can tell." Phoenix whispered back.

"I believe, Professor, we may have found our third Chaser!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Quidditch tryouts are done. What else is there? How will Phoenix do in her first game? Is McGonagall going to find out Phoenix got her broom from Snape? And why did he do that? Till next Friday!!!!! 


	28. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 28: Misunderstood**

Running to the Gryffindor tower, Phoenix couldn't help but be excited. The tryouts were done, and she had wonderful news to share with her friends. Anxiously waiting for the portrait to swing open, Phoenix rushed inside hoping to see Hermione or Harry.

The common room was dark. There were few candles lit and little light coming from the fireplace. Phoenix looked around more closely. She didn't have to munch longer. Harry and Ron poked their heads around the big red couch which was facing the fireplace. She rushed over jumped on the couch and gave Harry a bear hug. Harry flinched a little not really used to all the emotional expression.

"I take it you are on the team?" Harry squeaked as Phoenix was still squeezing him.

"Yep!" She pulled Harry back and gave him a huge smile.

"Wow! You both are the youngest players in a century!" Ron yelled getting shushed from Harry.

"Don't be so loud Ron! Wood doesn't want anyone to know about me. He probably wants Phoenix to be a secret as well."

"Sorry guys. I didn't know."

"Hey Harry, is Hermione around or have she gone to bed yet?"

Ron let out a small groan which he got an angry glare from Phoenix. Ron just shrugged a little and leaned back on the couch.

"She was around." Harry replied as he glanced at Ron.

"I'm right here." They heard Hermione say. Hermione came down the stairs in her night robe. "With Ronald yelling so loud, it's a wonder that everyone hasn't woken up yet."

Ron just rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who was equally enthused.

"Come on Harry. I think it is time for us to leave."

"Bye Phoenix and congratulations."

"Thanks Harry." Phoenix sat there as she watched Harry and Ron leave the room.

Hermione walked over to one of the cushy chairs across from the couch.

"So, how did it go?"

Phoenix's smile came rushing back to her face. Lifting up her chin in a proud manner, she said "I made the team."

"Congratulations." Hermione said not very convincing.

"You don't sound very convincing about me making the team."

"I'm sorry. It is that…you were so nervous about making the team. Knowing your secret and what you can do, I just hope you didn't do anything you would end up regretting later on."

Phoenix's smile faded and was replaced with a glare. It was the same glare she gave to Ron.

"What do you mean about that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I just hope you didn't do anything you would regret."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No! I'm not! It's just…."

"Maybe I should of just let them memory wipe you!"

"Phoenix..."

"You know Hermione, let me tell you something. Sports and art are a few of the things I can do without magic. I am really good at them. But I guess since Quidditch is different, I can see were you "might" be coming from."

"Phoenix, I didn't mean anything about it. It is one thing that Harry got on. It is a little suspicious that two first years are on the team!"

Phoenix continued to glare as she clenched her jaw.

"I'm going to bed." She walked passed Hermione and went straight up to bed.

* * *

Hogwarts was beginning to feel a lot like home. Phoenix's daily routine was not that much different than it was at home. Every morning Phoenix would take her paint supplies and head down to the common room. She would paint for an hour two on the project she was working on. She didn't want have to work on it when everyone was around. When it was time for her to get ready for class, she would rush back up stairs and put her supplies in her trunk, and her canvas under her bed.

In the evenings after classes, Phoenix would have Quidditch practice three times a week. She would head on to the pitch with Harry, Fred, and George and practice until Wood called an end to practice which would be until the chasers' arms fell off. On the two days she didn't have practice, Phoenix would met Hermione in the library for study. Weekends she would just hang around with Harry and sometimes she would stay with Hermione in the common room.

She was so wrapped up with practices; Phoenix could not believe it was already Halloween. She did not realize she had been at Hogwarts for that long. The smell of baking pumpkin reached her nose making her mouth water. She couldn't help it. She wanted it. Quickly getting dressed, Phoenix rushed down the stairs meeting her friends to go to charm class.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs. He announced that he thought they were ready to make objects fly. Phoenix was partnered with Harry, while Ron was with Hermione. Phoenix saw the looks on both of her friends' faces. They were both angry, but which one was angrier was the real question.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick who was on top of his usual book pile. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too."

Phoenix blocked out the rest of what the Professor was saying and watched as everyone began to flick their wands. She watched as Harry tried but unfortunately it was very difficult for him.

"Don't forget Harry swish and flick very nice swishing and flicking." Phoenix mocked the Professor making Harry laugh too much not to concentrate.

"I believe it is your turn Miss Matthews." Harry said also mocking the Professor.

"Okay fine." She playfully said. "Wingar….."

"You're saying it wrong," Both Harry and Phoenix heard Hermione snap. Apparently, Ron wasn't having much luck. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Phoenix and Harry both watched with interest as Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron and Hermione's feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Do you think you can do that?" Harry whispered to Phoenix.

"I dunno let's see." Phoenix raised her wand again and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" And like Ron and Hermione's, Harry and Phoenix's feather flew above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Miss Matthews done it!"

Phoenix gave Harry a high five, while Ron on the other hand was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"I was really hoping Professor Flitwick would have kept us together for partners." Hermione was saying as Phoenix and she pushed their way through the corridor.

"Maybe he wanted us to have different partners to change routines? He did that with everyone Hermione not just us."

Before Hermione could say anything they heard Ron say "I don't know how Phoenix can stand her! She's a nightmare! Honestly!"

Phoenix saw Hermione's body language change. She knew Hermione was hurt. She was about to say something, but Hermione looked back at her, tears in her eyes, and rushed away knocking into Harry.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"So?" Ron answered. "She must've noticed she's got only one friend, and I still do not understand how!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS A BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron and Harry stiffened as Phoenix came up behind them. They both turned around seeing a very angry Phoenix.

"Phoenix." Ron squeaked, "You heard me?"

"Well Ronald, if Hermione heard you, wouldn't you think I would hear you as well? Oh, that is right, you don't think! Maybe that is why you want to be my friend, so you could copy homework from someone!"

Ron looked down taking an interest in the floor. She must be beyond mad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah well, it is not me you are going to have to apologize to Ronald!" she yelled as she took one last look at the two and left in the same direction as Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so did Phoenix really did say a spell? Was Hermione o n the right track? Where is Phoenix going to find Hermione? What is she going to say? Was Phoenix in the right on jumping on Ron like that? Or even Hermione? Till next time!!! 


	29. Uh, Spell Gone Wrong?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 29: Uh, Spell Gone Wrong?**

Phoenix tried to catch up with her bushy brown hair friend. Hermione was practically running down the halls not caring who she ran into. Phoenix was just about to catch up with her when,

"Miss Matthews."

Phoenix stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice of Professor Snape. "Professor?" she said as she turned around to face him.

'_I'm going to lose Hermione!' _

"Congratulations on making the Quidditch team Miss Matthews." He sarcastically said with a small smile, or at least what Phoenix thought was a smile.

"Thank…Thank you Professor." Stuttering, not believing on what she just heard.

'_Did I just hear right? Did Professor Snape just congratulate me?'_

"I find that your broom is suitable for your needs?"

"Yes, Sir. I wanted to thank you for it. It is very lovely. I appreciate it very much."

'_Okay, am I still on the same planet? Why is he being so nice to a Gryffindor? Shouldn't he be punishing me for running in the corridors or not going to class? I don't understand. I'm not a Slytherin. He has been treating me this way every since I got here!'_

"You are welcome Miss Matthews. Good day and please do not run in the corridors."

'_Did he just say please?'_

Phoenix watched Snape leave giving him a confused look.

'_Okay, that was a little weird. What was all that about? It almost feels like he has a secret or something, and it has to do with me. Does he know? No, he would have said something in class about it. No mind, I need to find Hermione anyway. Maybe she went to the library?'_

Phoenix looked around. Not seeing any Professors in the corridors, she ran to the library. She didn't care if anyone was in her way. A friend was in need and that was a goal. The goal was to find Hermione and try to talk to her. If she knew Hermione, Hermione would have gone to the library to try and lose herself in a book. Coming to a halt, Phoenix caught her breath and walked through the doors to the library.

She quietly looked around. Hermione was not at their normal table in the corner. So, Phoenix slowly walked down each aisle.

'_Maybe Hermione is crouched in one of these aisles? It would make since, if she didn't want to be found.'_

But Phoenix couldn't find Hermione anywhere in the library. She looked around some more. Then when satisfied, Phoenix left not wanting to be caught being out of class.

'_Okay, that is a first. So, when Hermione is not in the library where else does she go? Hmmm, I guess I can check the common room.'_

Leaving the library, Phoenix made her way to Gryffindor tower.

'_Well, since I'm not in class, I guess now would be a good time to practice my new power. It has been a while since I got it, and I have not been able to practice it because of Quidditch. Now how on earth did I trigger it?'_

Phoenix walked slowly thinking on what she did.

'_Maybe fear is what triggers it? Is that what Hermione decided?'_

While thinking about what to focus on, Mrs. Norris came strolling down the hall.

'_Oh! It is that stupid cat! Be invisible! Be invisible!'_

Phoenix begged to herself. Mrs. Norris took one look at her and ran to get Mr. Filch.

'_Crap, I really despise that cat!'_

Phoenix bolted in a dead run towards the tower. Turning the corner, Mr. Filch was to close for comfort as Phoenix almost smacked into him. Her eyes grew wide. Normally she was not afraid of skipping class, but being in a new school, she wanted to keep a low profile for a while. To her surprise, Mr. Filch just kept walking.

'_Oh! Thank the Elders! I am invisible!' _

Not thinking twice, Phoenix continued to run to the tower. The fat lady was brushing her hair as Phoenix ran up to her saying the password at the same time.

"My word! Are you not supposed to be in class right now?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "I… for...got one of my books that I need for class."

Not believing a word, the fat lady looked at her. "Oh, alright." And let the portrait door swing open.

Phoenix walked inside and whispered. "Hermione?" No one answered. She walked up the stairs to the dormitory. "Hermione?" Still no one answered.

'_Okay. I'm completely lost. I have no idea where she is.'_

Sitting on the bed, Phoenix tried hard to think of the next place to go. It was harder than she thought.

'_Wait! When I was talking to Professor Snape Hermione turned the corner and disappeared. I didn't talk to Snape long enough for her to do that. There was a bathroom near bye! Maybe she slipped in there!'_

Phoenix hoped off the bed, ran down, and out of the common room. She knew which bathroom Hermione would be in. She just hoped Hermione didn't go anywhere. She didn't want to start the search again. Phoenix cautiously ran to the bathroom. She didn't want to be caught by Mr. Filch.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Phoenix hollered as she entered the girls' bathroom. Hearing sniffling coming from one of the stalls, she quietly walked over. "Hermione it's me Phoenix." She knocked. Phoenix tried pushing the door open, but it was locked. "Hermione?"

"Go away." Hermione snuffled.

Phoenix peered into the crack of the door finding Hermione sitting on the stool hugging her legs. "Finally! Do you know how hard it is to find you if you are not in the library?"

"Leave me alone." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone, please."

"And why would I do that? You are my friend. I never leave a friend if they need someone to lean on."

Nothing was said. Phoenix heard some more crying and peered through the crack again. Hermione was still hugging her legs with her head down.

'_Wow! Something must be deeper to Ron's comment than what is let on.'_

The crying continued for a while until sniffling took over.

"Ron is right. Why are you even my friend? I don't even deserve to have any friends. No one wants a- know- it- all for a friend."

"Let me tell you something. Ron is a jerk. And there has to be a- know- it- all friend in the circle, or the circle of friendship won't be complete. Just don't listen to Ron."

"I never really had any real friends."

"Well, that was because you never met me yet."

There was nothing but silence. It was almost as if Hermione was hoping Phoenix would just disappear. Phoenix looked in the crack and saw Hermione giving a sigh. She knew Hermione was not ready to come out. Making herself cozy on the floor, all that was heard was Hermione's crying and sniffling. Time went by slowly. No one said a word. Phoenix wasn't sure how long they have been there.

'_Okay, my butt is getting cold. Hermione must be getting uncomfortable. And I am hungry. I bet it is already dinner time. She hasn't said a word to me. All she has been doing is crying.' _

"Phoenix." came the small voice of Hermione.

Phoenix nearly jumped off the floor on hearing her name. She was almost asleep.

"Yes?" she responded wiping herself off.

"Do you really want to be my friend? I mean you are not just being nice to me because we spoke on the train?"

"No, Hermione if I didn't want to be your friend, I would have ditched you a long time ago."

There was some silence. Then a small click was heard. Hermione unlocked the door. Phoenix walked over and gently pushed the door open. Hermione was standing there her eyes still fresh with tears.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend." She smiled making a smile come across Phoenix's face.

"No problem."

Phoenix walked out of the stall as she noticed Hermione's gesture for wanting out. Hermione walked over to the sink to wash her face.

"What is that smell?" Phoenix asked as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

The smell resembled some old dirty socks and a toilet that has not been cleaned for years. Before anything was said, heavy footsteps were heard. The door flew open and a horrible sight was in front of them.

The creature was nothing like what Phoenix had ever seen. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club. Phoenix didn't know if she was more afraid of the creature in front of her or demons she had battled many times.

Hermione gave out a blood curling scream. Phoenix pushed her under the sink as her charmed instincts kicked in.

"Hermione, be quiet! You're going to cause the troll to retaliate!"

The troll let out a scream of its own as he lifted his club high into the air. He was walking towards them knocking sinks off the walls. Phoenix backed up along with Hermione. Debris was flying as the stall doors were knocked off. Hermione continued to scream as Phoenix was getting a little nervous herself.

Phoenix didn't know what else to do. She closed her eyes while flicking her hands. When the troll's scream was no longer heard, she opened her eyes. What she saw was Harry and Ron standing in the door way covered with troll guts.

"Oops! My bad!!" as she gave a cheeky smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this being late. My week was kind of crazy, and the days just flew bye! Anyway, so what is the issue with Snape? Is the four of them going to patch things up? How is Phoenix going to explain the troll guts? 


	30. The Pact

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 30: The Pact**

They were not the only ones covered. Phoenix could feel the slime running down her face and looked back to see Hermione covered as well. She turned back to Harry and Ron trying not to laugh at the pure disgust on both of their faces.

"What just happened?" Harry asked taking his glasses off and wiping them on the cleanest part of his robes he could find.

Phoenix just shrugged. "Uh, spell gone wrong?"

"Harry!" Ron squealed.

Harry looked at Phoenix with a disbelieving look.

'_Phoenix and Hermione both are too smart to have a spell going wrong. Plus, Phoenix does not have her wand in her hand.'_

"Yuck! This is so disgusting!" Ron moaned.

Harry looked cautiously around the room. There it was. Phoenix's wand lying next to her bag covered with troll guts.

"Ewe it is so slimy!" Ron said but no one was paying any attention.

"Then why is your wand lying next to your bag?"

Hermione noticed what Harry saw and decided to pipe in. "Her wand was knocked out of her hand by the force of the troll guts."

"Ewe!!! I think I'm going to be sick!!!" Ron started spitting, "I think some went in my mouth!"

The three looked at Ron then back to each other.

"What are you guys even doing here?"

"This is so smelly!"

"We didn't see any of you at dinner. When Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall he yelled about a troll. We were told to go to our dormitories. I then remembered that neither you nor Hermione knew about it. So we came looking for you. We heard Hermione's scream and you know the rest."

"Oh! I'm going to smell like smelly socks for a week!"

"If you heard Hermione's scream and the entire racket, then I wonder who else did?"

"I wonder if I'm ever going to get this slime off my robe!"

"The Professors were down in the dungeons. That was where Professor Quirrell said it would be." Harry answered as Ron continued to moan behind them.

"It's in my hair!!"

"I think we need to start heading to our dorms. I sure don't want to be here when the Professor's arrive." Hermione stated.

"Why did Harry talk me into this?"

"Yeah they will be here any minute." Harry said.

Phoenix and Hermione quickly walked over to gather there things so they can leave.

"How can you guys touch that?! It is covered in troll guts and who knows what else!"

"Ron Will You Shut It! You are worse than a foo foo girl! Seriously!"

"Let's go Ron, we can wait outside." Harry suggested.

Ron dashed out the door before Harry could even get a chance.

Hermione was on her way to follow them when Phoenix stopped her.

"Wait, just a moment."

Hermione eyed her and the door. She really didn't want to be in the bathroom when the Professors came especially with the troll guts everywhere.

"It will only take a sec." Phoenix assured her seeing the way Hermione looked at the door. "Just watch." She said. Hermione finally gave up and looked back at Phoenix's direction.

"_Let the object of objection_

_become but a dream,_

_As I cause the seen_

_to be unseen." _

Phoenix chanted as the room transformed back to its normal state. Hermione could not believe her eyes. She didn't know why it shocked her so much. Having a wand was one thing, but to actually say a spell without one was another. She guessed that was why it shocked her so. Hermione looked around the bathroom, eyes still as big as saucers. The sinks were back on the wall and whole again. The stall doors and walls along with the toilets were back where they belonged. The troll guts was no were to be seen. It was as if no troll had ever come in here.

"That should do it let's go." Grabbing Hermione by the sleeve, they both walked out of the girl's bathroom only to come face to face with Professors Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall. Harry and Ron were right in front as if they too were caught.

Phoenix looked up at Professor Quirrell. There was something about him that she really didn't like. The aura was even darker around him. It was almost as if he was up to something. He saw her staring at him and looked away uncomfortably.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Professor McGonagall asked in a cold and fury voice. "There is a troll on the loose, and we specifically told you to go there."

Phoenix saw Snape give Harry a piercing gaze. No one had any idea what to say until a tiny voice beside Phoenix spoke.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I…."

"Actually Professor, Harry and Ron were looking for both of us." Phoenix stated cutting off Hermione.

"Miss Matthews?" Snape questioned.

"Well Professors, Hermione and I were in the library this whole time." She began. "We didn't realize what time it was and when we saw it was dinner we hurried to get to the Great Hall. But I had to use the bathroom and this was the only one I could think of at the time. We didn't know about the troll, and Harry and Ron came to tell us about it. We were just heading to Gryffindor tower now."

When Phoenix finished, she looked down at the floor hoping the Professors would by it especially McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. Did she just lie to them? Professor McGonagall kept her gaze on Phoenix as if she was trying to find fault in her story. She looked her up and down noticing the goo on Phoenix's robe. McGonagall looked over at the other three and noticed them covered in goo too. She walked passed Phoenix and entered the girl's bathroom. Seconds later she returned. Her face in bewilderment.

"That will be five points each taken off from Gryffindor for both of you Miss Matthews, Miss Granger." The two looked at each other not sure on whether McGonagall had an idea on what happened. "You two could have gotten killed. As for you two," She pointed at Ron and Harry, "Ten points each for sheer luck. Now, if none of you are hurt, you'd better go off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." McGonagall watched as the four students left in a hurry.

No one spoke for awhile. No one knew what to say.

"I'm really going to have to scrub this stench off of me." Ron moaned as they climbed two floors up.

"I wonder what the look on McGonagall's face was a bout? It was almost as if she didn't find what she was looking for." asked Harry looking at the two girls.

"I dunno." Phoenix replied.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Phoenix stopped everyone before entering.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Let's make a pact."

"What kind?" Hermione asked quite interested.

"That for now on, all four of us will become friends. We made it through a troll experience together, well sorta. And you two tried to rescue us. I think we need to patch things up and become friends. I can't stand to be friends with people who do not like each other. That is not the whole part of friendship. "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another before looking back at Phoenix.

"Agreed." The three said.

Phoenix gave a smile and turned her attention to the portrait.

"Pig snout." She said.

The door swung open, and the four crawled in, grabbed their plate of food, and sat in a corner. The smell of troll guts not bothering them anymore. From that moment on, the four of them officially became friends.

* * *

**A/N: **The circle is now complete!!! What was McGonagall expecting when she walked inside the girls bathroom? Can Phoenix sense the truth about Quirrell? And will Ron ever get the troll guts smell off of him? 


	31. Accusations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Hello, sorry for the extremely late update. I had college finals, and they were a doozey! Don't worry though this won't affect Friday's update. Now here is chapter 31.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 31: Accusations**

"Hey, Phoenix?" Hermione whispered. Hours went by after the troll incident. The four of them had enough excitement and decided to get to bed early. Everyone was still in the common room eating or just talking amongst friends, giving Hermione a chance to speak freely about Phoenix's magic.

"Yeah?" Phoenix groggily answered. She was almost in a peaceful sleep before Hermione interrupted her.

"Um, did you really mean to blow up that troll?"

Phoenix laughed remembering the looks on her friends faces, "No, I meant to freeze him. But I got a little distracted."

"Oh, so by losing focus you blew it up."

"Yeah well, he was also getting annoying and a bit loud. Someone other than Ron and Harry could have run in and well that wouldn't have been good. It could have been one of the professors. So, I took the chance and blew him up. But it's cool. Seeing the looks on Harry and Ron's face was priceless."

Silence took over for a while. Phoenix started to slowly close her eyes when.

"Phoenix?"

Rolling onto her stomach, Phoenix gave out a low sigh in her pillow. She didn't want her aggravation be heard by Hermione."Yes, Hermione?"

"What type of spell did you use before we left the bathroom?"

"What do you mean what type of spell? Hermione, I thought you were suppose to be smart." Phoenix let out sarcastically.

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"It was one of your wandless spells, one from your magical world?"

"Yeah why?" Phoenix asked getting tired and annoyed. She wanted sleep. She loved sleep. It was one of her favorite pastimes next to painting, drawing, and sports.

"It was a cleaning spell wasn't it. I remember coming across it when I was looking through the _Book of Shadows._" It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with anything? We needed the mess cleaned so I cleaned it. We couldn't leave any evidence behind that the troll had been there" Phoenix yawned.

"Phoenix, I believe Professor McGonagall has her suspicions already."

"Oh, well she has no proof it was us. The spell isn't in any of the Hogwarts books or for that matter in this world."

"That spell wouldn't be counted as personal gain would it?"

"Is that the only reason for this talk? This is why I am missing my beauty sleep? Personal gain issues?"

"I was reading about it in the _Book of Shadows_. It is one of your Wiccan rules. When you use a spell for yourself and not for others, it counts as personal gain. Depending on how powerful the spell was or the person, personal gain would come back to you three times worse."

"Hermione, no offense, but you are new at this "personal gain" issue. I know what I am doing. Don't worry about it. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"I may be new at it, but I know what I read." Hermione said.

Phoenix gave another low sigh. "How can it be personal gain when I tried to help Ron, Harry, and you not get caught?"

"Did you really say the spell to help us? Or did you really say it to keep your secret intact and not let yourself get caught? Because you have exposed some of your powers already: freezing Malfoy in front of the whole class, freezing the fallen armor while Ron, Harry, Neville, you, and myself were running from Mr. Filch, and blowing up the lamp and yelling demons when I tried to wake you up, remember?"

"Do you have a point to all of this?"

Hermione was silent. Did she have a point or not? She may have read about it, but she is not from Phoenix's world. But that didn't stop her from having theories.

"Phoenix."

"Hermione I'm losing my patients. You are not my mother. Personal Gain or not leave it up to me. Now, I am tired and would like to get some sleep before Wood pounds the Quidditch team to the dirt at practice."

"Why didn't you use your wand to clean us off?"

"What?" Phoenix asked startled by the change of subject.

"Why didn't you clean us off?"

"I wasn't planning on getting caught. I was just planning on all of us going to the tower and change. Why didn't you use your wand to clean us off? You knew it as well, and I bet Ron would have loved you for that."

"I didn't think on it. I guess I was surprised when I saw you say a spell without a wand. It is one thing to know about wandless magic but another to actually see it being done."

Phoenix had to think on that. She never really had that problem.

'_I guess it wouldn't be any different than when I first saw people use wands. I never really thought about how people would react to people using wandless magic.'_

"If we would have cleaned everyone up, Ron would have been less miserable. But what would have been the fun of that. Even though it got annoying after a while, it was still worth hearing him whine. I would have wished it was Malfoy or Parkinson in his place. That would have been definitely worth being caught."

"I guess it would have been funny to see the looks on their faces."

"Oh, you know it would."

The crowd in the common room was dying down. They didn't have much time left to speak freely. The sounds of tired footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Giggles were heard as the older Gryffindor girls made their way pass the first year dorm.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Before anyone comes in do you have any more questions to accuse me of or wanting to know?"

"No. I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Well then, I'm going to sleep." Phoenix said ignoring the last commit Hermione gave.

Unfortunately, it was taking longer than Phoenix to fall asleep. As soon as they stopped their conversation, the other first year Gryffindor girls came bursting in the dorm. Phoenix had to put her pillow over her head just to block out the noise. When everyone died down and slipped into bed, Phoenix finally was able to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so is Hermione being too hard or personal on the whole "personal gain" issue? Did Hermione have a point? Was Phoenix only trying to save her skin? Does McGonagall suspect them? Until, well Friday!!!! 


	32. Eskimo?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 32: Eskimo?**

November finally came, and the season was changing. The coolness of autumn was leaving being replaced by the freezing of winter. The mountains surrounding the school were graying. Snow would soon fall on them. The lake held icy cold water. It too would soon freeze and be layered with frost. The sky had turned a dullish grey giving a chill to the wind and the prospect of snow. The grass held a chilled glassy look with the frost falling every morning.

Quidditch season had begun. Hagrid could be seen defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch field from the upstairs windows, bundled up in his long moleskin overcoat with rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots. The first match would be held on Saturday: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up to second place in the house championship. Talk was around the school wondering about which team would win.

Phoenix was one of very few seeing Harry play. Wood was pushing the team to keep the knowledge of Harry being Seeker a secret. He was their secret weapon. Somehow, though, the secret leaked out. Phoenix would be walking down the hall hearing the whispering and gossip of Harry and her being on the team. She heard crazy things. Some thought Harry would be brilliant. Others said they would happily run around underneath him holding a mattress.

On herself she heard people say she only got the position because she was Harry's friend. Others said it was possibly because she was just as brilliant as Harry, and therefore Wood wanted to have her on the team as soon as possible. Either way, Phoenix would just brush them off not allowing anyone to get under her skin. She knew the real reason way she was on the team and that was all that mattered.

Now that everything had been patched, Harry and Ron took the liking of having Hermione being a friend. Because Wood had been giving them last-minute Quidditch practice, Harry didn't know how he would have gotten through all of his homework without her. Phoenix had no problem keeping everything balanced. She was use to the fiscal of homework and practice (along with the unexpected demon attacks).Phoenix liked the last-minute practices; it meant game time was almost near. Harry had no idea how she balanced everything. In some ways he was kind of jealous of her.

Hermione lent Phoenix _Quidditch Through the Ages_ hoping it would help her. Phoenix glanced through it giving it a try. She learned there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul. She laughed when all of them had happened during a World Cup in 1473. She read that even though people had rarely died playing, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

'_I would have loved to have that happen to some of those umps and refs that cheated us.'_

Not really interested in anything else in the book, Phoenix gave it to Harry who seemed to look interested in it.

It was the day before Harry and Phoenix's first Quidditch match. The four of them, followed later by the Weasley twins, were on their way to the courtyard.

"Hey Phoenix, are you cold or something?" asked Fred pointing at her bulky form.

"Uh, no Fred, I just like wearing many of layers of clothing like this." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix, if you don't have any winter clothes, you can borrow some of mine until you get some." Hermione offered.

"I have winter clothes thank you."

"Really, because it doesn't look like it from the way you are dressed." George said.

"Yeah, you look really scary. I mean waddling around like you are." Fred snickered.

Phoenix gave a glare at the twins which mad them laugh even more.

"Seriously Phoenix, you can borrow some of mine."

"Hermione, I am fine. I have winter clothes." Phoenix muffled as she buried her nose into her gold and red scarf. She didn't want to admit she was freezing. She was wearing three layers of clothes along with her scarf, two layers of gloves, and three layers of socks, and still freezing. She would have loved to put more on, but she wouldn't have been able to walk. Her winter clothes just didn't match up with England's cold weather. Her mother and she didn't think about buying winter clothes. Now she was regretting every minute of it.

"Do they have winters in San Francisco?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. She looked at him as if he asked a dumb question.

"What? I was only asking. I mean from the way she is dressed it almost seems as if she had never seen the cold."

"He does have a point Hermione. She looks like an Eskimo." Harry stated while laughing.

"She does not!" said Hermione trying to keep hold of her giggling.

"What is an Eskimo?" Ron asked looking at his brothers who looked just as puzzled as him.

"You know I am still here!" Phoenix yelled. "I don't like it when people talk as if I am not around them."

"Sorry Phoenix, it's nothing personal. We just haven't seen someone have so much layers of clothing before." stated Harry.

"You know if you keep putting on more layers, you wouldn't be able to walk." Fred and George snickered. "Or shall I say waddle?"

"Well if you can convince her to borrow some of my clothing, she wouldn't have too." Hermione said.

"Never mind Phoenix, you can keep piling on clothes. Just remember not to pile too much on for tomorrow's game or your broom would snap." The twins told her.

"Awww man! You ruined my master plan!" She stated laughing along with the twins.

"Well, we need to go. Lee Jordan is meeting up with us. See ya!" The twins said then left in a hurry leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix in the freezing court yard.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured up a bright blue fire that could easily be carried in a jam jar. The four of them were standing with their backs to it, getting worm, when Snape crossed the yard. Noticing Snape limping, Phoenix was very curious on the situation.

'_I wonder why he is limping.'_

"Hey scoot in closer. Let's make sure Snape doesn't see the fire." Phoenix whispered.

The four of them moved closer together to block the fire's view. Phoenix was sure that it was not allowed, and if it was, Snape would find a way to take points off. But it was the guilty faces that caught Snape's eye making him limp over towards them. He didn't see the fire. The only thing was he must be looking for some reason to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

"Maybe we should go." Hermione suggested. Being around Ron and Harry more, Hermione was a bit more relaxed on breaking the rules. She even noticed Phoenix being more of a trouble maker. So she decided to role with the flow, but not too much.

"I'm with Hermione. It is too cold to be out here, and I'm freezing." Phoenix agreed.

"I don't know how you can feel the cold with the piles of clothes on." Ron stated.

"Are we going to go through that again?" Phoenix asked looking at Ron.

"I'm with Hermione and Phoenix. I'm ready to go inside. I don't want another reason for Snape to come over and take points off." Harry said looking around the corner to make sure Snape was not around.

Evening came, and the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Sitting next to the window, Phoenix was finishing up her homework, checking to see if she could add or change anything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting beside her. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charm's homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How would you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

They would have rather Phoenix "check" their homework. They knew she would have allowed them to copy off of her, though she taught them to change the wordings and change the paragraphs around so none of them would get caught, she never really cared ("I did back home with my other friends").

When Phoenix was done with her homework, she sensed Harry's restlessness.

'_What is wrong with him? He almost looks as if he is nervous about something,'_

"Harry are you okay?" she asked low enough so the others could not hear. Hermione was too busy "checking" Ron's homework while Ron was looking over her shoulder.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"You just need something to get your mind off of the game. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Phoenix assured him.

"Thanks, but I would really like _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back. It really helped me clear my mind and settle my nerves."

"Well, why don't you ask Professor Snape if you could have it back?" Phoenix suggested.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Harry said.

"You want it not me. Besides you shouldn't be afraid of him."

"Okay then, I'll go, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You go with me. I won't get into that much trouble if he sees you with me."

"What are you chicken? And what was that suppose to mean?"

"No, just you are the only one who might be brave enough to go with me." Harry said though he knew Phoenix was not convinced.

"Okay fine, I'll go with you."

Getting up, the two told Ron and Hermione they were going to ask Snape if Harry could have his book back.

"Better the two of you than us." They said in unison, but Phoenix had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse Harry if there were other teachers listening.

They made their way down to the staff room. Phoenix walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. Phoenix looked back at Harry who walked up and knocked again. There was still no answer.

"Maybe he left the book in there?" Harry said.

"I don't know Harry. Why would he leave it in there when he could have taken it into his office?"

'_I feel someone behind that door. So, someone has to be in there. But it feels as if they are hiding something.'_

"Phoenix what are you doing?"

Phoenix, being her nosey self, pushed the door in a little allowing Harry and her to peek inside. What they saw inside was not what Phoenix expected.

Snape and Filch were inside. Phoenix could sense they were alone. She saw Snape holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled, while Filch was handing bandages to Snape.

Phoenix couldn't help but listen in and could feel Harry leaning in closer himself.

"Blasted thing." Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

'_Three heads at once! Did Snape try to get pass that three- headed dog Harry and them were talking about!'_

Feeling Harry tugging her back, the two of them tried to shut the door quietly, but

"POTTER, MISS MATTHEWS!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped, but Phoenix stayed calm.

'_How does she do that?'_ Harry thought.

"Harry was just wondering if he could have his book back." She asked.

"No, Miss Matthews he may not. Now GET OUT!"

Before Snape could take any more points off, Phoenix and Harry sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as the two joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low voice Harry and Phoenix told them what they saw.

"You know what this means?" Harry finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when Ron and I saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and Phoenix shook her head in disbelief.

"No-he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"I agree. I don't think he would try and steal anything. Maybe he was trying to stop someone else from stealing whatever that dog is guarding."

"Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped. "And Phoenix who else would be trying to steal whatever that dog is hiding?" Phoenix just shrugged at the question.

The only person she had in mind was Professor Quirrell, but they would laugh in her face. The only thing she had was the strange feelings she had every time she looked at him. "Right, no one. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

The four of them went to bed with the same question buzzing in their heads. Phoenix just laid there looking up at the ceiling.

'_What __**is**__ that dog guarding? Am I wrong thinking that Professor Quirrell was the one after it? Was it really Snape?'_

Phoenix shifted onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep knowing her first Quidditch match was only hours away.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Phoenix ever get heaver winter clothing? Why didn't she say she thought it was Professor Quirrell? Will she ever tell them? Why does she think it is Professor Quirrell and not Snape? Well until next Friday!!!! 


	33. Game Day and Counting Down!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 33: Game Day and Counting Down! **

Tossing and turning Phoenix couldn't get comfortable. Something was bothering her. It was Saturday. Game day. She was never able to get any sleep on game days. She didn't know why. Maybe her mind was going over her practices, tactics, or strategies. Who knew? The only thing she cared for at the moment was getting comfortable, and she was almost there too, until.

**BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP…..**

"Ugh!" She slowly opened one eye making sure no one was around and froze the clock. 

'_Oh yeah, that will show that clock a thing or too!'_

Opening the other eye, Phoenix pushed the covers off and did a cat like stretch. Cali immediately rushed over towards Phoenix, realizing she was up, and started rubbing her face all over her. 

"Hey Cali, how are you."

Cali's tail swished hard, as she turned and headed towards the end of the bed. She hopped onto the trunk, turned around, and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix followed her with her eyes. That was when she realized, Cali was actually trying to show her something. On top of her trunk was a large soft brown package. Getting out of bed, Phoenix walked over to look at the mysterious package. 

'_Was this here last night? I don't remember. There is no note or anything. I wonder who it is from?'_

The package was nicely placed, were Phoenix would have eventually seen it. It was wrapped in brown package paper. But it didn't look as if it was handled by owl. So, who was it from? She took the tied knot and pulled it loose. The strings feel down, and what was revealed was nothing but winter clothing. The clothing ranged from worm pants, thermal clothing, sweaters, a heavy coat, and long-sleeve shirts all in her size. They looked brand new, and who ever got these for her knew her style well.

'_Wow! I wonder who got me all of these! Maybe mom got them? But she would have at least left a note. And they are all in my size! Yeah, I won't freeze!' _

Lost in all of the wonderment, the smell of food came floating to her nose. Her stomach growled a little. She needed to eat breakfast. It was hours before her game. She looked over at Hermione's bed and saw she was already gone. 

'_Hmmm, she must have let me sleep. She never leaves without making sure I'm halfway awake.'_

Phoenix got dressed and headed to the Great Hall. Once she spotted her friends, she immediately sat in her usual spot on Harry's right. They were talking about something, Phoenix paid no attention. She was hungry, and that was all that was on her mind. She loaded her plate with a stake of pancakes four high loaded with syrup and butter, four slices of oranges, two bananas, several pieces of toast, and filled her cup to the brim with pumpkin juice. Everyone around her looked at her in amazement. She never ate like that. 

"Hungry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, your plate looks as bad as Ron's second batch." stated Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron muffled as he swallowed a huge piece of un-chewed toast. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I just wish you can convince Harry to eat. He won't listen to us. We have tried to convince him. Maybe you can get him to eat. You both need your strength for today's game." Hermione begged.

Phoenix looked over a Harry who was watching her with envy.

"How can you eat that on a day like this?" Harry asked. 

Phoenix swallowed her bite before she answered, "It is simple Harry. You see, I stab a piece with my fork," Phoenix picked up her fork and stabbed a huge piece, "I put it in my mouth," She opened her mouth wide shoving in the bite. "I chew it," Phoenix chewed and swallowed it. "And I swallow it. You see Harry it is not hard." 

Harry just gave her an annoyed look which was responded by one of her famous grins. 

"Come on Harry, you've got to eat something. It is not good to play a game on an empty stomach." Phoenix explained.

"I said I didn't want anything."

"Not even some fruit?" Phoenix asked shoving a sliced apple in Harry's face.

"Like I said, I'm not hungry." 

"Leave him alone Phoenix. He doesn't want fruit. Want some sausage? " Ron muffled.

"No, I don't." Harry said annoyed

"Good, more for me."

"Ron! You are not helping!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not hungry so let's please just drop it!"

"But, Harry!"

"Hermione, just leave him alone he is obviously nervous." Phoenix said as she ate a slice of orange.

"Fine!" Hermione said finally given into defeat. But she kept a watchful eye on Harry.

The rest of breakfast went by with a change of subject. Harry just kept quiet. He tried not to think of the match ahead, but couldn't. He wondered how Phoenix could keep so calm. 

'_She did say she played some sports. Maybe she just got use to the idea of games.'_

Harry looked over at Phoenix who was talking to Seamus Finnigan about Chasers. He watched Seamus as he tried to explain about the different maneuvers Phoenix could use in games. She would just shrug them off and said to the fact she was going to put her own twist to Quidditch. 

'_I wonder what she meant by that?'_ Harry thought. He tried to get his mind away from Quidditch until he felt a soft shove on his right.

"Hey Harry, we need to get going. We have one hour before game starts, and I bet Wood would have a huge speech to say before game starts." Phoenix said as she got up and dragged Harry to his feet. "See ya later Hermione, Ron, Seamus. Wish us luck!" 

"Good luck!" The three of them yelled as Harry and Phoenix left the Great Hall and headed to the locker room.

As the two reached the locker room, they decided to enter. Phoenix and Harry looked around the room. The room was split by positions: on one side there was three lockers for the Chasers, on another there was two lockers for the Beaters and next to the showers were two more for the Seeker and the Keeper. 

Phoenix took notice as if the room was separated as one side was for boys and another for the girls since it was a magic school. There were two shower rooms. The one closer to the Chasers was the girls', and the one closer to the Keeper was for the boys. This was another reason for Phoenix to think the room was separated boys and girls. On top of each locker was the last name and first letter initial of the player's name written in scarlet red. 

"Um, are you guys just going to gape or are you going to get dressed?" asked Fred making Harry and Phoenix jump. 

"Geez Fred, let them aw. They deserve it. They are first years who beat out other Gryffindors." Angelina Johnson said as she walked over to her locker next to Phoenix. 

Katie Bell followed. Her locker was on the other side of Phoenix. The three Chasers started to get ready as were the rest of the team. 

"I wasn't awing. I was just making sure where everything was and more." said Phoenix which made both Angelina and Katie laugh.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I first came to the locker room." said Angelina. 

"Yeah so did I." Katie said.

"Really?" Phoenix questioned. She wasn't sure if that was the truth or if they were both trying to make her feel better. Either way she didn't get her answer when everyone heard Wood clear his throat for silence.

"Oh great, here comes Wood's "speech". He gives the same one every game. You will have it memorized in no time." whispered Katie. Phoenix gave a soft laugh making Katie laugh as well. They both quieted when they were shushed by Angelina.

"Okay, men," Wood said.

"And women," said Angelina.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've been waiting for," said George.

Phoenix saw Fred lean over to tell Harry something but couldn't hear what.

"Told you, you will have his speech down." Katie whispered.

"Shut up, you two," Wood told the twins. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Almost to the first game!! I wonder how they are going to do. What did Phoenix mean when she said she would put her own twist to Quidditch? Does anyone have an idea where the winter clothes came from? Hmmm, I have nothing. Well, until next Friday!!


	34. Nice Clean Game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 34: A Nice Clean Game.**

Phoenix followed Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson out of the locker room. She stopped as soon as the field and the stadium came into view. The loud cheers were heard as Harry and the other boys walked onto the field. Phoenix's face paled, and she looked as if she could throw up any minute.

"Hey Phoenix, are you okay?" asked Katie who noticed Phoenix had stopped.

Angelina had also stopped and was closely watching Phoenix. "Yeah Phoenix, you look as if you are going to be sick."

"I shouldn't have eaten breakfast this morning." Phoenix moaned as she swallowed some bile down. Her face continued to go white. She now looked like a ghost.

"I thought you said you played some muggle sports?" asked Katie.

"I did." Phoenix let out.

"So what is the problem?" Angelina said.

"The problem is the stadiums weren't replicas of the Roman Coliseum!" Phoenix shouted not to loud. She then ran over to the edge and threw up easing her nerves. She wiped her mouth and chin, and then walked back over to Katie.

Katie gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry you will be fine."

"Let's go they are ready for us." Angelina urged.

As they walked onto the field, Phoenix took her spot next to Katie. Surprisingly, she felt better after she threw up. She looked over at Harry and saw him move restlessly.

'_He must be nervous still.'_

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said.

Phoenix knew she must be the referee with the broom in her hand and the whistle around her neck. But she also realized that Madam Hooch was not necessarily addressing everyone. Madam Hooch was eyeing mostly the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint who was a sixth year.

'_Wow, he is one ugly dude!'_

Phoenix closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at the crowd. She needed to ease her mind. She wanted to get rid of the crowd. That was how Phoenix could concentrate in her games. If she didn't hear anything thing, then there was no one to watch her. When all the sound was gone and nothing could be heard, Phoenix opened her eyes again. She was in game mode. The only sound she would allow would be that of her team mates and the referee.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Phoenix mounted her Cleansweep Seven and waited for the whistle to blow. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. The game began. Phoenix looked over at Angelina who nodded at her making sure she was ready. Phoenix nodded back and looked at Katie giving her the heads up as well. When the Quaffle was in the air, Angelina snatched it. Gryffindor was in charge.

The Chasers had a plan. Angelina and Katie knew how dirty the Slytherins played. Phoenix had some idea just by them being in Slytherin. But she didn't realize just how dirty they were willing to go. So the three of them made a plan, and they were hoping it would work. Phoenix saw Angelina speeding down the field. She leaned forward to gain speed herself slipping past the Slytherin Chasers. Being a first year, they didn't see her as a threat. That was what Angelina, Katie, and Phoenix were hoping for.

When Phoenix made her way to the front of the chase, she looked over to see if Angelina was ready to make the first pass. Angelina did a quick glance giving Phoenix the signal she was ready. Phoenix sped up to get in front of Angelina. Angelina throws the Quaffle to Phoenix, who caught it with no problem. Phoenix slowed the pace down by slowing her broom. The Slytherins didn't catch this and sped right by her.

Phoenix smiled to herself. She kept going not minding anyone. She kept her eyes in front of her until she saw scarlet robes go pass her. It was Angelina and Katie. She looked behind her seeing Slytherin Chasers behind her.

'_Wow, they look like a pack of hungry wolves!'_ Phoenix thought.

She looked back in front of her making sure one of her fellow Chasers was ready for the Quaffle. Katie Bell shook her head and slowed down letting her know to throw the Quaffle to Angelina. Phoenix looked over to Angelina and tossed it to her. She caught with no problem, but before she could take off, a Slytherin Beater ran into her, making Angelina lose her grip on the Quaffle. The Quaffle was then in possession of the Slytherins.

'_Dang it!' _Phoenix thought as she saw the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint, flying away with the Quaffle.

Katie gave Phoenix a shrug and chased after the Quaffle. Phoenix followed suit. The Slytherins were tossing the Quaffle back and forth. The Gryffindor Chasers right behind them. When they were close to the goal posts, Flint kept control of the Quaffle.

'_Oh, please don't let him score! Come on Wood!'_

Flint made the throw to the posts, but it was blocked by Wood who was the Gryffindor Keeper. Katie caught the blocked Quaffle and flew with it. She dived to avoid some of the Slytherins keeping possession of the Quaffle. Phoenix was just on top of her. She noticed a brown canon ball coming towards Katie.

"Katie, look out!" Phoenix yelled.

Katie looked both directions but couldn't make out what Phoenix was talking about until.

**WAHM!** A Bludger hit Katie right in the back of the head. Phoenix almost had the Quaffle, but the Slytherin Chaser, Adrian Pucey, beat her to it. She was right on top of him trying to reach out to snatch the Quaffle from his hands. **WAHM!** Another Bludger went flying by and knocked Pucey out of the way giving Phoenix the possession of the Quaffle. She quickly glanced around and one of the twins waved. Phoenix had a clear get away. She had no one in front of her. It was just her and the Keeper. She made her way to the posts dodging from a Bludger. The Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley dived in front of her. Phoenix, with no problem, threw the Quaffle into the middle post. The Quaffle went in tens points for Gryffindor.

"PHOENIX MATTHEWS SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR" Phoenix heard Lee Jordan announce. The Gryffindors roared with excitement making her feel good inside. She looked up and saw Harry doing some loop de loops for her. But she needed to focus. She couldn't let the excitement get to her yet.

The Slytherins had possession of the Quaffle. They flew towards the direction of the Gryffindor goal posts. All the Chasers were surrounding the player with the Quaffle. The Slytherin Chaser threw the Quaffle to his fellow Chaser, but Phoenix intercepted it and threw it to Katie as she gave out a smirk to the Slytherin Chaser. Katie tossed the Quaffle back to Phoenix who then tossed it to Angelina. The Gryffindor Chasers were on their way to the Slytherin goal posts. Angelina then tossed the Quaffle to Katie. Katie tossed it to Phoenix who was kicked in the stomach by Marcus Flint. She was not able to catch the Quaffle as her breath was taken from her. Flint gave Phoenix back the same smirk she gave. Slytherin had the Quaffle.

'_Holy Crap! That ugly troll took the breath right out of me!'_

"Shake it off Phoenix! You can do it!" Phoenix heard someone yell from the stadium.

'_I'll show that Slytherin what a daughter of a Charmed One can do!'_

The players all headed toward Gryffindor's side of the Field. Phoenix was catching up to the Chaser who had the Quaffle. A Slytherin Beater saw Phoenix gaining up to Flint and smacked a Bludger towards her. Phoenix sensed something coming towards her. Twisting on her broom, Phoenix saw her opportunity. She flicked her wrist sending the Bludger to Flint at the same time as the Quaffle turned into blue and white orbs then ending up in Phoenix's control.

"What a good dodge by Phoenix Matthews! Did anyone see what happened to Flint? Was it something I ate? Did anyone else see something blue and white? Oh well, Gryffindor in control of the Quaffle! Must have been the sun," Lee Jordan announced unsure what he really saw.

Phoenix leaned on her broom to gain speed, Angelina and Katie behind her. The Slytherins had no idea what just happened, but turned right around to chase the first year. Phoenix tossed the Quaffle to Angelina who sped right by her. Angelina tossed the Quaffle to Katie. Katie and Phoenix played hot potato between the stadium columns. As they came close to the Slytherin goal post, Katie gave one last toss to Phoenix. Phoenix caught the Quaffle only to throw it right through the middle post, another ten points for Gryffindor.

The Slytherins were not happy at all. This first year was more of a threat than they thought. The Slytherins were in control. No one was standing in their way. All of the Slytherins made their way to Gryffindor's side. Katie intercepted a toss from Slytherin, but was slapped in the face with the end of a Slytherin broom and lost control of the Quaffle. Slytherin gained the control. One of the Slytherin Chasers headed towards the Gryffindor goal post. He threw the Quaffle towards the middle post but was caught by Wood. Wood threw it back to Angelina, and the game was in Gryffindor's hand now.

Flint was not happy. Phoenix noticed Flint getting hold of one of his Beaters bats and smacked a Bludger right into Wood. Wood took the hit in the stomach and fell onto the sand underneath the posts. This left Gryffindor's goal posts wide open. Flint handed the small bat to his Beater and headed after the Quaffle. Moaning and groaning could be heard from the Gryffindors, while cheers were heard from the Slytherins. A Slytherin Chaser had hold of the Quaffle. He tossed the Quaffle to his fellow Chaser. Phoenix tried to get a hold of it but was rammed by the Chaser. He caught the Quaffle, rammed into Phoenix one last time, and sped off. Phoenix lost control of her broom, but then gained back her control and went after the Chaser. It was too late. The Slytherin Chaser went right up to the wide open goal post and scored ten points for Slytherin.

Gryffindor was in charge of the Quaffle now. Angelina had the Quaffle tightly snuggled into her chest. Phoenix held back wondering what could be up with the Slytherins. Katie was ahead of Angelina making sure none of the Chasers came towards Angelina. Phoenix saw Flint tell one of his Chasers something she did not know. But she did notice Flint pointing the Chaser to one side while he was on another. They were gaining on Angelina.

Phoenix took matters into her own hands. She leaned onto her broom and sped as fast as she could. She was above the Slytherins so she hoped they have not spotted her. When she saw Flint and the Chaser sandwich Angelina in, Phoenix made her move. She sped right in front of Flint and "put on her brakes" sort to speak. She slowed down so fast; Flint didn't have time to react. He ran smack into the back of her broom. Phoenix flicked her wrist making the other Slytherin run smack into the pillar and fall to the ground.

This allowed Angelina to be free. She threw the Quaffle to Katie. Katie was on her way to the Slytherin goal post until she was hit hard by a Bludger. The other Slytherin Chaser took the Quaffle and went to the Gryffindor goal posts. Phoenix was neck to neck with the Chaser only to get smacked in the face with the Chaser's arm. She flew backwards feeling her nose go a little numb. The Chaser flew on and scored another ten points for Slytherin.

Phoenix had the Quaffle in her control. She was on her way towards the Slytherin goal post when she felt her senses tingle. She looked around her and what she saw made not only herself but everyone else stop in her tracks. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker were neck and neck chasing the Snitch.

'_No, this wouldn't make my senses go off like that. Something else must be happening or is about to happen.'_

Unfortunately, Harry was hit with a Bludger and off he went. The Slytherin Seeker took one glance at Harry, and the Snitch was long gone.

Not paying any attention to the rest of the game, Phoenix just stayed where she was and watched Harry fly off. Suddenly, Phoenix notice Harry losing control of his broom. It looked as though his broom was trying to buck him off. She looked around to see if any of the other players notice this. No one did, they just kept playing the game.

'_This doesn't make any sense at all. His broom shouldn't be doing that.'_

Phoenix's first instinct was to look into the crowd. For some reason, she felt as if she needed to look to where the professor's were sitting. Then she saw him, the one who was causing Harry to lose control of his broom. It was none other than Professor Quirrell. She saw Professor Quirrell muttering something but as far as she was up she was surprised she could even see him.

Phoenix looked back up at Harry and saw him hanging on for dear life. He was completely off of his broom holding on tight by one hand. Everyone stopped to point at what was happening. Phoenix sped over to Harry.

"Harry hold on!" Phoenix yelled. She went up beside him seeing that the broom was still trying to knock him off. "Harry, take my hand!" Phoenix yelled to him holding out one hand while keeping her other on her broom.

Harry took hold of Phoenix's hand. Phoenix took the opportunity. She let go of the broom with her free hand freezing Harry's broom. Harry swung over and landed on Phoenix's broom. After she froze the broom, Phoenix looked towards the Professors and saw a huge commotion.

'_Is that smoke?'_ Phoenix wondered.

"Phoenix, there is the Snitch go after it!" Harry told her.

They had no time for Harry to jump on his broom. Phoenix could see the Snitch as well, and Harry knew it. She took a deep breath and rushed after the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker must have spotted it as well. The three of them were neck to neck. Harry looked at the Slytherin Seeker as he looked at Harry. Phoenix just kept her concentration on the Snitch. They got lower and lower to the field until they got so low Phoenix could reach out and touch the ground. The Slytherin Seeker seemed uncomfortable to continue because he reared back and was out of sight. Phoenix pulled up to become level with the ground. She sped beside the Snitch so Harry could reach out to it. Harry eased himself to his feet as if he was on a surf board. He reached out but lost his footing. Both he and Phoenix plunged into the ground. Phoenix landed face first. Harry landed somewhere beside her. He jumped to his feet making a sick motion. Everyone in the stands gasped at the motion. But he didn't do what they thought he was going to do. Instead of throwing up, Harry popped out the Snitch from his mouth.

"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Did Lee Jordan see something? Did Phoenix really use magic in the game? How would Hermione react to that?


	35. Speck in the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 35: Speck in the sky**

Every Gryffindor in the stadium roared with cheers. The waves of scarlet and gold were everywhere. The Quidditch team hovered around Harry with excitement. Minutes later, the field was covered with people. Everyone was confused by what had exactly happen, but no one cared. Lee Jordan kept shouting the results 'Gryffindor won one hundred and seventy to sixty'. With all of the excitement, no one had noticed Phoenix who was still face planted on the ground, no one except Harry. Harry went over to her shoving pass everyone who was in his way.

"Phoenix?" Harry shook her getting her attention. "Phoenix are you okay?" All Harry got for a response was moaning. He didn't know if she heard him with all of the noise around them. "Phoenix!" Harry said a little louder. He didn't want to cause a commotion. He looked around him wondering if anyone had noticed him yelling. No one seemed to notice.

Phoenix moaned again then slowly rolled over. Her face was scratched up, and her nose swollen. There would defiantly be a bruise there tomorrow. She blinked a couple of times her vision cloudy, and saw Harry leaning over her. She couldn't hear what he was saying her ears were ringing, and the crowd was loud. But he looked worried about something. Phoenix tried to watch Harry's lips, maybe she could figure out what he wanted. Finally she heard Harry holler her name.

"Phoenix!"

"Harry please, my ears are ringing enough as it is."

"I was just seeing if you were okay."

"I'm fine Harry no need to worry."

"Are you sure? It took you a while to come to."

"I'm fine." She said clenching her teeth. Phoenix hated it when people second guest her. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you decide to take a dive off of my broom, make sure you give me warning first okay?"

Harry gave a small chuckle "Okay. Do you need help up?"

"No, I can get up myself." Phoenix slowly lifted herself up, pain shot through every inch of her body. Barely getting off the ground; she had to ease herself back down. Phoenix let the pain ease, than tried again. Pain still shot up around her body. "On second thought, maybe I would like some help." Phoenix slowly lowered herself back on the ground looking up at Harry in defeat.

Harry held out his hand gesturing Phoenix to take it. She looked at it for a while not really wanting the help. She kind of wanted to just lay there and wonder what the heck she got herself into. Taking a deep sigh, she grabbed hold of Harry's hand and pulled herself up, as Harry helped. Once she got onto her feet, Phoenix brushed herself off slowly ignoring the pain.

"Thanks Harry." She said.

"You're welcome."

Phoenix looked up in the sky. There was a tiny speck up there. She didn't know what it was. Until it finally dawned on her, it was Harry's broom.

'_Hmmm, I wonder if anyone had noticed yet? But everyone seems to be too busy.'_

Harry didn't understand what the fascination was about the sky. He noticed Phoenix looking up at it as if she had never seen it before.

'_I guess she took it harder in the head than I thought and she would admit.'_

Harry looked up to see what was so interesting. It was a tiny speck.

'_My broom! It is still up there! But how? Wouldn't it have fallen down?' _

Ron and Hermione made their way over to the two followed by Hagrid.

"Finally! There you are!" Hermione said. "It took us forever to find the two of you in this crowd." Hermione noticed the two of them looking at the sky before they turned their attention to Hermione and Ron. She, herself, looked up to where they were looking. It was a speck in the sky.

'_That is Harry's broom stick!'_

"That was awesome! How you caught the Snitch Harry. Marcus Flint is still arguing to Madam Hooch about that. That was brilliant flying Phoenix! That was a really exciting game." Ron let out.

"Ron! They could have gotten killed! That was way to close. Look at Phoenix she looks like she has been hit by a truck!"

"Oh Hermione, lighten up. It is Quidditch everyone gets hurt somehow."

Phoenix gave Ron and Hermione an annoying look. Harry just turned a little embarrassed not use to such praising. Phoenix was just about to say something but was beat by Hagrid.

"Oy, I think this cause for a celebration for Harry an' Phoenix! Let's go ter me hut an' have a cup o' tea" Hagrid suggested.

"I like that idea." Harry agreed.

"Alrigh' than let's go."

Ron and Harry ran up to Hagrid following him to his hut. Phoenix and Hermione took their time putting a good distance between them and the others. When Hermione felt they were far enough away, she began to speak her mind.

"Phoenix, did I just see what I think I saw during the game?"

Phoenix stopped and looked at Hermione. She was thinking on the question. "Well, that depends on what you saw. You know things look different on the field than in the stadium." She answered. But she knew well what Hermione meant.

"That is not what I meant!" Hermione said.

"Oh, well then what did you mean?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, knowing Phoenix was just messing with her. "Phoenix, you know pretty well what I am talking about!"

Phoenix shrugged enjoying flustering Hermione.

'_Hermione kinda reminds me of Mel.'_

"Um...no I don't. I thought I did well for my first match, but if you think there is any room for improvement let me know."

Taking her hands off of her hips, Hermione glared at Phoenix. "Well, yes there is one thing."

"And what is that?"

"How about Not using your powers!"

Phoenix blinked a couples of times making it look like she was trying to comprehend on what Hermione just said. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said and continued on walking. They haven't even made it out off the field they were walking so slowly.

"Oh, so did I just imagine you wave your hand at a Bludger, and it hit the Slytherin Captain?"

"No, I was directing traffic. I was trying to tell him to move for me, and he just happened to get by the Bludger that was behind me."

"Uh, huh, what about the blue and white orbs? Did I just imagine those as well?"

"What blue and white orbs? Maybe it was something you ate? Or maybe you saw Flint's stars. I mean he got hit pretty hard, and I'm sure everyone in the stands can see those stars."

"Then the Quaffle just happen to end up in your possession how?"

"That one is easy. I caught it when Flint dropped it."

Hermione knew Phoenix was lying. She knew she was just messing with her.

'_Was she like this at Magic School? Not caring about using her powers all the time? I know she didn't have to hide her identify there, but here she needs to be careful. No one is use to wandless witches here.'_

"Okay, explain that one." Hermione said as she pointed to the speck in the sky. To their relief, no one had noticed Harry's broomstick frozen in the sky.

"Helping a friend out from falling? His broom was going berserk! It was a case of emergency!"

Hermione stopped again. They were almost out of the field. "Unfreeze it before anyone else sees it."

Phoenix dropped her shoulders and gave Hermione a pouty look. "Yes, mommy." She said quietly.

Phoenix raised her hands and flicked her wrists. The broom started falling down, but Hermione was not about to let it fall on someone.

"Phoenix, can you slow it down? I don't want anyone to get hit."

"I can orb it to me." She said and smirked knowing Hermione would not like the idea.

Hermione looked back at the falling broom. It was getting closer. "Do it."

"Harry and my broom." Phoenix said. The Nimbus Two Thousand and the Cleansweep Seven appeared in blue and white orbs, but before they became solid, Phoenix shoved the two forms away from her. "Locker-rooms." And the orb forms disappeared. "Okay, now can we please go to Hagrid's hut?"

Hermione just looked at Phoenix. She was just getting use to her friend having powers but was still in shock. "Yeah, let's go."

Hermione started to walk out of the pitch but realized Phoenix was not following. "I thought you wanted to go to Hagrid's?"

"I do."

"Then way are you still standing there?"

"Well, the boys are probably already there. And it is still a long walk." Phoenix started and gave off a devious smile. Hermione hated those smiles.

'_She always has something up her sleeves when she smiles like that!'_

"What are you saying?"

"How do you feel about orbing?"

"Or…or..orbing?"

"Yeah, how about I orb us to Hagrid's hut?"

"Wouldn't people see you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No one is close enough to see the orbs. They are too busy on the field. Flint is still arguing to Madam Hooch. It is a good a time as any." Phoenix answered.

"As much as I don't like it, fine I will do it."

"Wow, Hermione are you not going to drill me on how not to orb on school grounds. I am shocked!" Phoenix said placing her hands on her chest.

"Oh, stop! You are right. The boys are already there, and they are probably wondering where we are, and what is taking us long."

"Cool."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just hold onto my hand." Phoenix held her hand out for Hermione to take.

Hermione took Phoenix's hand cautiously. "Then what?"

"Then we orb." Phoenix said, and the two disappeared in blue and white orbs.

When the orbs were gone, a figure came slowly out of the shadows. The figure, wearing black clothing, blended into his or hers surroundings. Then the figure slowly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** How is Hermione going to feel after they orb to Hagrid's? Did anyone see Harry's broomstick in the sky? Gotta go! BSG has started!


	36. Fluffy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck around! And also to all of those who are new!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 36: Fluffy? **

Harry and Ron were sitting patiently in Hagrid's hut waiting for Hermione and Phoenix. Hagrid was making tea for them to celebrate Gryffindor's win not realizing the girls were late.

"I wonder where the girls are?" Harry asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw strange blue and white lights outside.

"I don't know. I thought they were right behind us." Ron suggested.

"Hey! Did you see that?"

"See what Harry?"

"There were strange lights outside. You didn't see them?"

Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "No, maybe you landed a little too hard."

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm feeling the after affect." Harry continued looking out of the window. _'I know I saw something.'_ He convinced himself. _'I just don't know exactly what I saw.'_

* * *

Phoenix held onto Hermione's arm steadying her.

"I think I need to sit down." Hermione mumbled. She was a little woozy and felt sick. "Is this how you feel every time you do that?'

"No, I never really felt anything actually." Phoenix saw a log and eased Hermione onto it allowing her to sit down. "Don't worry you'll get use to it." She said giving Hermione a smile.

"I don't know if I want to get use to it. And just because I gave in this one time doesn't mean I will again."

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that."

"What are you implying?"

"That every since Halloween, you have been a little easy on breaking the rules. We have just not yet fully gotten you rule breaking yet."

Hermione just looked up at Phoenix. But before either one of them could say anything else, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid came walking around the corner.

"Thot I heard someone."

"What took you guys so long?" Ron said.

"Oh, well…uh…." Phoenix started and looked over at Hermione for some help.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked looking at the pale Hermione.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. I think it was something I ate. That was what was taking so long. I didn't feel well and I didn't really want to rush afraid of getting sick.""

"Well, I thank a good cup 'o tea will do the trick. Come now Hermione, let's get you inside." Hagrid told her.

Phoenix and Harry helped Hermione up and walked her into Hagrid's hut. They helped her into one of the Hagrid's over size chairs and took a seat for themselves. Ron came in behind followed by Hagrid. Once everyone was settled, Hagrid started serving the tea.

"Congrat's again Harry and Phoenix that was fine playin you two did out there." Hagrid said than began drinking his tea.

"Thank you Hagrid." Both Harry and Phoenix said. Harry just looked into his tea cup never taking a sip. He was too busy thinking on what happened in the game.

"What's up Harry?" Phoenix asked seeing Harry's face.

"I was just wondering."

"About what?" Phoenix pushed as she took a small sip of her tea. Everyone else took the interest and waited for Harry's reply.

"About what happened to my broomstick. I mean that should not have happened."

"Yeah that was weird."

"I just wonder…"

"It was Snape," Ron cut in; "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. He kept quiet until now. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Phoenix kept her head down suddenly being interested in the floor. It was Harry who decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"What is wrong Hagrid?" Phoenix asked almost freezing the teapot but decided against it.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"_Fluffy_?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah - he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the"

Phoenix's ears perked up suddenly getting interested in the information Hagrid was spilling out. _'Out of all the names Hagrid had to name that thing Fluffy?'_

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"I don't think so Harry." Phoenix finally said. Everyone looked over at her almost forgetting she was even there she was so quiet. "I don't think it was Snape at all."

"So why don't you think Snape is behind everything?" Harry wondered.

"I just have a feeling"

"Oh, like that is a big surprise." Ron stated.

"And what did you mean by that Ron?" Phoenix asked.

"Come on Phoenix. Everyone knows you are Snape's favorite."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. He is never nice to a Gryffindor. Everyone in the whole school knows that. He treats you better than people in his own house!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ron! He doesn't treat me any different than any other Gryffindor or any other student!"

"Ha! That's a laugh! He never takes points off on you! Instead he gives you house points! He never gives house points to any other house than Slytherin!"

"What do you mean he never gives house points to any other house? I bet he has!"

"Oh yeah, name one!"

Phoenix had to think really hard. She never really seen him give house points to anyone else besides her and Slytherin. _'I'm sure he has at least once!'_

"See! I told you! You can't think of one!"

"Hush Ron!" Harry yelled. He knew Ron had a point, but he really wanted to hear what Phoenix had to say. "Well, then who do you think is behind everything Phoenix?"

Phoenix thought what she should say. She needed to word her thoughts carefully. Yeah the person she thought was behind everything was not a likely suspect but she had a strong feeling about it.

"I think it is Professor Quirrell."

Phoenix looked up and saw six pair of eyes staring at her. Then they laughed. Hagrid still had a glossy look not really paying any attention.

"Yeah right!" Ron chuckled. "You think P..P…Professor….Quirrell had the guts to do any of those things!"

"I know it is very unlikely, but I saw him when I was trying to save Harry. He was muttering something. He never took his eyes off of him, and he never blinked. I saw the look on his face on Halloween when the Professors were outside the bathroom. It was a pretty good act. I think he let the troll in. He wanted a diversion so he could try to get past "Fluffy". I think he is the one trying to steal whatever "Fluffy" is guarding."

"So how would you explain Snape then?" Harry asked.

"I think Snape was trying to stop Quirrell from getting past "Fluffy". He wasn't fooled by the troll diversion. "Fluffy" just went for the closes person, Snape. He arrived before Quirrell. Then at the game, I think Snape was trying to save Harry not kill him."

"I think you need to get your brains checked. You got knocked in the head by a Bludger didn't you? It was Snape!"

"No I did not!"

"Then stop trying to defend him."

"I'm not defending him Ronald! I just think Snape was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah right."

"Ron stop! I like your thought Phoenix, but I would have to go with Harry and Ron on this." Hermione said.

"But I have a _Strong_ feeling about it." Phoenix directed to her. Hermione knew she could sense things. _'Hopefully she would understand. Come on Hermione help me!'_

"Well, when your feelings come back to Snape let us know." Ron huffed

"Rubbish," Hagrid said ending their conversation. He didn't like all the bickering. "Snape and Quirrell are Hogwarts' teachers; they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So, why was Harry almost killed?" cried Hermione.

That afternoon's event's certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape, but she needed to look into Phoenix's side of the story as well.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Neither was Quirrell, Hermione!"

""I'm tellin' yeh yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape or Quirrell wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guarden', that's between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" both Harry and Phoenix said as Harry continued, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Phoenix took notice and decided that it was enough. She thought they all needed to go back to the common room and rethink. _'Well, I need to rethink. Am I wrong? Is Professor Snape behind everything? But what about the strong sense I feel around Quirrell?' _

"I think we need to go." She said. "This conversation has probably run its course by now." They all agreed it was getting late, and they didn't want to get caught. They all headed towards the castle as Phoenix took one last look at Hagrid's hut.

'_Hmmm. Nicolas Flamel huh? I wonder who he is?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Was Ron being too harsh? Does everyone in Hogwarts see Snape being nice to Phoenix? Is Phoenix going to be snooping around now that she knows about Flamel? Till next Friday!!


	37. Why is his name so familiar?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Yeah!! I'm back! My classes are done for the summer so no more college finals. This is just a nibble. I will post chapters as I write them. I wanted to post this earlier in the week but things got busy and hectic I was not able to. So hopefully by Friday we will be back on track.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 37: Why is his name so familiar? **

'_Flamel…Flamel…Nicolas Flamel…Who is he?!'_ Phoenix kept pondering over Nicolas Flamel ever since Hagrid slipped up days ago. She couldn't keep him out of her mind. _'Why did that name sound so familiar?'_ Phoenix thought as the four of them were walking the corridors.

"Hey guys let's go to the library! We have plenty of time before our next class to look around." Hermione suggested.

The boys nodded in agreement. The four of them had started looking around in the library a couple of days ago. So far they have found nothing, but they haven't had time to fully look around either. They only had time to go through one book each. And that took most of the day, since they were going in between classes.

Phoenix didn't hear a word Hermione said. She was too busy in thought about Nicolas Flamel. It wasn't until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, that they were taking a different direction.

"Phoenix, we are going to the library didn't you hear?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix looked at Harry her eyes still deep in thought.

"We all decided to go to the library since we had time. You know, so we can look some more into Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh...okay then lead the way." She said in a small voice.

It still didn't register what all had been said. Her mind was on autopilot. So, Harry took her arm and led her towards the way. She followed without question. Harry and she walked in silence trying to catch up with Ron and Hermione whom seem to not have noticed them gone. He kept looking over at Phoenix who just had a blank look on her face. _'I wonder what is going through her mind right now. She looks like something is bothering her.'_ Harry thought as he continued to watch her. Phoenix felt Harry's eyes on her. She just shook it off and kept her thoughts on Nicolas Flamel.

When the four reached the library, Hermione rushed over towards Phoenix and her usual table in the far back corner. It was just their luck, no one was anywhere near them. They can look for Nicolas Flamel without raising any suspicions. Hermione, who was too eager to wait for anyone to sit down, rushed over to some shelves and gathered four humongous books.

"Geezz Hermione, think you got enough?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"No Ronald, they are not all for me." Hermione answered as she placed a book in front of him. The girls sat on one side of the table while the boys sat across from them.

Ron looked over at Harry who had a book placed in front of him as well. He looked at the title and began to flip through it as Harry did the same. It was clearly noted that neither of them was as eager to research Flamel as Hermione. But Harry was as excited to know the importance of Flamel as any of them.

When Hermione came to Phoenix, she placed a book in front of her as well and sat next to her. Phoenix glanced at her book. She hated research. It was not one of her favorite things to do. Whenever there was a demon or something to vanquish and her aunts and mother thought they could handle it, she always left the researching up to Katie and Melinda. They were the researchers in the family. Wyatt and she were the problem solvers and action people.

Phoenix took a deep sigh and opened her book. Scanning was the best thing she could do at the moment. She didn't really feel like looking thoroughly through each paragraph like Hermione insisted. _'How do we even know this Flamel guy is even in these books? Maybe he is just a friend to Dumbledore? But then again why does his name sound so familiar?' _Phoenix just kept her eyes blankly on the pages. They didn't mean anything to her. The words just blurred together.

"Hermione, how do we even know if any of these books have Flamel in them?" Phoenix asked in a bored tone.

"Well, we don't. That is why we are looking through them. Seriously Phoenix, it seems as if you have been out of it all day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering."

"You have been on the same page for a while now. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The three of them looked at Phoenix not really believing her. She didn't really like it, so she put on one of her fake smile.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Let's go though we will be late for class." Phoenix said as she grabbed her bag and rushed out not letting anyone reply.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry just looked at each other.

"What is wrong with her?"

* * *

**A/N: **What is wrong with Phoenix? Has Phoenix ever heard of the name Nicolas Flamel? Sorry, this is short and sweet, like I said this is just a nibble for future chapters. I will be posting as they come. Till next time!


	38. Tha Day of Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 38: The Day of Thanks**

_As Phoenix lay in bed asleep, the sweet smell of Piper's cooking filled the air. Her stomach gave a long low growl. She turned to her side taking in a deep slow breath. The smell of celery and onions filled the air. She couldn't help but smile. She was looking forward to what lay ahead. Phoenix took in another deep breath. 'It smells wonderful! Oh how I miss Aunt Piper's cooking!' Phoenix thought to herself and rolled back onto her stomach._

"Phoenix...Phoenix..."

'_Is that Katie? She is always the one who wakes me up. Doesn't she know I am on London time still? Whatever, there is no way I am missing Aunt Piper's cooking!'_

"Phoenix!" The voice tried again.

'_Katie is really persistent. I guess I should get up so she won't pour water on me.'_

_Phoenix slowly opened her eyes seeing Katie next to her holding a pitcher full of water._

'_Awww, Phoenix! I was really looking forward to dowsing you with water. I haven't got to do that all year!' Katie whined. _

_Phoenix looked at her twin. Her sister was drenched with water, and her shoulder link brunette hair was sticking to her face. Phoenix couldn't help but laugh._

"_What is so funny?" Katie asked._

"Phoenix!" the strange voice called again.

"_Henry got to you first did he?" Phoenix laughed. Before Katie could response, Henry ran into the room and knocked into Katie causing her to fall on Phoenix, the pitcher of water dowsing them both._

"Callie maybe you can wake her up?" the voice asked.

"_HENRY!" the twins yelled. _

"_Mom told me to wake both of you up!" He quickly said before dashing out of the room._

The calico cat hopped onto Phoenix's bed rubbing her nose on her master's face while purring loudly. Phoenix didn't move. So, she went to put her cold nose on Phoenix's hand. Still her master did not move. Callie hopped on Phoenix's back, went up to her neck, put her nose on her skin, and laid there kneading her. It made Phoenix move a little, but not enough to wake her up. When Phoenix didn't budge, Callie did the only thing she knew would wake her master. She got up and positioned herself in the opposite direction. Callie did a big stretch, letting her claws out, and dragging them towards her.

_Phoenix looked at Katie a sharp pain going down her back. _

"OKAY I'M UP, I'M UP!!" Phoenix yelled shaking Callie off of her.

"Finally! I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up. You must have been having a good dream." Hermione said loudly.

"That was all a dream?" Phoenix asked as she was rubbing the claw marks on her back. "It felt and smelt so real." she continued to say with disappointment in her voice.

"Well, since you are awake I think it would be best if you got ready. Harry and Ron are waiting in the common room."

"What time is it anyway?" Phoenix said as she got up to change. She pulled her clothes from her trunk and quickly got dressed.

"Well, it is only six thirty, but Ron looks like he will faint if he doesn't get his breakfast. You know how he is, and we would still have plenty of time before class starts."

"Okay then, let's go." Phoenix put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and followed Hermione to the common room.

Hermione was not joking. The moment Ron saw the two of them; he headed straight to the portrait hole. The look of faint was in his eyes.

"Well, aren't we hungry?" Phoenix said angrily.

"Well, why are we grumpy?" Harry asked his smile a mile long.

"I was awaken up from a wonderful dream." Phoenix said with a little of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh? And what was the dream about?" Harry asked again smile still on his face. The three of them headed over to the portrait hole where Ron was and walked out.

"Well, I guess I miss my Aunt Piper's cooking so much I dreamt about Thanksgiving. Our family always spends the holidays at the manor especially Thanksgiving and Christmas." Phoenix stated as they were walking the corridor to the great hall.

"Thanksgiving?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving."

"It's a muggle holiday Ron." Hermione said seeing the confusion Ron still had.

"A muggle holiday?" Ron asked still confused. He looked over at Harry to see if he heard right. Harry just nodded. "Is it the holiday were muggles shoot off fireworks?"

"No Ron, that would be New Years." Harry said.

"Or it could be the fourth of July." Phoenix chimed.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Why would muggles need to set off fireworks for the fourth of July?"

"Well, it really is just an American holiday."

"Why?"

"Because for us Americans it is to celebrate our Independence" Phoenix filled in Ron.

"Independence from what?"

"Um..." Phoenix wasn't sure what to say without filling Ron in completely with American history.

"Ron it is muggle history. Don't stress over it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you would just get a headache. Too many things have happened in the muggle world." Harry piped up.

"Okay then, what is Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving is a celebration when everyone gets together and has a big turkey dinner! Kind of like Christmas but with a different meaning behind it." Phoenix started. "Aunt Piper cooks everything though along with Melinda. They are the cooks, and Aunt Piper does not let anyone near the kitchen along with not eating anything until dinner."

"Why?" Ron asked. He just couldn't imagine going until dinner without eating.

"So, we can have enough room for the Thanksgiving meal. Oh and the meal! I can taste it now! Aunt Piper wakes up extremely early to start cooking. The smell of turkey is usually the first thing you smell. And it is worth the wait! The turkey comes right off the bone. It is so moist and tender. The ham is glazed just right, and it melts right into your mouth."

Phoenix looked over at her friends before she continued. Hermione listened with interest, Harry looked as if he was getting hungry, and Ron had drool coming from his mouth. She couldn't help but laugh.

"The mashed potatoes are creamy and fluffy, the peas and corn are buttered and colored just right. The stuffing has the right amount of celery and onions and not dry at all, the rolls are warm and right out of the oven, oh and then there is dessert!"

At the mention of desert, Ron's stomach decided to make a say in the conversation. His stomach growled so loud it sounded like the lion representing Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix started laughing while Ron turned as red as his hair.

"What? I am hungry. The way Phoenix is describing everything; I'm surprised I haven't eaten her."

"So, let me continue before you do that. The desserts are worth every ounce of sugar. The pumpkin pie has the right amount of spices, the juices from the cherry pie fills your mouth, and the crust is perfect. Oh, how I miss her cooking." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And when is this Thanksgiving?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure when they held it; he just knew they had the holiday.

"It is not really held on a specific day. It is always on the fourth Thursday of November." replied Phoenix.

"Uh... Phoenix, I believe that would be today." Hermione and Harry said.

"Maybe that is why I dreamt it. Man! Now I will have to wait until Christmas for her cooking."

When they made it to the great hall, the subject had changed. Instead they talked about Nicolas Flamel and a little bit of Quidditch. Phoenix just sat in silence while listening. She just let the boys do most of the talking, letting Hermione in but every once in a while. Then when it was time for class they just kept quite.

Phoenix was bummed most of the day. It was the first time in a while she really felt home sick. She didn't know why this had affected her so much. She would glance behind her to see her three friends whispering. She didn't know why, and she didn't really care. Her stomach growled for her Aunt Piper's cooking especially the mashed potatoes. They were her favorite.

When it was time for dinner, the four of them left the library. Phoenix turned the corner towards the great hall until she heard Hermione hollering at her.

"Phoenix this way."

"Why? The great hall is that way? I thought Ron was dying of hunger?" Phoenix asked confused. She didn't know what was going on. _'We have been here long enough to know where the great hall is. Are they getting something? Did Hermione forget something?'_ Letting out a sigh, Phoenix followed catching the smiles Hermione and Harry were giving.

"Has everyone left?" asked Harry to Ron when he came out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah, everyone has left and everything is ready."

"All right, let's go."

'_Now, I am confused. What is going on here?'_

"What have you guys been doing?" Following Harry, Phoenix entered the Gryffindor common room. What she saw amazed her. "Wow! Is this what you guys have been whispering about! How did you pull this off?!"

"We have special permission from Professor McGonagall to use the common room. She had the kitchen to fix everything like a Christmas meal since they didn't know what Thanksgiving was." Hermione responded.

The Gryffindor common room had a small table with lots of food. The food was everything she wished for and more. She ran over to the desert table finding a pie with her name on it.

"The food may not be your Aunt Piper's, but the pumpkin pie is." Harry said.

"How?"

"Ask Hermione. I think she owled your family, but I'm not sure."

Phoenix went over to Hermione. "Well, Hermione?"

"When I went back to get my books before charms, I saw some orbing lights. Then the whole pie appeared on your bed with a letter from Katie your sister. I sent a letter to her early this morning hoping I would receive it on time, but I forgot you said that you both had telekinetic orbing."

"Wow, thank you."

"Let's eat!" Ron said rushing to the table and grabbing his utensils.

"Yeah, let's eat."

The four of them gathered around and sat at the table in the common room. It would be the first Thanksgiving meal Phoenix had away from home and the first for her friends. She smiled as everyone started to fill their plates.

"Thanks again guys."

* * *

**A/N:** Now if you were confused at the beginning everything in italics was a dream. In regular font, it was Hermione. The thoughts remained the same. I thought I should have a Thanksgiving chapter. It just seemed right _he he_. I wanted Ron to suffer through the food description. Wasn't it nice they did that for Phoenix? Would Ron expect Thanksgiving every year now since it involves food? Would Ron grasp Fourth of July? Until next time! Hopefully we will be caught up Saturday or Sunday but it is getting updated as I go!


	39. Snowballed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 39: Snowballed **

It was a few weeks in December. Phoenix was in class starring out the window taking an interest in the falling snow. She never had seen snow at first hand. Yeah, she had seen it on TV and in movies but not at home. She was also starting to get homesick. She really was looking forward for the holiday break. And because of it being so close, Phoenix began slacking on her homework. Hermione got on to her several times, but gave up when Phoenix told her she had the holiday bug.

Phoenix continued to look out the window. Each flake was getting bigger. _'I really want to go outside and look at the snow.'_ She thought. She always wanted to build a snowman or make a snow angel and definitely have a snowball fight.

"Miss Matthews?'

'_I think Harry should be my first target for a snow ball.'_

"Miss Matthews?"

Hermione stepped on Phoenix's foot hard making Phoenix jump in her set.

"Yes Professor?" Phoenix yelped giving Hermione an evil look. _'Correction, Hermione will be my first target, and she will be getting many!'_

"Will you answer the question please?"

"Umm…" Phoenix looked around the room trying to figure out what they were talking about. Phoenix had not been paying much attention in any of her classes. "Cheese?" she answered with a cheesy smile. _'The power of cheese! He he!'_

"Cheese? Miss Matthews, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for not paying attention." The Slytherins laughed as Phoenix just gave a nonchalant shrug. "Can anyone, who was paying attention, answer the question?"

A few people raised their hands, including Hermione, but Phoenix did not care. She just went back to staring out the window. The snow was now falling harder and the flakes larger. She didn't know when class ended. It must have just ended not to long because Hermione stepped in front of her blocking the window.

"Are you done day dreaming?"

"What are you even looking at?" Ron asked.

"The snow." Phoenix pondered as she placed her books, quill, and ink bottle in her bag.

"The snow? What is so interesting about the snow? It's not like you have not seen it before."

"We don't get snow in San Francisco. It doesn't get cold enough."

"Well, instead of going to the library, I suggest we go out and enjoy the snow." suggested Harry.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"We can go tomorrow Hermione." Harry said.

"But Harry! We haven't found what we are looking for!"

"Oh, come on Hermione get out of the library and live a little!" Phoenix shouted as she grabbed Harry and ran out of the class room. Ron and Hermione followed after them.

As I stepped outside, the powder looking snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts. The beauty of Hogwarts castle, itself, really showed through as it too was covered in the powder substance. I looked around the court yard and saw the Weasley twins with their mischievous looking faces. They were behind a snow made fort. Running up to them, I knew they had some type of a plan.

"What are you two up to?" I asked knowing well what they might be doing.

"Look for yourself" Fred said.

I looked over to where Fred was pointing at. It was Professor Quirrell. "Okay? So what's the plan?" I said as my mischievous side started to come out.

The twins looked at me. "Well, our young apprentice, see those snowballs?" George asked me. I nodded my head laughing a little when they called me their apprentice. They must have spent all day for there was a small mountain next to the tree trunk.

Fred and George muttered a spell only loud enough for me to hear. The hundreds of snow balls slowly rose up and one by one followed Professor Quirrell bouncing off his turban. Sneaking behind the fort, I couldn't help holding back a snicker. The voice of Professor McGonagall was heard, so I laid flat and kept quiet. All I heard was the word detention. _'McGonagall must have given them detention. That sucks!'_ As far as I know, she only saw the Weasley twins.

Peeking around the corner of the fort, I saw the three of them leave. About to get up, something wet hit me hard on the side of my face. _'Did someone just hit me with a snow ball?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. I looked into the direction the snow ball came and saw Harry with another one giving me a smile which looked evil on him. _'He is not gonna,' _**SPLAT!** _'HE DID!'_

Phoenix looked at Harry with surprise. She reached down forming a couple of snow balls herself. But she was to slow. Another snow ball hit her in the face. _'Okay this is war!' _She quickly picked up her snow balls launching them at Harry. Each one of them hitting him square in the face. She kept throwing the snowballs as quickly as they were orbed to her hand. Harry too was throwing more snow balls at her as much as he could.

When they stopped to take a breather, Harry and Phoenix heard two distinct voices laughing. It was Ron and Hermione. The two must have been there for some time as they were sitting in the snow. Harry and Phoenix looked at each other grabbed a snow ball in each hand and threw them at their two friends.

"Hey!" Ron shouted throwing one back at them.

"It's time to go to our next class!" Hermione yelled who also threw a snow ball at them.

"Awww, can't we miss potions for once?" Phoenix pouted.

The four of them called a snow ball truce, went inside, and headed down to the dungeons. They took their normal seats: Harry in the middle with Ron on one side and Hermione and Phoenix on the other.

"Gosh, I thought it was cold before! Now I really feel like we are living in Antarctica!" Phoenix moaned as she squeezed herself as close to the caldron as she could.

"Do you not think you are freezing because you are wet from the snow?" Harry whispered to her.

"And that Mr. Harry Potter is because of you!"

"But you insisted on going out."

"True, what's a girl to do?"

"Would you two be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes turning back to Harry. "So, what are you doing for the holidays? Are you going back home?"

"No. I signed up to stay here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry. I wish you could come and stay with me, but I'm not sure what the plans are at home." _'And I'm not sure about the demons that might attack as well.'_

"Don't worry, Ron and his brothers are going to stay here as well. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to visit his older brother Charlie in Romania."

"Well at lest you won't be alone for Christmas."

"Yeah."

"I do feel sorry," Phoenix heard Draco saying to the other Slytherins, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"I didn't know you had feelings Malfoy." Phoenix snapped.

Draco was about to retort something back until Professor Snape gave him a cold look.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you done with your work?"

"No sir."

"Then, I suggest you finish it." Then Snape walked away allowing Malfoy to glare at Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N:** Well looks like Phoenix had fun in the snow. What is in store at Christmas at the Halliwell manor? Till next time!


	40. Robes on Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 40: Robes on Fire. **

When potions ended, the four of them left the dungeons, but before any of them could go any further, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead.

'_Hmmm. Two huge feet and loud puffing sounds, it must be Hagrid.'_

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?"Ron asked sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron."

"Are you sure Hagrid? We can help." Phoenix offered.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them.

"Wow! You almost had manners there Malfoy!" Phoenix sarcastically said.

Malfoy just gave her a sneer and went back to look at Ron. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron went to dive at Malfoy, but was thrown back by Phoenix who grabbed the hood of his robe. _'I have something that will do justice!'_

'_Make them see what cannot be:_

_Flames that leap to make them flee!'_

Phoenix whispered making sure no one heard her. She in some way hoped it wouldn't backfire like it did with her aunt Phoebe, but deep down she wished it would hurt Malfoy after what he said. As Ron, Phoenix, and Malfoy continued to stare at each other, Crabbe and Goyle started dancing, the flames on their robes starting to take effect. The three of them was not paying any attention until Phoenix gave Malfoy a smirk.

"I believe you and your friends' robes are on fire."

Malfoy gave her a quizzical look until the sudden realization hit him. He looked down and saw the smoke and flames on his robes. Squirming, he ordered his two goons to put out the flames not caring about them and their problems. Harry, Ron, and Hagrid looked at the three Slytherins in shock not understanding where the flames could have come from. Hermione, on the other hand, immediately looked over at Phoenix who just gave her an innocent shrug and grin.

It wasn't until Malfoy ran into Snape, the three Slytherins stopped dancing, and the four Gryffindors stopped laughing.

"What have we got here?" Snape asked.

'_Make them see what cannot be:_

_Flames that leap drenched indeed!'_

Phoenix whispered in a rush. The flames went out just as they appeared leaving the Slytherins drenched in water.

"It was Weasley and Matthews Professor!" Malfoy pointed not understanding why all of a sudden he felt so wet.

"Honestly Professor, the two did nothin of the sort." Hagrid said as he stuck his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "The flames just came out of nowhere!"

"Be as it may Hagrid but something suspicious seemed to be going on when I got up here. These three Slytherins were not dancing for joy." He said then looking over at Phoenix before he continued, "Five points from Gryffindor for the suspicious act on the Slytherins. Be happy it is not more." He said then left. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," Ron said, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape. But I wonder what happened?" Harry looked over at Phoenix seeing if she had any ideas. She just gave off a shrug.

"I don't know maybe a delayed reaction to something in potions class?" She suggested.

"I don't know, but whatever it was Malfoy deserved it!"

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, look a treat."

"Sure Hagrid we would love to." Phoenix said

The four of them followed Hagrid, along with his tree, off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

Phoenix looked around as Hagrid went off to put the tree up. The decorations were none other than what Phoenix had seen. Holly and mistletoe were hung all over the walls. There were at least twelve huge trees around the room decorated with icicles or candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Hermione said. "And that reminds me- Harry, Ron, Phoenix, we've got an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"But Hermione I don't wanna go to the library!" Phoenix whined. She was really exhausted and bored from all the research. All Hermione did was rolled her eyes.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"Yes, every since you mentioned him." Phoenix mumbled.

"You _what_?" Hagrid couldn't help but be shocked. "Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added.

"Please Hagrid! Tell us!" Phoenix begged.

"We must've been through hundreds of books and we can't find him anywhere." Harry continued.

"Yes Hundreds of books!" Phoenix chirped.

"Just give us a hint- I know I've read his name somewhere." Harry ended

"Yes, just one hint." Phoenix piped.

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

* * *

**A/N:** Does Snape know that Phoenix was involved with the incident with the Slytherins? Is Hermione going to say anything?


	41. I've had it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 41: I've had it!**

_**SLAM!**_ was all that was heard in the quiet library. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately looked over at Phoenix who had her head face down on a closed book. A quick SHH! and an evil glare was given to them by Madam Pince.

"I'm Done!" Phoenix mumbled from the book.

"Good, I have some more books for you to look through." Hermione announced. She took out a list of subjects and titles Phoenix could search for. At the same time, Ron slowly strolled down an aisle of books pulling them off the shelves at random.

Phoenix's head shot back up looking at the list in Hermione's hand. "I said I was done. Meaning, I am through researching. We have looked through books every since Hagrid has mentioned Nicolas Flamel. He apparently is not a wizard for he is not in the book _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_. He must not be magical because he was not mentioned in _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_. Those would be the two books he would be in if he was hugely famous. But have we found him? No. So, he has either not done anything special to be placed in a book, or someone does not want us to find him. Either way, I am finished!" She stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Humph."

Just then Ron came back with a stack of books placing them in front of her.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me!" Phoenix whispered loudly receiving another shush from Madam Pince.

Ron sat back down moving the stack towards him giving Phoenix a cautious look. Harry was quiet the whole time, glancing once in a while over at the restricted section.

"Hey Phoenix come with me." He said motioning her where to look.

Phoenix glanced to where Harry was motioning. She looked around for Madam Pince whom she found over at the opposite far corner. Looking back at Harry, she gave him the okay.

"Alright, let's go. I need to stretch my legs out anyway. "

The two wandered over to the restricted section glancing back to make sure they weren't raising suspicion.

"I have been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't in somewhere in there." Harry told.

"But one must think. What would he have done to end up in a book that is in the restricted section? That is, if he is even in a book." Phoenix questioned.

She walked over to the gated doors starting to open it.

"What are doing?" Harry whispered. "You need a specially signed note from one of the Professors."

What Harry said was true. The restricted section held books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts. The only ones allowed to read them were older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Phoenix just shrugged and continued to open to the door. "And you know we will never get one."

"What are you looking for boy?" someone said.

Harry looked beside him. At the edge of the corner Madam Pince was standing there brandishing a feather duster at him. He looked over at Phoenix but saw that she was gone. _'She must have slipped into the restricted section.'_

"Nothing." Was all Harry could come up with when he looked back at Madam Pince.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on- out!"

Harry took on last glance over at the restricted section and left the library.

The four of them had agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to

Phoenix watched Harry leave with Madam Pince walking behind him. She slipped further into the aisles of books remaining invisible and closed the door behind her. She knew she shouldn't be in here, but she could feel the evil within the books, and they were drawing her. She slowly walked down the aisle she was currently in, scanning the books as she went. Phoenix stopped when one book caught her eye. She looked around making sure she was still alone. The book was calling her. _'There is something about this book.'_

Phoenix reached up towards the book. Before her fingers were able to grasp it, the book glowing crimson red flew off the shelf landing on the floor.

"What the?" Phoenix whispered.

She reached down trying to pick it up, but the book glowed crimson red and flew further away from her. This time turning her visible.

"Um…okay. This is different."

Phoenix slowly walked over to the mysterious book. Crouching down in front of it, Phoenix looked at it with interest. The book was as thick as _The Book of Shadows_. The leather was brown looking just as old as _The Book of Shadows. _

"Hmm, I wonder if the two are connected somehow."

From what Phoenix could see, there was some sort of symbol she never had seen before.

"That symbol almost looks demonic."

Leaning closer to it, Phoenix could see a pentagram. The pentagram was upside down with a skull. The edges of the book were black. Phoenix couldn't help it much longer. For some reason she was drawn to the book. She reached for it again, and like the last couple of times, the book had a glow of crimson red and flew even further away.

Phoenix was about to walk over to it until she heard shuffling of feet. Quickly, Phoenix turned herself invisible and flattened herself against the shelves. Just as she did so, Professor Quirrell came around the corner. He looked around seeing the book on the ground. Quirrell went over to it looked around some more while picking it up.

"The book didn't glow for him!" Phoenix whispered to herself.

Quirrell stopped what he was doing and looked at the direction Phoenix was at.

'_Oh! He must have heard me!'_

Phoenix watched him as it seemed as if he wasn't looking at her but as if something was being said to him. She noticed Quirrell in a trance like state as he opened the book and flipped through it. When a good five minutes went by, Quirrell placed the book back on the shelf and walked away.

Phoenix could not believe it. The same book that flew from her never did for Professor Quirrell.

"That book must have some sort of a protection spell on it maybe from good like the _BOS_ has for evil. I must check it out. Maybe mom knows about it?"

With that said, Phoenix looked around making sure no one was around. When confirmed, Phoenix orbed herself back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N:** My editor was not feeling well last night sorry for the late up date. What was the other mysterious book? Why was it in the restricted section? Is Phoenix's suspicion with Professor Quirrell back and stronger than ever? Until next Friday!


	42. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 42: Going home**

Phoenix looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She was thinking about what she had seen yesterday. She never told Hermione, Harry or Ron. She didn't feel the need for it at the time. Hermione, her and many Hogwarts students were on their way home for the holidays. She continued to look out the window, Hermione across from her reading a book. She let out a big heavy sigh making Hermione look up from her page.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Phoenix snapped.

"Well, when one sighs as heavy as you do, something has to be wrong. Plus, you haven't said a word since we left Hogwarts."

"You haven't said anything either."

"You look like you have something on your mind. I didn't want to bother. Anyway I got into this book." Hermione held up her book then sat it down. "So, what is bothering you?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. _'Should I really tell her? Maybe she would think I am just thinking what I want to think because I don't like Professor Quirrell.'_

"Something odd happened in the library. Remember when I was in the restricted section?"

Hermione nodded her head to continue giving her a scold look at the same time. She did not approve Phoenix sneaking in the restricted section.

"Well, I ran across this book." Phoenix walked to the door looking outside in the hall to make sure no one was within ear shot. She didn't want everyone to hear. Then closing the door behind her, she went back to her set. Hermione looked at her confused. _'What could be so important that she had to close the door? Did she find something on Nicolas Flamel?'_

"This book was almost like _The Book of Shadows_ size and shape. The leather was brown, the edges were black, and there was an odd demonic symbol on the front."

"What kind of symbol?"

"Well, there was an upside down pentagram with a skull."

"Hmmm. I don't know it. What did you read when you looked through it?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't look through it?"

"I couldn't."

"You got caught didn't you? You made yourself visible and forgot where you were didn't you?"

"What? No, I didn't get caught. The book wouldn't let me look at it. Every time I went to touch it, it would fly away. It would glow a crimson red and fly away from me. I tried it several times. It even made me visible. Then Professor Quirrell came. Don't worry I turned back invisible." Phoenix said seeing the cautious look on Hermione's face. "The book didn't fly away from him, which made me even more confident about him."

"More confident about what?"

"That he is behind everything. I think the book has a protection spell. It protects itself from good. So, anyone who is evil can touch it. This just confirms that Professor Quirrell is evil."

"We're not on that again are we?"

"It makes perfect sense. If I am good and cannot touch the book, and he can…he must be evil."

"Is the protection spell kind of like what is on _The Book of Shadows_?"

"Yes...why? Wait, how do you know about its protection spell? I never told you, and I don't think it is mentioned in the book."

"Well, when I took it in the library, Pansy and her friends were there. They tried to grab it, and the book moved away from them."

"Pansy knows about the book!"

"Umm…. Have you checked the _BOS_ about this book?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject, which did not go unnoticed by Phoenix.

"Yeah, the only thing I can find that fits the description is some book called _The Grimoire_."

"So, is that not the right book?"

"Well, it says, and it looks like Aunt Piper's writing, that Uncle Leo orbed it under the West Andes. So, it couldn't be it. There is no possible way."

"Have you checked the other book?"

"I got the same thing. Well, minus the Uncle Leo part."

"Maybe it is not _The Grimoire_. It could be that you are over reacting. You never did like Professor Quirrell. Maybe the book flew away from you because it has something to do with the dark arts, and you were not opening it right. You just jumped to conclusions to justify your own thoughts towards him."

"Explain the red glow then.'

Hermione just shrugged. "Maybe it was your imagination?"

"I know what I saw Hermione. I am not making it up just to clarify my thoughts about Quirrell. I have a feeling someone found _The Grimoire_ and placed it here at Hogwarts because they did not want the Charmed Ones on their tale."

"Maybe, but we need more evidence to support it."

Phoenix just clenched her jaw and went back to her window. She didn't need evidence. She had her feelings. But what she did need was a reason why that book was at Hogwarts. Should she tell her mother?

'_I probably shouldn't. I need to know more before I tell mom. When I get back from the holidays, I am going to keep a close eye on Professor Quirrell. The way he looked in the library. It was almost like someone was putting him in a hypnotic trance or something. He didn't look right. I never have seen him take off his turban. But that wouldn't really matter would it? It would be no different than wearing the same ball cap over and over.'_

Phoenix just continued to let her thoughts ramble. Hermione went back to her book Cali sitting next to her. She was really excited to go home. She missed everyone even her annoying little brother. She missed Magic School. She missed the life of unexpected demon attacks. Yeah, she herself couldn't believe it. But she did. She missed her friends the most. Yeah, she was glad she met and became friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry, but they were not the same as her friends back at home. She didn't know how much time went by until she felt the train slowing down to a complete stop.

"We are here." Hermione said closing her book and putting it in her trunk. "Remember what we discussed."

"Yeah, yeah, I will ask mom, the Aunts, and the Uncles if they have heard anything about Nicolas Flamel. I will also go check the library at Magic School. And you will ask your parents. We talked about this enough Hermione." Phoenix replayed as they sat there waiting for the crowd to die down.

The two gathered there trunks, and Cali for Phoenix, and headed off the train. The two moved out of the way from the crowd and away from the door.

"Oh look! There is my mum! See you after the holidays Phoenix." Hermione said giving her one last wave good-bye.

Phoenix grabbed her trunk and Cali's cage and walked a little further out of the way. _'Did they forget me? I bet there was a demon attack. Maybe that is why I don't see them.'_ She glanced at the crowd one last time before giving up and orbing home, before she could, someone behind her placed a hand over her eyes and another over her mouth.

"Shhh." The person said.

* * *

**A/N: **Is Phoenix ever going to convince Hermione about Professor Quirrell? What about the book? What is it? Why is it at Hogwarts? Who is behind Phoenix? Until next time! Depending on my work schedule I may have updates on Saturdays for now on.


	43. Almost There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 43: Almost There**

Phoenix tensed a little. Her hands were ready to either freeze or blow up her kidnapper.

"You think freezing me will work?" The stranger said.

With these words, Phoenix relaxed and let out a huge sigh. A grin was evenly spread on her face. She jumped and spun around looking at the person behind her.

"Kaleb! I knew it was you!" Phoenix screamed excitedly as she jumped up and hugged him.

"I was beginning to wonder if your whitelighter sensing was depleted!" He said "Uh, Nix… you can let go. I need to breathe!" Kaleb squeaked.

"Sorry, I just have missed you and the gang."

"Yeah, Miranda and Bailey were very excited when they found out you were coming home. But their parents had bad news for them. They were going out of town for the holidays. Oh well." Kaleb just shrugged like it was no lost for him.

"Speaking of going away for the holidays? Aren't you and your mom supposed to spend the holidays with your gypsy clan? I thought they went out of town? And why are you here anyway? Don't tell me mom and the Aunts had a demon attack and forgot about me!"

"Well, first question, No, mom's boss had told her there was a conference she had to attend. I begged her if I could stay either at your house or one of your aunts. I didn't like the last conference she made me go to. She told me if neither of them minded it was fine. I was glad your mother spoke for me. Mom did seem kind of heart broken when she found out she wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with me. Second, glad to see you too! And your mother is right behind you!" Kaleb said as he pointed behind Phoenix.

She put her hands on her hips not believing him. "Nice try! Last time I looked mom and dad was not there!"

"Really? Then how do you think Kaleb got here?" Paige questioned.

Phoenix spun around just like she did moments before. Sure enough her mother was standing in front of her. "Mom!" she said as she gave her a huge hug.

"Nice to know I have been missed." Paige said as she returned her daughter's hug.

"So, where is dad, Katie, and Henry?" Phoenix let go of her mother

"Your father is off taking care of one of his parolees. Katie and Henry are over at Aunt Piper's house, which is where we are going."

Phoenix was about to say something when someone ran right into her. She was about to turn around and give them a piece of her mind when she realized who it was.

"Neville?"

"Sorry Phoenix. I didn't see you. I was trying to find my toad."

"Lost him again?" Phoenix asked. She looked over to Kaleb and her mother both looking at her with a quizzical look and mouthing 'Toad?' Phoenix just smiled and nodded understanding what they are thinking.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No, sorry Neville I have not. Maybe he is still on the train?"

"Maybe well, see you after the holidays Phoenix."

"Yeah, see ya Neville." Phoenix waved him good-bye then turned back around to her mother. "Well, shall we go?"

"He actually has a toad for a pet?" Kaleb asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and others have rats, owls, or cats as well."

"Well, I can see more of the cat but a toad? I mean come on witches do not have toads! It is more cats than anything!"

"Well, obviously Hogwarts thinks differently about those clichés." Paige said having the same feeling as Kaleb did. "But any way we need to get to the manner. Kaleb would you be so kind and get Phoenix's trunk?"

"Yes, Mrs. Matthews." Kaleb went to get Phoenix's trunk which wasn't that far behind them.

"Great let's move over to that dark corner so we can orb out of here." Paige said as she headed towards their destination, Kaleb and Phoenix walking slowly behind her.

As they were walking towards the dark corner, Phoenix was again knocked into, this time onto the ground.

"Out of my way Matthews!"

"You watch it Malfoy!" Phoenix yelled as Kaleb was helping her up.

Draco stopped, turned around, and faced her, his wand at his side. "I don't move for anyone Matthews."

"Really?" Phoenix said moving her wand from her back pocket.

"I think we need to finish what we started back in Madam Hooch's class." Draco said as he started to raise his wand in the air.

"Oh, we have already finished it Malfoy!" Phoenix spat as she too raised her wand and her left hand.

"Nix, I think we just need to go. You are making a scene."

"Let everyone look. It would be fun to humiliate Malfoy in front of everyone."

"I think you are the one to be humiliated Matthews. But I think your friend is right, maybe later at Hogwarts. It would be much better without the parents around." Malfoy gave off a sneer and left.

Phoenix kept her wand up for a while until Malfoy was lost in the crowd. Kaleb walked over to her pulling her wand arm down.

"Easy Nix, he is gone. Let's go find your mom." He said as he started to drag her along with her trunk. "Geez, you've been to Hogwarts less than five months, and you all ready have an enemy." He turned back to Phoenix and gave her a small smile. "That is the Nix I know!"

"Will you two hurry up?" Paige said seeing the two walking up behind her.

"We're coming we're coming!" Phoenix yelled back rolling her eyes. She was still frustrated over Malfoy.

"Just had a little confrontation Mrs. Matthews but everything is alright now."

"Oh…okay." Paige looked back in forth between the two. She saw the look her daughter was giving and knew what happened was not good. _'Since I didn't hear anything going on, I guess I could let it slide.'_ "Alright you two let's get going." Paige looked around making sure no one was paying attention, and orbed out.

"You just had to say that!" Phoenix snapped out.

"What! I'm sure she would find out. She is your mother Nix."

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

Phoenix looked around for any passer byes that might be paying attention to them. When no one was, she picked up her bag and Cali's cage. Kaleb grabbed her trunk and Phoenix's arm. The two left for the Halliwell manor in orbs.

* * *

**A/N:** What is in store for Phoenix at the Halliwell Manor? Is she going to let Kaleb in on her research for Flamel? What are the holidays like in the world of the Charmed Ones? Are Phoenix and Draco going to duke it out? Until next time!


	44. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 44: Home for the holidays**

"Phoenix watch out!" Wyatt yells out as he ran out of the kitchen.

Phoenix and Kaleb just orbed into the living room of the Halliwell manor. An energy ball went whizzing past them, missing them by inches.

"Okay, I just got home and already a demon attacks?" Phoenix yells back, her hands in their ready positions.

"Um, no it was not a demon." Wyatt responded.

Phoenix put her hands down and looked at her older cousin skeptically. "What do you mean it was not a demon? That energy ball must have come from somewhere and demons are the only creatures I know that have that type of power!" She looked over at Kaleb who just shrugged and smiled. "Is there something you guys are not telling me?"

A bang was heard coming from the formal dining area.

"Okay, so you are almost getting it! Remember anger seems to be the trigger!" Phoenix heard her other cousin Chris say. "But it seems like the angrier and more frustrated you get, the energy balls grow, and your aim gets worse!"

"You know what! I'm done for the day!"

"No, Aunt Prue said you must practice for at least an hour, and you have thirty more minutes left."

"Chris, you are not my boss!"

"No, but I'm your older cousin."

"That still doesn't work. I'm through for the day! Train someone else!"

Phoenix looked over at Kaleb and Wyatt after hearing the argument. The two were still going at, but Phoenix couldn't help it.

"Did Katie get a new power?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah around the same time you did." Wyatt answered "Aunt Prue told mom that you got a new power. I didn't hear what though." He explained seeing the way Phoenix looked at him.

"What exactly is it?"

"What you just saw. She can create and use energy balls."

"Energy balls, but that is a demon's power."

Wyatt and Kaleb just shrugged.

'_Does Kaleb know anything? Or had he always done that, and I just gotten use to it?_

"You should have been here though when she got it." Wyatt started.

"Yeah, she was not very happy. She cried almost all the time, claiming she will turn into a demon and everyone should just stay away from her, or she might blast us into smithereens." Kaleb finished.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, it took Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue, mom, and dad forever to convince her she wouldn't turn into a demon. Aunt Paige invited this guy named Richard over to talk to her. I guess him and his family have the same power. Mom and Aunt Phoebe didn't seem too happy to see him, so he just stayed for a little while."

Phoenix nodded her head and looked back towards the dining area. She knew her sister's temper was just as bad as hers, and she didn't want to be caught in energy ball crossfire. Smirking to herself, Phoenix went invisible and headed towards her sister. Wyatt and Kaleb remained in the living room dumbfounded. Now they know what new power she got, and what she was up too.

"Chris, I think Katie has had enough for today." Another voice said. Phoenix recognized it as her Aunt Piper's.

"Mom, I'm just helping."

"Well Chris, I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have too."

"And you're not my whitelighter! So stop acting like you are!" Katie yelled an energy ball forming in her hands.

"Katie, watch your anger." Phoenix whispered in her ear. Between the two bickering, Phoenix was able to make it pass everyone without a problem.

Katie looked over to her right looking at her sister.

"When did you get here?" Katie asked her anger relinquishing and her energy ball extinguishing.

"Oh, about two energy balls ago." Phoenix stated. "By the way, not to thrilled about getting my head blown off. I kinda like it where it is."

"Sorry, I was trying to hit that." Katie pointed to a punching bag with a target that looked like it was never hit.

"Um, I can see the progress."

"Thanks." Katie sarcastically remarked.

Chris and Piper starred at Katie. All they saw was Katie talking to herself.

"Chris, I think she finally lost it." Piper told her son.

"I agree."

"Don't tell your Aunt. Because I think you were the one to drive her mad."

Chris looked at his mother angrily then back at his cousin. At this time, Wyatt and Kaleb came walking in also giving Katie a weird look.

"Katie, when did you turn into a lunatic?" Kaleb asked trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you talking to?" Wyatt asked who was also trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean 'who am I talking to'? I'm talking to Phoenix!"

"She isn't in here." Piper said.

"Yes, she is right here!" Katie said pointing at Phoenix.

"Katie, honey, I'm sorry, but your mother went to get her from school."

"Mom, I just saw Aunt Paige. She just orbed back to Magic School to check on a few things. Told me she would be back in a little bit. And why would Kaleb be here?" Chris said.

"And Phoenix is right here!" Katie stated. She was getting agitated.

Wyatt and Kaleb started busting up laughing. Katie, Piper and Chris looked at the two of them in confusion. Phoenix too couldn't help but laugh. Katie looked at her sister and finally it dawned on her.

"Your new power is invisibility isn't it!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Phoenix turned herself visible. "Uh huh… and it was fun making you look like a crazy witch too!"

"Watch it Phoenix you don't want me angry remember?" Katie said smiling an evil smile and forming an energy ball in her hand.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to your own sister!" Phoenix dramatically said placing her right hand on her forehead.

"Don't tempt me." Katie replied and extinguished the energy ball.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late posting. I was and still am fighting sinuses and a cold. I was so drugged up last week I couldn't stay awake! Anyway, looks like Katie got a new power as well. Holidays at the Halliwell Manor what is it like? Is Phoenix going to look up Nicolas Flamel? What is life like at the Manor? I will try and get this week's chapter up asap!


	45. Magic Tricks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 45: Magic Tricks**

Involved in a staring contest, the twins attempted anything to make the other break their concentration. Piper, Chris, Wyatt, and Kaleb watched on as if nothing was new. The two did that from time to time.

"How long do you think they can keep it up?" Kaleb asked Wyatt.

"I don't know. It would be hard to tell since they hadn't seen each other for months."

"True."

A few more minutes went by; Phoenix did one last attempt to break her sister's gaze. _'She has been practicing. Sadly enough,h I only had Cali to practice with and it is not easy.'_ She gave her sister a smirk pulling her wand out of her back jean pocket.

Katie took a small step back not sure on how to react. _'What is she planning on doing?'_

Piper, Chris, and Wyatt blinked in confusion. They had the same question going through their head. Kaleb shook his head knowing her too well.

Phoenix's smirk became bigger as she held her wand to her side. Katie tried hard to not look, but her curiosity got the best of her as she blinked and looked down at the thirteen inch oak colored wand.

"I win!"

"Yeah, but you cheated!" Katie exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and took her gaze back to her sister.

"No, I just had to do whatever it took." Phoenix said placing her wand back in her back pocket.

"Okay, you two. The show is over." Piper finally piped. "Kaleb why don't you take Phoenix's trunk upstairs, it is the normal room."

Kaleb headed towards Phoenix's trunk, but was stopped when he saw the normal blue and white lights.

"That's okay Aunt Piper, I got it." Phoenix said. "You said the normal room right?"

Piper gave her niece a disapproving look, "Yes, the normal room, but that was personal gain."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Piper!" Phoenix yelled as she grabbed Katie's hand and headed upstairs motioning Kaleb to follow.

"I swear that girl reminds me so much of her mother!" Piper whispered.

"Which one, I think Katie has Aunt Paige's temper." Chris said.

Piper looked over at both her sons before saying, "You have a point. But at least Katie has some of her father in her. Phoenix is all her mother."

* * *

As the three of them made it to the room, Phoenix and Kaleb sat on the floor, as Katie lay on the bed.

"So, what is Hogwaste like?"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh "It's Hogwarts, and in some ways it reminds me of Magic School."

"Really?" showing confusion on her face, Katie looked at her sister.

"Well, there are some differences."

"Did you ever get your painting done? I would like to see what it looks like." Kaleb asked anxiously.

Phoenix shook her head in response. In her first letter she sent him, she told Kaleb that Hogwarts was a castle, knowing his love and interest for them, "Yes, I did. It is in my trunk."

Kaleb looked in the direction Phoenix was pointing. He crawled over to it and opened it seeing a shirt placed nicely on top. He picked it up feeling the shape of the canvas, crawled back over, and pulled the canvas out from within the shirt. The painting was an exact replica of Phoenix's first night of Hogwarts. Kaleb studied every bit of the painting.

"Did you have to choose a night scene?"

"It was the first time I saw Hogwarts. I wanted to capture the moment."

"Let me see." Katie reached down grabbing the painting Kaleb was handing. "So, tell us more about Haharts."

"For the last time Katie! It is Hogwarts!"

"Sorry" mumbled her sister.

"Well, like I said, it reminds me of Magic School with a few differences. There are pure-bloods, half-blood, and muggles…."

"Muggles?" both Katie and Kaleb questioned.

"Muggles are mortals or those who were not born with magic."

"Oh."

"Anyways, we are all learning about magic in class rooms with wands mind you. Oh, then there are the houses! See, first years are always being sorted into houses. There are four Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin of course, I'm in Gryffindor and that is the house of courage…."

Katie and Kaleb just stared at Phoenix trying to catch all she was saying for she was rambling ninety miles an hour.

Kaleb mouthed over at Katie "Are you catching anything she is saying?"

"Bits." Katie mouthed back.

"Is any one listening?" Phoenix looked back and forth between Katie and Kaleb.

"Sorry, Nix, but you were rambling. We could only catch parts."

"Yeah, sis and now we are interested in your _wand_!"

Phoenix didn't register what the meaning was until she felt her wand disappear from her back pocket and appear in her sister's hand. "Hey!"

"What! You drew it on me and expect me to forget!"

"Do you really think I was going to use it on you?"

Katie tossed the wand to Kaleb as Phoenix was trying to grab it out of her sister's hand."

"How was I supposed to know?"

Kaleb caught the wand examining it. "How do you use it anyways? Is it like in the movies?" He asked. Kaleb gave the wand a swish and sparks flew out towards the girls.

"Kaleb watch it!" the twins yelled.

"Sorry! I really didn't think that would work!"

"Give that back!" Phoenix said.

"Hey let me try!" Kaleb tossed Phoenix's wand back to Katie who caught it just barely. She did the same motion three times and sparks flew out of each time almost hitting Kaleb in the process.

"Hey, I only tried to kill you once!"

"Will you two give me my wand back!"

Katie started laughing throwing it back to Kaleb. "No, this is too much fun!"

"Do you actually use magic with this or is just for show?" Kaleb swished the wand towards the door which almost hit Wyatt, Chris, and Piper who orbed in just as it went by.

"What the….?" Wyatt questioned.

"Is there a demon attack?" Chris asked in his ready mode.

Kaleb, Katie, and Phoenix looked at each other before busting up laughing. "No." The three said in unison.

"Then, what is with all the noise?" Piper eyed Phoenix knowing it was her doing.

"Those two stole my _wand!_" Phoenix pointed to the two as she called for her wand still in Kaleb's possession.

"What do you do with this?" Wyatt asked as he leaned over and took the wand out of Phoenix's hand."

"Wy! I don't want to go through this again! Will you give me my wand back and I'll show you all something I have learned?"

Wyatt examined the wand from tip to tip before handing it back to her. "Alright, let's see the magic tricks."

"Thank you. Kaleb will you please put the painting on the floor? I'm going to use that as the object in use."

Kaleb did what he was asked and scooted back.

Phoenix focused her eyes on the painting. Clearing her throat, she lifted her swished her wand saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The painting lifted high above Kaleb's head. Everyone watched as Phoenix placed it back on the ground. "Happy?"

"Whoohoo…some trick, maybe you can levitate my laundry downstairs?" Chris remarked.

"Okay fine! Watch this!" swishing her wand, Phoenix transfigured the painting into a matchbox and back again.

Wyatt, Chris, Katie, and Kaleb just shrugged nonchalantly, "Kaleb can do the same thing." Katie said.

"Yeah, but I don't have a trusty wand!" Kaleb laughed.

Phoenix had enough she flicked her wrist blowing up the painting making everyone stop laughing. Kaleb's face was of sadness as he really loved the painting. He looked back up at his friend who gave him a deathly smirk in return.

Phoenix just cleared her throat and said "_Reparo_!" The pieces of the blasted painting flew back together. Everyone had their mouths hanging open.

"Now, that is something we can use." Piper said as she was silent the entire time, everyone had thought she left.

* * *

**A/N:** What is Piper thinking? Is Phoenix going to get something from the ministry? Stay tuned…Sorry; with summertime my schedule has become extremely busy. I will do my best to update as soon as possible.


	46. Do you recognize?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 46: Do you recognize? **

"Did I hear mom just encourage magic for personal gain?" Chris asked to no one in particular.

"I think you just did. Quick! She might be possessed by a demon! We must check!" Wyatt replied placing his palm on his mother's forehead.

"Ha ha," Piper pushed her son's palm off. "I'm just fine. But that would be useful, but I know there is a catch. There is always a catch. Are you supposed to use that thing outside of school?"

"Umm….yeah, it's okay." Phoenix said as she looked her aunt in the eye. She knew her Aunt Piper could smell a lie a mile away and tried not to look too innocent.

Piper eyed her not believing a word but decided to shrug it off anyway. "Anyway, Paige, the two Henry's, Phoebe, Coop, and the kids will be over here in a bit, dinner will be ready then."

"Okay Aunt Piper!" the twins yelled as Piper, Wyatt, and Chris left leaving the door slightly opened.

"What else is in here!?" Kaleb started tossing objects out of Phoenix's trunk. "What is this?" he asked giving a huge smile.

"Why Kaleb, I believe that looks like a skirt!" Katie answered him giving her sister a disbelieving look.

"It is part of the school uniform!"

"Oh and look at this!" Kaleb tossed the skirt to Katie then held up the rest of Phoenix's uniform and robe.

"That happens to be what they wear at Hogwarts!"

"What is with the red and gold? And the tie! "

"Red and gold is Gryffindor's house colors and the tie is part of the uniform. You see each house has their set of colors. I have already explained this didn't either of you guys listen!"

"Seriously, Nix you and Katie talk too much when you two get excited. It's hard to tell which part is important and which isn't." Kaleb admitted.

"Yeah, but come on I can't see you wearing this willingly. I mean are they trying to put a beacon on who is and isn't a witch? "

"Will you two just shut it! It is not like I had a choice! I would much rather where comfy jeans and a comfy shirt!"

"You can always come back to Magic School."

"NO!"

"Hey are there any sports in this wizarding world? Or is it just plain boring?" Kaleb could tell Phoenix was getting annoyed when a small crack appeared on the lamp on nightstand.

"Oh! I didn't tell you guys?!"

Kaleb and Katie rolled their eyes and shook their heads in response.

"Sorry, I guess I was so excited I forgot to send an owl."

"Yeah about that owl, is there any other way to deliver mail?" Katie asked in discuss.

"Uh, no, at least not that I know of sorry you're just going to have to get use to it."

"Maybe you can get snails?" The girls looked at Kaleb like he was crazy. "What you don't get it? Snail mail!" The twins continued to look at him. "You can't think that wasn't funny. Well, I had to try. Anyway go on Nix."

"Well, they do have one sport. It is called Quidditch."

"Qui….what?"

"Quidditch, it is an extremely popular game in the wizarding world kinda like football or baseball here. Only instead of on the ground they ride on brooms. It is kind of like basketball meets soccer sorta sport. First years never get a spot on the house team but Harry and I did! Harry is the Seeker, his job……"

"There she goes again, blabbing." Kaleb whispered.

"You asked about it!" Katie whispered back.

"Yeah but, I was just hoping for a simple game not something that sounds complicated."

"You know it is much better to see it than for someone to explain it believe me. Ron tried to explain it and it just felt like a 747 went over my head." Phoenix stopped to look waiting for what her friends had to say. She was clueless on when they stopped paying attention.

"Right, okay." Kaleb quickly replied as if he had been listening to every word.

"Hey! Does anyone recognize the name Nicolas Flamel?"

Katie and Kaleb remained silent for a while.

"The name does sound somewhat familiar." Katie answered still thinking.

"I think I remember mom mentioning him once."

"Why? What did she say?"

"I don't know. I think he was a famous alchemist or something."

"What was he famous for?"

"That, I didn't get a chance to find out. Mom told me to go to my room. But Mom and elders of the clan looked upset, like something was wrong."

"When was this?"

"About the same time you left for…Hog…worts?"

"Hogwarts, why didn't you tell me?"

Kaleb just shrugged. "Wouldn't have been fun to bring trouble without you. Besides, Katie told me to forget about."

"Katie!"

"What! I hate cleaning up after all of your troubles. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Because, it is something for school."

"Okay, that might work on everyone else but it doesn't work on me."

"What do you mean?"

"There is more to it isn't there?"

"Katie, would I ever?"

"Phoenix, I know that look on your face."

"Yeah, you see it every day just look in the mirror!" Phoenix replied as she and Kaleb sniggered by the look on Katie's face.

"You know what I mean. I smell trouble from you."

"It is just something Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are researching. There is something going on in Hogwarts, I can feel it, and Nicolas Flamel is part of it."

"I assume Harry, Ron, and Hermione are your Hogwarts gang of trouble right?" Kaleb asked with a smile.

"Yep, the new recruit was found rather quickly."

"Maybe mom or the Aunts might know?"

"Maybe, but they probably won't tell us anything. Would you two help me do some research in the library at Magic School?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. Katie?"

"I guess, but if you get in trouble don't spill my name."

Phoenix smiled at her sister "I always leave your name out of everything. Though I only got caught four times out of my eleven years."

"That is not the point."

Few seconds hadn't passed by until the door flew open revealing a nine year old replica of Piper. "Mom says dinner is ready and Aunt Phoebe and Paige are here, with Uncle Coop and Henry!"

"Thanks Mel!" The three of them shouted.

The three orbed down stairs receiving a scowl from Piper.

"Daddy!" Phoenix yelled running up to him to give him a bear hug.

"Phoenix, I have missed you."

"Let's eat!" Piper yelled bringing the food from the kitchen followed by Melinda.

"Wow, Piper this looks good!" Paige sat down eyeing the food.

"Yeah, Aunt Piper I really miss your cooking. The cooks just aren't the same at Hogwarts."

"Speaking of Hogwarts tell us about it. I've read the letters you sent, but I want to hear more." Phoebe asked

Phoenix excitedly explained everything about Hogwarts, everything from the classes to Quidditch and her eerie feeling about one of her professors. But she did leave out stuff about the troll and her using magic.

"Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, have any of you heard of an alchemist named Nicolas Flamel? It is for a school project."

"No, never hear of them. Have you Leo? Coop?"

Leo remained quiet as so did Coop.

"No…I have never heard of him."

"Neither have I."

The Charmed Ones looked at the two men questionably.

"Well, mom would it possible if Kaleb, Katie, and I go to Magic School and do some research?"

"Yeah, honey that will be fine."

Phoenix smiled over at her sister and best friend.

'_Hopefully we can find some information about this guy and figure out what "Fluffy" was hiding.'_

* * *

**A/N:** What was it that Kaleb's mom and the clan elders were talking about? Would Piper, Phoebe, and/or Paige know who Nicolas Flamel is? How about Leo or Coop what are they hiding? Until next time!


	47. Whispers in the Attic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 47: Whispers in the Attic**

"Do you think we need to tell them? That she and her friends are looking for it?"

"They may not even be looking for it. She only mentioned Flamel."

"But Flamel is part of it."

"She could be telling the truth. Maybe, it is only an assignment."

"Now, you know her just as well as I do. She doesn't do homework until the last day of holiday break. There is more behind what she said at dinner."

"Right and it doesn't help that she is going to the same school where the stone is held."

"Well, maybe you should let Prue know. She is after all her whitelighter."

"Prue maybe her whitelighter, but the Elders are the ones who need to know."

"Since when have you been such a fan of the Elders?"

"Not since, after I have been with the sisters for so long."

"Oh."

"Besides this is an important matter that the Elders should know about. She must not know what is the truth is behind Flamel."

"Let's see how much information she finds or how much she puts together before the end of the holidays."

"Okay, but If she finds too much than we may have to memory wipe her."

"Memory wipe! Are you nuts! On our own niece! That is going too far. We should have Prue talk to her, or how about we talk to her."

"No, it is too risky. We need her to forget everything. We would also have to go to her school and memory wipe her friend's memories as well."

"I don't know if I like that idea. Why can we not just talk to the headmaster give him a heads up on the situation. Then if anything goes wrong, he can let us know. Until then, I think we should just lay low."

"No, she is too smart for her own good. She will know when she is being watched over. Don't you remember that Halloween night?"

"Oh…yeah…..I..I forgot. She never forgave them for what they did."

"We just need to keep our ears open to what she talks about."

"How about having some of the teachers or the librarian keep an eye on her when she goes to Magic School to do research?"

"Again, she would find out something is fishy. No."

"How about talking to Sam?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, we can ask him to just keep an eye on her. Maybe we can give an excuse such as 'he heard she came home from the holidays and wanted to see her. So, we sent him to Magic School because that was where she was?'"

"Sam is one of the whitelighters that is looking out for the stone, and he wouldn't mind seeing her. He hasn't seen her since she left. But I'm afraid he will help her research about it more than keeping her preoccupied."

"What is wrong on letting her research? After all, for all we know it could be for just a simple assignment. Maybe they are doing something over famous alchemists? Who knows?"

"I highly doubt it is an assignment."

"But what is the problem?"

"She doesn't need to get into anyone's business she has nothing to do with."

"She will figure out about it sooner or later."

"That is what I'm afraid of."

"She is a Halliwell! That is what they do! I know you have been around them a lot longer than me, but anyone can see that they all have that Halliwell stubbornness and nosiness. "

"I know! That is what I'm afraid of. I'm just trying to protect her."

"But she is not your daughter. She maybe our niece, but wouldn't you think Paige would be a little offended if you are trying to protect her from something even she doesn't know about?"

"I was surprised the Elders never told her."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm still not sure."

"Let's see how much she comes up with like you suggested. We will know what to do."

"We will?"

"I thought you whitelighters always knew everything?"

"Okay, then we will let the headmaster know if we feel she knows too much. I don't want anything to happen."

"Sounds like a plan. Then when she does find out, we shall leave it up to Sam whether or not to erase her memory."

"Right, Prue does not know all the details about the stone like Sam does."

At the end of the discussion, the two men walked quietly out of the attic not knowing anyone was listening to them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys I was watching the softball Olympic games. Anyway, so what were the two talking about? Who were the two? Who was the person overhearing the conversation? Will Sam make an appearance? Until next time!


	48. Birdie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 48: Birdie!**

It was around seven thirty in the morning at the Halliwell manor. Phoenix came quietly down the stairs smelling the beginning smells of a large breakfast. She entered the kitchen and sat in a chair watching both her Aunt and cousin bustling around. Those two were always the early birds.

"Hey, Aunt Piper, Mel whatcha makin?" Phoenix asked still in a little sleep daze.

"Breakfast, duh!" the nine year old stated.

Piper just ignored the comment and answered her niece's question. "Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice, milk, or chocolate milk,"

Phoenix yawned and stretched in the chair. "Sounds yummy, I really do miss your cooking Aunt P. Hogwarts cooking is just not the same. And pumpkin juice is not really all that great."

"Thank you, Phoenix. Why are you up so early anyway? It is not really like you especially during the holidays."

"Well, I guess I'm still on London time. Hermione insists on being on class like an hour early. So, during the first week, she would either douse water on top of me or throw Cali on me. I learned to wake up early quick. Believe me, I would much rather sleep in longer." Phoenix explained giving a small smile on the last comment.

Piper just laughed a little. "Would you and Melinda set the table for me, please?"

"Okay, mommy." Melinda happily responded.

Melinda took her attention away from the toast skipping to the utensil drawer. "Phoenix do you want to do plates or do you want to do the forks and spoons?"

"Well, I'll do the utensils since you shouldn't be holding knives." Phoenix smirked.

Mel gave her cousin a hurt look. "But I can't reach the plates." Her nine year old face pouted.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes. _'I hate it when she does that!'_

"_Plates_" she said quietly allowing enough plates for everyone to land in her hands.

"That's personnel gain! You shouldn't have done that! I'm telling mommy!"

"Mel! I was just trying to help. If you are going to be a tattle tale then I'll just orb them back up in the cabinet!" Phoenix whispered.

"I'm not a tattle tale!" Mel whined.

Piper glanced over at the two girls. "Hurry up you two, everyone will be awake soon."

Shoving the plates into her cousin's hands, Phoenix opened the utensil drawer to grab what she needed.

"Come on Mel, let's set the table."

Thirty minutes went by while one by one, everyone came down. Everyone but three were present. Kaleb was staring at the food like it was about to jump onto his plate while Phoenix was looking around for her twin.

"Does anyone know where Leo, Coop, and Katie are?"' Piper asked. She normally didn't like to start eating until everyone was present.

"I think Leo and Coop went to talk to the Elders. They said they will be back quickly." As soon as Paige finished though, blue orbs formed into Leo, and pink light fading into a small heart formed into Coop.

"Sorry, Piper we had an important meeting with the Elders" Coop said as he went over to sit by Phoebe. Leo went and sat at the other end of the table.

There were two tables, one was for the children three to nine, and the other table was for eleven year olds to adults.

"Okay so, where is Katie?" Piper asked.

"Last time I saw her she was taking over the bathroom." Kaleb mumbled still staring at the food as if it was going to disappear.

'_I wonder how he would react at Hogwarts since the food really does appear and reappear.' _

Katie walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She needed to speak to her sister. When she walked in, everyone turned towards her. She noticed her Uncles were already sitting. She was the last one.

'_Hurry, think of something!'_ "Sorry, I was practicing singing and didn't notice the time." She said then hurried up to sit next to her sister. Phoenix eyed her not believing a word.

"All right since everyone is here we can begin…"

"Hey, I need to talk to you. I think it has something to do with this Flamel guy you are trying to look for." Katie whispered.

Phoenix shook her head while putting food on her plate. "I guess the whole singing bit wasn't true?"

"You know it wasn't."

"Okay, right after we eat, we will go to the library, and you can tell Kaleb and I what it is you need to tell."

"Fine."

The family continued eating sharing stories around the breakfast table or telling what each had planned for the day. Then a small tapping sound was heard coming from the window.

"Mommy! A birdie at the window!" yelled one of Phoenix's younger cousin's.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Phoebe said looking at her daughter.

Cassandra pointed at the window again. "A birdie!"

"What in the world?" Phoebe muttered.

"Is it lost? And why is it holding a package?" Piper asked.

Phoenix wasn't paying any attention as she was too busy enjoying her Aunt Piper's cooking. Katie nudged her in the rib getting her sister's attention.

"Hey! What was that for?" Phoenix asked annoyed. Katie pointed to the window.

"Hedwig!" Phoenix shouted jumping up and running to the window.

Phoenix opened the window, held out her arm for the snow owl to perch on, and closed the window. The owl spread its wings out and flapped them a couple of times getting small laughs from three year old Cody. The adults just looked at Phoenix in amazement.

"Why are you here Hedwig? And what is this?" Phoenix asked taking the big package out of Hedwig's mouth. Hedwig then moved to Phoenix's shoulder nipping on her ear. "Okay just hold on." She walked over to her plate and snatched a piece of bacon. She broke it into tiny pieces handing one to the owl every now and then. Everyone still looked at Phoenix waiting for an explanation.

"This is Hedwig Harry's owl." She said nonchalantly like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Everyone nodded in understanding then went back to eating. Phoenix opened the letter that was on top of the package.



Hey Phoenix!

I thought I should send Hedwig before the snow really settled in. I sent her to Hermione first to see if she had any gifts for you. Ron and I have gifts for you as well. Don't open until Christmas though. If you want you can keep Hedwig until you come back or whenever you feel the snow has died down. Anyway have a Happy Christmas!

Harry

Hey Phoenix!

Harry sent me Hedwig so I can add my present to the pile. Are you looking for information on Nicholas Flamel yet? I have and nothing has come up. Hopefully, Harry and Ron will have better luck. Anyway, don't open your presents until Christmas Day. I told Hedwig to keep a close eye on them. Have a Happy Christmas!

Hermione

"So, looks like you are stuck with me for the holidays Hedwig." Phoenix said. Hedwig gently nibbled on Phoenix's fingers wanting more bacon. "Here," Phoenix said handing another small piece to her. Phoenix groaned inside. She didn't want to look for Flamel. But she did say she would, and she hates to go back on her words. _'I guess I should start now so I wouldn't have to worry about it later because I want to enjoy my holiday!'_ "May Katie, Kaleb, and I be excused?"

"Sure Phoenix." Paige said.

Kaleb gave Phoenix a hurt look. He clearly wasn't finished with breakfast, but knew Phoenix's temper. He grabbed several pieces of bacon shoveling them down his mouth meeting the twins at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't have to stuff your mouth you know."

Kaleb gave Phoenix a smile showing the chewed up food in his mouth. Phoenix just rolled her eyes laughing.

"Kaleb that is so gross." Katie said.

"Anyway, let's go. Katie has something she needs to share, and I think we all would like to get this done and over with so we can have the rest of the holidays for ourselves. Thanks guys by the way on helping me."

"No problem Nix."

"Phoenix you are my sister. I have to keep you out of trouble. And you have to do the same. Besides I would much rather like to tell you what I know when we get to the library. I don't think it is something I am supposed to know."

* * *

**A/N: **What is Katie going to tell Phoenix? How is Phoenix going to react? What are in the packages? How is Piper going to react to having Hedwig in the house? Until next time!!




	49. Do you even know?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 49:** **Do you even know?**

After they reached the library, Phoenix turned to Katie.

"Okay, spill. What is the news?"

"Yeah, Tie, what is it you just had to tell us that couldn't be spoken in public." Kaleb asked.

Katie went to the door, checked outside, and closed it. She didn't want anyone over hearing them. "Okay, where did Uncle Leo and Coop say they were when they arrived for breakfast?"

"They said they were in a meeting with the elders." Kaleb nonchalantly answered.

"But if there was a meeting, wouldn't mom have been there? And why would Uncle Coop need to be there?" Phoenix asked out loud.

Kaleb shrugged while letting out a yawn. He was obviously bored with the suspense already.

"Because, they were in the attic talking!"

"And how do you know?" her sister questioned. Kaleb was also looking at Katie in the same manner.

"Well…I was walking out of our bedroom and heard Uncle Coop and Leo talking. I thought it was weird so I just started listening." Kaleb and Phoenix's jaws dropped. It wasn't really like Katie to do something like that. "What it's not like you're the only one who can be sneaky!"

"Yeah, but it's still kind 'a shocking." Kaleb chirped.

"What were they talking about?" the shocked sister asked once she got her voice back.

"They were talking about you. They were concerned about what you asked them at dinner."

"They did act kind of weird when you mentioned that Flannel guy." Kaleb chipped in.

"It is Flamel."

"Either way, they acted weird."

"Kaleb is right. They know something. They kept mentioning about a stone of some sort. I also think that that headmaster of yours knows something as well. Uncle Coop kept saying something about the teachers looking in on you, and Uncle Leo thought that the headmaster should know that you and your Hogwarts friends might be looking into it. Do you even know what it is you are getting yourself into?"

"No. That is why Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were researching on Flamel. But we couldn't find hardly anything."

"Well, you must not be looking in the right spot. Whatever Flannel….."

"Flamel."

"Whatever! Anyway Flamel must be a part of something big! So big, because Uncle Leo was planning on having the Elders or Aunt Prue memory wipe you! And not just you but me, Kaleb, and your Hogwarts friends!"

"Memory wipe! What did this guy do that is so important? Why would Uncle Leo have me and everyone memory wiped! That is not right!"

"I don't know. They didn't say. They also have this plan on asking Grandpa Sam to keep an eye on us in case we learn too much. I think they might be telling Dumlblbore? about the idea as well."

"Dumbledore," Phoenix corrected. "This is making no since what so ever."

"You're right. Again, do you have any idea what it is you are getting yourself in?"

"Like I said, not really," Phoenix smiled. "But I really would love to find out!"

"What? Did anything I said to you not register? You could get your memory wiped! What use would the researching be if you cannot remember!"

"Oh, it registered Katie, but not in the way you would have hoped. See Nix's wheels turning?" Kaleb pointed. "You know her. If she can cause more trouble, she is more willing to get into trouble ten times fold!"

"I know, but I really hoped she would not want to this time. I'm sorry, but I do not want my memory wiped. And I don't think your Hogwash friends would either."

"Hogwarts, Katie. Does this mean you are not going to join us in this expedition?" Phoenix asked.

Katie crossed her arms "That is right."

"Okay then, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Katie left with a huff. Phoenix and Kaleb stared at the door.

"I will give her ten seconds." Kaleb said.

"Really? I think five is more like her."

"Well either way, she will be back."

"Yeah, in about three…two…one…"

The door came open and slammed shut again. Katie was standing in front of Phoenix and Kaleb with an anxious look on her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get to work!"

Kaleb and Phoenix both smiled and mouthed 'I told you so.' to each other. The two of them did not realize Katie already made her way to the book shelves.

"Well, come on you two, time is wastin!"

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, Oh, Phoenix's wheels are turning! What does this mean? Is Phoenix going to get her and her friends memory wiped? What about Sam? Is he going to go along with the plan? Well, have a great Labor Day weekend!

me52080- Let me know if this chapter helped to make chapter 49 less confusing. If not let me know and I'll try again.


	50. Let the Research Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter**** 50: Let the Research Begin **

"So, before you left Hogwarts, how far did you guys get?" Katie asked as she looked back to her sister.

"Oh, we…um…had his name…then we…looked through some books."

"In other words Katie, all she has is a name." Kaleb spoke.

"That is it?"

"Well, Hermione was concerned about getting caught. No one would tell us anything about him. They would just clamp their mouths shut."

"Well, there is one vital clue you now have that you didn't have before. And it is all because of me."

"And what is that Kaleb?"

"You now know Flamel is an alchemist."

"That's right Phoenix!"

"And this means what? So, I know he is an alchemist now. What good is that going to do me?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Think about it Phoenix, we can look under alchemists and see if his name pops up."

"Okay."

"You know Phoenix; if it wasn't for me you wouldn't get half of your researching done. Who does your research at Hogwarts for you?"

"Why Hermione does of course. And she doesn't suspect a thing." She smirked.

Katie turned her attention back to the book shelves. "Okay, if I was an alchemist, which book would I be in?"

"Maybe, we could ask Miss Donovan. She is the librarian." Kaleb asked.

Phoenix was about to answer until Katie interrupted, "Are you nuts! That would just give Uncle Leo another person he would have to memory wipe."

"Katie are you sure Miss Donovan has anything left for Uncle Leo to wipe?"

Katie stared at her sister for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Kay, I'll go get her." Kaleb stepped outside the door, "MISS DONOVAN!!"

"Geezz, Kaleb could you get any louder? I think they couldn't hear you in Egypt." Katie asked with her ears covered.

"Don't taunt him Katie, he just might."

"Mr. Nicolae! Use your inside voice in this school! Especially in the library!" Miss Donovan whispered in a harsh voice. She came from the double doors on the opposite side of the large round room.

"Sorry, Miss Donovan." Kaleb quietly said.

"That is better." Miss Donovan looked around the room finally noticing that they were not the only two. "Aw. And what is it that the Matthews twins are researching? There better be a reason for the bloody-murder screaming." She continued looking straight at Phoenix.

"Why is it always me? Couldn't it be Katie that is up to something?"

"No. Katie is the good twin."

Phoenix gave Miss Donovan a scowl before she answered her question.

"Well, there is this assignment at school that I need help with. Would you happen to know anything about Nicolas Flamel? We know he is an alchemist, but that is all I have." Phoenix asked giving one of her best innocent looks to Miss Donovan.

"Nicolas Flamel. Well you would want to start…." Miss Donovan walked to the opposite side of the room from where Katie was from. "with these books. I am not sure if he would be under his name or famous alchemists. You would want to add what an alchemist is in your paper. Then you should probably look in these books…." She walked back to the other side of the room pulling books two shelves above Katie. "These would tell you everything alchemists have tried to do and succeeded in doing."

Phoenix gathered the books placing them on a table the three of them cleaned off. "Thank you Miss Donovan. These will help a lot."

"You're welcome. Remember, if you need anything else let me know." Then Miss Donovan left in the same direction she came from.

"I told you she would be helpful to us. Librarians know every inch of the library!" Kaleb shouted receiving a laugh from Phoenix.

"And she cut our researching down. We have what books to look through."

"But she took half of the fun." Katie pouted.

"Stop pouting. We still have researching to do. Kaleb since you brought up that Flamel was an alchemist you look through these books." Phoenix pushed a small stack to Kaleb then went to Katie. "Katie you look for any information you think is important." She pushed another small stack towards her sister.

"And what are you going to do?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, you do have a smaller stack Nix."

"I'm looking up Nicolas Flamel."

"Sure."

Then the three of them went to work. Each one looked through each book page by page.

"I think I have something on what an alchemist is." Kaleb said than began to read from the book, "An Alchemist was a person versed in the art of alchemy, an ancient branch of natural philosophy that eventually evolved into chemistry and pharmacology. Alchemy flourished in the Islamic world during the Middle Ages, and then in Europe from the 13th to the 18th centuries."

"The key word is "was". Phoenix you act like Flamel is still alive. Obviously, he is not from the way that passage states on alchemy." Katie said.

"But… then…. why would Hagrid not say anything?"

"What was it exactly that he said?" Kaleb asked.

"He said that whatever Fluffy was guarding was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Fluffy?" Kaleb questioned.

"It's just a name of a three-headed dog no biggie."

"Three-headed dog?" Katie also questioned. "There is a big deal on that!"

"Can we focus, please?"

"Yeah, sounds like something big. He must have done something."

"You think?"

"Okay, let's continue."

"Oh, wait!"

"Now what Phoenix, remember this is your project we are doing. And we are wasting time."

"No Katie look, I found him!"

"Really?"

"What does it say?'

"Hey, settle down you two! Let me breath."

"Sorry, Nix."

"Okay, this is what I have: He was a successful scrivener and manuscript-seller who developed a posthumous reputation as an alchemist due to his reputed work on the Philosopher's Stone. The essence of his reputation is that he succeeded at the two magical goals of alchemy -- that he made the Philosopher's Stone which turns lead into gold, and that he and his wife Perenelle achieved immortality"

"Stone! That must be what Uncle Leo and Uncle Coop meant! They were talking about the Philosopher's stone!"

"Also, known as the sorcerer's stone as well. At least that is what the book says." Phoenix added.

"Immortality, Nix that would explain the reason why that Hagerd guy talked about Flamel like he was still alive, because he is!"

"That's Hagrid. Yeah, immortality would explain a lot."

"Forget the immortality! Guys, I found out more on that stone! I think this is why um…Fluffy? Is protecting it."

"Let us hear it sis!"

"It is a legendary substance, supposedly capable of turning inexpensive metals into gold; it was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. Phoenix do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I told you, no!"

"Perhaps there is something or someone evil trying to get a hold of it? Know anyone? Maybe a demon trying to get his hands on it?"

Phoenix could only think of one person. _'Voldemort! But some upper level demon may want it as well. Maybe they are trying to bring back the source? Or possibly some form of the source? I don't know but it is not good if someone is after it. '_

"Yeah, I can think of one. And I have an idea on why he would want it too."

"Well…." Kaleb started before he was interrupted. The library doors opened up revealing both Miss Donovan and Sam.

"Thank you Miss Donovan." Sam said. Miss Donovan smiled then took her leave.

"Girls."

* * *

**A/N:**Uh oh! What is Sam doing here? Do the three know too much? What is going to happen to them? Until next time!!

Information on Nicolas Flamel, alchemist, and the Philosopher's stone was taken from Wikipedia.


	51. Grandpa Sam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter**** 51: Grandpa Sam**

"Grandpa Sam!" the twins yelled.

Sam hugged the two girls then let go getting a good look at the two.

"Hey, girls, it has been awhile. You two look more like your mother every time," He then looked over at Phoenix. "especially you Phoenix. I have heard that you go to some other school is that right?"

"Yes, it is called Hogwarts."

"Are you doing okay? Do you like it?"

"Yep, loving it!"

"That is good. Hello Kaleb, I didn't see you there."

"Hello, sir." Kaleb said quietly.

"And how are you doing?"

"Fine, sir."

"That is good."

Sam gave the three a small smile then looked over at the table full of books.

"What are you three up to? Or should I say, Phoenix and Kaleb what are you two up to?"

"Oh, just…"

"Phoenix can I talk to you for a second, excuse us grandpa!" Kati said cutting off her sister.

"No, problem."

Katie grabbed hold of her sister's arm and dragged her to the opposite side of the room.

"You might be careful about what you say."

"Why?"

"Because I remember Uncle Leo and Uncle Coop say something about Grandpa. They were going to ask him if he could basically spy on us."

"And couldn't there be another reason why Grandpa could be here?"

"Well…I suppose."

"But I guess we could be somewhat cautious."

"Yeah, just tell him it is for homework. Don't tell grandpa the truth."

"Right, let's go." Phoenix took her sister and dragged her back.

"Well, did you two have a nice chat?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Well, what have you been up too?"

"Just homework."

"Homework? You, Phoenix? Tell me the real reason."

"Okay fine, I'm doing some research for a school project on someone and Kaleb and Katie are helping. See so I really did tell the real reason." _'Okay, not really but Katie does have a point.' _

"Really? Who is it on?"

"Some guy named Nicolas Flamel."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Have you found anything?"

"Oh… you know just little things here and there."

"Anything helpful or useful?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Hey grandpa, why are you even here?"

"Katie! That is not a nice thing to ask!"

"That is all right. I'm here for your girl's birthday."

"That is not until two days sir." Kaleb piped up. He was watching the way Sam was reacting. It didn't suit him very well.

"Oh right, well I also thought about getting reacquainted with my grandchildren as well. I haven't seen you girls for a couple of months you know."

"Why be here and not at home or at the manor? Why did you have to come to Magic School?" Phoenix questioned.

"Well, to talk to your mother of course."

"Okay."

"So about your project, when is it due?" Sam asked.

The twins and Kaleb looked at each other wondering why he would continue on with the subject.

"At the end of the school year." Phoenix answered. _'I am burying myself deeper into the ground!'_

"And for what class?"

"History of magic."

"Hmmm." Sam looked back over to the table then back again. "Would you like some help?"

The three looked at one another. None of them knew what to say. _'Should we accept his offer? Or decline? Katie heard Uncle Leo and Coop talk about using Grandpa as a spy. Well mom and the Aunts would say to keep people closer if you suspect something.'_

"Sure Grandpa that would be great." Phoenix replied. Katie and Kaleb looked at her questionably not understanding what she was doing.

"Okay, then what is it you need to know?"

"Um… well it says that Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist looking to create the philosopher's stone. Did he ever succeed? How old is he if he was still alive?"

Sam tried hard to think of an answer to each question without giving her the correct one. "No one has ever succeeded in creating the philosopher's stone. Some say the thing isn't real. So, for your next questions, he wouldn't be still alive."

"Do you think it is real Grandpa?" Katie continued the questions.

"I have seen many things in my line of work that I never would have thought to be real."

"So, you do think it is real and not a story sir? And if you do, what do you think it really is and what does it really do?" Kaleb took his turn.

"Do you kids need any more help with your project or did my answer help?" Sam answered.

"I think we can do the rest just fine. Thank you Grandpa."

"Okay kids, I'm going to the manor to say hi to your brother and Aunts." Sam reached over to hug the girls and orbed out.

"What was that about?" Kaleb questioned.

"I wanted to see how he would react to certain questions."

"Why?"

"Because he knew Katie and I would be able to tell if he was lying."

"And your conclusion Nix?"

* * *

**A/N:** What was Sam doing there? Did he find what he needed to know? What was Phoenix's conclusion? Until next time!


	52. Theories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 52: Theories**

"He knows." It was Katie that answered. "But for some reason he wants to help, like he wanted us to know about Flamel."

"But he didn't tell us anything!"

"Think about! He did in some sense."

"What do you mean Nix?"

"He answered yours and Katie's question."

"Not really Nix, he just tipped toed around them. He never gave a direct answer." Kaleb said. He looked over at Katie only to see her in deep thought.

"I think she is right."

"Okay, fill me in."

"Really Kaleb, did I leave the gang into the hands of a dunderhead?"

Both Kaleb and Katie just gave her a quizzical expression. "I'm sorry was that supposed to be an insult?" Kaleb asked.

'_Wow, did that just come out of my mouth? When did I start picking that up? Where did I even get it? Oh my! It was from Snape! That is definitely going out of my vocab!'_

"Never mind, back on topic." Phoenix brushed.

"When grandpa answered mine by saying he has seen many things in his line of work, that could've meant that he has seen it or knows someone how has seen the stone."

"Yeah, he is a whitelighter. And no telling how old he really is!"

"Then why ignore my question? He could have answered." Kaleb questioned.

"He did in his own way. He has this way of answering a question without really answering them. Grandpa does believe that the stone is real. He just couldn't tell us." Phoenix explained.

"He didn't want us to get our memory wiped."

"I think there is another reason he did not tell us anything."

"And I might just have that reason."

The twins looked over at Kaleb who had the face of an excited school boy.

"Remember what I told you, about my mom and some of the tribe elders? I think that this stone thing, not only affects the people in the other world, but the people in our world as well. I mean immortality? Who wouldn't want that! Maybe they are trying to protect it because of fear that it will get into the wrong hands. So, the elders allowed so many people to know about the where about of the stone and this Flamel guy. Then they had someone go and destroy information about the stone. But since there has been people writing about it, the elders allowed the stone to become nothing but a myth and legend. They can't say the stone is real because no one has proved its existents."

The twins just stared at him as if he grew another head.

"Wow Kaleb, when did you get the time to think of that?" Phoenix asked

"When you two were talking and thinking out loud."

"I like it!" Phoenix exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, sounds like something the elders would do!" Katie added.

"When you want to know why they are hiding info just think like an elder!"

"Well, now I know the _real _reason why Fluffy would be guarding the stone. It is all adding up. Professor Dumbledore must know someone who knows the elders or knows an elder."

"Or he could be one."

"Um...Kaleb what are you talking about?"

"You said he was old."

"Yes, but…"

"And you said you can sense that he was a powerful wizard."

"Um…yeah."

"Well, I was just saying that maybe in that world, he would be considered an elder. The elders could possibly have Dumbledore keeping it secret and hidden at Hogwarts."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Why wouldn't they just have it hidden here at Magic School? It's magically protected."

"Think about it sis, mom doesn't know anything about the stone. You said you overheard Uncle Leo and Coop say that the elders didn't have mom or aunt Prue know. They would have to eventually tell mom about because it is her school and some student might run across it. She would be furious if she was out of the loop. Hogwarts is also magically protected. Dumbledore knows about the stone and he has the third-floor corridor blocked off. He is more in the loop. The elders wouldn't have to explain anything to him."

"There is one problem with his plan then."

"And what is that Kaleb?"

"He didn't plan on hiding it from you. Your mom would. You would figure out how to get in no time Nix!"

"Uh… No! Phoenix you better not plan on finding that stone!"

"Why not? Can I not have some fun? I must break this school into my devilish ways." Phoenix said with a nice grin on her face.

"Oh boy! I'm so glad I didn't say yes to that letter!"

"Oh, come on sis you know you miss me in class."

"Speaking of miss, can we pack up? My stomach is dying of hunger. Come to think of it, it is beyond hunger! It is starvation! We missed lunch and dinner is like around the corner."

"Okay, is being hungry all the time a guy thing because that is so like all the guys in my house!" Phoenix asked.

"Um…yes it is?"

"I guess, 'm getting hungry too. I didn't realize we have been here that long."

"Yeah sis, time flies by when you are having fun!"

"Who says researching was fun? I'd rather be in the action than be on the sidelines."

"And that is your problem. You act before you think."

"Well, I get that honestly!"

"Guys!"

"Okay whine baby!"

Phoenix took her wand out of her back pocket, flicked it, and the books slowly went back on the shelves.

"Still needs work."

"That has to be personal gain. Somehow it is personal gain."

"Well sis, in my second world, there is no such thing.'

"Okay fine, but I think there has to be a catch. Are you supposed to be using magic outside of school?"

"They would never know. I am not in England right now."

"Maybe they have tracking devices on those things?" Kaleb said point at the wand.

"Hmmm… well I'll find out sooner or later."

"I'm dying from starvation over here!"

"Okay!" The twins yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it true about the Elders? What about Dumbledore? Is Kaleb's theory correct? What about Phoenix's? Until next time!!


	53. Bets Between Sisters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 53: Bets Between Sisters **

"Phoenix Kaye Matthews!" Piper yelled.

"We just orbed in here and already I am in trouble!"

"Well face it Phoenix, you are the trouble maker out of the two of us."

"Maybe if we slowly move up stairs, she won't notice."

"Awww Nix! I at least need a snack before we eat dinner. I'm dying of hunger!"

"I'll make it up to ya!"

The three of them started to creep to the stairs until…

"Don't you try and sneak away! Get in the kitchen now!"

Slowly walking into the kitchen, Phoenix held her head low as if she was walking to her doom.

"Yes, Aunt Piper."

"Get this bird out of the kitchen! It has been flying everywhere! I don't mind if it flies around the house or better yet the back yard, but not my kitchen!"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about Hedwig! I'm sorry Aunt Piper; Hedwig was only trying to find some food."

"Well, sweep up the feathers and take her outside. She can hunt for her own food. I don't mind her being in the house, but if she starts to make a mess, she goes outside."

"Yes, Aunt Piper."

"Um, there is something very important I need to ask Mrs. Halliwell."

"What is that Kaleb?"

"When is dinner?"

Piper and the twins just shook their heads. "Dinner will be ready half an hour after Phoenix cleans this mess." Then Piper left leaving the pre-teens in the kitchen.

Kaleb ran over to the kitchen closet to get a broom. "Come on guys the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can eat!"

"Kaleb step aside. I will get the job done!"

Kaleb looked at the broom in his hand and then back at Phoenix, shrugged, then leaned the broom on the counter.

"_Let the object of objection_

_become but a dream,_

_As I cause the seen_

_to be unseen." _

"Phoenix that is personal gain! You know Aunt Piper will suspect you did that. Especially if you have the kitchen cleaned up so fast."

Phoenix shrugged as she watched Kaleb place the broom back in the closet. "The floor wasn't that messy to begin with. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take Hedwig outside, so she can hunt."

"Oh that sounds cool! I want to see!"

"I thought you were dying from starvation?"

"I guess a few more minutes won't kill me."

"Sis are you in?"

Katie sighed before answering her. "Fine I'll go. You said her name was Hedwig? She is very beautiful!" Katie said.

Hedwig hooted then moved from the top of the refrigerator onto Phoenix's shoulder. Both Katie and Kaleb reached over petting her soft feathers. It was then that Piper came back into the kitchen.

"I was just checking on seeing your progress." She looked around with a most displeased look. "Phoenix! You know that spell is personal gain use!"

"Told you, she would know." Katie whispered.

"But Aunt Piper, the floor wasn't that messed up!"

"That is not the point Phoenix. That owl is your responsibility at the moment, and you need to pick up after it!"

"But we were so hungry! I just wanted to get it done so dinner could be served."

"Uh huh, well feed the owl. Dinner will be served in thirty minutes. Phoenix, you will be making a potion with me tomorrow for this personal gain stunt.

"Why?"

"I believe you promised your mother, you will catch up on your potions with me and your karate lessons with Aunt Phoebe on holidays and summers."

"Um...I really don't remember the holiday promise."

"Well, let's just say I recently added holidays to that promise."

"Oh please, Aunt Piper!"

"It is that or I could find something else."

Kaleb leaned over to Phoenix and whispered "Take the potions lesson Nix. I saw what she did to Wyatt when he did personal gain and refused the lesson. It was brutal!"

"Fine, the lesson will be okay." Phoenix mumbled.

"Good. Dinner will be ready when you get back inside. I don't want that owl outside all night. I don't know if she will get lost or not.'

"Yes, Aunt Piper."

Piper left the kitchen as the three of them headed outside.

"Okay Hedwig, you heard Aunt Piper. So make it quick. I promise I won't forget you tomorrow. Harry will kill me if anything will happen to you."

Hedwig gave a small hoot then took off.

"So, Nix you really fly on broomsticks?" Kaleb wondered as he watched Hedwig fly away.

"Yeah, and I have one."

"How did you get one? Didn't the letter say first years could not have one?" Katie asked remembering reading that in Phoenix's letter.

"I got one from a professor. Professor Dumbledore made an exception for Harry and me since we made the Quidditch team. Wood practically begged Dumbledore to let us play from what I heard. First years never made the house team."

"Hmmm...I wonder if during the summer we could fly your broom."

Phoenix laughed a little. "Maybe, that would be fun."

"No! What if someone saw you?"

"Remember Katie I can turn invisible."

"You can, but can you turn others as well as objects invisible?"

"Not yet, but I guarantee I will before the summer."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, let's make a bet."

"Fine."

"Okay then, if I can turn anything and anyone with me invisible before you can control your energy balls than you will do all of my chores for the summer."

"Deal, if I can control my energy balls before you turn things and people invisible, then you will go without personal gain from either world for the whole summer."

"But they don't believe in personal gain."

"Okay you do everything the "muggle" way without magic"

"Deal!"

By the time the deal was done, Hedwig came back with a small rat.

"Eww! Hurry up and eat that!" Katie said

Hedwig ate it in one gulp than rested on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix petted the soft feathers.

"Let's go inside now what do you say?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot as Kaleb nodded his head. "I agree with the owl."

Phoenix rolled her eyes knowing his reason. The three of them headed towards the door leading to the kitchen.

When the three walked inside, a cloud of white dust hit them in the face.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh Oh! What happened? What was that hitting them? Who is behind it? Until next time!


	54. The Cookies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 54: The Cookies**

The three of them coughed as the white flour hit them in face.

"Oh sorry, I was going to have cookies being baked while we ate dinner. I didn't mean for the flour to hit you in the face."

"Oh my gosh, I still have my memories! I thought I was going to be doomed! I still remember our research on Flamel!"

"Sis, quit being such a drama queen." Phoenix said. Piper gave the three pre-teens a confused look.

"It's nothing Mrs. Wyatt. Katie was just practicing for the school play." Kaleb said hoping she would by it.

"Oh, I did hear Paige saying something about opening a drama club." Piper looked at Katie to Kaleb then to Phoenix. "You three need to clean up. Dinner is ready and you are not eating with flour all over you."

The three of them nodded then headed out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"That was close. Watch what you say Katie! We don't want Aunt Piper to know. And when did you become the drama queen?"

"Sorry, but I thought we were goners. Having done all that research and then having it taken away is not what I'm looking forward to."

"Well if we stay away from your uncles and grandfather, we won't have to worry about that."

"That is true."

"True but impossible, Uncle Leo and Grandpa Sam are whitelighters and can orb in and out. Uncle Coop can transport flare thing. They can show up out of nowhere."

"But we can see them before they can see us."

"I just want to be careful. I never had my memory wiped, and I don't plan on having to any time soon."

"How do you know you haven't had your memory wiped? You wouldn't remember."

"Kaleb leave her alone."

"Thanks Phoenix."

"But he does have a point."

"Thanks Nix."

"Phoenix!"

"We'll worry about that later." Phoenix said.

As Kaleb went to his and Chris's room, Phoenix and Katie went into theirs. They hurried up to change their clothing and wash their faces off. Once they were done, the three of them met up in the hall and headed their way down to the dining room.

"I was wondering if we were going to eat or not." Henry Sr. commented as he saw his two girls and their friend entering.

"Sorry dad. Aunt Piper showered us with flour."

The adults laughed as the pre-teens took their seats.

"So, have you three found what you were looking for?" Coop asked.

The three looked at each other cautiously. They knew what answer he was looking for. Katie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Kaleb was shoveling food in his mouth, and Phoenix was playing with her food.

"Not really. The library had little information, but nothing that would help me with my paper." Phoenix answered.

Leo eyed them not really buying what Phoenix said. The way they reacted to the question made him think otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle Leo I am sure."

"Well, that's too bad. Maybe you could pick someone else that maybe easier to look up?"

Phoenix just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"When is the assignment due?" Asked Paige not liking the way everything felt all of the sudden.

"Um… I think a week after I get back."

"Oh, so you will have some time." Henry Sr. said, "How long does it have to be?"

"Five full parchments." Phoenix answered.

"Parchments?" Kaleb asked.

"Um, that would be like our sheets of paper."

"Oh."

"What did you find of him?" Leo asked.

"Umm…"

'_What do I say? I'm already in a hole. I think he suspects.'_

Feeling the tension in the room building, Phoebe decided to change the subject.

"So girls, your birthdays are coming up along with Christmas. What is that you would like?"

'_Aunt Phoebe to the rescue! Alright!'_

"I need a new mic. The one I have for some reason have stopped working. Also, there is this program I can put on my computer. It acts like a recording studio."

"That sounds cool. Okay I'll think about it. Phoenix how about you?"

"I need more paint and easels. Also, I would like some more charcoal pencils too." Phoebe nodded and looked at Paige with a small smile.

"Just like their mother those two." Henry Sr. said.

"Aunt Phoebe you forgot me!" Henry Jr. whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Henry Jr. What would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like…." Henry Jr. was racking up the list he had in his head. The adults laughed as his face became serious as if it was life or death, "I would have to write it out. I have to much for you to remember."

"Okay. As soon as you write it give it to me."

"Okay."

"Does anyone smell something burning?" Coop asked.

"Oh my! It's the cookies!" Piper yelled as she rushed to the kitchen. She was paying too much attention to everyone else she forgot about the cookies she put in.

"Oh man, I was looking forward to those." Kaleb whined.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes. She was just glad that all the attention was off of her and finding information on Flamel.

'_Katie was right. We need to be more cautious.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Is Phoenix right to be cautious around Leo? What do they need to do? Does Phoebe have a suspicion about them? Until next time!


	55. Putting the Pieces Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Happy Halloween!!!! Hey guys sorry this is extremely late! My first eight week classes ended, my job had me closing, and I had some weird shifts last week. Well here you go!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 55: Putting the Pieces Together**

He watched them carefully as they walked up the stairs. Dinner was over, and the three pre-teens wanted to talk about the day's events. He pushed his chair back, "Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute." He said before he too headed up the stairs. Knowing where the pre-teens went, he went straight towards the room. The door was closed, and the three of them were being very quiet. He leaned up against the door placing his ear on the door.

"Do you think any of them suspect?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know. Did you see the way Uncle Coop looked at Uncle Leo?" Katie looked over at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I did. I don't think he liked the way Uncle Leo was asking those questions."

"I think, Phoenix, you need to be careful."

"Me! You were the one who yelled out screaming when Aunt Piper threw flour on us!"

"Okay, how about we all watch what we say?" Kaleb suggested.

"Kaleb is right; we all need to watch out. If one of us slips, they will definitely memory wipe us!"

"I wonder if your Aunt Prue knows anything."

"No, I heard them say the Elders didn't include Aunt Prue or Mom."

"Then we definitely don't want to say anything around Aunt Prue. She might ask the Elders for help, or she might accidently let it slip out."

"Phoenix, I wish you would think before you act! You always act before you think, and I end up cleaning your messes!"

Phoenix smiled brightly, "That's what sisters are for."

"Okay, so let's solve this problem." Kaleb said wanting to break up the bickering between the sisters. He was always the one who solved everything.

"Right Kaleb! Let's see Flamel is said to have created the Philosopher's stone, and it is said he is still alive."

"Didn't you say your Hogwarts friends ran into a three-headed dog?"

"It was on the third corridor, where she shouldn't have been."

"Yeah, and Hermione mentioned something about it being on top of a trap door acting as if it was protecting something." Phoenix continued ignoring her sister's comment.

The three of them thought for a while putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Who would want the stone from that world?" Kaleb asked?

"Well, dark evil wizards of course. But the only one I can think of would be the one Harry killed when he was a baby, You-Know-Who."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"You-know-who."

"No Phoenix, we don't know." Kaleb told her.

"No! His name is Voldemort. But most wizards are afraid to say his name even after he is gone. Some think he may still be alive."

"Well, what if they are right?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaleb asked her intrigued of what she might be thinking.

"Well, Phoenix, was there anyone else with Voldemort?"

Phoenix shrugged at the question, "Not that I know of."

"Did he have followers?"

"Well, yes and still has."

"Katie, wouldn't you think his followers would know if their master was still alive?" Kaleb put in trying to understand where she was going.

"I think some believe he is gone. Others think he is still alive out there." Phoenix answered.

"Well, what I was trying to say was, if there were no witnesses, he could very much still be alive. Did they find a body?"

"Not that I know of."

"He could be waiting for the right time to return. Maybe he is also too weak right now."

"I know where you are going with this sis. He could be after the stone because he is to weak, he might want the stone to recover and become immortal."

"Why would they want to place the stone at Hogwarts, and what about Flamel?"

"The first person he would go for would be Flamel. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world. I'm sure they have Flamel somewhere safe."

More was going through each of their minds. There were so many questions and few answers. It bugged the three of them.

'_Is Katie right? She does have a point. Voldemort could still be alive. That could be why the dog is guarding the trap door. So students would rush out, and that it would be harder for someone to enter the trap door. My question would be what is behind the trap door?'_

The man stood back after he could hear nothing more. He let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Phoenix yell.

He opened the door putting a smile on his face.

"Hey girls, Kaleb."

"Sir."

"Hey."

The three of them eyed him not understanding why he was in the room.

"Hey, is there something….."

Before Phoenix could finish, he pulled out a small pouch from his pocket, pulled out some powder, and blew it into the faces of the three pre-teens. The three of them stared at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Okay, you will remember nothing about Nicolas Flamel and the stone. The three-headed dog at Hogwarts was just something your friends made up. There is no trap door. You found that your friends have some imagination. The theory on Dumbledore being an Elder, you three tossed it. You decided it was not possible. You three went to the library to do homework and catch up. Now you three are extremely tired and are going to bed." He watched as three started to yawn and orbed out.

"I'm tired. I'll see you two tomorrow." Kaleb waved them good-bye closing the door behind him.

The girls again yawned.

"Kaleb has the right idea. I'm going to bed too."

"Yeah, me too."

The girls changed into their pajamas and turned the lights out.

Before she drifted to sleep, Phoenix had one thought left on her mind, _'Wasn't the door closed when we came up here?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Katie's theory is interesting. Who was it that wiped their memories? Did he mention Dumbledore and the Elder theory? Until next time!


	56. Winter Solstice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 56: Winter Solstice **

A couple of days went by and nothing was said about Flamel or the stone. The twins were in bed sound asleep until the door flew open and closed. A small brunette girl around six rushed in, jumped on the bed close to the door, and then jumped while levitating over to the next bed.

"Wake up! It's your birthday! It's also only three days till Christmas!"

Phoenix and Katie peeked over the covers. Katie giggled as she saw the annoyed look on Phoenix's face.

"It's four days Cassie." Katie corrected her cousin.

"That's what I said!" The young girl said placing her hands on her hips. She twisted around to give her favorite cousins a stern look.

"Well, we knew what you meant Cassandra now get off of me!" Phoenix said in a cranky voice. Phoenix tried to push her cousin off but was not successful. The six year old would levitate a little then placed herself back on top of Phoenix.

"No!" She shook her head and crossed her small arms. "Not until you say Please."

"Please."

Cassandra shook her head, pigtails flying, "Nope."

"But I said please." Phoenix was annoyed. Katie was just laughing at the scene in front of her.

"You didn't mean it! And now you not only have to say please, but you also have to say happy birthday to Katie!"

Phoenix let out an annoying sigh and put on a fake smile. She was almost about to say it until three green figures shimmered in front of the girls.

"Happy Birthday!" the one in the middle said, and the three lit an energy ball throwing them at' their targets.

Cassandra's eyes went wide, "Mommy!" she yelled and tempted to jump off the bed. Phoenix jumped up real quick and grabbed her just in time. An energy ball came whizzing by and replaced the spot where Cassandra would end up.

"Cassie I'm going to orb you to the closet. Stay there and DO NOT come out!" Phoenix whispered in her cousin's ear.

She didn't wait for a response. Phoenix orbed her cousin to the closet and jumped quickly out of bed as an energy ball blew the bed up.

"Phoenix quit playing and help me!" yelled Katie who was also out of her bed.

Katie was throwing lower voltage of energy balls to the demons. She was successful, but Phoenix noticed a terrible problem. There were more than three demons in the room now. She watched as her sister threw another energy ball. The energy ball hit its target, but instead of the demon permanently disappearing, the demon rematerialized, but instead of one, two was formed.

'_Well, this is a problem.'_

Phoenix raised her hands and blew up all the demons that were closest to her. They completely forgot she was there until they rematerialized. Each one turned around to face her, their devilish smirk on their faces. They marched up towards her throwing energy balls along the way. Phoenix dodged each one, blowing the demons along the way. But each one was replaced again by two.

'_There has got to be a way to vanquish them permanently!' _

Phoenix kept dodging the energy balls while trying to think of something to do. Her sister, she noticed, was not doing so well either. She turned her attention back towards the set of demons and watched some shimmer out.

'_Where are they going?'_

"Phoenix I don't think we need to keep blowing them up like this!" Katie yelled as she kicked a demon in the stomach. She was trying very hard not to have one blown up.

"You think?!" Phoenix responded as she did a roundhouse kick towards her demon. All of the furniture in the room was blown up and many demons were shimmering out leaving more room than what they started with.

'_Why isn't anyone helping?'_

Phoenix quickly orbed over to her sister confusing her demons. She started helping her sister, by fighting other demons around her.

"I have an idea Phoenix."

"It's about time!"

"Oh, you know you can come up with one as well!"

"What is it!"

"Notice how they keep materializing?"

"No, I have not!" Phoenix replied sarcastically.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Try blowing them up. Then while they are at the blown up stage, freeze them. I will then throw an energy ball at them. Maybe that will work."

"That was what I was kind of thinking. How is Cassie doing?"

Katie closed her eyes while her sister fought off the demons. "She is scared but hanging in there."

"Good."

"I wonder why nobody is coming up. Can't they hear the commotion?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Okay enough chit chatting; let's see if this plan will work!" Katie yelled as they both ducked.

Phoenix nodded in response. She raised her hands, flicked her right hand blowing up several demons, and then flicked her left hand freezing each demon that was blown up.

"Now Katie!"

Katie looked over at Phoenix and nodded in response. She formed the biggest energy ball she could, and threw it at the frozen demon pieces. The twins looked at each other, while the remaining demons watched terrified. The demon pieces were hit and never replaced.

"We did it!" Phoenix yelled and started to continue the process until only three remained. It turned out they were the original three.

The twins stopped sensing something was wrong. They looked at each other and back at the demons.

The one who spoke first gave a huge grin. "Thank you for being our test subjects." He said before the three of them shimmered out.

"What did he mean by that?" Katie asked distinguishing the energy ball she had in her hand.

"I don't know, but if that was just a test then we are screwed."

"I was wondering why three of them weren't really doing anything."

"They were observing us. But why?"

"I don't know Phoenix, but I don't like it. And why did mom or anyone else not show up?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh! Cassie!" Katie yelled.

She ran over to the closet and slammed opened the door. Cassandra was holding her knees to her small form crying. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Cassie sweetie it's me you are okay." Katie said as she slowly kneeled down to not scare her.

Cassandra sniffed and looked up seeing the eyes of her favorite cousin. "Katie!" She yelled throwing her tiny arms around Katie's neck. "I want my mommy. Why didn't she come and get me?" Katie heard the girl muffle in her neck.

"I don't know honey." Katie said. At the same moment, the bedroom door was slammed opened, orbing was heard, and pink fading appeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Why did anybody show up? What the demon mean by testing? Did it have anything to do with the twin's birthday? Why did the adults wait until the demons were gone? Until next time!!!!!


	57. Where Were You!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 57: Where Were You?! **

The twins jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Phoenix flicked her hands up, while Katie formed an energy ball in each, hand barely missing the intruders.

"Hey watch where you are pointing those!" Kaleb yelled from the door. Piper shoved him out of the way, hands up, as Phoebe was closely behind her in a fighting stance.

On the other side, Wyatt, Chris, and Leo looked around anxiously ready to heal or help anyone in need. Coop faded on the other side of the door.

"Mommy!" Cassie yelled. She wiggled out of Katie's arms running up to her mother's.

"Well, if you wouldn't slam the door open you wouldn't be blown up!"

"Or get killed by my energy balls." The twins stated ignoring Cassie.

"More like getting stunned. You haven't developed the concept of that power yet." Chris told her.

Katie stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Speaking of which, WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU HELP US!" Phoenix yelled. Whatever that was left in their room blew up from her anger.

"Yeah, you guys must have heard something." Katie questioned just as angry.

Paige moved towards her girls before she answered. "We were trying to come and help you girls. We heard the ruckus from the kitchen. Before we were able to process anything, demons shimmered in, then more appeared in the living room. Every time your Aunt Piper blew one up, two more would appear. " The twins shook their heads understanding the confusion their mother and Aunts had.

"Okay, then what about you?" Katie asked looking at her two older cousins and Uncle.

"We were in the attic." Chris answered. "Then basically the same story that Aunt Paige told. Wyatt and I threw some of potions at them trying to blow them up but two more would appear."

"I went to the book to try and look them up while they fought them off. I didn't find anything on them." Leo finished.

"They were weird and very unusual." Wyatt concluded.

"Why throw potions at them? You guys have powers." Kaleb asked.

"We were stocking up the potion cabinets." Wyatt answered nonchalantly.

"How did you guys solve the problem? How did you get rid of them?" Coop asked. "I felt Cassie wanting me so I came as fast as I could." Coop explained as he got odd looks.

"Well…I told Phoenix to blow the demons up and freeze them in mid blow. I created an energy ball and threw it at the frozen blown pieces. This is when we noticed the demons blowing up one by one never regenerating. At the end the three original demons shimmered away."

"Wait original three?" Piper questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Three demons shimmered into our room. It was almost as if it was timed or something. The one in the middle we assumed was the leader. He looked at us and said "Happy Birthday", and they started to attack us." Phoenix told.

"Yeah, it was almost as if our birthdays held some importance." Katie informed, and then went into thought. "Is there something important about our birthday?"

The adults looked at each other then back at the twins. "No, nothing just that it was the day your mother had you." Phoebe answered giving a fake smile. Piper was biting her lip and Paige was taking interest in the room. Leo and Coop took interest in the wall in front of them.

Katie and Phoenix eyed the adults suspiciously. They knew they were holding something from them.

"Leo would you think the Elders would know anything about these demons?" Paige asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"They might. I'll go check it out."

"Yeah and if you checked the book then I think we should go to Magic School and look them up. Girls maybe you should come."

"No!" Leo shouted before he could restrain himself. Coop gave him a "calm down" look then returned his gaze to his wife.

"Why not, besides our homes Magic School is safest place to be." Phoebe questioned.

"Let the boys go. Phoenix and Katie spent most of their time their already when Phoenix got home. Plus it is their birthday. Do we really want to spend the whole day trying to find who this demon is? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

Paige pondered on what Leo just said. She didn't like the way he reacted. He and Coop were acting strange. Then Sam, he was acting different around the girls as well.

"I suppose. But will you please check with the Elders? We have to finish up something. Boys, you can wait until tomorrow."

Leo nodded his head and orbed out. Everyone looked at Paige in surprise. "Well, it is their birthday." She said. "Boys go downstairs and set things up. Girls get dressed. Piper, Phoebe, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol, well I am not going to make a novel on why it has been so long. I am truly sorry. The holidays just kind of arrived a little too fast for me. I got promoted at one of my jobs and have to get rid of the other one because I'm working more hours and my grades at school was slipping. Then my finals arrived and working the holidays was a nightmare! Any way this is just to get back on track!!! I'm hoping not to let it go this long again!!!


	58. Questions Within the Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 58: Questions Within the Questions. **

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige left the twins room and headed towards the attic.

"Okay Paige spill." Phoebe said as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't want to step on some toes…."

"Since when? Last time I have checked you have done it plenty of times."

"Piper!"

"Sorry."

Paige looked between her sisters then continued. "Leo and Coop are hiding something. And I also have reasons to believe Sam is in on it as well."

"What makes you say that?"

Paige gave out a sigh, "Coop and Leo have been acting very strange ever since Phoenix asked about her homework assignment. When Sam was here, he was acting just as strange. It seems as though they are hiding something. Leo has been on the edge for three days, and the way he responded to the girls going to Magic School with us, that really got me suspicious. Have either of you noticed this, or is it just me?"

"Leo has been distant lately. I just thought it was the stress from one of his charges."

"I've noticed Coop keeping a close eye on the girls as well. It does seem like they are hiding something."

"Should we address them?"

"If it concerns my girls you bet!"

"Paige calm down. There may be a reason."

"Do you think Prue knows something?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another "She is their whitelighter Paige."

"I know that! PRUE!" Paige yelled.

A stream of blue and white light came down being replaced by a dark brunette woman. "Yes, Paige?" Prue asked a little irritated.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with the girls?"

"I was just informed by the Elders and Leo about their attack. I was on my way to check on them, until you called."

"What did the Elders say?"

"They never heard of them. They didn't know anything, your typical Elder knowledge. Is this what you called me about?"

"No Prue, we are talking about something else." Piper pitched in hoping she would tell Paige if she was in the room.

Prue looked over at Piper hearing her voice and saw Phoebe was in the room as well. "What is going on? Am I missing something? What else are you talking about?" She asked looking back to Paige.

"Phoenix's assignment."

"What assignment? You mean she is doing her homework before it is due?"

"You don't know her assignment on Nicholas Flamel?" Piper asked.

Prue looked over at her shaking her head. "No. But I believe he was an alchemist during the middle ages."

"Paige maybe she doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Why Leo and Coop are acting weird towards the girls."

"I don't know. The twins haven't called me for a while."

"Well, let's call Sam then."

"Sam?"

"Oh yeah, well he was here couple of days ago, and he was also acting strange."

"Right… Okay, but why not call Leo?"

"Because I can guilt trip Sam much easier, SAM!"

* * *

A knock came at the door of the twin's bedroom. "Come in!" the two shouted knowing who it already was.

"You guys okay?" Kaleb asked.

The girls shook their heads in response as they just finished putting their shoes on.

"Just a little shaken but not too bad." Phoenix answered.

"I wonder why Mom and them looked the way they did when I asked them about the significance of our birthday?"

"Yeah, they looked like they knew something."

"More secrets, I hate it!"

"Did any of you hear the why your uncle reacted when your mom mentioned about going to Magic School?"

"Yeah, I did! What was up with that!"

"Hey guys if they don't want to tell us anything I may have something that might, if not our birthday, then maybe the demons."

"Uncle Leo already checked the book."

"Yeah Nix….Uh, Is there something you want to share with us?"

"You know me to well. I was going to show you guys, but I don't want mom and them to know. This stays in this room only."

Kaleb and Katie looked at each other in confusion, shrugged their shoulders, and said "Promise."

Phoenix went over to the closet were her trunk was, the room was back to normal after her and her sister said the spell, opened it up, and pulled out a black leather bound book. She walked up to the bed and placed the book on top.

"Hermione found this in the library while researching about Melinda Warren and the charmed prophecy. Hermione and I have looked through it and it is almost an exact replica of the BOS. But it also has lots of differences. We haven't had much time to look through it completely."

Katie and Kaleb looked at the book as if it was going to jump at them. The book no longer was dusty but still had its old battered look.

"It has the triquetra symbol on it." Katie said as she looked at the book's spine. "Do you think the answers to both questions are in here?"

"Why not, we can't go into the attic right now because mom and the Aunts are up there. So, we can't research about our birthdays. Uncle Leo said the demons were not in the book. This may have our answers." Phoenix finished as she pointed at the black book.

"Why was it at Hogwarts?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know."

"Someone had to have put it there."

"But who?"

"If it has your family's crest on it then maybe someone from your family put it there?"

"That is a possibility. When I placed the sorting hat on my head, he said I have come from an ancient line."

"Well Nix, you don't need a hat to tell you that."

"I know. But let's worry about where the book came from and look for information on those demons and our birthday."

* * *

**A/N: **Will the black book have info on the demons and or the twin's birthday? Will Paige figure out about what Leo and Coop are hiding? How will she react? What about Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? Well until next time!!!!


	59. Nothing but more Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 59: Nothing but more Questions**

"I don't know sis, this is a little eerie. I don't like it one bit. How do you know this book is nothing but a trick? The book might be evil."

Phoenix started to open the book. Katie sucked in a small breath. "Oh come on! It can't be evil! It wouldn't have let Hermione and I touch it."

"It was found at Hogwarts sis. It could contain different magic. It may still be evil. I know their magic is different compared to Wiccan magic, but I know evil is still the same."

Kaleb scooted closer to the book ignoring the bickering. He slowly reached over and retrieved the book from Phoenix's grasp. She didn't even noticed, being too busy talking.

"Then why does it have our family crest on it? It must be from someone from our family."

"There is no way. The last person to have lived in England was Melinda Warren, and she created the Book of Shadows." Katie answered.

"You never know Katie, she may have created this before she left, or how about her mother?"

"Her mother?"

"Yeah didn't she have wiccan friends? It's a possibility."

"Then it would have been their family's crest not ours."

"You like to make things difficult don't you?"

"Dad always said to look at all of the evidence and every angle."

"Girls"! Kaleb yelled. He still held the book in his lap.

The two looked at him, their eyes giving him a glare.

"Look, this book is just as big as the Book of Shadows. That means someone has and is adding to the book."

"And how did you draw on this conclusion, by glancing at it?" Phoenix asked.

Kaleb looked between the two. Katie gave him the same questioned look. Placing the opened book in the middle of them, he gave out a small sigh.

"Look," he started. Kaleb picked up a page holding it for a demonstration. "This page obviously looks old." He dropped the page, and flipped towards the back picking up another page. "This looks new."

"So?"

"So, someone is adding to the book, and the handwriting looks different throughout the book."

"But….I haven't added anything to it. And neither has Hermione."

"From the looks of it, the last entry was a few months after school started." Kaleb said as he pointed out the date.

"That was when Hermione and I were keeping it in the library."

Katie looked at her sister, "That could be the time when they entered it."

"If it is not Hermione or Nix, then who is it?"

"It has to be a student or a teacher."

"What about the Headmaster?"

Phoenix looked over at her sister, "No!"

"You never know Nix. It doesn't have to be just you and Hermione."

"It is not him, I'm sure."

"You have a lot of faith in your headmaster." Katie said.

"You have a lot of faith in yours as well." Phoenix mocked.

"That's different sis. My headmistress is our mother." Katie pointed out. "Your headmaster is not related."

Phoenix glared at her while Kaleb just snickered.

"We're drifting off topic! We need to look for the demons!" Phoenix grabbed the book from the middle, and started flipping pages.

"Is there something else we are supposed to look for?" Kaleb asked

"There is always something you guys are doing. But the demon said something about our birthday." Katie answered

"I think that was just a coincidence. Every demon and magical creature knows the birthdays of the "charmed children", but I could have sworn there was something else we were going to research on."

"You know Kaleb, you are right. It does feel as if we were supposed to do something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but let's look for those demons."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back. I had a lot of issues going on and hopefully I won't have any for a while. So, I'm hoping to get back on track!

Who was entering things in the book? What were they suppose to do? Is the book evil? Until next time!!!


	60. Tell Me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 60: Tell Me!**

Sam immediately orbed down in front of Paige.

"Sam."

"Paige." He said slowly.

"Have you heard about the attack?" She asked.

"I was just told by Leo before you called. Are the girls alright?" Sam questioned giving her a concerned look.

"Yes the girls are fine. They are shaken up a bit but fine."

"That's good."

They both stood in silence. Sam started to shift between his feet. Paige eyed him, watching as he looked nervous. Piper and Phoebe moved towards the _Book of Shadows_. Sam heard the footsteps not realizing they were not alone. Prue moved to stand beside Paige wanting to make sure nothing goes out of hand.

"This is not the reason why you called me is it Paige?" Sam asked as he looked between Paige and Prue.

"Yes and no."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"The reason why I called you is about the girls namely Phoenix. But I have noticed that Katie and Kaleb have been acting the same as well."

"Meaning what? They acted fine when I last saw them." He said. Paige could tell he was getting agitated.

"I think you know what I mean." Paige glared a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid to say I don't."

"What do you know about these demons?"

"Paige, I only know what Leo told me. They sound like experimental demons."

"What do they experiment?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know exactly, maybe on other demons?"

"Why did they attack the girls?" Prue wandered

"I don't know."

"You seem to know they were experimental, but you don't know why they would attack your grandchildren." Phoebe challenged.

"I only know what the elders tell me."

"And it seems to be nothing." Piper put in.

"What do you know about Nicolas Flamel?" Paige asked tired of beating around the bush. She knew the demons were just as important, but knew if she did some hard core research, she would find out about them. She wanted to know what else was going on around her children.

"Ah, and the **real** question comes out."

"So, apparently you can answer my question and more." Paige remarked.

"I know enough. But… depends on the question."

"Depends on the question or what the elders will allow?" Prue asked

Sam smirked at Prue then back to Paige. "What do you want to know?"

"He was an alchemist in the medieval ages correct?" Prue started.

"Yes he is…was" Sam corrected hoping no one caught it. Paige caught it and watched him more closely.

"Why would her school give an assignment based on an alchemist?" Piper asked.

"He has done…did a lot of work in the wizarding world." Sam let out a sigh, "Are you sure they even gave her the assignment?" He didn't know how many questions he can handle. He was slipping up enough.

"Are you saying my daughter is lying to me?"

He knew he would be stepping on her toes. "I'm just saying she is always into mischief."

"And why would researching about Nicolas Flamel be getting her into mischief? Is there something she is not supposed to know about?" Paige questioned knowing she was backing him into a corner.

"What do you mean?"

"Come one Sam, the girls and Kaleb have been acting weird the day after you left. They never once asked me if they could return to the library in Magic School, the look on Coop and Leo's face tells me there is something going on, they got nervous when she asked about him, and acted nervous when I said they should go to Magic School to help search information on the demons. Now tell me what is going on!!"

"Nothing."

"Sam, I know you or someone else memory wiped them, and I want to know what was so important to keep hidden."

Sam sighed again and looked around. The sisters were now eyeing him not letting him out of there sight. "Flamel…was…is…the creator of the sorcerer's stone."

"Is as in he is still alive?" Phoebe asked making sure she heard right.

"Yes, Phoebe, he is still alive. He is also the owner of the stone."

"Okay and the reason for the memory wipe?"

"The stone contains the power of immortality, hence the reason why Flamel is still alive."

"Why would Phoenix need to know this?"

"She doesn't and, she shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because if a demon gets hold of her, and gains knowledge of the stone, they would want it. Whoever passes the stone will be immortal meaning no way to vanquish them. "

"Where is stone located?" Prue asked.

"Phoenix loves getting into mischief." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. He looked up indicating this was something he should not tell.

"Hogwarts," Paige asked. "But why?"

"Maybe the headmaster has something to do with."

"The headmaster wanted it there?" Piper asked.

"Perhaps."

"Why? Does he want it for some reason?"

"Does he need it or is he trying to hide it?"

"Why would he want to hide it?"

"There was an evil far greater then there world could ever imagine."

"Was?"

"Yes, but your daughter's headmaster believes he is still alive, barely, and getting his hands on that stone will help him come back."

"What does Phoenix have to do with this?"

"One of her friends is the person who killed the dark lord."

The sister looked at one another. Sam knew the look in their eyes. "Now don't go "Charmed" on me. We are not supposed to meddle with the other side unless necessary."

"But my daughter…."

"Is part of their world."

"How do the elders know about this? How do they even know about the wizarding world?"

Sam looked up. "Sorry, I told you too much." Then he orbed out.

* * *

**A/N:** How do the elders know about the wizarding world? Did Phoenix deserve to have her memory wiped? Why did the sister's not get theirs wiped? Until next time!!!!!


	61. Prue’s Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 61: Prue's Theory**

Paige clenched her jaw at the descending blue orbs. She was beyond mad. The room was silent. No one was sure what to say or certain if was safe to talk. Their eyes were on Paige not knowing what she would do next.

"Paige?" waving a hand in front of her, Prue tried to gain her attention. "Paige, honey, you still here?"

Paige blinked then turned to her oldest sister jaw still clenched. "Did you see that? He took the easy way out!"

'"Paige,"

"No, Piper! There is more information than he is giving!!!"

"I did get the feeling he was uncomfortable." Phoebe mentioned.

"You didn't need to feel that Pheebs. You could see it in his actions and face." Prue pointed out. She turned to face Paige finding the right way to approach her theory. "Maybe there is a reason he didn't tell use everything."

"What?"

"Now, I know he didn't tell Piper, Phoebe, and myself everything when we first met him. He even memory wiped us."

"But Piper and Phoebe said he did that to protect you."

"Right, he tried. But we also learned that mom and Sam were lovers. He did leave that information out because…"

"It could have exposed me."

"Possibly, or for us to understand why mom left dad. Also maybe to show Leo and Piper there was a way for whitelighters and witches to be together."

"Okay and your point?"

"Where are you getting at Prue?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe he did not tell us everything, because he wanted to protect us? We are not supposed to know about this other world…."

"But Phoenix…"

"Broke the rule or maybe she was supposed to unite our two worlds together. Either way, because of this, we are walking a very fine line. We only know what Phoenix will share. Unfortunately, she stumbled onto something she was not supposed to. This alerted the Elders. Somehow they found out about her stumble. They probably were worried Phoenix would tell us about the stone and ordered her memory wiped. If she would have told us, they were afraid we would interfere."

"What about Phoenix's friends at school?" Phoebe questioned trying to analyze her sister's theory.

"Let's say they were not in the Elders' jurisdiction. They might have an agreement to not do anything to anyone in the wizarding world. And since Katie and Kaleb were in their jurisdiction, they memory wiped them as well."

"So what is Sam's part in this?" Paige asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Phoenix is his granddaughter. He is trying to protect her the best way he knows how. Maybe there is an inner circle the Elders keep incase the wizarding world asks for help. They tell the inner circle everything. Maybe he is part of it. He couldn't protect you when you were growing up, so he is trying with his grandchildren. Remember when Henry was kidnapped? He jumped right in helping out. Maybe his plan is to give us information on the wizarding world little by little so the Elders would not catch on. Information Phoenix is not sharing us or does not know about."

"Hmmm, I never really thought of that. That would make since."

"Geezz Prue, you got all that from a small talk?"

Prue just shrugged, "Been thinking about it since Paige mentioned the girls were acting odd. I think you need to give Sam a chance. He did give us some valuable information."

"And to think, Page, you were probably going to orb off to Wartshog arms blazing and orbing the Headmaster to Antarctica if he wouldn't tell her anything useful."

"The arms blazing would be your doing Piper. Everything else though would have happened."

"Let's not do that until we have more information, but nicer."

"I agree with Phoebe. Before we head over to the wizarding world, let's do some research. This world is new to us."

_'Part of me wishes I would have never said yes to Phoenix. Maybe it is not too late to pull her out? I would need to discuss this with Henry.'_

"Paige you okay? You seem more worried." Phoebe asked.

Paige was broken out of her thoughts. "You mean besides the usual mother worry? No I'm fine."

"Wait Prue, why would the Elders worry about breaking an agreement? They interfere with everything else?"

"Don't know. I was just throwing a theory out there, maybe to respect the jurisdiction?"

"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves? We don't want this to be wiped from our memories!"

"I think we need to tell the girls and Kaleb. They deserve to know."

"You know what Paige? Today is the girl's birthday and Christmas is in a couple days. Phoenix will be going back to Hoghearts after the holidays. Let's enjoy the holidays, and then we can start the demon and stone research."

"No demon slaying? Wow."

Prue gave Phoebe a fake smile, "And as there whitelighter, I do not think they should know. At least not right now. They should find out on their own time."

* * *

**A/N:** Is Prue right about her theory? Do the Elders know about the wizarding world? Is there an inner circle? Until next time!!!!


	62. Weird Kid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 62: Weird Kid**

The girls and Kaleb were in their room looking through the Black Book of Shadows.

"I still think we need to be extra cautious around this book." Katie said.

"Whatever Katie." Annoyed, Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Katie, lighten up. It's just a book." Kaleb stated.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for not having the reckless gene!"

"Better to have that gene, than the carefulness gene!!"

"Guys…"

Before Kaleb could say something, a knock was heard at the door. "Girls, can we come in?"

The three got wide eyed.

"Crap! It's mom! She can't see the book! Hide it!" Phoenix whispered to the others. "Just a sec, we haven't put everything away yet!"

Paige looked at her sister's in confusion which they returned. Since when did Phoenix care? Katie was the tidy up twin. "We are coming in!" Paige said as she started opening the door.

"Wait!" Phoenix yelled, but was too late. As the door started opening, Phoenix waved her hand over the book whispering "trunk".

At the same time, Paige and her sisters walked in the room. Paige saw the blue orbs move from Phoenix's bed to her trunk. "What was that?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." Phoenix answered.

Paige looked at her daughters and Kaleb's face. Phoenix and Kaleb had their "up to something" look, a look that Paige can always recognize. Katie, on the other hand, just ignored her mother and aunts. This was something she only did for two reasons: she was guilty of something or she knows what Phoenix is up to.

"Katie?"

"Yes mom?" she responded still not looking at her mother.

"Is everything okay?"

""Yeah, everything is fine. We were just doing what you asked."

"Uh huh." Paige responded still not convinced.

Prue stepped in noticing the way Katie was acting. _'What are Phoenix and Kaleb hiding? Katie has to be involved. Otherwise she would not be acting this way.'_

"What your mother was going to say was, let's put this demon research aside and enjoy your birthday and holidays before Phoenix goes back to….Hogshead?"

"Hogwarts."

"Right, let's go and have those cakes your Aunt Piper baked."

"Cheese cake for me Aunt Piper, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes Phoenix. Turtle cheese cake your favorite."

"What a weird kid, not liking cake. It's such a crime!" Phoebe said.

* * *

**A/N: **Is Phoenix ever going to show her mom the Black BOS? Is Katie right about it? Until next time!


	63. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 63: Lost**

Phoenix sat quietly starring out the window. Hermione was across from her, her nose in a book.

"You can stop pretending to read and ask me."

Hermione looked up, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to ask me something." Phoenix responded not taking her eyes off the landscape.

"And what makes you say that?"

Phoenix tore her eyes away to answer her friend. "A few things: you are to quite being you, you have been watching me, and your book is upside down. Wouldn't that be too hard to read?"

Hermione sighed knowing she had been caught and embarrassed because her book was upside down. "Have you found anything on Flamel?"

"Flamel?"

"Yes, Nicholas Flamel". Hermione answered as she rushed up to close the door. She peeked out just to make sure no one had heard.

"What about him?"

Hermione looked at her friend in confusion. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"We have talked about this before the holidays!"

Phoenix blinked. She was clearly puzzled. _'Talked about what?'_ "We have?" She questioned as she turned her attention back to the window. ''It does seem as if something is missing. It feels as if I have this blank.''

"What do you mean?"

Phoenix took her thoughts to her friend. "When you mentioned Flamel, the first thing that popped into my mind was 'He is just a myth. He is not real. My professor gave this assignment for nothing. ' But then it feels as if something is pushing its way up, wanting me to know it's not true. I'm just lost."

Hermione looked at her friend with sadness. She never did hear from her friend during the holidays, so she didn't know what was going on. But something hit her. _'Phoenix said she felt as if something was pushing its way to the surface. I wonder.'_

"Phoenix, I may have an idea of what is wrong with you."

Phoenix excitedly turned to look at her friend. "Really, and what did you rack up in that brain of yours?"

"You may not like the idea."

"Just tell me and let me decide."

"I read about it in both of the _Book of Shadows_.'

"And?"

"I think maybe someone has memory wiped you." She answered waiting for her friend's temper to surface.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. I have been having family and work issues. My brain just refused to focus and when I wrote something it wasn't any good. I never wanted to update this late. But I'm back and hopefully for good!!! Until next week!!!!!


	64. Why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N: **Hello those who have stuck with me and to those who have just met Phoenix. I am sorry the extremely lack of updating. I had a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with since last year. Just now everything is starting to fall back into place and hopefully sorta back to normal. Just to give a heads up to all. I will never give up on this story. No matter how long it will take. I love these characters and story too much too just abandon it. So please keep that in mind. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than most but this is just to get back on the bandwagon! Enjoy!!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 64: Why?**

Phoenix stared at her friend. Everything was silent. It felt, to Hermione, as if Phoenix froze the train and everything around it. Hermione watched Phoenix closely; making sure nothing drastic was going to happen. But Phoenix just looked like a zombie. She wasn't moving or even looked like she cared.

"Phoenix, did you hear me?" Hermione asked. She had to lean a bit over just to check if her friend was still breathing.

The luggage shook slightly answering Hermione's question. Phoenix blinked a few times making the luggage shack even more. Her breathing was getting heavy and the train compartment got even louder. It was as if Phoenix had lost control over her freezing and telekinesis.

"Phoenix calm down. What are you thinking?"

The luggage stopped, the noise seemed to die down, and the Phoenix seemed more aware but shocked replaced the zombie look.

"Why would anyone want to memory wip me? I haven't done anything." Phoenix quietly asked. It was more towards herself than to Hermione, but she answered anyway.

"You may have found information on Flamel. There could be something in there they don't want us to know."

"Why, who would want to know? Why would it matter? The only people that memory wip are elders, whitelighters, and the cleaners. What does knowing Flamel affect them? What would they gain? And what about you, Have you found anything?"

"No, I haven't found anything on Flamel." Hermione bit her lip as if she wanted to say something more.

"You have more to add?"

"I have read that there is a spell that witches and wizards can cast to erase one's memories."

"As interesting as that is, no one in the wizarding world knows where I live."

* * *

**A/N: **Who erased Phoenix's mind? Was it someone from the Wizarding world or from her world? What was the purpose? Find out next time!!!!


	65. Night Chat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 65: Night Chat**

"Hermione is right Harry. You are lucky that it was only Dumbledore who saw you." Phoenix stated.

It was only her and Harry left in the common room. Ron and Hermione went to bed after the little lecture Hermione dished. Harry was sitting on the coach as Phoenix sat on one of the chairs, her feet dangling from the arm. She moved a little to get a better look at Harry.

"How did you avoid getting caught anyway?"

Harry smiled then motioned for her to be quite. He didn't tell them everything just enough to answer Hermione's question. He even asked Ron not to tell the girls. Afraid Hermione might blow up even more. "For Christmas, I got an invisibility cloak. I don't know who gave it to me. They just said it was my fathers and to use it well. I was using it when I went to the mirror."

Phoenix looked at him quizzically "Invisibility cloak?"

Harry shook his head and pulled out a silver looking cloak. "According to Ron, a real one like this is extremely rare." He hopped off the couch and pulled the cloak over him, leaving nothing but air to Phoenix's eyes. "See, it really works!" Harry exclaimed not too loudly.

Phoenix just stared at the emptiness in front of her. She didn't know why this is shocking to her. It's not like she had never seen anything or anyone turn invisible before. Heck, she just got this power not too long ago herself. _'Maybe it's the idea of how he got it.'_

"Harry, you said you received this gift anonymously this extremely rare cloak?"

"Yes why?"

"Anonymous gifts seem to happen a lot around here. I, mean, my broom, winter clothes, your broom, until you told me you think Professor McGonagall gave it to you, and now this? It just seems odd to me."

Harry sat back down, thinking over what she said. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it does seem strange, any ideas?"

"No, not really." She lied. She had an idea of who was giving her the gifts, and maybe an idea on Harry's. But she didn't really want to mention it until she could prove it.

"There is something though I didn't mention. I didn't want to say this in front of Ron and defiantly Hermione."

Phoenix looked over at Harry, or rather just his head and motioned him to continue.

"I saw Snape and Quirrell in the hall. Snape had him around the collar."

"What for?"

"I don't know. All he said was "You don't want me as your enemy." Then they left. I think Snape felt me being there. I bet Quirrell saw Snape in that room with the dog. He saw what Snape was up too."

"How do you know that is what Snape meant? It could have been the other way around!"

"Why do you defend him? And what is it about Quirrell you dislike?"

"I just don't get good vibes off of Quirrell. And Snape? I don't know. There is just something about him that my instincts just say to trust him. And I have been taught to always trust my instincts."

"Are you sure it's your instincts telling you this or just the fact that you are the only Gryffindor he likes?"

Phoenix glared. "No, it is not that! That part, in fact, creeps me out. It's just something in me telling me I can trust him. That is all."

"Well, I don't know. I can't trust him. Something is telling ME not to."

"I guess this is where we disagree on certain issues."

* * *

**A/N: **Will Phoenix find out who is giving these gifts to them? Will she tell Harry who she thinks it could be? Until next time!!!!


	66. Back to practice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 66:**

A week was in after the holiday break and everything was back to normal, well almost. Wood was working the Quidditch team harder than ever, no matter what the weather brought.

"Why does Wood have to work us so hard?" complained Katie Bell in the locker room.

"Because if we win the match with Hufflepuff, we would have to go up against Slytherin in the house championship!" replied Angelina.

"So? He has been working us so hard I'll be tired by the time we play Hufflepuff!"

"Wouldn't the match for the house championship be the first time in over seven years or something? I heard Wood tell Harry about." Phoenix asked. "I mean, I know how important to work extra hard, especially if we are this close, but not so hard to wear out your players."

"You girls just need to suck it up. This is Quidditch a very competitive sport." Angelina retorted before leaving the two.

"Why does she always defend him?" Phoenix asked.

Katie shrugged, "I think she has a thing for him." She looked at Phoenix with a thought in her mind, "I think there is something else behind this practice."

"What? Angie refused to go out with Wood so he is taking it out on everyone? I thought you said she had a thing for him?"

Katie rolled her eyes before continuing with her thought, "No Phoenix, I think it has something to do with you. He seems to be picking a lot on you."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

* * *

**A/N:** Why is Wood picking on her so much? Until Next time!!! Sorry this is kind of short, I didn't realize it until I typed it up.


	67. Is this Why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 67: Is this Why?**

"No! Phoenix! If you do that in the game, it would give too much time for them, and we will lose the first seconds we have!" Wood snapped. "Do it again!" He blew the whistle and not even two seconds it was blown again. "What are you doing? That was lousy Phoenix!"

"I did what you asked me to!" Phoenix snapped. She was wet and muddy from the rain, and exhausted.

"Lighten up Wood. We are all working hard, and Phoenix is doing everything you ask." Angelina said. After the small talk in the locker room, she realized what Katie and Phoenix was talking about. She especially noticed the way Wood was picking on her fellow Chaser.

"Fine, take five then." Wood said with a small sigh at the end.

Everyone slowly landed and walked to the benches panting.

"Thanks Ang."

"No problem, Phoenix. Wood just sometimes needs to be knocked down a peg or two when he gets too intense."

"I still have no idea why he keeps harping on me all of the sudden. He isn't doing that to everyone else. I mean he gets on to them but nothing like he does with me."

"Aw, it could be because you are a first year?" Phoenix's favorite twins piped in.

"But so is Harry. Shouldn't he be on him as well?"

"Well yeas and no…." Fred started.

"Harry is the seeker….." George continued.

"And you are a chaser." Fred finished

"Understand?" They both said

"Not really?"

"Harry just gets to sit up there high in the sky and chill until he sees the snitch. "

"However your job is to score as many points as possible without getting killed or injured."

Trying to comprehend what the twins were saying, Phoenix was about to say something until..

"Okay guys let's go!" Wood interrupted. This meant practice was back in session.

'_Was that really five minutes?'_ Phoenix thought. She knew it probably was't.

Everyone mounted their brooms and took off towards their respective positions.

Wood threw the Quaffle up in the air starting practice all over again, which didn't last. To cheer Phoenix up, the Weasley twins would dive every now and then pretending to fall off their brooms. They did their job as Phoenix smiled and tried her hardest to stay focus. But as usual, their jokes didn't go unnoticed.

"Will you stop messing around!" Wood yelled, "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape is refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuses to knock points off Gryffindor!"

Phoenix dropped the Quaffle the moment Snape was referring left Wood's mouth.

"Snape is referring?" George spluttered through the mud he had in his mouth.

Phoenix didn't hear what else George said as she and everyone else landed beside him. She was just staring off into space while everyone was complaining to Wood. _'Snape is referring? I can't believe this!' _She wasn't able to finish that statement because what was just asked caught her off guard.

"Is this why you have been working us this hard? Is this why you have been pushing Phoenix so hard?" Angelina asked.

Everyone looked between Wood and Phoenix waiting for the answer. It was no big secret that Phoenix was, for some reason, Snape's favorite student. This was extremely odd considering she was a Gryffindor.

Wood hung his head down low. "Yes, I figured with his favorite student on the team, he would be a little more lenient. So, I was trying not to let her slack off." He looked up to apologize to Phoenix, but only saw a gap where she should have been.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Snape treat the game fairly? Where did Phoenix go? Until next time!


	68. Mom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 68: Mom**

Phoenix looked around and found that she orbed herself to Magic School. When she heard what wood said, she just had to get away. So, the only thing she could have think of to do was turn herself invisible and find a suitable place to orb, not caring where she was going.

She looked around again, trying to pin point where in Magic School she orbed herself. It was her mother's office. _'This makes sense. Magic School was always like my other home. And Mom was mostly here if she wasn't at home or at the Manor.'_

"Phoenix?" Her mother questioned interrupting Phoenix's thought. Paige was looking at some papers when she walked into her office finding her daughter standing in the middle of the room with a broom in her hand.

"Mom!" Phoenix yelled smiling then gave a questioned look.

Paige never quit left her spot as she was looking at Phoenix's garb. "What on earth are you wearing? They kind of look like robes. And why are you here and not at school?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, I am at school." Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

Paige just rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean Phoenix. Why are you not at Hogwarts?"

"Something happened and I needed to talk to someone."

"So, you orbed home? I'm touched honey, but why not talk to any of your teachers? Or what did you say you have a head of house? You need to learn to talk and trust who ever your head is because, as much as I love to talk and help you out, you can't always get away with orbing here."

"I know mom, but I just orbed saying to myself I wanted to talk to someone, and I orbed here. Because of what it is I need to talk about, I'm not sure if I can talk to any of the professors."

Paige looked at her daughter and smiled "Okay sweetie, but first you need to get cleaned up."

Phoenix gave her mother a questioned look than looked at what she was wearing. It was her quidditch practice robes covered in mud along with herself. And she also noticed that she still had her broom. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Sorry mom, I just came from practice." She took her wand from her robe sleeve, and said a cleaning charm.

Paige never really saw her daughter use her wand other than on Christmas, so seeing her getting cleaned up with a wave of her wand and saying a charm to clean herself up, was very interesting.

"Well then, this must have happened during practice?"

"Kind of." Phoenix shrugged. Then went on telling her mom what all has happened.

Paige listened to her daughter carefully, giving her advice and breaking into the story every once in a while.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did Phoenix talk to Paige about? What advice did Paige give? Find out next time!


	69. Neville

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 69: Neville**

Phoenix made it back to the castle just in time to see Neville hobbling down the halls. Now dressed in her school robes, she ran to catch up with him, sadly it wasn't hard.

"Hey Neville, what happened?"

Neville gave her an embarrassing look. She looked closer and noticed his legs were stuck together. She immediately recognized it as the Leg-Locker Curse. _'I bet I know who did this. Well, at least I think I do. A lot of people like to pick on him.'_

"Here, let me help you to this bench." Neville nodded and allowed her to lead him over. "Now, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Letting out a sigh, Neville decided to tell her. After all, she was his fellow Gryffindor. "Malfoy," he said shakily, "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice the curse on."

"Why haven't you gone to Professor McGonagall?" The moment she said that, Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at herself inside. _'I tell Neville to go, and here I didn't go myself. What good advice will that do?'_

"I don't want any more trouble, and if I go to her, Malfoy will just find out, and it will get worse."

"Neville, you need to stand up to him. He will continue to walk over you if you don't."

"I know you are trying to say I'm not brave enough to be in the same house as you, to be a Gryffindor. But really Malfoy has already done that."

"I didn't say that Neville. Not everyone starts out as Gryffindors. They eventually evolve."

"You are not even from here and seem more of a Gryffindor than I."

"You forget that the hat was taking its precious time sorting me. It didn't take that long for you."

"That is because he didn't know where to put someone pathetic as me."

"No, it's because he saw the Gryffindor in you. You just need to find it, and you will. It may not be until third year, or until seventh, you never know."

"How did you find your Gryffindor?"

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders, "Who says I have? Like you said, I'm not from Europe. I'm from the States. Maybe the hat put me in Gryffindor because I made such a terrifying move, going from a school in the states to a boarding school in a whole other country. It's a scary thing. Or maybe it has nothing to do with that at all. Who knows what the hat is thinking when it puts someone in a house. Think about it, don't you think Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor? But, she faced a troll at Halloween and that showed courage. That hat works in mysterious ways."

'_Plus I fight demons and things that they probably only ever read here and never really see!'_

Neville remained quiet. He continued looking down at the floor almost as if he was going through every word she said. Phoenix reached inside her pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog Harry gave her. She grabbed Neville's hand and placed the frog in the palm.

"You are worth twelve of Malfoy, and I am happy to call you a friend."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks Phoenix…..would you mind taking this curse off of me?"

Phoenix smiled back and performed the counter curse.

Looking down at the card, Neville asked, "Hey Phoenix, do you want the card? I think I'm going to head off to bed. If you don't, I think Harry collects them." He gave her the card and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't Phoenix nice to Neville? I'm sort of thinking to have Neville have a crush on her. What do you think? I'm pondering on the idea. Until next time!


	70. I found it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 70: I found it!**

When Neville walked away, Phoenix took a look at the card. "Dumbledore, I think Harry would already have this. I wonder if Henry would like to start collecting."

She looked at the back of the card and began to read it.

'_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, __and his hard work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel,'_

Phoenix's eyes got wide, _'Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist!' _With that realization, memories flashed in her mind. It was memories she lost and didn't realize she had them. She saw herself with her sister and Kaleb in the library looking through many books, talking as if they were raising questions and trying to answer them, Miss Donovan pulling books off the shelves, writing everything down, and lastly she saw herself putting her notebook in her trunk.

Phoenix shook her head after all the rush not noticing that there was another memory, the memory of the last person she saw, the person who wiped her memory. She was in too much shock.

'_I need to find that notebook!' _

She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor tower saying the password real quick, going through the common room, and up into the girls dormitory yelling to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she had found it. The three of them looked at each other with curious glances until Hermione followed her finding her going through her trunk.

"Hermione my memories are back! I don't know how but they did! I did find information on Nicolas Flamel! He is the **only maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!**" She yelled quiet enough to not awake some of her fellow housemates but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Oh, Phoenix, you found Flamel! We must tell the boys!"

Phoenix nodded her head in excitement after finding her notebook and taking it downstairs, Hermione following. Harry and Ron waiting still in the same spot as before. She saw them and gave them a hug and grin.

"I found Flamel!" She yelled again loud enough for them to hear but not enough to wake anyone.

"We kind of thought something was up when you ran past us." Harry commented.

"Here," she handed her notebook to Harry, for him and Ron to read it.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry read out loud.

Hermione let out a small gasp, "I should have remembered! I found that in a book I had for some light reading."

"So, what is the connection?" Harry asked looking back at the notes Phoenix wrote.

"I believe it is the stone, the dog is guarding." Phoenix told. The three friends looked up waiting for her to continue. "Flamel must have asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they are friends, and someone is after the stone."

"That's why the stone was moved out of Gringotts!"

"Exactly!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying," Harry said "no wonder Snape's after it! He wants to give it to Voldemort! Anyone would want this!"

"Why is it always Snape with you? Maybe he is helping to protect it!" _'Because even demons would want this!'_

"You have your view on Snape, and I have mine."

"And it's the wrong view!"

"Enough! Phoenix let's go, it's getting late."

Phoenix agreed, took her notebook, and followed Hermione to the dormitory, hearing the boys following suit.

* * *

**A/N:** What triggered the memory coming back? Will Harry and Phoenix get over their differences with Snape? And what about that last memory? Until next time!


	71. Pennies for You Thoughts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 71: Pennies for You Thoughts?**

They were both in bed, to excited to sleep.

"Phoenix?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you got your memory back….but how exactly did you get it back? And do you know who did it to you?"

Phoenix thought about what Hermione asked. They were good questions. Did she know who memory wiped her? How did she get them back?

"Phoenix?" Hermione asked not sure if her friend had already fallen asleep or ignoring the question.

"I don't know. I didn't really have time to think about it. As soon as I found out I ran here."

"I don't really remember reading anything about gaining memories back in the Shadows or in the other one on any of the times."

Phoenix just smiled _'Leave it to Hermione to completely read both books more than once. Maybe Aunt Piper will know. I think I remember her mentioning something similar.'_

"What happened before you came running to the common room?"

"Let me think, I ran into Neville. He needed a counter curse placed on him because of Malfoy. We sat and talked. I gave him one of the chocolate frogs Harry gave me. Before he left he handed me one of those cards to give to Harry. It was Dumbledore so I knew Harry had it and thought Henry would like to start collecting. I flipped to the back and saw Flamel's name. Then I remembered."

Hermione remained silent piecing together what could have happened. "You said your memories came back when you read about Flamel on Professor Dumbledore's card?"

"Yes."

Hermione continued to ponder. Phoenix could almost smell the burning of her wheels in her head from turning.

"Pennies for your thoughts Hermione?"

"The only logical thing would be that reading the card triggered your memories."

"How? As far as I'm aware, memory dust wiped your memories away."

"Who said anything about memory dust?"

"…..I don't know. That just came out."

"I think more of your memories are coming back. You just set off another trigger."

"Again, Hermione its memory dust."

Again silence. The wheels were definitely turning. Phoenix could hear them.

"Maybe it suppresses them? It makes since cause you said you felt as if something was missing. You wouldn't feel that if it was wiped away. Do you have any ideas of who could have done this?"

"…..no, I have blank spots still at certain points."

"Then it sounds as if we need to find those triggers."

* * *

**A/N:** Is Hermione right? What would the triggers be? Do we have an idea? Until next time! Does anyone like the idea of Neville having a crush on Phoenix? Anyone?


	72. Are you playing?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Okay so, I'm a loser :( I haven't been into wanting to write. Not sure why but now I am fully back. Like I have said before, I will never give this up. It is my baby, my therapy, and my help for my book. So, please stay with me! I don't like the fact that I'm not updating like I use to! But i'm now understading what is holding me back and now I hope it will be gone! So here is the new chapter!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 72: Are you playing? **

She wasn't thinking about it. Nothing else was on her mind that was until Ron mentioned the word quidditch. Both Phoenix and Harry looked at each other in surprise. Apparently Harry had forgotten about that issue as well.

"What are you two going to do?" Hermione asked, knowing what the two were worried about.

The two looked at each other, then to Hermione and Ron. Ron was still trying to figure out what he said. He looked at his two friends, their expressions never changing. Finally, it dawned on him. It was the quidditch match!

"Sorry guys didn't mean to bring it up. But it was all I could think of to buy!"

"It's okay Ron. Maybe we should have been reminded." Phoenix remarked.

Ron just gulped and looked over at Harry, "So, have you two decided what to do? Are you going to play or fake an injury?"

Phoenix looked over at Harry trying to see if he had figured out anything. But he just gave back the same look, seeing if she had as well. Then they glanced down at the table contemplating. The little notes they have staring up at them.

Few seconds later, "Yeah, I'm going to play." Answered Harry, "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them….it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces it we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field." Said Hermione then turned her attention to her best friend Phoenix.

Phoenix was still looking at what little notes she had. _'Should I play? Or should I just suck it up and play?'_

She gave out a sigh. She still wasn't sure as this was something she was thinking about off and on with her other issue floating around. "I don't know yet. If I don't play, I will let the team and our house down. If I do, then we may have more of a chance to win. Professor Snape would most likely not pick on me and or the team and defiantly not Harry."

"So, you are saying he treats you differently."

"Why deny it when everyone else sees it?"

"But you shouldn't let that make a difference on how you play!" Hermione responded

"Shush Hermione, Phoenix should defiantly play! If she does, it will be a guaranteed Gryffindor win over those Hufflepuffs!"

"Ron that would be cheating, she should play because she wants to not because Professor Snape will give them a win!"

"Oliver had us practice hard enough; putting me on the spot about Professor Snape was not cool at all."

"I don't think he meant to do that Phoenix."

"You certain about that Harry?"

"He just gets over worked. You know him. And with Snape being referee doesn't help. If we win this game we could go against Slytherin for the cup!"

"Days ago you were telling me you were going to play sick!"

"Shhh, Phoenix not to loud!" Hermione said. Phoenix was getting too worked up for something so little. "Phoenix just play. I know you really want to. Since when did anything stop you? Just be careful."

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Yes mother." The returned her parchment and supplies to her bag. It was pointless to take note now when class was about to end. She will just copy them from Hermione. And it was pointless to talk about the game.

'_Why should I let this bother me? She is right. Nothing bothered me before. Maybe it was the way Wood was using me for the game? I love to play, but not to cheat…well to a certain point. I hardly ever used my powers. Just once or twice, but nothing to the extreme as the whole game. Whatever! I don't care! I'm not letting my house team down!' _

* * *

**A/N: **Is Wood using her? Why did it bother her? Will she change her mind and not play? Until next time!


	73. Benched

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 73: Benched**

"Nervous Harry?" Phoenix asked him quietly so only he could hear.

Answering her like a bobble head, Harry continued to stare out towards the crowd. "Not only is Snape refereeing, but Dumbledore is watching?" He turned around to face her, "They said he hardly ever goes to a game," then turned back around.

"Maybe he heard how great you have been doing and wanted to see for himself." She shrugged.

"But wasn't he there for my first game?" He turned back around. He didn't want to look anymore for it wasn't helping him at all.

Phoenix just shrugged again. Not sure herself. "Maybe, but you swallowed the thing. You didn't actually catch it. I was there remember. And I don't feel like reliving that again."

"Or, maybe he is just making sure Snape doesn't try to do anything illegal like he did on my first game." His eyes got full of hope and excitement.

She rolled her eyes, _'This whole thing with him and Professor Snape really needs to stop!'_ "Harry..." She stated disappointedly before getting interrupted by Wood.

"Phoenix?"

She looked at Harry for a moment before turning around, "Yeah?"

"I have been told I had to bench you. I tried to argue against it, but I couldn't. Sorry, but I'm going to have to sit you out."

All the small quiet talked ceased, Harry went white, and Phoenix looked shocked."What? Why?"

Angelina and Katie rushed towards her each placing a hand on a shoulder to calm her down. Everyone was wondering the same thing and each had their eyes set on Wood and Phoenix waiting.

"Well….um…. the Hufflepuff team didn't think it would be fair if Professor Snape was refereeing that you should play. They feel as if he would show favoritism towards us." This in a way was what Wood was counting on. He wanted her to play for the favoritism. But the Hufflepuff's Captain thought the very same.

"I don't see you benching Harry. Everyone knows Professor Snape hates him."

"We don't have an alternate for Harry. We do have one for chasers. Sorry, Phoenix if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have had you suit up for play."

Phoenix was angry and everyone could tell. Her two quidditch friends patted her to try to keep her calm and all she could do was count to ten and hold her breath. _'I'm afraid to do anything at this point. I might blow something up, I'm so mad! I've been benched before but not for a stupid reason as this! Only for letting someone else play for awhile! This is crap! I need to leave before I do something stupid!' _She shrugged Angelina and Katie's hand off. Turning to Harry she walked closer to him. "You better catch the snitch before the game really gets taken off," then turned to leave wishing everyone good luck.

* * *

**A:N-** Hey guys! Excited cause Hallows part one came out Friday? Well anyway, what do you think Phoenix will do now? How will the game differ? Till next time!


	74. You Know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Okay so after having some issues on getting back on here (would of had this up a loy earlier) here is a teaser...I know very short, but hey I have my mojo back and my famliy and work life has been solved to the point I'm bursting with writing! So, expect some regular updates :)

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 74: You May Want….. **

"You better catch the snitch before the game really gets taken off!" Phoenix told Harry low enough for only he could hear. All Harry could do was nod slightly as he watched her stomping out of the tent.

"Ugh!" she yelled as soon as she got far enough from both tents. Not thinking, Phoenix released her still clenched hands making the dirt in front of her explode. "I know this is childish of me! But the reason is really ticking me off! I need to play!" She said out loud to herself again making the ground in front of her explode for the second time.

"Ms Matthews," a voice said.

Phoenix stopped shocked at who was standing behind her. She looked at the ground hoping he didn't see anything. "Yes, Professor Snape?". She responded as she turned to look at him.

He looked at her as he began to speak, "you may want…." He trailed off. Looking at the ground and bits of dirt all around her, he looked back up; "humph" turned around and left.

'_What was that all about?' _Phoenix thought. _'Could he possibly have seen what I just did?'_ She just realized what he was looking at. He glanced at the disturbed dirt when she turned to look at him as well as when he was trying to tell her something. _'Was he trying to tell me to be more careful? Does he know about my powers?'_ Phoenix pondered on the question she had asked.

It would make since that the teachers of Hogwarts would know about her…or would it? At least her head of house and headmaster or would it? She shook her head clearing her thoughts _'No I was chosen because I had magical abilities to be at Hogwarts not because of who I am. I am a witch in their eyes not a wiccan witch.'_

A whistle was heard, announcing the start of the match. "I'll just leave it be. There is no reason to think like that." Phoenix said out loud. "I should go and support my team. I need to be more careful in the mean time just in case Snape did see me." She let out a breath, then heading off to the stands hoping to find Ron and Hermione somewhere, but not before turning around looking out in the distance. She felt as if she was being watched for some reason.

When she finally left, a figure in black turned away from the quidditch pitch and headed towards the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Like my teaser? Who is the mysterious person in black? What is up with Snape?


	75. He Did It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 75: He Did It **

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron told Hermione. "Look, they're off. Ouch!" Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. And it was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ron, do you see Phoenix anywhere? I see Harry and your brothers but not her." Hermione asked oblivious to what was going on between Ron and Malfoy.

"She has to be down there. She is one of the main players on the team. Look the scarlet dots and find her number."

"I have been looking for her number Ron! I don't see her. I know it's hard to keep up with them but I haven't seen her."

"Oh didn't you hear? Matthews has chickened out. It seems like she realized she isn't any good and finally decided to stay away from the game," Hermione glanced up at him then went back to the game. "Since she is gone, wonder how long Potter will stay on his broom. He hasn't got anyone there to catch him. What do you think?"

Neither Ron nor Hermione answered Malfoy's question. Instead they kept to the game watching Snape award Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. At the same time they were trying to find Phoenix on the field and watching Harry circle the game like a hawk searching its prey, the Snitch.

"She wouldn't do that. She knows she is good." Hermione muttered.

"You know how I think the Gryffindor team chooses their people?" Malfoy said loudly after Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "Its people they feel sorry for. You see, there's Potter, who's got no parents then there's the Weasley's, who's got no money, maybe you should join Longbottom you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned around in his set to face Malfoy, "I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy," he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter.

"You think that's funny? Cause I seem to agree with him," Phoenix said taking the seat next to Hermione. "So…. why would Gryffindor choose me Malfoy?" she asked smirking at him.

Draco just eyed her. Not sure what to say. Why was she even up there in the first place?

When Phoenix could see she wouldn't get an answer out of him, she sat down, looked at Neville and smiled. She could see why the hat put Neville in Gryffindor. She only wished he could see it.

Ron and Hermione just sat there fish mouthed that she was sitting with them.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Ron asked pointing towards the Quidditch field.

The only thing Phoenix felt safe to do was shrug, "Yes I should. But I guess there was a request from the other team to bench me." She responded with anger still in her voice. Apparently she wasn't as cooled off as she thought she was.

"I'm assuming you were on your way out on the field when Wood told you this?" Hermione said noticing that her friend was in her Quidditch robes.

"Yeah, among other things." She responded.

"You were benched? This is one of the most important games and they benched you?" Ron said as he was looking between her and Harry.

"YES, Ron that's what I said." She answered her teeth clenched. Ron was not helping her try to forget the situation. Hermione and Neville both noticed the tense look Phoenix was showing.

"Ron, just drop it. Phoenix doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it." Hermione said, Neville nodding his head in agreement.

"I just think it's stupid. I mean if we win this we would be in the lead!"

"You and me both," Phoenix replied then looked back a Hermione, "I need to talk to you after the game." She whispered for only her friend to hear. Hermione responded back with a small nod her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Phoenix, Ron look!" Hermione yelled "Harry!"

"What?"

Where?"

Phoenix looked over to where Hermione was pointing. Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione crossed her fingers and stood up as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

'_That's it!'_

Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Phoenix was over her seat punching him in the nose and knocking him to the ground. Ron, along with Neville, went to take on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione screamed not noticing the fight that was going on behind her.

Phoenix was on top of Malfoy hitting him left and right not knowing where she was aiming, Malfoy trying to hit her back.

"Thank you Malfoy! I really needed to relieve some stress! I'm so glad you volunteered!" Phoenix said as she got him in the nose again. She was about to go for it again when she heard the crowd roar with excitement around her. She let Malfoy go than stood up.

"The game is over! Harry won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Hermione shrieked dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Phoenix the moment she popped back up.

Phoenix looked down on the field just as Harry jumped off his broom. Her anger left and a huge smile crossed her face. He did it, the game was over, and it didn't really last that long.

'_I knew he could do it'_

* * *

A/N: You think Malfoy will tell on Phoenix? What do you think Phoenix is going to tell Hermione? Until next Friday!


	76. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 76: Friends **

While everyone was going down to the field, Phoenix headed towards the locker-rooms instead. She just wanted to think and be alone. She knew if she went in with everyone else, well, Angelina and Katie would be asking way too many questions for her delight at the moment.

'_Good job Gryffindor, wish I was able to play that game.'_ She thought, then just smiled as another came to her _'Though I wouldn't have been able to get the luxury of beating up Malfoy'_ she laughed at herself wincing a little with the bruise on her eye. After dealing with Malfoy, she wasn't really bothered with being benched. The anger flew out when Malfoy volunteered to be her punching bag.

She took one last look at the field before leaving the stadium and saw Professor Snape on the ground still mounted on his broom. This just brought back the odd encounter they had before the game. _'Am I just reading him out of context or was he actually trying to say something to me? Did he actually see me use my powers or just see me extremely angry and thought I kicked dirt? Mom and Prue may be right. I should be more careful. On the other hand, I thought I was alone, but again I didn't check either. As long as he doesn't say anything I should be fine, right?_ Phoenix looked around her, making sure she was still alone. The team may be out there for some time. _'But it did feel as if Professor Snape wasn't the only one watching. What if that was what he meant? I felt as if we were being watched. The more I use my powers the more likely I can be found by demons, right? I don't know, and I really do not want to find out. I don't want to put my friends through that. Maybe they are waiting for me to be alone and then attack me.'_ She sighed and closed her locker-door the moment Katie and Angelina walked in.

"Man, I thought I would never get out." Katie mumbled.

"Us, think of poor Potter. He is still out there poor fella. Wood is staying with him as well as Fred and George for crowd control."

"Well what Potter did was extraordinary! No one has ever caught the Snitch that fast in a game! And thanks to him we are in the lead! I wasn't certain how long that game would have lasted the way Professor Snape kept blowing that whistle."

"Yes, what he did was remarkable and grand, but you know how Wood is though, he would expect that again or work us even harder to make up for it. It is what the Hufflepuffs wanted, the advantage. That's why they wanted Phoenix out of this game."

The anger started to boil up again in Phoenix. She just cooled down and listening to this wasn't helping. But she couldn't move, not without making her out.

"I just hope Phoenix won't be permanently benched. It felt very odd not having her on the field," Katie said while looking around the room. "Speaking of Phoenix have you seen her? Last time I saw her it was before the game."

Angelina nodded her head agreeing with Katie, "It did feel odd playing without her. But you must realize players do come and go. Wood should have told her before she even suited up. And I don't see why she would stay benched. The only reason way Hufflepuff did what they did was because of Professor Snape. Everyone knows she is his favorite student. And no one knows how given that she is not Slytherin and Professor Snape usually doesn't have a favorite. He even hates his own house. But no I haven't seen Phoenix since she stormed off. I may have seen her leave the stands, but I'm not sure."

Phoenix continued to listen with what was being said. She and Katie have become close friends, that besides Hermione, she can also talk to…well besides the charmed thing. Angelina, on the other hand, is friends but tolerable friends and that was it.

"I thought she would have been in here changing, unless we just missed her. But we should have seen her leave if that was the case."

Angelina shrugged, "Maybe she went straight to the common room?"

Katie sighed as she closed her locker door, "Maybe, I just wanted to see if she was okay. She was very angry about the whole thing. She if she wanted to talk it out or something."

"She'll be fine. She may have gone to talk it over with Granger or Potter whenever he gets up there." The two took one last look around the room, both feeling as if they were not alone then left.

The moment they left Phoenix let out a breath and went visible. She didn't know why, but she really didn't want to talk to them. _'It may just be because I have other issues on my mind.' _Hermione would be the only one beside family that would be able to understand her concerns. _'It would be nice to have Katie to talk about these things too._' She thought. Not that Hermione was a horrible friend to talk to, but having more than one's perspective is better.

* * *

**A/N: **Is Phoenix going to end up telling Katie and Angelina about her being charmed? Who was the other person watching her and Snape? And what was is that Snape really meant? Until next time!


	77. Something's Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Look! How many updates in a row? Sorry about last week. I didn't realize I didn't write one and got crazy busy lol. Okay so I know some of you are probably wondering about what is up with Snape right? Well, keep reading! Lol time will tell and I don't want to spoil it for you. No fun spoils are lol. I do thank you for staying with me and not giving up on me. I know this has taken a long time, but just to make sure, everyone wants me to continue on with the rest of the books right? Well enough babble, here is you chapter!

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 77: Something's Up **

Phoenix stepped outside avoiding everyone as possible. She looked out ahead and saw Harry walking over, a big triumphant smile on his face. Knowing he wasn't really paying attention, she gave him a smile of her own, "Hey Harry". She didn't really need to say anything else. She knew he heard it enough.

Harry aimed his smile back at her, "Hey Phoenix, was wondering where you ventured off after what happened. Did you see the game?" he asked his smile growing bigger.

She kept her smile, "No one would keep me away from any of our games." She said with a Gryffindor attitude.

He started to laugh, but stopped and looked at her with concern. "What happened?" he asked looking at her black and blue shiner.

She didn't really know what he was talking about until the pain came back. She winced a little as Harry touched it, "Malfoy, but don't worry he looks worse." She said as she stepped back from his touch. Looking him up and down, she noticed he was still in his robes. "I'll let you go and get ready; I heard Fred and George were throwing you a party. Wouldn't want to miss it now would we?" She said, but before Harry had a chance to say anything, "I really need to go find Hermione; I need to talk to her about something." Running off she waved back to Harry "See you in the Common Room!"

Once Phoenix was out of eyeshot from everyone, she slowly turned herself invisible again. She knew she would be stopped and congratulated for a game she didn't even play, or asked if she was alright by her fellow Quidditch players. _'I don't think anyone noticed I wasn't out there except for those I was sitting next to. The game was too short for people to figure it out. Why do I even care anyway?' _She knew the answer for that, but she wasn't to concern to analyze it. She had something else to analyze. _'Oh my! I'm starting to act like Katie! What is she going to think?'_ she thought while she wastrying not to run into anyone, she headed back to the common room knowing full well that is where everyone else was going.

It wasn't long that she heard Ron's voice

"Where are they! They are going to miss the party and I'm hungry! You sure Phoenix isn't here yet? Maybe she is waiting for Harry so they can walk up together? I'm hungry!"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Ron to always being hungry.

"Ronald! Can you for once stop thinking about your stomach? I don't remember Phoenix coming here, but either way we still would have to wait for Harry. Stop thinking with your stomach, you won't die from hunger."

'_Should I? I think I should. They wouldn't know a thing!' _Phoenix thought to herself as she was slowly moving behind her two friends. While the two still bickered, she looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched, having another weird account with Professor Snape was enough for one day, then turned herself visible.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she jumped behind them. Hermione and Ron jumped looked at Phoenix with an expression she was hoping for making her laugh out of control.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked looking in all directions as if that would help.

"Oh Ron, I thought I told you, I come from California." She answered trying to hold back her laughter.

"That's not what I meant" Ron mumbled glancing around him one last time.

Hermione gathered herself, then looked at her friend knowingly what the true answer could be, "You scared me!" she yelled placing her arms across her chest.

Phoenix broke her controlled laughter and let it go again. Seeing the look on the two's faces were priceless. She needed the laugh after the day she has had, but winced every time because of her bruised face.

"That was the point Hermione! And Ron, I never tell my secrets!" She said as she winked at him. She looked back at Hermione "Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hermione looked over at Ron shrugged then back to Phoenix, "Sure"

"It won't take long. If we aren't back by the time Harry gets here come and get us. I just passed him as he went to go get changed." Phoenix assured as she grabbed Hermione and went to find an empty classroom.

Once they found one, Phoenix double checked to make sure they were alone. She looked at her friend who gave her a curious look.

"Does this mean it's a "Charmed" thing you need to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.

"Well sorta. We really need a different code name for these things. I don't want this flying around Hogwarts if the legend is as well known here like it is at home." Phoenix responded.

Hermione looked at her with an odd expression "Your rambling, what's up?"

"I don't know what it is. It may be nothing, but when I left the tent, I sorta had a fit and kind of blew up the dirt in front of me." She started then looked at Hermione who had an expression of shock and disappointment. "Don't look at me like that, I was lucky enough not to have blown the tent up!"

"Did anyone see you! And what got you so upset!"

"I came here to prove myself and my family. You see what Harry goes through? You and Ron my not know how he feels or what it feels like to be under a microscope and such but I do! I mean everyone at Magic School thought I should be in the top of the class and is disappointed if I act myself. Letting me not play just felt like …I don't know like some part of me wasn't able to. I know, the more I think about it the more stupid I feel. But I did it alright!"

"Phoenix….did anyone see you?"

"Right after I blew up the dirt, Professor Snape came up behind."

"Snape!" Phoenix nodded her head. "What did he say?"

"It was a combination of what he said, did, and what I was feeling. All he said was "You may want…"."

"That was it? He could have meant anything."

"No, he said that then looked at the piles of dirt, looked back at me then I could have sworn he looked behind me then left."

"That's odd. Maybe you should be more careful Phoenix. You never know who may be watching."

"I know Hermione. That is why I think this is extremely odd. I felt as if we were being watched. I don't know if Snape was warning me or he actually saw me use my powers. But it feels as if someone has been watching me every since I came here."

"What you mean like..." Hermione looked around then leaned in closer as if someone was overhearing their conversation, "a demon? Do they even know you are here? It would be impossible even if they know, Phoenix, there are protection spells guarding Hogwarts, nothing evil can penetrate that. Maybe it's the creatures in the forest."

"I don't think so Hermione. Something just doesn't feel right. I mean, how would a demon know I'm even here? And let's say it is a demon, Hogwarts may be protected, but not against demons, that is a different kind of magic."

"Hogwarts is like a thousand years old Phoenix, who knows what kind of magic is protecting it."

Phoenix was about to say something when the two heard the door open.

"Hermione? Phoenix? Are you two in here?" It was Harry poking his head inside, he saw the two and motioned someone behind him to follow. Phoenix knew it was Ron.

"Harry, what is up?" Hermione said as he and Ron walked up to them.

"There is something I needed to tell you guys." As he said that he looked right into Phoenix, which meant it had something to do with Snape.

"Uh…"Hermione started then looked at Phoenix to see if they were finished with their conversation.

"What is Harry?"

Harry looked around again making sure Peeves didn't sneak in while they weren't looking and told him what he saw out in the woods. Everyone was listening and processing what he had to say, Phoenix trying not to cut in when Harry gave his reasoning.

"So you see we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it."

"Are you sure that is what Snape is wanting Quirrell to think? Or maybe he is just trying to see how much Quirrell really knows."

"No, Snape wants it."

"We are not going through this again. Can it you two. Harry finish up." Hermione said, not wanting another fight between the two and getting caught as well.

Harry sighed then continued again, "Snape asked Quirrell if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrells 'hocus pocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done something anti-Dark arts spell that Snape needs to break through…"

"You mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said in alarm then looked at her friend who was processing all the information as well.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron

"If it is Snape going after the stone," Phoenix retorted.

"Why is it so hard for you to see that it is Snape!" Harry yelled.

"Why! Because it doesn't feel right! I still think Quirrell is the one after the stone! I mean think about it! It would be the perfect cover the way he is. Snape is just too easy to blame."

"Oh, so the teacher's pet doesn't want to believe that her favorite teacher is evil!"

"Ronald! That was unnecessary!" Hermione said.

"No I think Ron is right, unless you can prove that Snape is not going after the Stone, than it is Snape that we are going to watch."

Phoenix just stood there contemplating on what to do. Should she tell them she is the daughter of a Charmed One? Or just come up with something? She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Phoenix, don't….." Hermione started in alarm. But Phoenix stopped her.

"I can sense things. I've had it every since I was little. I can tell if something is wrong or if someone is evil or good. I have always felt that Professor Quirrell is up to something, and I get this negative feeling every time I'm around him, or he is in the room. I don't get that with Professor Snape. That is why I don't think it is him. Quirrell is the one after the Stone."

Everyone looked at her, and then Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. I'll prove it to you. I think its Snape."

"Harry my instincts is telling me different, and my family has always taught to trust your instincts. I just wish you would trust mine."

"Well my instinct is telling me different," he told her than he and Ron left leaving the two girls alone.

Before Harry got completely out of the room, "Is it? Or do you just not understand what it is saying?" Phoenix questioned. After the door closed she turned to Hermione, "Well Hermione what do you think?"

"I don't know Phoenix. I understand what both of you are trying to say. I just don't know who to believe."

"I know Snape is up to something, I just don't think the Stone is what it is. I think it's something bigger."

* * *

**A/n: Did Phoenix almost tell them who she is? When will she tell them? What code name should Hermione and Phoenix use for a "Charmed" issue? Until next time!**


	78. Studying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 78: Studying **

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her.

"Just please, Ron, don't get her started." Phoenix chimed as she has been on the same paragraph since the start. She really wanted to get today over with.

"Anyway, what are you studying for? You already know it all," Ron ended.

"Oh boy, you did it now," Phoenix told him shutting her book cause there was really no point in reading now.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what has gotten into me….."

"I can give you some guesses if you would like." Phoenix whispered to Harry, who only just smiled at her in return.

"But…but…I'll never remember all this!" Ron busted pointing at the page he was on, "I rather be out there." He said quietly and gazed out the window. It was a very nice day, one of the very few they have had since winter.

"We all do Ron, just hummer Hermione a little while longer. Maybe if we are really good, mommy might let us go outside and play." Phoenix said looking over at a glazing Hermione and stuck out her tongue. Harry was heard laughing.

Ron took his gaze away when he saw a huge reflection in the window. The moleskin overcoat gave the person away. He turned around to see him "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

The remaining three looked over as Hagrid shuffled closer hiding something behind him in the process.

"Jus' lookin," he said, in a shifty voice. That got the four Gryffindors attention. "An' whater you lot up ter?" he said looking at them suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron proudly said as the rest nodded, "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's the Sorcerer's St…"

"_SHHHH!"_ looking around quietly to make sure no one was listening Hagrid continued. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry started, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy."

"Harry! What did Hagrid say!" Phoenix yelled only loud enough for the five of them to hear.

"Listen, come an see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anyth', mind, but don't go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren't, s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh,"

"Okay, see you later then"

"Bye Hagrid"

As Hagrid left, Hermione turned toward everyone, "What was he hiding behind his back?"

"Do you think it had anything with the Stone?"

"Why Harry, when he could just simply ask Dumbledore?"

"I'm sick of working, how about I go and check which section he was at." Ron said taking off. Minutes later he came back with a pile of books he plopped down in front of everyone. "_Dragons_!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these!" He said showing everyone the titles of each book.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," Ron stated "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1707, everyone knows that. It's hard to keep Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in backyard. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"Wait, wait," Phoenix interrupted. She was trying to take everything she heard in, but couldn't stand it any longer, "Let me get this straight, breeding? Dragons? Dragons are real?"

Ron looked at her like she was crazy for asking "Of course they are! You never seen one?"

"Uh, no I honestly can say I haven't."

"Well maybe they don't fly in your area? I know there are dragons in America."

"So…you are saying they're real." She stated.

"Yes, they are. Here in Britain we have: Common Welsh Green and Herbridean blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"Oh well…..ok." Phoenix took in still not believing it fully.

"So, what on earth is Hagrid up to?" Hermione interrupted.

"That is a really good question." Phoenix answered.

* * *

**A/N:** What are they going to discover at Hagrid's? Will Phoenix finally be convinced of dragons? Until next time!


	79. Hagrid's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 79: Hagrid's **

An hour later, the four of them went down to the gamekeeper's hut.

"Why are the curtains all down?" Phoenix whispered to Harry.

"Beats me," He answered.

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called. He peeked quietly behind the curtain, but when he realized who it was he quickly let them in letting the door shut quietly behind them.

It felt as if Phoenix was in a sauna. They were now getting warm weather, so she didn't understand why Hagrid would have his hut warm as if it was freezing cold outside.

"So, yeh wanted to ask me something'?"

"Yes…"

"Is there anything else guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy?" Phoenix asked giving Harry an apologetic look for interrupting him. She just wanted to hurry up and get to the point so they could leave the boiling hot hut.

Hagrid frowned. "Yeh know I can't tell, yeh that," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts…I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

Ron gulped nervously, remembering about the way they came about the three-headed-dog. Phoenix just gave Hagrid a small smile trying so hard not to laugh. _'Yeah, I wonder how Hagrid would react if he finds out how we knew about Fluffy.'_

"Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do _know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm flattering voice. Phoenix saw Hagrid's beard twitch and knew he was smiling.

'_Go Hermione! You've got him wrapped around your finger!'_ Phoenix thought.

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We just want to know who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, a part from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at her words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione while Phoenix gave her a "well done girl" smile.

"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…

'_Poor Hagrid. I feel so sorry for him. It's just way to easy to get information out of him.'_ Phoenix thought as he was still trying to think of everyone.

"Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall," he tricked off on his fingers "Professor Quirrell,"

That got the attention from everyone in the room, especially from Phoenix and Harry. She looked over at him and he gave her an "I told you so look". She glared at him.

"An' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape?"_

Now it was Phoenix's turn to give Harry the "I told you so look" but knew full well that he and the others would think of some excuse for him to be part of the guardianship.

"Yeah, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

"Thank you Hagrid!" Phoenix said confusing him as she looked directly at Harry.

So an argument wouldn't start Hermione interrupted her friend, "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said a proud Hagrid.

Phoenix couldn't stand it any longer. Sweat was pouring down her face the longer they stayed in there. A window needed to open or she would most likely pass out. Well not really but that was what she felt.

"Hagrid can we please open a window? Why do you have it so hot in here?"

"Sorry Phoenix, I can'" he answered. She noticed him glancing at the fire and followed.

"Uh, Hagrid, what's that?" she pointed at, what she thought was a huge black egg.

"Ah," Hagrid was getting nervous as he started to play with his beard, "That's, er…."

"Where did you get Hagrid?" Ron moved closer to get a better look at the object everyone failed to answer Phoenix for. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"I won it," Hagrid started. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid answered, pulling out a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outter the library."

'_Did he really read all that?'_ Phoenix questioned when she saw the huge thick book in Hagrid's hand.

"What I got there's a Norwegian Rideback. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_," Hermione tried to explain.

"Wait a minute, you guys are saying that that thing is an actual _Dragon's_ egg?" Everyone except Harry looked at her like she was crazy to even ask. Even Hermione looked at her as if she had seen one herself. "What? It was just a question. I'm trying to wrap my head around this entire dragon thing." She rolled her eyes annoyed at everyone looking at her. "Anyway, Hagrid Hermione has a point or at least I think she does. Cause dragons….they breathe fire." She looked around for approval and saw Hermione responding with an eye roll herself.

But Hagrid wasn't paying any attention after a while. He was humming happily as he stroked the fire.

* * *

**A/N: **When will Norbert hatch? Will Phoenix finally believe in dragons? Until Next time!


	80. Hatching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 80: Hatching**

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Phoenix asked watching her friend from her bed.

"I'm making everyone a study schedule."

"Is that really necessary?" She replied rolling her eyes.

"For Harry and Ron, yes, with all the extra homework we are getting, they need all the help."

"Good point," Phoenix replied. She rolled off her bed and joined Hermione, sitting across from her, "So, why are you making four?"

"Oh, one for you and me, we both need it as well, just not as much as the boys."

"Uh, huh, so what do you think about this dragon business?" Phoenix asked, deciding it was best to change the subject before Hermione goes on about the boys' work ethics.

"Hagrid needs to be careful that's for sure, from what I've read, dragons are not easy to handle."

"You mean if they are real?"

Hermione looked up from the scheduling, "I still can't understand how you think dragons are not real, yet you face demons and believe in other creatures?"

Phoenix just shrugged, "That's different."

"Uh…..different how?" Hermione asked giving her a quizzical look.

Phoenix pondered on the question. "They don't show up in The Book of Shadows. I never really bothered looking at any of the books in the library at Magic School. The only time my mom and aunts had to deal with a dragon was when my cousin Wyatt conjured up one when he was a baby." She thought then looked at her friend whose mouth was hanging open. "What?"

"Your cousin conjured up a real dragon? And he was just a baby?"

"Yeah."

"And you still don't believe in dragons?"

"The dragon wasn't an actual real dragon. The dragon was conjured up from some TV show."

"But still, it was a dragon!"

Phoenix just rolled her eyes, held out her hands and blue and white balls formed into a pillow. Hermione realized it was her's and turned around just to make sure, but got side slapped with her own pillow.

* * *

The next morning the four of them were eating breakfast, when the morning mail appeared.

"Hey, Harry, Isn't that Hedwig?" Phoenix asked still amazed by the owls.

Harry looked up seeing his snowy owl coming towards him. She dropped the small note in front of him and landed looking at him for payment. But Harry wasn't paying attention until she nibbled a little on his finger.

"Sorry, Hedwig." He said giving her a strip of bacon. She ate it and flew off now that she was satisfied.

"What does the note say Harry?" Ron asked surprisingly without food in his mouth.

He looked at his three friends with a smile.

"It's Hatching." There was no need to ask who the note was from at that point.

"Well, let's go then!" Ron stated excitingly, "We can skip Herbology and go now."

"Ron! We can't do that! We have exams coming up and need all the class time to prepare! We need to stay!"

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons; we'll get into trouble, Phoenix a little help?"

"We'll sorry Hermione, but I'm with Ron on this one. And what better way to get me to believe in dragons? Convince me."

Ron looked back and forth between the girls giving Hermione a triumphant smile.

"But….we've got lessons, we'll get caught, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing….."

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Phoenix looked over to where Harry was looking. Malfoy was in ear shot and very well stopped to listen in on their conversation. The look on his face told her everything. _'I wonder what all he heard?' _she thought before the four of them packed up and headed to Herbology.

* * *

On the way there, Ron and Hermione were both bickering giving Phoenix a major headache. "Will you both stop! Harry and I will go while you two sort things out. We'll let you know how it went" she said, but got nothing but glares as they entered the green house. By the end of class Ron finally convinced Hermione. They had a break between classes in the morning and they were planning on going then. The moment the bell rang, the four of them dropped their trowels and hurried to Hagrid's.

"It's nearly out." He said while ushering them inside.

Phoenix saw the egg lying on the table with deep cracks all around it. She heard some odd clicking sounds coming from it, and the egg itself moving just a bit. Her and the others drew a chair to the table and sat with anticipation. Not long after the egg opened and a baby dragon flopped onto the table.

Phoenix's mouth hung open, _'I've got to tell everyone at home about this! They will never believe that I saw a real dragon!_'

"Isn't he beautiful?"Hagrid murmured, as he reached out to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look he knows his mommy!"

Phoenix looked at the dragon more carefully. _'Beautiful? This thing is the ugliest thing I have ever seen! It looks like a small jet with a broken umbrella as wings!'_

The dragon had wings that were bigger than its body, a snout with wide nostrils, horn stubs and orange, bulging eyes. The dragon sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

'_Knows its mommy? Hagrid, he tried to bite your fingers off! Wait did I just see fangs and sparks? Oh my! Dragons do exist!'_

"Hey Hagrid," Phoenix started waiting for his attention, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when they noticed his color suddenly draining from his face. He leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Phoenix and Harry bolted to the door and looked out. They both know who it was immediately.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

* * *

**A/N:** What are they going to do? What will Malfoy do? And the Dragon? Until next time!


	81. Norbert

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 81: Norbert**

"What are we going to about Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly. The four Gryffindors were in the Common Room. They were the last ones up for the night.

Phoenix looked between her friends, a smile spreading across her face, "I know what we can do," she said looking at Hermione hoping she would understand.

The boys looked at her with interest. Hermione looked at her disapprovingly.

"You will not do that!"

Phoenix's smile widens knowing full well her friend caught on, "Why not?"

"Because you can get into trouble, you should not use that on a student, and you don't have any, so where do you propose to get some?"

"Oh, Hermione, you don't think knowing about an existence of a dragon on the grounds won't get us into trouble? I have used it on people before, got me out of some punishments at my other school." She looked over at Ron and Harry seeing that their interest remained and seeing their mouths drop at the last statement. Hermione looked as if she wasn't pleased. "And I could always take my mom's. I know where she hides her stash." Her smile remained

"Phoenix! I can't believe you are even thinking it!"

"Thinking what? Harry and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Hermione looked over at Ron quickly "And you won't because she will not do that, so there will be no point in explaining." She said.

Ron looked confused. Harry looked hurt. He didn't understand why they wouldn't tell them. Hermione knew. Why didn't he? _'Is it that Phoenix didn't trust him and Ron? She trusts Hermione. Is it a girl thing? Maybe it's Ron. She sounded like a trouble maker at her old school.'_

"Fine, miss goody to shoes, I won't do it."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Why don't we just get ready for bed and think of what to do about Draco in the morning?" Harry said not wanting anyone to know the subject matter of their conversation. _'What is the subject of their conversation again?'_

"Yeah, Harry is right. Just think about it." Phoenix said then made her way upstairs.

* * *

There was something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week that made the four of them very nervous.

"You sure you don't want me to handle Draco?" Phoenix asked every time they saw him.

Hermione would answer the same way, a direct No.

With what free time they had, they would go to Hagrid's hut to try and reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

"Little? Hagrid look at him! He is almost the size of your dog! And I'm sure his predatory instincts will kick in. I mean look he is still smoking. " Phoenix said.

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing any of his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"Okay have you been drinking or the dragon? Hagrid, you need to go and do your duties. You can't keep letting it go. You really need to get rid of that dragon!" Phoenix urged.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. He didn't hear a word of what Phoenix said to him. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

"Not if you would let me deal with him."

Hermione gave Phoenix a glare.

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I, I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"Ha ha ha, no, Charlie, your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons." Phoenix said laughing at Ron.

"Right, we could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" Harry finished.

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

In the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

"Thank goodness!" Hermione said as they headed back to their common room.

"I still can take care of Draco."

* * *

**A/N:** What is that Phoenix wants to do to Draco? Should Harry be concerned? Until next time! Sorry for not updating last week, I have been sick for a while .


	82. Norbert's Escape Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 82: Norbert's Escape Plan**

"Ron, be careful!"Phoenix yelled, but it was too late. Norbert already took a bite out of Ron's hand.

"Ouch! He bit me!" Ron yelled holding his hand as it was bleeding.

"You are lucky he hadn't bit your hand off completely!"

"Stop it you two. You scared him! What did I tell both ye'? Be careful and don' frighten him, Norbert jus' a baby."

Phoenix rolled her eyes while trying to find a handkerchief to wrap Ron's bloody hand with. "Here Ron this should at least help stop the bleeding. But I really do think we should go see Madame Pumfrey."

"And say what? Oh well I know we are out past curfew but we had to help Hagrid feed his pet dragon. Come on Phoenix, we can't risk it."

"Fine we are finished here. You can't do anything with that hand bleeding. Who knows what Norbert could do if he smells it on you." Ron gulped and nodded on that note. Phoenix looked towards Hagrid to say good bye but found him singing Norbert a Lullaby.

"We really need to get rid of that dragon." Ron whispered while he threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them.

Phoenix nodded her head in agreement. "Let's hope we hear from your brother soon. I don't know how much longer Hagrid can keep it a secret especially Draco."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle. They slowly pushed open the front door and looked around for anyone who might have been around. When the two were satisfied, they continued their way towards the Gryffindor Common room. Ms. Norris walked by them making them extra cautious waiting for Mr. Filch walk behind her not too long after. They were minutes away when they ran into Peeves who was bouncing several balls at the wall. The two waited until the poltergeist left out of boredom.

Finally they made it to the Fat Lady. The two of them gave out a sigh of relief. Phoenix whispered the password and Ron and she crawled in, seeing Harry and Hermione waiting on the coach from them. She smiled a greeting at them when Ron yanked the cloak off.

"It bit me!" he said showing the two his bloody bandaged hand. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it; you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I told you we needed to go see Madame Pomfrey. And what was bad, Hagrid blamed Ron for "freighting poor baby Norbert", and when we left, he was singing Norbert a lullaby."

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Hermione piped in; looking towards the area she heard the noise.

The four of them went silent as the sound was heard again. It was a tap on the window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her inside, "She'll have Charlie's answer!" He grabbed the letter as soon as she came in, perching on one of the red chairs waiting for a reply.

"What's it say?"

Harry looked back at the letter and began to read it out loud:

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter, I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Charlie_

The four looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry, "It shouldn't be too difficult, I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert.

"We need to do anything to get rid of Norbert and to get Malfoy off our backs." Phoenix put in.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, my work had me on an odd schedule. Can the four of them last until Saturday? What about Ron's dragon bite? Until next time! I know these chapters has been short here lately, but that's because of how the feel of ending the chapters has been and Phoenix had put me in kind of a direction I didn't know what to do. Hopefully after the Norbert chapter, things will start picking up on the length. But I end were ever it feels right.


	83. Madame Pumfrey?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 83: Madame Pumfrey? **

By the next morning Ron's bitten hand had gotten worse.

"You should go to Madame Pumfrey." Hermione stated looking at the swollen hand.

"That's what I suggested yesterday, but he wouldn't do it."

"I just don't know what if she could recognize a dragon bite?"

"Ron does have a point."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, "Look at his hand! He needs someone to take a look at it."

Phoenix looked at Ron's hand. _'He does need someone to look at it. But we can't risk the word and issue of a dragon out. I wonder if I can get Aunt Prue to heal it or should I ask Wyatt? Aunt Prue would more than likely tell mom. Wyatt won't if I ask. And he has access to memory dust. I'll ask Wyatt somehow…..' _Phoenix was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her. It was Harry.

"Hey, let's go get breakfast."

She looked around noticing Hermione and Ron gone. "Where did Ron and Mione go?"

"They are fighting all the way to the Great Hall. Ron's stomach got the best of him and took his mind off his hand. You were too deep in thought to realize they left. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Trying to figure out not to get Madame Pumfrey involved, but still get Ron's hand checked."

"Did you find one?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I think I just did."

* * *

It was that afternoon when Phoenix noticed the change on Ron's hand.

"Ron!" Phoenix shouted grabbing his hand as the four of them stopped.

Ron gulped looking at his pukied looking hand. "What am I going to do! I'm going to lose my hand because of that dragon!" he whined.

"What is causing it to turn green?" Harry asked.

"It looks as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous." Hermione answered while she examined his hand.

"Poisoned!" Ron squeaked again causing other people to look at them in the hall. "That's it I'm doomed."

Phoenix looked around hoping everyone would just continue to walk on, and then looked between her friends. The idea of Wyatt helping didn't seem to be a bad idea at all. "Why don't you two head to class. I'll take Ron to the hospital wing. I was there when he got bit so it would be better for me to take him. We can come up with a plan on the way."

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads in agreement. They took one last look of Ron's hand before heading off to class, telling them they will let their professor know where they were going. When they were at a good distance, Ron and Phoenix started going the opposite direction towards the hospital wing or that's what Ron thought they were heading. Instead, Phoenix grabbed a hold of Ron's arm and directed him towards a different direction. Before Ron had any time to react, she placed her finger over his mouth to quiet him then looked around and orbed out.

When they orbed back, Phoenix let go of Ron, who ran over to a corner to puke. When he was finished he looked back over to his friend.

"What the heck was that! What did you do?" He asked then looked around and noticed they were not in the hall anymore, but in a room he recognized as the one Harry showed him the mirror in. He must have showed the room to Phoenix as well. "How did we end up here?"

"Ron just calm down," She asked of him before she placed a silencing spell she placed around them room. "First off, sorry you got sick, most people do when they never have orbed before. I orbed us here is how we ended up here. I didn't think we would have had enough time to walk here with how bad your hand looked."

Ron just looked at her with disbelief on his face. "What is orbing?"

"It's a form of transportation." She answered without giving away to many details. "Now, let's get that hand healed."

"I thought that was what we were doing before all this!" He squawked.

She just rolled her eyes ignoring him before tilting her head up to the ceiling, "Wyatt! Wyatt, I need you! It's your cousin Phoenix!"

Ron just watched her continue to call for this "Wyatt" person at the ceiling like some crazy witch. He was getting ready to ask what she was doing until he saw white and blue orbs floating down from the ceiling. His eyes got as big as saucers when they formed into a person.

"What did you do this time?" a tall clean cut man said his arms crossing his chest. Phoenix just stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed and gave her a hug. He pulled her away and looked at her clothing, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day, you in a skirt and a uniform?"

"Shut up! I asked for pants but they wouldn't allow it."

Wyatt smirked and looked around the room. "This room looks cool, would be interesting to see the rest of this place."

"Well we don't have time for it maybe next time…I need you to heal my friend Ron's hand"

"Ah, the real reason why you called me, and I thought it was to see my beauty." Wyatt gave her a cheesy smile. He then looked over at Ron and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Wyatt Nix's cousin."

Ron just continued to stare his eyes still as big as saucers. Phoenix walked over to him and waved her hand in front of him. When that didn't work, she punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron said blinking and rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"My cousin was introducing himself. Plus flies were laying eggs in your mouth." She said to him.

Ron cautiously took Wyatt's hand and shook it, "Sorry, Ron Wesley".

"I was wondering if you were him. Nix was telling me about her friends. So, let's take a look at this hand shall we?"

Ron looked at Phoenix like a child asking mom permission. "It's okay Ron, he is a healer." She said to him, and Ron offered Wyatt his swollen hand.

"Wow, yep this hand needs healing." Wyatt.

"Yeah genius, that's why I called you. Would you heal it?"

"Don't you have a nurse or something?" Wyatt asked then looked over at his cousin. Seeing the look on her face told him what he needed to know, "Oh one of those. Seriously what did you do?" Wyatt asked her, while placing his hand over Ron's.

Ron looked down seeing a golden glow coming off Wyatt's hand. He saw the green fading and felt the swell going away. When his hand was at normal size, Wyatt let it go. Ron looked at his hand in amazement.

"Okay Phoenix, now tell me what happen."

"Oh, well….Ron and I was helping Hagrid with his pet dragon and…."

"Wait, wait your saying a dragon bit him?" Wyatt asked as he saw his cousin nod her head for his answer. "Phoenix dragons are not real."

"Well, that's what I thought as well, until I saw one hatch in front of my eyes. And what do you mean by not real? You conjured up one when you were a baby."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "That wasn't a real dragon Nix."

"Then explain the bite."

"Snake?" Wyatt shrugged.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes and looked over at Ron, "You okay Ron?"

Ron looked at Phoenix with a dazed look. "Uh,I think so? What did he do to me?" He squeaked.

"Only healed you, I could have done worse." Wyatt said.

"Wha?" Ron started then looked between the two, "What do you mean."

"Nothing, don't take him too seriously…on some things."

"Hey, Ron was it? Are dragons real?"

"Of course! My brother Charlie works with them." Ron responded with a proud grin.

Wyatt looked back at Phoenix, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, fine."

"Excuse me?"

"We are planning one getting rid of the dragon Saturday night. I'll sneak you to go see it before it leaves."

Wyatt eyed his cousin. "Okay, what is the catch?"

She nodded towards Ron, "Please don't tell mom or Aunt Prue about this. They will kill me. They are already mad about me telling Hermione."

"Mione knows what?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing Ron," Phoenix said then went back to Wyatt. "I would love you forever if you, you know, wiped his memory."

"Oh, there is the catch. Well you are just in luck. I have dad's stash." He said with a cheesy grin. He went over to Ron with the pouch.

Ron looked at his skeptically. "Don't worry, this won't hurt." Wyatt said. He reached into the pouch and brought some powder and blew it in Ron's face. "Okay Ron, you will go to…."

"Madame Pumfrey."

"Madame Pumfrey and tell her you think you have a fever and headache. You will forget everything you have heard and seen here today. You will also forget me. Now you will go." Wyatt said.

The moment Wyatt stopped talking Ron, went up to Phoenix. "I think I'm going to Pumfrey. I'm not feeling too well." Then he left.

Wyatt turned back to his cousin, "This dragon better be worth it."

"It is" She smiled.

Then Wyatt orbed out leaving Phoenix alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I have been busy and this last weekend was horrible. My dog died and I was in a car accident. So, I do apologize. Hopefully the weekends will start getting better.


	84. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Sorry this is not an update. I'm just letting you know this story has not been forgotten. Like I said before I will never give up on my stories. I have been going through a rough patch here lately and it seems like my rough patches always come around the same time of the year. I'm giving you a heads up that I am not going to be updating for a while. I have too much on my plate right now and it is not fair to you or to me on posting chapters just to keep updating and them not being the best I can make them. I don't like posting chapters if I personally do not like them. I hope everyone can appreciate that. I will be taking notes from time to time, so that when another rough patch of life comes back, I will already have chapters written. Thank you for your understanding. I will be back, hopefully sooner than I am thinking.

Phoenixdayo21


	85. In a Daze

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

**The Other Magical World**

**Chapter 84: In a Daze**

Phoenix stared at the empty spot Wyatt had occupied. _'Great now how am I going to pull that off?' _she thought, _'I guess I'll figure it out later. I need to get Ron.'_She gave out a sigh and headed out the door, hoping Ron was not too far ahead of her. To her luck he wasn't, Ron was standing around the hall looking dazed and confused.

Ron felt Phoenix walking up behind him, "Do you know how to get to Madame Pumfrey? I don't know how I ended up here." He looked at her when she got caught up, "How did you get here? Did we have class up here? Where are we?" He asked starting to freak out a bit.

Phoenix remained quiet trying to figure out what to tell him. She had to be careful; anything could trigger his memory of her cousin. "Why were you going to Madame Pumfrey?" She asked hoping that would distract him on the other questions.

"I…." Ron started. He looked around trying to bring his thoughts together. "I was going to ask if she had anything for headaches and check my temperature. I feel like I'm catching a fever." He stated.

Phoenix was silent for a moment. Ron didn't sound like himself when he said that. She was guessing it was because of the memory dust. She wondered if she sounded like that when Kaleb, her sister, and herself were memory wiped. She looked back at Ron, who was starting to walk off.

"Wait!" she said catching up to him. "You are going the wrong way." Phoenix grabbed Ron's arm and smiled at him. "It's this way." Pointing towards the opposite direction, she waited until he wasn't looking, then orbed out with him.

The two orbed in front of the hospital wing seconds before Madame Pumfrey opened the door, barely turning her head around to feel a warm substance on her clothing. Pumfrey looked towards them, seeing Phoenix with big round eyes and Ron as white as a sheet. Gathering her composure, she moved out of the way to allow the students in the wing.

"What happened?" Pumfrey asked as she guided the two to an empty bed. She looked back at Phoenix waiting for the answer.

"I don't know. He kept mentioning about a headache and a fever."

Pumfrey was about to respond when Ron started muttering.

"Pretty blue lights, twinkling lights, white and blue. My head hurts. Is it hot? I feel hot but cold."

Phoenix looked at Madame Pumfrey hoping she wouldn't make sense of what he was saying. '_I am so hoping no one will get word of me orbing here. I would be dead!'_ Instead, Madame Pumfrey shook her head and headed back towards her office.

"Tsk, tsk, oh he is delusional. Miss Matthews are you aware of anything he may have come in contact with?" She asked after coming back with viles in her hand.

"Er, no ma'am"

Pumfrey shook her head again, "Well, that will be all Miss Matthews. Here is a pass for you to let your professors know where you were. Mr. Wesley here is going to have to stay here for a while longer. These are interesting delusions. I'm going to give him a dreamless potion to help him sleep." She told Phoenix.

Phoenix let out a sigh when she walked out of the hospital wing.

'_Now, I need to figure out how to get Wyatt here without someone seeing him.'_

* * *

**A/N:** What will Phoenix come up with? Will Ron forget about the twinkling lights? Till next time! Hey guys I got a new job that is allowing me to have weekends and evenings off. I am out of classroom training and almost completely finished with floor training so I will not be having these crazy wild hours anymore! You know what that means! Also I have noticed you get a chance to have a cover for the fic, so anyone who is interested in doing one for magical world, that would be cool. Looking forward for you guys!


End file.
